Procréer la lumière
by Amanda A Fox
Summary: Omegaverse. Poe a toujours cru que Ben Solo avait été tué par Kylo Ren il y a de cela des années. D'un autre côté, quelques semaines après la destruction de Starkiller, Hux découvre que Ren est en réalité un Oméga, chose qu'il avait toujours cachée afin d'intégrer les rangs du Premier Ordre. Piégé, Kylo fait de nouveau face à Poe, et la situation est loin d'être à son avantage.
1. Le premier amour de Poe Dameron

_Auteure : Amanda A Fox_  
 _Film : Star Wars_  
 _Couple : Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren (Ben Solo)_  
 _Résumé : Poe Dameron a toujours cru que Ben Solo avait été tué par Kylo Ren il y a de cela des années. D'un autre côté, quelques semaines après la destruction de la base Starkiller, Hux découvre que Kylo Ren est en réalité un Oméga, chose qu'il avait toujours cachée afin d'intégrer les rangs du Premier Ordre. Piégé, Kylo Ren fait de nouveau face à Poe Dameron, et la situation est loin d'être à son avantage. Omegaverse_

 _Mots de l'auteure : Je suis devenue petit à petit accro à ce couple, Poe est si beau, Ren si torturé. C'est surtout quand je me suis mise à penser que oui, ils auraient pu finalement se connaître par le passé ! Et là, tout un tas d'histoire m'est venu à l'esprit ! Alors voilà la première d'une longue série. J'espère que ça va vous plaire._

 _Omegaverse : Chaque personnage possède une nature spécifique. Alpha, Bêta ou Oméga. Pour plus d'informations si vous ne connaissez pas cette notion, allez voir sur internet, il y a des sites qui détaillent très clairement ce terme, et ça vous permettra de ne pas être dans le flou (bien que j'ai pris quelques petites libertés, tout est relativement expliqué dans l'histoire) BONNE LECTURE :)_

 **P** rocréer la lumière

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 1  
 **Le premier amour de Poe Dameron  
** _(-)_(-)_(-)_ **  
**

Rey avait toujours su ressentir les choses, pressentant le bon ou le mauvais de chaque situation, et cela, depuis son plus jeune âge.

Par exemple, elle avait toujours senti que ses parents ne reviendraient jamais sur Jakku bien qu'elle ait tenté de se bercer dans l'illusion que si. Plus tard, la jeune femme comprit que si elle gardait le Droïde BB-8 avec elle, la suite des événements allait être mouvementée. Mais Rey avait ressenti aussi que si elle décidait de suivre Han Solo et Finn, de bonnes choses pouvaient advenir.

Comme avait finit par comprendre Finn, son meilleur ami depuis peu, Rey avait presque un don, et peut-être que celui-ci ne provenait pas forcément de la Force qu'elle commençait à accueillir en elle.

Les yeux couleurs noisettes et terne de la jeune femme se posèrent sur l'enfant qui jouait au loin avec une épée en bois en guise de sabre laser, riant aux éclats avec deux autres un peu plus jeunes. Les deux premiers, aux alentours de six ans, étaient de faux jumeaux, aux cheveux châtains et à la peau brillant sous le soleil.

La troisième était âgée de huit ans, et semblait tenter d'initier ses deux amis en prétendant les attaquer pour jouer, non sans lâcher quelques rires qui firent écho dans les oreilles de Rey. Ce son serra le cœur de la jeune femme qui replia ses genoux contre elle-même pour y plonger sa tête et quitter ce paysage doré aux champs infinis, oubliant la chevelure noire et bouclée de cette fillette joyeuse.

 _Ça va faire huit ans bientôt… Déjà ?_ pensa la jeune femme en se plongeant dans de lointains souvenirs.

De très, très lointains souvenirs.

 **Huit ans auparavant**

« Alors toi aussi tu es une Alpha, » grogna Finn en marchant aux côtés de Rey dans les longs couloirs du Q.G. « Trop d'Alpha sur cette base, moi je te dis. »

« Serais-tu jaloux ? » minauda Rey qui fut amusée par le bougonnement de son ami.

Haussant les épaules, Finn entra avec elle dans la cafétéria, son ventre criant famine depuis dix bonnes minutes déjà.

Non, Finn était un Bêta et ça lui convenait très bien, mais certains membres de la Résistance, malgré les sévères réprimandes, usaient de leur pouvoir d'Alpha par moments, et ça avait le don de l'énerver. Finalement, il n'y avait pas que dans le camp des méchants qu'était présente la discrimination. Certes, à un degré beaucoup plus faible, mais pourtant bien là.

Mais il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Rey qui agrippa fermement son bras tout en montrant d'un geste rapide du menton quelqu'un assis à une table près de la fenêtre qui mangeait tout en lisant un journal numérique d'un air songeur.

« Tu crois que c'est le bon moment ? » lui demanda Rey sans bouger ni lâcher le bras de Finn.

« C'est pas que tu me fais mal mais… Tu me fais mal, Rey ! » finit son ami d'une voix presque étranglée en tirant brutalement sur son bras.

Puis, le regard sérieux de l'apprentie Jedi se planta dans le sien et Finn soupira tout en se frottant le bras, se souvenant soudain des paroles inquiétantes de Leia Organa un peu plus tôt dans la journée lorsqu'elle les avait convoqués tous les deux suite à la bataille et la destruction de la base StarKiller.

 _Leia Organa leur avait demandé une faveur. Celle de ne pas dévoiler tout de suite à la Résistance que Kylo Ren était son propre fils, Ben Solo. Certes, les personnes les plus haut gradées du groupe étaient forcément au courant, mais la princesse Organa souhaitait pouvoir garder encore un peu le secret pour ne pas effrayer les troupes._

 _Car c'était tout de même Ben Solo à lui seul qui avait exterminé tous les Jedis avant de s'en aller sous le nom de Kylo Ren._

 _Cependant, une personne de confiance et proche de Leia Organa se devait d'être au courant, mais elle semblait redouter de le faire, ce qui intrigua les deux jeunes qui lui faisaient face._

 _« Poe est votre meilleur pilote mais aussi comme une seconde main pour vous… Pourquoi voulez-vous lui cacher ça ? » demanda finalement Finn qui ne comprenait pas vraiment l'intérêt de la discussion, car tôt ou tard tout le monde finirait par être au courant de tout._

 _« Surtout que vu la délicatesse et la subtilité de Finn, le secret ne sera pas longtemps gardé… » tenta de plaisanter Rey en jetant un regard taquin vers son ami qui leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré._

 _Cette petite tentative afin d'alléger l'atmosphère sembla pourtant marcher car Leia finit par sourire doucement tout en se tournant vers la grande baie vitrée juste derrière elle afin de fixer le soleil qui se couchait au loin, derrière les vastes champs aérés de D'Qar._

 _« Je voudrais savoir si Poe Dameron est apte à l'apprendre, » finit-elle par avouer d'un air nostalgique tout en croisant les bras._

 _Ouvrant la bouche pour intervenir à nouveau, Finn reçut un douloureux coup de coude contre son flanc de la part de Rey qui lui intima de se taire. Serrant les dents, son ami resta donc silencieux à observer la princesse. Elle semblait avoir déjà bien assez de mal à parler de cette affaire suite à la seconde trahison de son fils et la mort de Han Solo._

 _Il ne fallait en rien la brusquer._

 _« Poe est un homme bon. Un pilote hors pair et un Alpha sage, » reprit-elle de plus belle. « Néanmoins, je ne souhaite pas accélérer les choses et risquer de le blesser à_ nouveau _. »_

 _Beaucoup de question trottait dans la tête du seul Bêta de la pièce qui préféra rester silencieux suite au coup bien placé de Rey. La jeune femme quant à elle prit alors la parole avec le plus de douceur possible._

 _« Ben Solo avait-il… Un lien avec Poe ? »_

 _Leia baissa légèrement la tête, et Rey comprit immédiatement qu'elle avait vu juste tandis que Finn tentait tant bien que mal à reconstruire le puzzle déjà bien éparpillé dans sa tête._

 _« Je ne vais pas me mêler de la vie privée de Poe, » expliqua alors Leia en se tournant vers les deux adolescents, une pointe de tristesse brillant dans ses yeux assombris. « Je vous ai fait venir ici pour que vous puissiez voir si Poe peut-être apte à apprendre la véritable identité de Kylo Ren. Essayez de le questionner à son propos, car j'ai bien peur que si je tente une approche, il se doute de quelque chose. »_

 _Finn déglutit tandis que Rey hochait vivement la tête, toujours prête à aider, surtout s'il s'agissait d'un ami comme Poe. Pourtant, Finn avait encore de multiples questions mais resta bouche fermée à observer la contenance de sa meilleure amie._

 _« Nous ferons notre possible, madame, » lui assura la jeune femme. « Vous avez raison, mieux vaut éviter de larguer ce qui peut être similaire à une bombe pour Poe. »_

 _Leia lui sourit à nouveau, sachant qu'elle avait eu raison de se confier à eux. Rey était ouverte d'esprit, lucide et prête à aider. Elle pouvait compter sur elle._

 _Finn quant à lui, fronça les sourcils et lâcha un léger « ben merde » lorsqu'il réalisa le système suivant. Ben Solo connaissait Poe, peut-être avaient-ils été amis par le passé. Ben Solo tue tous les Jedis. Ben Solo devient Kylo Ren. Poe est en deuil. Kylo Ren revient. Kylo Ren torture Poe. Poe est encore plus en colère._

 _Cette fois-ci, ce fut Finn qui comprit que ça sentait le roussit._

Les deux adolescents fixèrent quelques secondes Poe Dameron toujours attablé, et ils prirent une longue et forte inspiration, redoutant quelque peu la suite.

« Tout en subtilité, hein, » fit Rey à voix basse en se dirigeant vers la table, tirant l'ancien Stormtrooper derrière elle.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait au juste ? » lâcha Finn rapidement.

« On voit quelle conclusion Poe tire de tout ça, » reprit-elle entre ses dents pour ensuite sourire à l'adresse de leur ami.

Poe leva les yeux de son journal numérique et un sourire vint éclairer son visage, surement heureux d'avoir un peu de compagnie, la cafétéria étant vide à cette heure tardive de l'après-midi.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? » leur demanda Poe en haussant un sourcil, intrigué, poussant son plateau sur le côté.

« On avait faim, et ça tombe bien, je vois que tu n'as pas fini ton assiette de macaronis à l'allure louche, » dit Finn en tirant pourtant l'assiette de son ami devant lui pour piquer dedans avec la fourchette qui trainait.

Poe le laissa donc faire, n'ayant plus très faim, et les trois amis se mirent alors à discuter de tout et de rien, après la vague qui était passé et qui avait été destructrice. A vrai dire, après son combat contre Kylo Ren et la découverte de la cachette de Luke Skywalker, Rey n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour parler avec ses amis.

« Au fait, tu connais Ben Solo ? » demanda alors Finn au bout d'un moment, qui se voulait subtil comme le souhaitait Rey.

Pourtant, Rey se retourna derechef vers lui et il ne put louper son regard rond et presque irrité. _Allez quoi, il fallait bien commencer par quelque chose pour entamer le sujet fâcheux,_ pensa Finn en voyant pourtant une certaine surprise chez Poe.

« _Ben Solo_ ? » répéta le pilote en croisant les bras contre la table, observant Finn droit dans les yeux. « Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Il semblait méfiant comme si cette histoire avait été pendant un long moment enterré au plus profond de son esprit. Rey se racla la gorge tout en cherchant un beau mensonge et couvrir son ami qui pourtant ne semblait pas comprendre sa faute.

« Seulement des bruits qui court… Comme quoi tu aurais été la personne la plus proche du fils d'Organa. »

Finn fut épaté par la contenance de la jeune femme ainsi que de son mensonge parfaitement bien réussit. Poe quant à lui hocha donc lentement la tête et baissa ses yeux fatigués vers son assiette vide et presque propre signée Finn.

« On est juste trop curieux, » coupa alors Rey en riant nerveusement, donnant quelques petites tapes qui se voulaient amicales contre l'épaule du noir. « Désolée si ça t'a mis mal à l'aise, on n'en reparlera plus ! »

Ce geste envers Finn ressemblait plutôt à _« quand on est seul, je te tue et je n'aurais même pas besoin de la Force_ ».

« Non, non, ce sont juste des souvenirs qui remontent, » répliqua Poe en regardant alors un à un ses deux amis.

Le souffle court, les deux plus jeunes restèrent donc silencieux, n'osant intervenir. C'était vraiment étrange et inhabituel de voir cette petite lueur de tristesse masquée dans son regard généralement joyeux.

« De toute manière, vous finirez bien par le savoir, et puis, ce n'est en rien un secret finalement, » finit par avouer Poe en haussant les épaules, jouant avec le couteau entre ses doigts, le faisant tournoyer avec souplesse et adresse.

Rey lui sourit alors doucement, le poussant à continuer. Après tout, les amis étaient faits pour ça, bien qu'elle ne le connaisse que depuis peu.

« Ça te fera peut-être du bien d'en parler, » dit-elle.

En effet, elle n'avait pas tort. Jamais il n'avait réellement parlé de cette histoire à quiconque. Personne ne pouvait ressentir ce qu'il avait ressenti. Et puis, jamais il n'avait osé avouer oh combien il avait souffert à l'époque.

« Vous savez, cette histoire remonte à loin maintenant, » reprit Poe, nostalgique. « Oui, j'ai connu Ben Solo à une époque, j'étais un jeune adolescent, naïf, heureux et… _Amoureux_. »

Suite à ce dernier mot, Poe lâcha un ricanement, comme pour se moquer de son propre discours. Finn aurait voulu tenter une petite blague du type « je savais que tu étais gay » mais il resta plongé dans un silence, le souffle coupé, digérant lentement la pilule. Et puis, il n'aurait surement pas survécu à cette blague avec Rey à côté de lui.

Merde, Poe avait _aimé_ Kylo Ren ? Non, _Ben Solo_ ?

« Une amourette d'ado', juste quelques baisers, » reprit Poe en pointant son regard presque vide vers les X-Wing amarré derrière la fenêtre de la cafétéria. « J'étais un Alpha certes, mais Ben était encore neutre à cette époque. A seize ans, on ne savait pas encore s'il allait être un Oméga, Bêta ou même Alpha. »

Oui, Poe avait été un adolescent précoce contrairement à Ben Solo qui lui, était tout le contraire.

« Ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit un Oméga… » laissa échapper Finn en repensant au visage haineux et à la force brute de Kylo Ren.

Car oui, Finn le connaissait bien lui aussi, ayant travaillé pour lui. Cependant, Rey lui donna un violent coup de pied et ce fut un miracle que Poe ne le remarque pas alors que Finn serrait les dents dans la douleur, jurant intérieurement contre son ami et son manque de subtilité.

« Pourquoi ça ? » demanda donc Poe en haussant un sourcil, surpris par ses dires.

« Ben Solo est le fils d'une Alpha après-tout… Et un Jedi ! » rattrapa rapidement Rey qui tenta une nouvelle fois de laver l'erreur de son ami, et qui pourtant failli remplacer le mot _Jedi_ par _ex-Jedi_.

« Han Solo aurait pu être un Oméga, » répliqua Poe en haussant les épaules.

La nature même de Han Solo était en effet l'un des plus grands mystères de la Galaxie, même si Finn penchait plutôt pour un Bêta comme lui, mais qui sait ?

« Ben Solo était… Disons, mon premier amour ? » finit par dire Poe après un moment de silence.

La jeune femme sentit son cœur se serrer à cette écoute. Comment réagirait Poe en apprenant que l'homme qu'il avait aimé était le fameux coupable ayant exterminé les Jedis, tué des innocents et torturé Poe par la suite ? Finn essayait de paraître calme et compatissant mais son visage dévoilait plutôt une mine estomaquée, ses yeux étant écarquillés presque à son maximum.

« Je suis désolée, Poe. Sincèrement, » reprit Rey en passant sa main contre l'avant-bras nu du pilote.

À ce moment-là, Finn ne sut trop si son amie évoquait la mort de Ben Solo ou l'éveil de Kylo Ren.

Et ce fut aussi à ce moment précis que Rey pressentît quelque chose de sombre et patraque. Pourtant vif et combatif, mais noir. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour le futur de cette histoire et Poe la troubla soudain et elle lâche vivement le bras du plus âgé. Cependant, Poe ne sembla pas se rendre compte du changement opéré chez la jeune femme, et serra alors les poings, prenant une longue inspiration.

« J'ai réussi à contenir ma colère envers ce tueur, mais là je crois que si je le vois à nouveau, j'irai le tuer… Je tenterai le tout pour le tout. »

La torture avait peut-être été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Même Finn sans la Force pouvait sentir la rage rougeoyant au plus profond du pilote, qui avait remplacé sa tristesse.

Car pour Poe Dameron, c'était Kylo Ren qui avait tué Ben Solo.

Rey comprit qu'il valait mieux garder le secret encore un peu plus longtemps. La bataille était encore trop fraîche, Poe semblait épuisé. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne soit jamais au courant finalement.

Les deux plus jeunes se lancèrent un regard lourd de sens, attristé pour leur ami.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

L'hologramme brillait dans la pièce sombre, éclairant le visage de l'ex Jedi, strié d'une cicatrice encore fraiche provoquée par la lame de Luke Skywalker et Anakin avant lui. Mais cette marque ne semblait en aucun cas le perturber, son regard étant plongé dans l'observation de cet hologramme qui représentait une silhouette, un homme pour être plus précis.

Il s'agissait de la banque de données du personnel de la Résistance récupérée en vitesse sur le Droïde BB-8 il y a quelques semaines encore. Les données étaient incomplètes, mais la plupart des pilotes étaient réunis dans ces documents, accompagnés par leurs compétences, âge, portrait et empreinte rétinal.

Kylo Ren avait pensé qu'en tuant Han Solo, toute attache à la lumière aurait définitivement disparu, mais il avait tort. Depuis qu'il avait à nouveau croisé la route de Poe Dameron, ce pilote triturait ses méninges et le torturait de l'intérieur, faisant resurgir de lourds souvenirs.

Ainsi, il fixait l'hologramme figé de Poe Dameron, grésillant par moments, mais très réaliste.

Les yeux du brun brillaient d'une lueur étrange, partagé entre tristesse, douleur et colère. Il se souvenait clairement de cet Alpha fort, gentil, amical et heureux. Il se souvint aussi l'avoir torturé pour récupérer les données de la carte menant à Luke Skywalker. Et il se souvint de la douleur mentale qu'il s'était infligé à lui-même, mais aussi à la fermeté qu'il avait dû donner pour garder une voix stable et un air intouchable face à lui.

Si cet homme vivait, la lumière serait toujours là, derrière la pénombre qu'il tentait d'assimiler.

Fermant les yeux et tentant de calmer sa respiration, il sursauta presque lorsque la porte s'ouvrit juste derrière, et il fit disparaitre prestement l'hologramme, se retournant brusquement vers l'entrée de la pièce.

Hux était là, et Kylo Ren ne l'avait pas senti venir, signe que cet homme au nom de Poe Dameron resterait source de chaos dans son esprit, et se devait de mourir.

 _Oui, mourir…_ pensa pourtant amèrement Kylo en fixant Hux droit dans les yeux.

« Je te laisse te charger de décrypter les informations restantes, » ordonna Kylo Ren en gardant contenance face au général du Premier Ordre.

Hux se contenta donc de hocher la tête, imperturbable alors que Kylo tournait les talons, le cœur encore battant, en colère contre lui-même et ce qu'il ressentait.

À grandes enjambées et décidé à trouver un plan adéquat pour régler ce problème, il quitta la pièce. Cependant, Hux plissa les yeux d'un air soupçonneux, et s'approcha de la machine pour vérifier l'historique de l'utilisation des hologrammes.

Il tomba directement sur un des pilotes de la Résistance, se nommant Poe Dameron, et ce nom ne lui était en rien inconnu. Le Premier Ordre l'avait déjà accueilli, il s'en souvenait, après Jakku.

Soudain, Hux se retourna vivement vers la seconde sortie de la pièce sombre, il huma l'air, et un petit sourire vint éclairer son visage.

L'instabilité dans la Force de Ren suite à son combat encore récent et aux douloureux souvenirs, laissait entrevoir des brèches au sein de son âme. Au sein de sa _Force_.

Et ce fut l'une des plus grandes erreurs de Kylo Ren répertorié à ce jour.

« Je crois avoir découvert ton secret, _Kylo_ , » murmura Hux, satisfait, après plusieurs années de recherches, sachant que l'homme cachait quelque chose de bien profond.

Quelque chose de honteux au sein du Premier Ordre.

Et Hux allait agir maintenant, et nettoyer le Premier Ordre.

* * *

 _Alors, qu'en pensez vous ?_

 _Ce test vaut-il la peine d'être continué ? (je vais tout de même plancher sur le second chapitre !)_

 _Donnez-moi vos avis, et merci d'avoir lu jusque là xD_

 _A la prochaine !_


	2. Le douloureux secret de Kylo Ren

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 2  
 **Le douloureux secret de Kylo Ren**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Je me demande bien ce qu'aurait pu être Han Solo… Avec la Force, il me semble avoir senti quelque chose qui se rapprochait d'un Oméga. »

Rey qui s'entrainait à l'écart dans une clairière avec Finn qui suait déjà, semblait ne pas avoir oublié la conversation, et observait le ciel grisâtre, réfléchissant à ce mystère.

« Quoi ? Tu en es sûr ? Lui ? » marmonna Finn qui se laissa tomber au milieu des feuilles mortes pour reprendre son souffle, laissant rouler un peu plus loin le bâton taillé qu'il avait en guise d'arme.

« Comme on dit, l'habit ne fait pas moine. Même les meilleures personnes peuvent être des Omégas. Il n'y a pas de différence. La différence, c'est juste dans la tête. »

Pour appuyer ses dires, Rey tapota doucement sa tempe du bout de son index, et puis elle vint s'asseoir près de son ami, récupérant la gourde d'eau pour boire un peu.

« Oui mais y'a quand même de grandes différences entre Alphas et Omégas, excuse-moi de le préciser ! » répliqua l'ancien Stormtrooper qui se souvint clairement des discriminations durant son enfance, entourée de personnes infâmes et intolérantes.

« Et entre les femmes et les hommes aussi, idiot. Mais au fond, nous pouvons tous devenir ce que nous souhaitons être. »

« Tu dis de trop jolies choses, Rey. T'es une chouette fille… Mais ça ne change rien au fait que si Ren est un Oméga, je rigole ! »

Rey haussa alors les sourcils, amusée.

« On parie ? » demanda-t-elle en tendant sa main vers lui.

« Quoi ? »

« Que Kylo Ren n'est pas un Alpha. »

Cette fois-ci, Finn fut hilare et secoua négativement la tête, étant sûr de ce à quoi il avançait.

« Bien sûr que c'est un Alpha, Rey. Je le sais mieux que toi. Les Omégas sont rejetés du Premier Ordre. Tous les Stormtroopers sont des Bêtas, et les Alphas sont les chefs… Tout comme Ren. »

Cependant, deux fois, Rey se souvint avoir pressenti une odeur faible mais bien présente et flouté d'un Oméga. Toujours quand Ren était dans les parages. La première fois avait été lorsqu'elle avait pu contrer la force de Ren une fois prisonnière. La seconde, ce fut durant son combat contre lui dans la forêt enneigée. Ce n'avait été que des brides, mais elles ne les avaient pas oubliés.

Voyant que Rey n'abaissait pas sa main, toujours prête à parier, Finn capitula et accepta le pari, non sans un petit ricanement.

« Tu es bien crédule Rey ! »

« Je ne suis pas la seule. »

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Quelqu'un s'était introduit dans sa chambre. Une odeur d'Alpha pourtant quasiment dissimulé flottait dans sa chambre, et c'était vraiment désagréable dans son cas.

Kylo Ren fronça les sourcils, inhala l'air de la pièce, mais rien à faire, il ne pourrait pas savoir à qui appartenait cette odeur bien trop camouflée. Et par quel moyen cette personne avait-elle pu s'introduire ici ? Hormis quelques personnes de haut grade, personne ne pouvait.

Vérifiant que rien n'avait été volé ni dissimulé, il finit par serrer les dents de colère et d'impatience, n'ayant pas le temps pour des foutaises de ce genre. Il avait trouvé un plan pour se débarrasser d'une partie de la Résistance, peut-être aussi de cette foutue Jedi, de ce traître de Stormtrooper et surtout… De Poe Dameron.

Ainsi, il récupéra quelques affaires, dont son sabre laser, mais aussi un objet essentiel qu'il tenait caché dans une arrière-poche, à sa ceinture. Des suppresseurs de chaleur. Lui permettant ainsi de ne pas être en proie à cette génétique terrible.

Évitant ainsi depuis le début, les chaleurs qu'engendraient ses hormones, dont était atteint tout Oméga, les forçant à mourir dans la plupart des cas ou à s'accoupler. Terrible histoire.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

L'alarme retentit dans toute la base, alertant les troupes et n'annonçait rien de bon, ça Poe Dameron le savait. Ainsi, il se précipita avec son escadron dans la salle de contrôle la plus proche pour en apprendre davantage.

Ils comprirent tous très vite qu'il s'agissait d'une attaque sur une planète pacifiste du nom de Lothal, non loin de la leur, et le général Organa venait tout juste de recevoir ces informations.

« Ce peuple est un atout crucial pour notre survie ici, » avait alors dit Leia qui savait pertinemment que cette planète ne pouvait en rien se défendre seule. « Nous devons éliminer le menace au plus vite. »

Ayant peu d'information quant aux ennemis présents là-bas, ce fut une armée conséquente qui fut envoyée sur Lothal, et ceci incluait Finn, Rey mais aussi Poe et ses dons de pilotage, celui-ci s'installant dans le Faucon Millénium avec ses amis.

Cependant, durant le décollage, Rey n'était pas tranquille, car elle sentait à nouveau quelque chose qui suivait son ancienne et étrange vision à la cantine. Cette attaque allait aboutir à tout autre.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Son masque brillait, le soleil couchant tapait avec vigueur contre le fer de celui-ci. Kylo Ren venait de quitter son vaisseau, et avait ordonné aux Stormtroopers accompagnés de Phasma une seule petite chose Exterminer le peuple de cette ridicule petite planète qui gardait les rebelles en sécurité suite à leur large production de nourritures, de médicaments mais aussi d'eau pure.

Néanmoins, c'était en quelque sorte une excuse pour que Kylo Ren puisse mettre son plan à exécution. Celui de se venger de Rey mais aussi de mettre fin à la vie du meilleur pilote de la Résistance et ainsi effacer toute trace de lumière en lui.

À la vue de l'importance de ce peuple, l'ex Jedi savait pertinemment qu'une armée conséquente viendrait fouler la terre de cette planète afin de leur venir en aide. Et cette Rey sensible à la Force serait surement de la partie.

Il était prêt à terrasser ses ennemis, car aujourd'hui, il n'était pas blessé ni même troublé par un geste terrible, comme l'assassinat de Han Solo, son ancien –propre- père. Non, aujourd'hui il était prêt à en finir une bonne fois pour toutes, mais aussi, à diminuer fortement l'effectif de la Résistance.

Son maître, Snoke, serait surement très heureux de cette victoire, et il semblait déjà satisfait du plan que Kylo Ren lui avait à demi dévoilé.

Cependant, Kylo Ren avait sa fierté, et il souhaitait que personne ne puisse intervenir dans son combat, que ça soit Phasma ou même un Stormtrooper. Il voulait gagner contre cette adolescente et ramener sa tête en cadeau à Snoke. Car elle pouvait être aussi dangereuse que Luke Skywalker.

Ainsi donc, il s'était enfoncé dans la forêt, seul, concentré et placide afin de ressentir la venue des rebelles pendant que ses hommes se chargeaient du peuple inférieur.

Le soleil se couchait petit à petit, et pourtant Kylo Ren finit par sentir sa propre sueur coller à ses vêtements noirs et proches du corps. Mais il n'y prêta pas tout de suite attention, se contentant de marcher, et fixer le ciel dégagé à travers les arbres de cette forêt menue.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut l'impression que la Force lui échappait qu'il se figea sur place, et fronça les sourcils derrière son masque, à l'écoute de son souffle soudain saccadé. Le pouvoir dangereux qu'il possédait devenait instable, et il était maintenant incapable de s'emparer de celui-ci pour sa mission. Pour une sombre raison, la Force le quittait. Il n'avait plus aucune emprise sur elle.

« Qu'est-ce que-… ? »

Il observa un instant sa main gantée, celle-ci était tremblante et ardente. Une chaleur étrange venait du plus profond de son âme, commençait à le brûler, et à flouter sa vision. Kylo Ren était pourtant sûr d'une chose, il n'était pas malade. Non, c'était bien différent.

Terrifié il retira son casque avec force, le laissa brutalement tomber à ses pieds dans les feuilles mortes presque noires et ôta ses gants, plaquant le dos d'une de ses mains contre son front brûlant.

Ses pupilles noires tremblaient dangereusement et il n'arrivait pas à calmer son souffle, ni même son cœur.

« Ce n'est pas possible… » murmura-t-il pour lui-même en faisant quelques pas, titubant presque sous le poids de cette vive canicule gênante et nouvelle.

La seule réponse possible était quelque chose que ne souhaitait pas envisager Kylo Ren. Surtout pas maintenant. Surtout pas _ici_.

S'adossant contre un arbre suite à ses jambes lourdes qui menaçaient de le lâcher, il retira précipitamment la pochette dissimulée dans sa ceinture et l'ouvrit pour déverser le contenu de petite pilule bleue dans le creux de sa main pâle.

Il ne pouvait pas s'agir de la _chaleur_ , il prenait ces suppresseurs toutes les semaines, et cela, depuis des années. Sa main laissa échapper la moitié de cette réserve précieuse suite à son vif sursaut. Ses reins et son bassin étaient en feu, tandis que son esprit dérivait vers d'étranges pensées. Inutile de chercher plus loin.

Kylo Ren était en _chaleur_. Et le pire était qu'il s'agissait de la _première fois_. C'était une première chaleur repoussée depuis presque dix ans. L'ex Jedi n'osa même pas imaginer la suite.

« Non, non, non… NON ! » cria-t-il soudain en récupérant l'une des pilules pour chercher le fautif, son visage crispé entre la colère et la douleur.

Impossible qu'elles soient inefficaces, il les utilisait depuis si longtemps. Cependant, lorsqu'il la brisa en deux, il remarqua avec horreur que l'intérieur de ce médicament normalement granuleux, était presque vide, signifiant qu'il ne s'agissait pas des bonnes.

Quelqu'un avait récupéré les vraies pour les remplacer par d'autres étrangement similaires mais inefficaces.

Et le lien se fit entre l'odeur étrange d'un Alpha qu'il avait senti dans sa chambre la semaine dernière, et l'absence de ces réels suppresseurs.

« HUX ! »

Ce fut un hurlement de rage qui était porté par le vent, alors que Kylo Ren scruta le ciel sombre avec terreur et rage. C'est bon, il se souvenait de cette odeur qui flottait dans sa chambre. Le général avait donc compris qu'il était un Oméga.

Il était fini.

« ENFOIRÉ ! »

Kylo quitta l'arbre en lâchant les derniers suppresseurs inutiles, trébuchant presque en s'enfonçant dans la forêt, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Un poids immense pesait sur ses épaules, et ses jambes menaçaient de céder.

Il tremblait de rage incontrôlée.

Non, il fallait qu'il tue Hux avant, et tout serait réglé. Hormis si ce salaud avait déjà prévenu le maître.

Il allait suffoquer, ses pensées finirent par se briser à nouveau et il ferma les yeux, plaquant une main entre un tronc d'arbre pour se soutenir. Et il savait que ça allait aller en s'empirant. Il avait déjà lu que parfois, la chaleur pouvait être fatale aux Omégas qui ne trouvaient pas de partenaire. Mais là, il ne s'agissait en rien d'une chaleur courante et normale.

« PAS MAINTENANT ! »

Son cri fut presque indescriptible pour ses oreilles suite à son cœur qui résonnait bruyamment contre ses tympans.

Si jamais il revenait prés de son armée pour se cacher dans un vaisseau, tous allaient être au courant de sa nature d'Oméga, qui plus est, en chaleur, et il se ferait probablement tuer par Phasma, l'une des Alpha de Snoke. Effectivement, si des Alphas trainaient dans le coin, ils pourraient surement sentir son odeur. Même les Bêtas, il le savait.

« Merde, merde, merde, merde ! »

S'il voulait rester en vie, il devait trouver un Alpha temporaire, qu'il pourrait surement tuer ensuite, mais ceci équivaudrait à montrer au Premier Ordre qu'il était un Oméga, et donc ça serait la fin pour lui. Et s'il s'agissait d'un Alpha de la Resistance… Kylo préféra ne pas y penser.

Les yeux brumeux et humides de l'ex Jedi vinrent à nouveau croiser le ciel sombre, où il y distingua d'étrange petite lumière.

Kylo Ren comprit avec horreur que les rebelles arrivaient.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Le soleil s'était presque couché lorsque le Faucon Millénium atterrit un peu plus loin que les autres X-Wing. Rey fut la première à descendre, son sabre laser déjà paré à une éventuelle attaque. Cependant, une fois dehors, elle se figea net, renifla doucement et fronça les sourcils.

« J'espère qu'on ne va pas faire face à Kylo Ren, » implora prestement Finn lui aussi armé, portant fièrement la veste de Poe, pour ensuite se diriger vers Rey toujours immobile.

« Ça sent l'Oméga à plein nez, » finit par avouer la jeune femme en se retournant vers son ami.

« Et en chaleur qui plus est, » remarqua Poe en quittant le vaisseau, celui-ci ayant lui aussi ressentit l'odeur forte qui trainait.

« Je ne sens fichtrement rien, » avoua pourtant Finn en humant l'air avec force.

« L'odeur doit être encore trop faible pour que tu la détectes, » expliqua son amie. « Je croyais que les membres du Premier Ordre étaient tous des Bêtas ou Alphas. »

« Peut-être une erreur sur un des Stormtroopers qui a réussi à cacher son odeur, » proposa Finn en haussant les épaules. « Ce que je sais, c'est qu'il ne va pas faire long feu s'il appartient réellement au Premier Ordre. Surtout s'il est en _chaleur_ , comme vous dites. »

Poe resta silencieux, a fixé un point invisible à travers les arbres, intrigué par cette si bonne odeur qui l'enivrait. Oui, cet Oméga possédait une senteur incomparable pour Poe, qui fut lui-même surpris par l'étrange sentiment qui naissait en lui. Et pourtant, il avait déjà connu quelques Omégas.

« Peut-être faudrait-il le trouver et l'aider ? » fit Rey en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers les membres de la Résistance au loin qui partaient déjà pour affronter l'ennemi. « Il va se faire tuer d'une manière ou d'une autre si on ne fait rien. »

« L'aider ? » répéta Finn qui préféra ne rien dire de plus, se souvenant que lui aussi avait été un Stormtrooper il y encore quelques mois.

« Y'a un tas d'Alpha à la base, » continua Rey en cherchant alors le regard étrangement vide de Poe. « Ça nous fera peut-être un autre allié. Apportant aussi de nouvelles informations ? »

Finn hocha donc la tête, alors que Poe retomba sur terre et acquiesça lui aussi.

« Je vais aller chercher cet Oméga, vous deux, allez prêter main-forte à la Résistance, » ordonna alors Poe en montrant d'un geste de la main leurs alliés un peu plus loin derrière.

« On ne te laisse pas seul, ça peut être dangereux, » riposta pourtant la Jedi à qui cette odeur ne semblait pas si étrangère.

« T'en fais pas pour moi, nos amis on besoin d'aide. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Et puis, cette odeur m'intrigue _vraiment_. »

Finn ne sut pas trop ce que voulait dire Poe par « intriguer », et il espérait que son ami n'aille pas faire quelques petites parties de jambes en l'air en prétextant avoir trouvé son Oméga. Ils étaient en pleine bataille tout de même ! Restons professionnel.

« La présence d'un Alpha risquerait de l'effrayer si il ou elle compte ne pas combler la chaleur. Alors si tu viens Rey, ça risque d'être de trop, » expliqua alors Poe qui en connaissait un rayon depuis le temps qu'il côtoyait tout un tas de gens à ses ordres.

« Très bien, mais ne traine pas, » lui ordonna Rey en fronçant les sourcils.

Hochant la tête, Poe sentit la main de Finn tapoter vivement son épaule en signe de réconfort.

« Que la force soit avec nous, » lâcha Finn en dégainant l'un de ses blasters, prêt à combattre.

Puis, Poe tourna les talons, dérapa sur la terre chaude, et courut au sens inverse, ayant pour but de retrouver cet Oméga surement terrifié.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Le général Hux aurait payé cher pour voir ce qui advenait de Kylo Ren. S'il avait vu juste à la suite de ses nombreux calculs et plan fourré, l'ancien Jedi devrait être en très mauvaise posture.

Mais du vaisseau mère, il était incapable de savoir ce qui se passait véritablement sur la planète naine.

Cependant, Snoke lui, semblait ressentir une perturbation dans la Force, tout droit venu de Kylo Ren.

« Tu avais raison, » fit alors Snoke d'une voix forte et sèche. « Kylo Ren a dissimulé son appartenance à la race Oméga. »

À vrai dire, Hux avait été assez surpris de l'apprendre, n'ayant jamais imaginé qu'un homme aussi froid et puissant puisse être un faible Oméga. Mais le général avait fait son travail, il avait nettoyé le Premier Ordre de la vermine.

Pourtant, Snoke n'avait visiblement pas envie d'en finir avec lui tout de suite.

« Je sens que nous pouvons faire quelque chose de lui… Ne le tuons pas maintenant, laissons-lui une chance de se rattraper. »

Une chance ? De quelle chance parlait Snoke ? Dans ses souvenirs, son maître avait toujours été intransigeant lorsqu'ils s'agissaient d'Omégas, et les tuait sans arrière-pensées même s'ils étaient de forts atouts.

Hux hocha pourtant la tête, se demandant bien ce que pouvait avoir son maître en tête. Surtout que les chances de survie de Kylo Ren étaient très faibles, et même s'il trouvait un Alpha, il risquait de se faire tuer par la Résistance ou bien le Premier Ordre sur place.

En bref, Kylo Ren avait de très gros ennuis.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Poe Dameron courait à en perdre haleine alors que le soleil commençait presque totalement à disparaitre, mais qu'importe, il suivait cette odeur qui parvenait de plus en plus fortement à ses narines. Cet Oméga n'était plus très loin, et son état empirait de minute en minute, si bien que Poe se demandait comment il allait faire pour le ramener jusqu'à leur vaisseau sans qu'il ou elle ne meurt dans le processus. Surtout à la vue de la chaleur étrangement forte.

Et Poe n'avait décidément pas le temps de faire quelques petites galipettes avec un Oméga.

Cependant, cette senteur presque familière empourprait légèrement son esprit, signe que cette personne pourrait relativement bien être la bonne. Quelle ironie du sort !

Soudain, il vit quelque chose briller sous les trois lunes maintenant reines dans le ciel noir, et il fronça les sourcils, reconnaissant au loin la forme d'un casque. Intrigué, il profita de cette pause pour reprendre son souffle et se diriger vers l'éclat pour ensuite récupérer ce masque sombre visiblement arraché à la va-vite.

Son cœur rata un battement quand il réalisa qu'il s'agissait du masque d'un des membres du Premier Ordre, et pas n'importe lequel. Celui de ce monstre de Kylo Ren. L'homme qui avait assassiné les Jedi et tant d'innocents pour ensuite le torturer.

Les yeux de Poe s'écarquillèrent alors lorsqu'il renifla avec prudence le masque terrifiant et ressentit l'odeur qu'il suivait depuis un moment déjà. L'odeur d'un Oméga s'échappait du casque de Kylo Ren.

« Alors comme ça… Kylo Ren est un Oméga… » murmura Poe pour lui-même en lâchant instinctivement l'objet qui roula à ses pieds, vraisemblablement ahuri.

Dire qu'il était surpris aurait été un euphémisme. Il était surtout estomaqué de l'apprendre, car jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un Oméga aurait pu devenir l'un des chevaliers du Premier Ordre. Et surtout pas un homme si cruel. Bien qu'il ne faille pas se fier à la nature de chaque être humain, Poe resta abasourdi.

Mais ce qui le dégouta au plus au point, c'était qu'il était attiré par l'odeur de cet être abject. Celui qui avait tué Ben Solo il y a des années de cela.

« Kylo Ren est un _pauvre_ Oméga en chaleur… »

Poe secoua lentement la tête, un sourire presque perfide se dessinant sur son visage. Il allait pouvoir observer Kylo Ren mourir à petit feu à la vue de sa chaleur on ne peut plus puissante. La vengeance était proche. Très proche.

La mort douloureuse de Kylo Ren allait lui être apportée sur un plateau d'argent.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Ses genoux rencontrèrent douloureusement le sol boueux, et ses poings se serrèrent alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang.

Quelle fin pathétique. Il allait crever seul au milieu de cette forêt, consumé par une trop forte chaleur. Rey et les autres trouverait son cadavre puant l'Oméga et il serait humilié à jamais, jusqu'à sa tombe.

Ses vêtements étaient humides de sueur, et son pantalon l'était pour une toute autre raison qui le répugna. Il retint un gémissement plaintif en mordant à nouveau sa lèvre inférieure, entaillant celle-ci au passage, un goût de sang venant titiller son palais.

Tout son corps réclamait un Alpha alors que son esprit hurlait à l'injustice, cherchant finalement la mort plutôt que de se faire sauter par un des membres de la Résistance. Finalement, il espérait que Phasma le trouve, et le libère de ses souffrances sans que personne ne puisse voir dans quel état il était, mourant alors dignement sans avoir eu à se justifier.

Mais le destin ne semblait pas vouloir l'écouter aujourd'hui car une odeur singulière et fraiche vint chatouiller le nez de Kylo Ren en proie au désespoir infini.

« Hey, l' _Oméga_. »

Kylo Ren releva brusquement la tête au son de cette voix familière et dure, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. L'Alpha qui se trouvait à quelques mètres derrière lui était un membre de la Résistance. Et il s'agissait en plus de l'homme qu'il souhaitait tuer par-dessus tout.

 _Poe Dameron. Merde._

* * *

 _Merci à Ange et Pinky Cherry pour vos reviews "anonymes", heureuse que ce dernier chapitre vous ai attiré !_

 _C'est aussi une fanfic qui me tient vraiment à coeur, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Et je cherche de l'aide aussi pour une éventuelle traduction en anglais :)_

 _Prochain chapitre : **Terrible révélation**_

 _Gros bisous et merci mille fois ! C'est grâce à vous qu'on continue d'écrire._


	3. Terrible révélation

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 3  
 **Terrible révélation**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _« Hey, l'Oméga. »_

 _Kylo Ren releva brusquement la tête au son de cette voix familière et dure, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. L'Alpha qui se trouvait à quelques mètres derrière lui était un membre de la Résistance. Et il s'agissait en plus de l'homme qu'il souhaitait tuer par-dessus tout._

 _Poe Dameron. Merde._

Se levant alors difficilement pour ne pas paraître inférieur à l'Alpha derrière lui, Kylo resta de dos, le souffle court, le bout de ses doigts frôlant le manche de son sabre laser attaché à sa ceinture.

Son plan ne devait pas se dérouler ainsi. Mais alors là, pas du tout !

« Tu as besoin d'un Alpha, il est trop tard pour les suppresseurs, » avertit le pilote qui semblait étrangement neutre.

Mais Kylo sentait une certaine rage se dégager du rebelle, ainsi qu'une envie de le ridiculiser, sa phrase n'étant en rien un conseil.

Kylo Ren ne bougea pas, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. L'absence de son masque qui dissimulait ses expressions et son visage risquait de lui être fâcheux, il devait éviter que Poe ne le reconnaisse, ça compliquerait les choses. Hormis s'il le tuait après.

 _Oui, je peux le tuer et mourir ensuite en paix, loin de toute lumière_ , pensa alors Kylo qui resta immobile, tout comme Poe derrière lui.

Le pilote quant à lui avait presque envie de le voir mourir à petit feu, gémissant dans un coin, mais cette étrange odeur enivrante restait un certain mystère qui l'avait empêché de tirer sur lui avec l'un de ses blasters.

« Ou tu vas crever ici aujourd'hui, » finit par dire le pilote en faisant un pas devant lui.

À ce moment-là, Poe n'était en rien effrayé par lui, sachant que l'état dans lequel était le Jedi noir réduisait nettement sa force physique, et avait surement dû l'éloigner de la Force elle-même.

Cet homme aux cheveux noirs avait tué Ben Solo. Et Poe allait en faire de même. Il avait canalisé trop longtemps sa colère, et la mort de Han Solo avait été de trop. Cependant, Poe désirait d'abord voir le visage de ce tueur sans cœur.

« Eloigne-toi ! » ordonna brutalement Kylo Ren en sentant le pilote s'approcher.

Ses paroles avaient été accompagnées par l'apparition de la lame rougeâtre du sabre directement pointée vers lui, sans que Kylo Ren ne se soit retourné. Visiblement, il ne voulait pas que Poe découvre les traits de son visage.

Poe s'était alors figé nullement impressionné, la lame brillant dans la pénombre alors que les lunes venaient d'être cachées par les nuages épais. Cette voix lui était… Familière ? Poe cligna alors plusieurs fois des yeux, quittant le laser rouge des yeux.

Voyant l'absence de lumière provoquée par la disparition des astres, Kylo Ren profita de cet instant pour se retourner avec une vitesse foudroyante et lever son sabre pour tenter de tuer ce pilote.

Malgré la rapidité et la forte pénombre, Poe réussit à parer le coup en reculant instantanément, manquant de tomber à la renverse. Décidément, l'ancien Jedi avait encore de la force et de l'énergie à revendre, la lame n'étant pas passé loin de son cou.

Néanmoins, comme le rebelle l'avait prédit, le corps entier de Kylo Ren n'était pas dans l'optique de se battre, loin de là. Mais dans celui de s' _accoupler rapidement_. Ainsi, avant que Kylo ne puisse de nouveau abattre son sabre vers son ennemi, la chaleur foudroya tout son corps, et il abandonna le manche du sabre laser, laissant échapper un gémissement plaintif alors que son corps rencontrait violemment le sol.

Poe récupéra derechef le sabre laser au sol qui roula vers lui, et se retourna vivement vers son ennemi face contre terre, en train de gémir et crier de rage, tentant de combattre la chaleur de plus en plus forte.

Attachant le sabre à sa ceinture, Poe accourut vers lui et se pencha pour agripper son épaule, cependant il fut coupé dans son élan par un rapide coup de poing qu'il reçut contre son biceps. Visiblement, même à terre, Kylo Ren ne lasserait pas tomber.

« CRÊVE ! » hurla Kylo Ren alors que Poe se jeta presque sur lui pour le maîtriser.

Cette fois-ci, le pied de l'ex Jedi vint rencontrer douloureusement la hanche de Poe qui laissa échapper un juron remarquant que l'Oméga qu'il avait en face de lui avait une réelle force brute, se débattant avec ardeur.

Une bataille à même le sol débuta alors, tels deux enfants en colère. À un moment, Poe eut presque la chance de pouvoir entrevoir le visage de ce Jedi noir, lorsque son dos rencontra le sol, mais le poing dur de Ren rencontra sa mâchoire avant qu'il n'ait pu le voir.

 _Putain, il en a de la force malgré la chaleur…_ pensa Poe visiblement surpris et sonné par le coup, du sang s'échappant de sa lèvre dorénavant coupée nette.

Mais Poe Dameron ne se laissa pas faire, surtout pas maintenant, et ainsi il profita des brèches évidentes dans le combat dû à la situation dans laquelle se trouvait son ennemi pour plaquer Kylo Ren au sol. Poe intercepta ses poignets pour les placer au-dessus de la tête de Kylo Ren et le maîtriser alors que l'ex Jedi criait de rage, ne cessant de se débattre, mais le poids de Poe sur lui l'empêcha de se redresser.

Lorsque les lunes furent dégagées des nuages épais, Kylo Ren pivota derechef la tête sur le côté, menton contre son épaule, les yeux fermés avec force, voulant dissimuler encore quelques instants son visage, histoire de trouver une échappatoire. Mais la poigne du pilote était bien trop forte et sa combativité commençait à être remplacée par un autre besoin vorace.

Les mèches noires et ondulées du captif empêchaient alors Poe de percevoir le visage de ce monstre.

Ainsi, il serra les poignets du brun d'une seule main, et à l'aide de la seconde, agrippa les joues et le menton de son ennemi pour le forcer à tourner la tête vers lui et se dévoiler à la lueur des lunes.

Étrangement, cette fois-ci, Kylo Ren n'opposa pas de résistance, et, résigné, plongea son regard dans celui de Poe Dameron.

Le cœur du pilote rata un battement contre sa poitrine, et avec effroi, se redressa comme s'il ses mains avaient été brûlées, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, entrouvrant la bouche, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

De son côté, Kylo Ren semblait plus se préoccuper du manque qui venait de se produire en lui lorsque l'Alpha s'était redressé avec vigueur. Son esprit devenait de moins en moins lucide, et sa vive envie de mourir avec dignité était remplacée par la soif du contact humain.

Si bien qu'il ne se leva pas une fois Poe debout, partagé par tout un tas de sentiments et abattu par cette chaleur insoutenable, se concentrant pourtant toujours sur un plan d'urgence avant de perdre toute lucidité.

« Ce… C'est impossible… C'est faux… » murmura Poe visiblement médusé, tremblant et perdu en fixant l'homme toujours au sol.

Kylo Ren ne le regardait pas, se redressant légèrement à l'aide ses coudes, et finit pourtant pas sourire sournoisement à travers ses traits tirés dans la douleur.

« J'aurais préféré te tuer sans que tu ne le saches. Ça aurait été mieux pour toi, » largua-t-il en tentant de garder le plus de froideur et contenance possible.

Pourtant, Kylo Ren était en train de réaliser que c'était pratiquement foutu vu l'état dans lequel il était. De plus, il n'avait pas la moindre idée des futures actions de Poe. Pitié ou colère ? Le tuer maintenant était donc difficile à envisager dans l'état actuel des choses.

« Tu… Tu ne peux pas… ! »

Mais Poe avait la gorge bien trop serrée pour parler convenablement.

Oui, il avait reconnu immédiatement cet homme malgré le temps passé, et ce qui l'avait terrifié, c'était qu'il n'avait pratiquement pas changé. Kylo Ren était comme le fantôme de Ben Solo.

« C'était toi…?! » réalisa alors le pilote d'une voix faible et brisée.

Les yeux de Poe brillaient dangereusement. La tristesse, la colère, la culpabilité et la peur embrouillait son esprit et son corps tout entier. Un tas de souvenirs vinrent torturer son âme.

« Ne pense même pas à ça, _Ben_ ! » cria alors Poe en reculant d'un pas, voyant le regard de l'ex Jedi scruter le sabre laser accroché à la ceinture du pilote.

Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. Il lui fallait du temps pour assimiler cette horreur. Ben Solo n'était pas mort !

« J'ai tué Ben Solo il y a longtemps. Maintenant… Dégage… »

Mais Kylo Ren _est_ Ben Solo.

Et la voix de celui-ci était quasiment aussi brisée que Poe, mais pour une toute autre raison.

« Dégage… » répéta alors Kylo Ren en laissant retomber son crâne contre le sol dur, se recroquevillant alors pour tenter d'oublier la senteur vive de cet Alpha, ayant compris qu'il ne pourrait pas récupérer le sabre laser.

Oui, les dernières pensées lucides de Kylo Ren furent de souhaiter mourir seul, et rapidement.

Un gémissement alors étouffé vint chatouiller les oreilles de Poe, et titiller l'Alpha en lui. Cette odeur, voilà pourquoi il l'avait autant apprécié ! Car cet Oméga était Ben Solo, son premier amour soi-disant tué par le Premier Ordre.

Poe plaqua une main contre son visage brûlant de sueur, ne sachant que faire, dérouté et désillusionné. À ses pieds, se trouvait l'ennemi numéro un de la Galaxie, qui s'avérait être l'homme qu'il avait aimé comme un fou, celui-ci était en chaleur et était proche d'une mort lente et douloureuse.

Que faire ? La Résistance aimerait surement lui parler. Soutirer des infirmations. Poe pourrait le ramener à la base, mais ceci équivaudrait à trouver un Alpha et rapidement, car Kylo semblait ne plus pouvoir attendre très longtemps.

« Bordel… » murmura Poe en serrant les dents, la gorge nouée.

Le temps pressait, et Poe comprit qu'il était incapable de le laisser mourir là pour aller aider ses compagnons, non. Comme à l'époque, Poe sentait un lien profond. Quelque chose qui l'empêchait de lui faire plus de mal.

« Instinct Alpha… » maugréa-t-il en observant alors à nouveau l'Oméga torturé dont les doigts griffaient maintenant le sol dans l'espoir de pouvoir trouver une accroche.

Sans vraiment trop réfléchir à la suite, Poe prit ainsi la décision de rapporter Kylo Ren avec lui, qu'importe qui se cachait sous son masque, il était important pour la Résistance.

De ce fait, il se pencha vers lui, approchant une main tremblante qui frôla son épaule.

Un frisson tenace et brûlant vint secouer le corps tout entier de Kylo Ren dont l'odeur de l'Alpha enivrait au possible. Ren se recroquevilla encore plus, arrachant presque ses cheveux, ses mains plaquées contre son crâne douloureux.

« Laisse-moi… » gémit alors le Jedi noir avec le peu de lucidité qu'il lui restait.

Le cœur de Poe se serra à nouveau. Comment Ben Solo avait-il pu devenir ce tueur ? Comment cet Oméga en panique à ses pieds pouvait être Kylo Ren.

« Tu vas venir avec moi, » ordonna Poe d'une voix qui se voulait autoritaire.

Il devait faire vite, il ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps comme ça. Et Poe commençait sérieusement à sentir une soif vorace s'installer dans le creux de ses reins, stimulé par l'odeur singulière de _Ben Solo._

Pour qu'il reste en vie, il avait besoin d'un Alpha. Mais la pensée qu'un autre Alpha jouirait du corps de l'Oméga était de moins en moins appréciée par le pilote.

« Ok, ok… » marmonna Poe le souffle court pour lui-même. « Avant toutes autres questions, je sauve ton cul… »

Ainsi, malgré les gémissements plaintifs de Kylo Ren en proie à cette terrible chaleur et son faible débattement, Poe agrippa l'un de ses bras pour le passer autour de ses épaules et ainsi le surélever.

Kylo Ren déblatérait des mots inaudibles, surement les dernières traces de son esprit encore lucide qui laissait place aux instincts primaires d'un Oméga privé de chaleur depuis des années. Il ne tenait pas sur ses jambes, la tête tirée en avant, et Poe du le soutenir intégralement pour ne pas qu'ils rencontrent le sol à nouveau tous les deux.

L'odeur de Kylo fouetta le corps tout entier du pilote qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure, serrant finalement son ennemi contre lui avec une réelle force.

 _Ben Solo est en vie, merde._

Il fit ainsi quelques pas en avant, les cheveux noirs du captif chatouillant sa gorge.

Poe redoutait le moment où Ben Solo… Non, Kylo Ren, aurait succombé totalement à son instinct d'Oméga, ne laissant plus aucune place à la clairvoyance parfaite de celui-ci.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Il a trouvé un Alpha… »

Hux allait quitter la pièce sombre de son maître lorsque celui-ci avait plissé les yeux, pressentant un nouveau changement dans la Force. Le général ignorait comment Snoke avait pu deviner ça, mais il préféra ne pas le contredire, haussant pourtant un sourcil d'un air interrogatif.

« Un rebelle… » annonça alors Snoke de façon pensive, nullement inquiet.

« Un Alpha qui pourrait potentiellement le sauver… ? » demanda alors Hux qui ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça.

« Et qui pourrait même lui apporter plus. »

Étrange, Snoke paraissait satisfait, comme s'il savait déjà ce qui allait advenir de cette histoire, et visiblement, le plan de Snoke, contrairement à ceux de Hux, n'avait jamais été de le tuer. Ou du moins, pas dans l'immédiat.

« Pour le moment, occupez-vous des membres de la Résistance, je vous contacterai plus tard pour que vous puissiez me ramener Kylo Ren ici. »

Malgré les questions qui trottaient dans l'esprit du roux, il finit par hocher la tête.

« Un Oméga dans le Premier Ordre ne va pas perturber la cohésion ? » demanda pourtant Hux après un petit instant de silence.

« Il n'y aura pas d'Oméga dans le Premier Ordre. Il sera tué comme tous les autres une fois qu'il aura _payé_ son mensonge. »

Décidément, Hux n'en saurait pas davantage quant aux idées de son maître.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Il s'était mis à pleuvoir, et Poe en fut reconnaissant, car l'eau qui avait trempé leurs vêtements et rafraichit leurs corps camouflait leurs odeurs, surtout celle de l'Oméga en chaleur. Le pilote n'avait pas franchement envie d'avoir de la compagnie, surtout venant du Premier Ordre.

Il avait fait la moitié du chemin, et le souffle chaud de Kylo Ren contre son cou ne le rendait pas de marbre et commençait à devenir source de nouvelles pensées loin de tout professionnalisme.

Et puis, l'homme qu'il portait sur le dos était un tueur. Un assassin. Un monstre. Ces trois petits mots, Poe se forçait à les répéter insatiablement pour ne pas ressentir la moindre compassion envers ce traître.

Mais bordel, il était _Ben Solo._

« Dameron… »

Poe comprit enfin que les murmures de son ennemi appelaient finalement son nom, et il sentit aussi Kylo Ren inhalé son odeur et resserrer un peu plus ses bras autour de son cou comme pour rester en contact avec lui. Le corps de l'homme contre son dos était tremblant, humide et vraiment brûlant.

Mais Poe continua sa marche à travers les épais rideaux de pluie, ignorant le contact étrange et chaud, ainsi que les murmures presque inaudible de l'Oméga sonné.

Les ruines d'un ancien village qu'il traversa ensuite lui signalèrent qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'un quart du chemin, mais finalement, le destin semblait jouer contre lui.

« _Prends-moi…_ »

« Quoi ? » lâcha Poe en se figeant alors, sentant Kylo Ren se débattre faiblement pour être déposé au sol.

C'est ce que Poe fit, mais à peine l'ex Jedi avait-il regagné la terre ferme qu'il agrippa violemment le crâne du pilote –toujours en train de comprendre les anciennes paroles de son ennemi- pour plaquer furieusement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Ahuri par ce geste démesuré, partagé entre le désespoir et une faim avide, Poe ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il aurait pensé que Kylo Ren le frappe en plein visage, mais visiblement, toute lucidité semblait l'avoir quitté.

Finalement, ce fut rapide car Poe n'eut pas même le temps de le repousser, Kylo Ren plantant son regard noir dans le sien, ses mains toujours contre les joues trempées du pilote.

Il semblait peiner à rester debout, mais l'appel qui était émis par l'odeur de l'Alpha l'aidait à tenir bon. Son visage était rougi, ses lèvres tremblantes et son regard pratiquement vide.

« Dameron, » répéta à nouveau Ren dans un souffle perdu dont les mains frémissaient furieusement.

Poe restait immobile, incapable de bouger ou de parler, hypnotisé par le regard de ce tueur, le baiser rapide ayant éveillé de lointain souvenir maintenant douloureux.

« Tu es _mon_ Alpha. »

Très bien ! Une chose était claire. Jamais Kylo Ren n'aurait dit une telle chose s'il avait été lucide. Et cette phrase, accompagné du corps de Kylo qui se plaquait contre le sien eurent l'effet d'une bombe pour Poe qui bloqua son souffle.

Il était censé être l'un des Alphas les plus stables, on en avait longtemps vanté ses mérites. Alors pourquoi perdait-il conscience à ce point-là face à un Oméga ?

Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il s'agissait d'une chaleur bien plus forte que toutes celles qu'il avait pu connaître. Ou parce qu'il s'agissait de Ben Solo derrière ce monstre ?

« Alors baise-m-… »

Mais la phrase de l'ex Jedi fut coupée par Poe qui le poussa brutalement en arrière. Manquant de force et accablé par la chaleur, Kylo Ren rencontra à nouveau le sol, mais leva la tête vers lui, implorant à nouveau d'une voix totalement brisée.

« Par pitié… Fais-le vite ! »

Kylo Ren qui mendiait. Ça aurait réjouit Poe si son ennemi portait le masque de ce monstre. Car à ce moment-là, ayant ses yeux perdus dans le regard douloureux et larmoyant du fils de Han Solo, Poe revoyait Ben.

« DAMERON ! »

Mais Poe resta de nouveau immobile, réfléchissant à toute vitesse, ou du moins, _essayait_. Car la tentation devenait de plus en plus forte.

Si bien qu'une fois que Kylo Ren se soit de nouveau levé, s'attaquant déjà à sa veste de pilote afin de lui en débarrasser, Poe céda. Oui, il capitula, submergé par cette si bonne odeur et les mains brûlantes qui parcouraient son cou dorénavant dégagé.

« Accélère ! » gémit Ren visiblement à bout, qui voulait surement sonner comme un ordre.

Finalement, l'esprit de Ben Solo était peut-être encore quelque peu présent.

Poe ressentit l'Alpha en lui rugir comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, appréciant l'autorité de cet Oméga. Ainsi, il tira Kylo dans la maison en ruine située juste derrière lui afin de se protéger de cette pluie qui devenait torrentielle, pour ensuite le pousser contre le sol poussiéreux sans douceur.

Avant que Kylo Ren ne puisse se redresser, Poe s'installait déjà sur lui, entre ses jambes pour ensuite se pencher vers son visage, plaçant ses mains contre le crâne ardent de son ennemi. Il avait dégagé les cheveux noirs de Ren pour enfin voir entièrement le visage plus vieux de Ben Solo, et Poe le fixait actuellement dans les yeux, comme pour fouiller son âme.

« Allez… Par pitié, dépêche-toi… ! » l'implora Ren qui tenta de bouger son corps pour entrer en contact avec celui du pilote.

Poe retrouvait dans ce visage le Ben Solo de l'époque, derrière la vile cicatrice. Le gentil, généreux, mais aussi, torturé. Peut-être un peu faible, jaloux et possessif, mais ayant la main sur le cœur. _Bordel, que s'était-il passé chez lui ?_

Voyant surement que les paroles n'arrivaient pas à réveiller le pilote perdu dans sa contemplation, Kylo Ren suréleva ses hanches pour frotter son bassin contre le ventre de Poe toujours sur lui, tel un loup dominant.

« Bon sang, réveille-t-… ! »

Mais Poe plaqua sa main toujours gantée contre la bouche de l'Oméga pour l'empêcher de parler et supplier, sachant que jamais, Kylo Ren, ni même Ben Solo, ne l'aurait imploré de la sorte. C'était cette foutue chaleur.

De ce fait, Poe entreprit la lourde tâche de retirer les vêtements mouillés de Kylo, bien trop moulant et étrange pour être enlevé sans quelques nuances de finesse.

Et lorsque Poe s'installa de nouveau entre les cuisses ouvertes de Kylo Ren qui quémandait toujours de plus en plus fort, prêt à le sauver sans pourtant le faire sien, il eut une bien sombre pensée.

 _Et si Kylo Ren était réellement son Oméga ?_

* * *

 _Alors, les joyeuses retrouvailles ? :)_

 _Prochain chapitre : **Enclavement inquiétant de la Force**_

 _Merci de toujours me suivre, bisou à tous !_


	4. Enclavement inquiétant de la Force

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 4  
 **Enclavement inquiétant de la Force**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Les Stormtroopers avaient quitté la planète ayant reçu l'ordre de laisser Kylo Ren ici, quelques membres de la Résistance avaient été tué mais une partie de ce peuple précieux avait pu être sauvée, ainsi que ses ressources. Finn observait les vaisseaux quitter le système avec colère et épuisement.

« Nous devons rentrer avant que la tempête ne fasse rage ! » s'écria l'un des soldats en faisant signe à Rey et à Finn.

La pluie était de plus en plus forte, et toujours aucune trace de Poe ni de cet Oméga.

« On n'aurait jamais dû le laisser partir seul ! » s'exclama Finn en se retournant vers son ami dont le sabre laser bleu brillait toujours.

Mais la jeune femme resta silencieuse à fixer un point invisible à travers le voile de pluie.

« Rey ! » cria son ami un peu plus fort pour se faire entendre.

« L'Oméga a été calmé, » fit-elle en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, gênée par les gouttes de pluie de plus en plus importante.

« _Calmé_ ? » répéta Finn en essayant de percevoir ce que regardait la Jedi.

« Oui, Poe a dû s'en charger. »

Ils avaient donc gagné un Stormtrooper du Premier Ordre, voilà une bonne nouvelle qui raviva Finn. Mais Rey ne partageait en rien cette vision, car elle avait fini par comprendre de qui il s'agissait. Elle avait fini par reconnaître cette odeur modifiée par la chaleur d'un Oméga.

« Il faut y aller ! » répéta un autre soldat Alpha en accourant vers eux.

D'ailleurs, c'était étrange que les autres Alphas n'aient pas ressenti la chaleur de cet Oméga en arrivant sur la planète.

« Poe est toujours dehors ! » répliqua Finn en montrant d'un geste de la main le paysage derrière lui masqué par l'averse.

« Si on attend ici, les X-Wing vont s'embourber et il sera impossible de repartir ! » expliqua l'Alpha en secouant vivement la tête en levant son pied pour montrer le sol qui devenait de plus en plus boueux.

« Allez-y sans nous ! Le Faucon Millenium peut rester ici encore quelque temps, on va les chercher ! » annonça vivement Rey en tirant Finn avec lui sans que le pilote ne puisse l'empêcher.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Poe Dameron grelotait à présent, fixant la pluie qui tombait avec force derrière le carré de pierre où une vitre devait anciennement s'y trouver. Il était contre le rebord de celle-ci, une jambe repliée contre lui, la seconde dans le vide, et restait plongé dans un silence lourd.

 _Il me tuera quand il se réveillera…_ pensa amèrement Poe en jetant un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui.

À quelques mètres de lui se trouvait le corps endormi de Kylo Ren à même le sol, portant une simple tunique grisâtre pourtant trempé de sueur et de pluie qui avait traversé ses habits. Lorsqu'il reprendrait connaissance après cet ébat, il serait de nouveau lui-même malgré quelques minutes d'étourdissement, Poe le savait.

 _Comment il va réagir… ? S'il savait ce qu'il m'a montré, je pense qu'il en hurlerait de rage avant d'exploser ma tête contre un mur…_

Finalement, jamais Poe Dameron n'avait pensé qu'il y aurait eu une première fois avec Ben Solo, tout simplement parce qu'il était _mort_ trop vite. Même à l'époque, au début de leur relation il n'aurait jamais imaginé que leur première fois aurait été… Comme ça. Rude, courte et désespérée.

Là, dormant avec presque une certaine sérénité, Poe retrouvait à nouveau Ben Solo, et en réalité, ça lui faisait fichtrement mal. Comme des coups de poignard en plein cœur.

 _Kylo Ren est Ben Solo. Kylo Ren est Ben Solo. Kylo Ren est BEN SOLO !_

À ce moment-là, Poe ne savait plus quoi faire. Laisser Ben ici se réveiller seul, comme ça il pourrait avoir la vie sauve ? Oui car Kylo Ren serait de nouveau en possession de la Force, et Poe ne faisait définitivement pas le poids. Et s'il le laissait ici, qu'allait-il advenir de lui ?

« Non, c'est un tueur… Un _tueur_ … »

Mais la Résistance avait surement besoin de lui afin de lui soutirer quelques informations. Seulement, il se fera peut-être alors tuer par la suite. Quoi que, Leia était sa mère, alors…

« Putain… Tu as tué ton propre père… Espèce d'idiot, » murmura Poe en l'observant dans la pénombre, sans quitter sa place initiale près du rideau de pluie frais.

Poe reproduisait petit à petit le puzzle dans sa tête, cherchant vainement une solution avant qu'il ne se réveille et se souvienne qu'il s'était adonné au pilote.

Inutile de dire que maintenant Poe Dameron était dans la merde. Une bombe à retardement qui allait signer son arrêt de mort se situait à quelques mètres de lui. Il lui fallait quelque chose pour lier ses mains et ses pieds afin de le maintenir un peu avant qu'il ne trouve une solution.

Après un ultime regard vers l'Oméga épuisé par sa première chaleur, Poe sauta par-dessus le rebord de la fenêtre défoncé pour partir à la recherche de lianes ou de quelque chose pouvant faire office de corde et attacher Kylo Ren même cela risquait de multiplier ses envies de meurtres par deux.

Lorsqu'il revint les mains pleines de brins et tiges épaisses, cinq minutes après, la pluie semblait s'être calmée. Mais la tempête ne faisait que commencer car il s'arrêta net un peu avant son abri, observant avec une soudaine peur l'homme debout à quelques mètres de lui, toujours dans sa tunique et ses bottes sales de boue.

« DAMERON ! TOI ! » hurla ainsi Kylo Ren en le pointant du doigt.

À vrai dire, Kylo Ren était effrayant à ce moment là si on omettait sa tenue presque ridicule. Ses cheveux était en bataille, et lui donnait un air quasiment fou tandis que ses yeux étaient pratiquement rouge dues aux veines éclatées et ses traits étaient tirés de colère intenable.

« C'était ça où tu crevais ici ! » se défendit immédiatement Poe en ne faisant aucun geste sachant que si Kylo Ren faisait usage de la Force, il pourrait le tuer en quelques secondes.

« Tu as fait la plus grosse erreur de toute ta vie, enfoiré ! TU ES MORT ! TU AURAIS DÛ ME LAISSER MOURIR ! »

Il était comme un diable. Presque fou. Aveuglé par une rage. Et Poe fit surement la chose la plus idiote qu'il aurait pu faire, car son geste accrut la fureur de son ennemi par deux.

Poe Dameron avait dégainé le sabre laser rouge flamboyant de l'Oméga pour le pointer vers lui en signe de défense, visiblement décidé à ne pas se laisser faire. Ou de ne pas mourir sans avoir résisté un peu.

« Tu te fous de moi ?! » cria alors Kylo Ren en louchant presque sur son propre sabre activé, dérobé par le pilote.

« Avant que tu ne te mettes à piquer ta crise, que tu es déjà en train de piquer d'ailleurs, j'aimerais qu'on discute, comme des gens civi-… »

Mais il coupa net sa tirade qui se voulait cynique lorsqu'il vit Kylo Ren serrer les dents et lever sa main devant lui pour faire appel à la Force et écraser la trachée du pilote. Merde, il faudrait qu'il apprenne à ne jamais chercher les gens sensibles à la Force.

Cependant, Poe dont le cœur s'était mis à battre beaucoup plus vite suite à l'adrénaline insufflée, baissa légèrement le sabre, et observa l'Oméga en silence, sourcil arqué. Rien. Il ne sentait rien. Visiblement, la Force était étrangement absente.

Kylo Ren reporta sa main vers lui, ses yeux s'agrandissant d'effroi. La chaleur était terminée. Il aurait dû immédiatement retrouver l'usage la Force. Mais celle-ci pourtant présente, semblait ne plus l'obéir. Et la seule conclusion qui vint à l'esprit maintenant presque lucide de Kylo Ren l'effraya.

« TU M'AS LIÉ À TOI ! » hurla-t-il en dirigeant son regard déchainé vers le pilote immobile et trempé.

« Bien sûr que non ! » riposta Poe en fronçant les sourcils.

Lorsqu'un Alpha et un Oméga étaient liés, l'un pouvait prendre du pouvoir sur l'autre, et tous deux, réciproquement, telle une symbiose. Bien que ceci fût à double tranchant, les deux partenaires pouvaient en sortir un grand bénéfice.

« ALORS POURQUOI ? »

Kylo Ren n'allait définitivement pas se calmer, mais Poe fut soulagé de constater qu'il avait finalement l'avantage bien qu'en effet, l'absence de la Force semblait préoccupante. Si bien que Poe commençait à se demander s'il ne l'avait pas blessé durant leurs ébats.

« Juste… Calme-toi, » tenta le pilote en désactivant la lame sans pour autant lâcher le manche, tout en levant une main devant lui en signe de reddition.

« Que je me calme ?! La lumière ! TA PUTAIN DE LUMIÈRE… ! »

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase, serrant les poings avec ferveur, essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit suite aux souvenirs flous de cet Alpha en lui qui reprenaient place dans son esprit. Ainsi que la lumière qui l'accompagnait, nouvelle et pure ayant été causé par les retrouvailles avec l'homme qu'il avait aimé et aimé en retour étant adolescent.

« TU AS TOUT GÂCHÉ ! »

Kylo Ren fit un pas en avant, surement prêt à en venir aux mains, mais ce fut à ce moment-là qu'une voix surprise et abasourdie s'éleva entre les ruines.

« OH PUTAIN ! »

C'était la voix de Finn qui avait fait écho, celui-ci étant à quelques mètres d'eux après avoir manqué de trébucher en reculant, et qui avait suspendu le Jedi noir dans son geste.

« Ne tire pas ! » s'exclama soudain Poe en voyant son ami sortir son arme avec maladresse suite à la soudaine peur qui s'était dégagé de lui.

Mais Kylo Ren ne se soucia pas de lui, fixant avec dégoût la jeune femme juste derrière Finn qui elle aussi le regardait sombrement, nullement surprise par sa présence ici.

« J'espère qu'il n'a pas tué l'Oméga ! » s'inquiéta soudain Finn en mettant pourtant enjoue le membre du Premier Ordre qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Tu es le prochain sur la liste, _Traître_ , » menaça Kylo Ren entre ses dents, ne faisant pourtant pas le moindre geste.

Ren était clairement en très mauvaise posture, et ça, Rey le sentait. Il était bien plus faible qu'à la normale suite à cette soudaine chaleur, et la Force semblait ne pas vouloir lui répondre correctement. De plus, il était face à une Jedi, un pilote armé d'un sabre laser et d'un ancien Stormtrooper qui ne raterait surement pas sa cible.

« C'est lui, l'Oméga, » glissa alors Rey sans lâcher leur ennemi des yeux.

Finn laissa échapper un petit glapissement de surprise tout en se retournant vers Rey puis ensuite vers Poe pour avoir confirmation. Mais tous deux restaient concentrés sur Kylo Ren et vigilant, prêt à intervenir aux moindres écarts de comportement provenant de ce dernier.

« LUI ?! Un Oméga ?! Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ! »

Et Finn qui enfonçait bien le clou. L'ex-Jedi leva les yeux au ciel, serrant les dents pour maîtriser la rage qui s'écoulait dans tout son corps, pourtant à deux doigts d'exploser à nouveau.

Ils allaient tous le payer.

« Il faut le ramener à la Résistance, » reprit Poe sans lâcher Kylo Ren des yeux.

« Dans tes rêves, Dameron, » gronda-t-il en le fixant à nouveau.

Et aussi sec, Kylo Ren se jeta alors sur Poe sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, afin de pouvoir récupérer son sabre laser.

« Poe ! » s'exclama Finn prit au dépourvu.

Sous le coup de la surprise, Poe faillit lâcher le sabre, ce qui l'aurait peut-être conduit à sa mort si Rey n'avait pas réussi à immobiliser quelques organes musculaires appartenant à Kylo avec l'aide de sa Force toute nouvelle. Grâce à ce coup de main, Poe se redressa en repoussant Kylo qui criait de rage en comprenant que Rey venait d'utiliser son pouvoir contre lui, comme il avait fait pour elle.

Et Poe plaça la lame rougeâtre qu'il activa juste sous la gorge de Kylo Ren toujours au sol, haletant.

« Quoi qu'il m'en coûte… Je vous tuerais tous les trois, » ragea-t-il en fixant Poe droit dans les yeux.

Non, Dameron ne reconnaissait plus Ben Solo.

« Et que feras-tu après cela ? Le Premier Ordre t'a laissé ici. Tu seras seul, » répliqua Poe.

« Je continuerai mon avancée de mon côté, » cingla-t-il.

 _Il n'y a donc aucun espoir…_ pensa amèrement Poe en tournant la tête vers Rey elle aussi armée de son sabre allumé.

Mais pourtant, Rey savait que les choses étaient loin d'être terminée.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Leia Organa avait senti l'âme de Han Solo s'éteindre il y a quelques semaines, tout comme elle avait été percuté par les millions d'esprits exterminés par Dark Vador lors de la destruction d'Alderaan. Être sensible à la Force lui permettait de discerner l'essence même des personnes qu'elle avait pu côtoyer ou aimer.

Mais aujourd'hui, le général qui était déjà préoccupé par le retard de Rey, Poe et Finn, discerna un trouble et une certaine confusion naître aux fins fonds de ses entrailles. Et il s'agissait de son fils, Ben Solo.

En regardant le ciel dégagé à travers les feuillages épais, Leia tenta de comprendre ce qui la tourmentait, quelque chose de nouveau semblant tirailler la Force de son propre enfant.

Quelque chose de lumineux.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Au bout du compte, les portions de lianes que Poe avait récupérées avant de se faire interpeller violemment par Kylo Ren, avaient bien servi au grand malheur du Jedi noir.

Tous les quatre, ils avaient regagné le Faucon Millénium qui avait été un peu embourbé mais facile à y extirper à la vue de la puissance des moteurs. Le voyage jusqu'à leur moyen de locomotion s'était fait durant un silence lourd et pesant, les trois membres de la Résistance sur leur garde, n'ayant pas confiance en leur ennemi commun.

Une fois à l'intérieur du vaisseau, Finn s'était emmitouflé dans une couverture chaude pour se sécher de la pluie qui avait été presque douloureuse contre sa peau. BB-8 quant à lui avait roulé vers eux, visiblement soulagé de les revoir en vie, mais avait très vite déguerpi derrière Rey une fois qu'il avait croisé le regard sombre de Kylo Ren aux mains liées.

« Ne t'en fais pas, il ne peut plus nous faire de mal, » lui avait assuré Rey alors que le droïde essayait vainement de comprendre l'état actuel de la situation.

Mais Kylo Ren était sûr du contraire alors qu'il fut presque poussé contre le sofa derrière la table Holographique par Finn.

Finn resta pourtant effaré lorsqu'il vit Poe lancer une autre couverture contre le visage de Kylo Ren qui grogna alors qu'il passait près de lui pou regagner le cockpit. Ren était leur ennemi et un assassin, il n'avait le droit à aucun traitement de faveur, merde !

Cependant, l'ancien Stormtrooper ne dit rien tout en lançant un regard glacial à l'adresse de Kylo Ren qui avait retiré la serviette chaude pour la délaisser, voulant garder un semblant de dignité –même s'il était clairement frigorifié-.

« Tu vas me payer ça, je te le promets, » lâcha durement Kylo en fixant Rey avec rage, la jeune femme remarquant alors la cicatrice rougie qu'elle lui avait faite durant leur dernier combat suite à sa colère.

Mais Rey ne dit rien, se contentant alors de resserrer les menottes qu'elle avait récupérées dans une caisse, attachant les poignets liés de Kylo autour d'un cylindre de canalisation accroché au mur derrière lui.

À vrai dire, Finn était surpris par le sang-froid de son amie qui avait pourtant vu Han Solo mourir sous ses yeux, assassiné par l'ex Jedi.

Puis, une fois les liens serrés, Rey pénétra dans le cockpit, mais remarqua que Poe était assis et n'avait toujours pas entamé la phase de décollage. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche et le questionner, car Finn arrivait déjà derrière elle, et Poe prenait la parole sans lâcher des yeux le soleil qui commençait à se lever derrière la vitre, éclairant les gouttes de pluie qui tombaient actuellement avec douceur.

« Vous saviez qu'il s'agissait de Ben Solo, n'est ce pas ? »

Rey et Finn se lancèrent un regard rapide et l'ancien Stormtrooper fit glisser légèrement la porte derrière lui pour ne pas se faire entendre par leur prisonnier.

« C'était ça, toutes les questions sur lui l'autre fois, » comprit le pilote sans se retourner.

« On a voulu te protéger, Poe, » répondit la jeune femme en s'asseyant doucement sur le siège du copilote, essayant de capter le regard de son ami. « Savoir qu'il s'agissait de lui… Aurait été une torture pour toi. »

« Je crois que je l'ai appris de la pire des manières. »

« J'en prends l'entière responsabilité, c'est moi qui aie demandé au général Organa de ne rien de te dire, » annonça la Jedi qui se sentait coupable de la tournure que prenaient les choses.

Mais Poe baissa la tête et la secoua doucement, ne pouvant en vouloir à ses amis et à Leia qui n'avaient désiré que son bien.

« Peut-être que si tu ne l'avais jamais su, ça aurait été mieux, » glissa Finn en s'approchant de lui, plaçant une main contre l'épaule du pilote. « Tu aurais gardé simplement les bons souvenirs de lui… »

« Peut-être. »

BB-8 assimilait petit à petit les informations, liant Ben Solo et Kylo Ren. Le droïde se souvenait clairement de cet adolescent aux cheveux mi-longs et noirs, grand ami de Poe, et pratiquement amant. Avec un petit bruit sonore plaintif, BB-8 vint se frotter avec douceur contre les jambes du pilote.

« Le pire dans tout ça… C'était cette odeur. Comme à l'époque, je me sentais… Attiré par lui. »

Et Poe ferma les yeux avec colère et dégout.

Rey n'osa intervenir, ne sachant comment se comporter face à cette troublante révélation. De plus, il était clair que Poe Dameron s'était chargé lui-même de combler la chaleur de Ben Solo, sinon il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est, et ça n'arrangeait rien à cette histoire finalement.

« J'aimerais te dire que les gens changent, » dit alors Finn en brisant le silence dans lequel s'étaient plongés les deux amis. « Moi j'ai changé, je suis passé de Stormtrooper à membre de la Résistance, mais Ren… Il a massacré trop d'innocents, tué son propre père et-… » Rey lui fit alors les gros yeux, et Finn se racla rapidement la gorge tout en continuant d'une voix pourtant sûre. « Il ne faut pas que tu t'attendes à une rédemption de sa part, il ne faut pas te créer de faux espoirs qui n'auront pour but que de te faire souffrir davantage. »

Finn avait raison, et Rey n'en rajouta pas, partageant finalement son point de vue. Si Poe avait encore des sentiments pour Ben Solo, la suite ne pouvait être que désastreuse. Rey avait clairement senti cette aura étrange et noire, et son pressentiment jusqu'à présent c'était avéré vrai, les événements ayant brisé leur pilote.

« Ramenons-le à la Résistance, tu as fait ce qu'il y avait à faire, je le sais, » finit par dire la jeune femme. « On va tous se serrer les coudes, on ne te laissera pas tomber, Poe. »

Le pilote finit par sourire doucement, observant alors ses amis. Y'avait pas à dire, ils avaient trouvé des compagnons de route inestimables.

« Allons-y, retournons près des nôtres, » déclara alors Poe en faisant ronronner le moteur du précieux vaisseau de Han Solo.

À la vue de la peine que ressentait Poe Dameron, il n'osait imaginer comment devait se sentir Leia Organa, après avoir par la suite perdu son ancien amant.

Après avoir décollé et quitter l'attraction de cette planète pluvieuse, Rey quitta son siège pour retourner dans la pièce arrière principale, Finn n'ayant pas réellement envie de se retrouver seul face à ce tueur.

Jamais Kylo Ren ne pensait retourner dans le Faucon Millénium, vaisseau favori de son propre père. Il évitait avec soin de balayer la pièce du regard, car cet endroit lui remémorait de douloureux souvenirs liés à une lumière vive qu'il haïssait tant. Il se concentra sur son mal-être durant l'adolescence qu'il avait eue afin de ne pas sombrer.

« Tu n'as toujours pas accès à la Force ? » l'interrogea Rey qui se tenait devant lui, bras croisés.

Il tenta de lui offrir un regard terrifiant et empli de répugnance, sentant presque la cicatrice qui barrait son visage le brûler.

« Me narguer ne fera qu'intensifier ma colère et la douleur que je t'insufflerai avant ta mort. »

« Pourtant je sens la Force en toi, » répliqua-t-elle en ignorant les viles menaces.

Elle s'était donc nettement améliorée, et Kylo Ren n'aimait pas ça. Il fallait à l'éliminer au plus vite, car elle deviendrait peut-être plus dangereuse que Luke Skywalker lui-même, qui sait ?

« J'espère que tu ne nous joues pas un sale coup, » maugréa Finn qui avait trouvé le courage de retourner voir leur captif.

Qui était ligoté, et loin de la Force, donc techniquement inoffensif. Quoi que Poe, qui venait d'arriver juste derrière l'homme noir, n'était pas vraiment convaincu.

« Jamais je ne me serais abaissé à ce point pour vous duper, » railla l'ex-Jedi en grinçant des dents.

S'il n'était pas attaché, il y a de forte chance qu'il se soit jeté sur l'un des trois pour laver son honneur en en venant aux mains. Il restait toujours effrayant, et fixait dorénavant celle qui avait défiguré son visage à l'aide du sabre d'Anakin Skywalker.

Poe resta silencieux, observant cet homme presque fou scruter la jeune femme comme attendant le moment propice pour sauter sur sa proie. Ben Solo avait changé. Et c'était surement irréversible.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Leia Organa sortit de la tente principale du camp temporaire pour regarder avec confusion le Faucon Millenium se poser un peu plus loin sur la piste située entre les arbres de la forêt. Elle ne savait pas exactement qui est-ce qui pouvait se trouver là-dedans, s'il s'agissait ou non de Poe, Rey ou Finn, mais elle sentit clairement l'aura affaiblit de son propre fils.

Elle aurait très certainement demandé à ses hommes de se préparer à une éventuelle bataille si elle n'avait pas été sûre que la situation fût sans danger. Non, aujourd'hui, son propre fils n'était pas une menace.

Et lorsque la porte du vaisseau s'ouvrit pour d'abord laisser sortir Finn visiblement intact, Leia fut soulagé, mais encore sur ses gardes. Certains pilotes de X-Wing s'approchaient déjà de l'engin pour saluer leurs amis enfin de retour.

Le général se figea lorsqu'elle croisa le regard inquiet de Finn tout droit porté vers sa direction. Et enfin, le reste de la troupe quitta le Faucon Millénium.

Leia écarquilla les yeux, et seuls une petite dizaine de personnes recula, surpris, ayant reconnu le captif. Les autres restèrent proches du vaisseau à observer l'homme que poussaient Rey et Poe, les mains liées, cheveux noirs tombant sauvagement sur son visage, loin de l'attirail d'un des chevaliers de Ren.

Leia Organa n'avait pas vu son fils depuis si longtemps. Et ce fut l'un de ses bras droits qui prit l'initiative de s'approcher du petit groupe.

« Amenez-le sous la tente B13, » leur dit-il rapidement, ne voulant pas créer un élan de panique ou de colère envers les troupes qui finiront par savoir qu'il s'agissait de Kylo Ren.

Il y eut de lourds chuchotements tout autour de Leia qui resta immobile, suivant son propre fils du regard, visiblement résigné, se contentant de marcher tête droite, ne prenant pas la peine de jeter le moindre coup d'œil autour de lui.

Peu après que Kylo Ren fut incarcéré dans l'une des cellules temporaire et que la zone tout autour de la tente B13 fut interdite au public, Poe se dirigea vers le groupe important et Leia qui discutaient avec dynamisme et confusion.

« Vous l'avez ramené… Comment ? » demanda Leia avec émotion en interceptant le bras de Poe.

Le pilote put lire une certaine détresse dans les yeux de l'ex-Princesse, mais aussi, du soulagement.

« Je-… »

Mais Poe fut coupé par l'un des commandants qui avait déjà agrippé sa main pour la serrer fort et vivement, visiblement fort heureux par leur grosse prise.

« Vous avez fait du bon boulot, » affirma le commandant moustachu. « Nous allons mettre tout ceci au clair maintenant, nous avons réuni le Conseil. »

Hochant la tête, Poe n'était pas vraiment dans la même optique que cet homme, et le regarda se diriger ensuite vers Rey et Finn afin de les féliciter eux aussi. Puis, Poe se retourna vers Leia anxieuse, et baissa la tête.

« Je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai eu à faire, M'dame. »

« Que racontes-tu ? » l'interrogea Leia en fronçant les sourcils, inquiète aussi pour le pilote.

Oui, que s'était-il donc passé sur cette planète ? Comment avaient-ils fait pour affaiblir à ce point Kylo Ren sans le blesser ? Est-ce que la lueur de nostalgie qui brillait dans le regard de Poe trahirait le fait qu'il était dorénavant au courant pour l'identité de Ren ?

Puis, on les invita à rentrer sous la tente principale avant que Poe n'ait pu en dire plus. Rey, Finn, Poe, Leia et les hommes de confiance du général prirent place autour de la table ronde qu'on leur désignait. Le casque de Kylo Ren était placé au milieu de celle-ci, récupéré par Poe sur le chemin de retour pour il ne savait trop quelle raison. Mais la pluie avait suffi à nettoyer le casque de l'odeur forte de l'Oméga.

Poe n'était pas à l'aise face à toutes ces personnes puissantes, et pourtant, ils leur avaient déjà fait face, mais jamais dans de telles circonstances. Il aurait aimé pouvoir d'abord parler en privé avec Leia, mais ceci n'était pas envisageable, car l'ex-Princesse ne devait en aucun cas faire intervenir ses besoins personnels aux dépens de la Résistance. Ici, elle était le général. Kylo Ren était l'un des ennemis jurés de la Galaxie. Et Poe était un témoin important.

Poe n'entendit même pas le commandant faire son discours, celui-ci plongé dans la contemplation inconfortable de ce masque situé au milieu de la table, qui semblait le fixer. Il aurait été tellement plus simple s'il ne s'était pas agi de Ben Solo. Le choix de Poe aurait été bien plus juste et rapide.

« La parole est donc à Dameron, » annonça alors Leia qui eut le don de le faire ressortir de sa sombre rêverie.

Poe lâcha le casque effrayant des yeux pour observer l'assemblée qui le scrutait, surement impatient d'entendre leur histoire. Ils avaient capturé Kylo Ren tout de même. Rey et Finn, quant à eux, l'encouragèrent silencieusement du regard, n'étant en aucun cas responsable de sa capture.

« Il n'y a rien d'héroïque dans cette histoire, » expliqua finalement Poe en se redressant. « Kylo Ren m'a été apporté sur un plateau d'argent. »

Et ceci intrigua encore plus le ralliement, s'étant imaginé une bataille féroce entre un pilote, une Jedi et un ancien Stormtrooper contre le Chevalier du Premier Ordre.

« Lorsque nous avons atterri, j'ai pressenti une forte odeur, » continua-t-il. « Et il s'est avéré que Kylo Ren était un Oméga. En pleine chaleur, délaissé par les siens pour une raison qui nous échappe encore. »

Il y eut des chuchotements forts ainsi que des exclamations de voix, personne ne s'attendant à cela venant de Kylo Ren, le terrifiant Jedi noir qui avait exterminé tant des leurs. Seule Leia ne semblait pas surprise, et Rey comprit alors que Han Solo avait été un Oméga, ça ne faisait aucun doute là-dessus.

« Un _Oméga_ ? » répéta une femme du Conseil en fronçant les sourcils, n'étant pas convaincue par cette histoire. « En êtes-vous certain ? »

« Oh oui j'en suis certain… » marmonna Poe qui se souvint clairement de tous les détails à propos de la chaleur de Ren.

« Je peux le confirmer, » ajouta Rey d'une voix forte.

De nouveaux chuchotements s'élevèrent accompagnant l'incompréhension totale au sein du groupe.

« Ceci expliquerait donc pourquoi il a été délaissé comme vous le dites, » reprit le commandant après avoir demandé le silence. « Un Oméga au sein du Premier Ordre est impensable selon les rumeurs qui circulent. »

« Mais alors que s'est-il passé ? Ne prenait-il pas des suppresseurs de chaleur ? » l'interrogea de nouveau la femme du Conseil qui voulait en savoir plus.

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? » répliqua Poe en haussant les épaules. « Je suis pas allé lui demander… Il n'était pas vraiment en état pour avoir une conversation. »

Et il avait été déjà bien trop stupéfait par la découverte de son identité pour penser à autre chose. Mais il est vrai que cette question était préoccupante. Que s'était-il passé pour que Kylo Ren ait dû faire face à sa première chaleur sur le terrain ?

Leia observa alors longuement son meilleur pilote, et ne fut pas longue à comprendre ce qui avait surement dû se produire par la suite.

« Afin de pouvoir le ramener ici vivant, j'ai dû mettre fin à sa chaleur de la manière la plus radicale, » reprit Poe qui ne voulait pas s'étaler sur la question.

Car oui, malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait dire, il avait couché avec l'ennemi, et encore, ce mot était bien trop chétif pour Poe.

« Ce que vous avez fait est juste, » déclara solennellement le commandant bien trop heureux d'avoir Kylo Ren sous les barreaux pour s'offusquer de si peu.

Poe n'osa regarder Leia en face. Il était partagé entre une certaine culpabilité et honte. C'était Kylo Ren ET Ben Solo, merde.

« Et maintenant, le voilà privé de la Force, » reprit un autre homme. « Avez-vous usé de la Morsure ? »

La Morsure. Ce lien débile entre Alpha et Oméga qui pouvait créer de très lourdes sources de conflits entre les partenaires.

« Absolument pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est produit. »

« La Force est pourtant là, il est juste incapable de l'utiliser pour lui, » glissa Rey en ne se souciant pas de la pression qui étouffait presque Finn, entouré de tant de gens importants.

Mais avant que quiconque n'ait pu réfléchir à cette énigme ou discuter de la suite des événements, deux scientifiques encore en blouse blanche visiblement soucieux, rentrèrent sous la tente, suivit de C-3PO. Toute l'intention fut retenue vers eux.

« Nous avons examiné les cellules-souches et le sang du Chevalier de Ren, » s'éleva la voix diplomatique du robot dorée en s'approchant de Leia qui venait de se lever. « Et nous avons découvert quelque chose de… Préoccupant. »

Poe se leva lui aussi lentement, appréhendant la suite. L'un des scientifiques se dirigea vers l'ex-Princesse et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille.

Et les mots qu'elles lui chuchotèrent furent de violents coups de marteau pour Leia Organa qui écarquilla les yeux en plaçant l'une de ses mains contre ses lèvres. Poe déglutit en voyant le regard de Leia se poser sur lui. L'avait-il blessé durant leur rapport ?

« Général, de quoi s'agit-il ? » demanda le commandant en plissant les yeux.

Une telle information ne pouvait pas demeurer secrète, et rester silencieuse était inconcevable pour le général. Trop de paire d'yeux la scrutaient et attendaient le verdict envers leur ennemi commun.

Rey pouvait sentir l'effarement de l'ex-Princesse et la peur palpable de Poe à sa gauche. Puis, Leia prit une grande inspiration, digérant avec difficulté la nouvelle, puis entrouvrit les lèvres.

« Kylo Ren est… _Enceinte_. »

* * *

 _Tout sera expliqué clairement dans le prochain chapitre :)_

 _Merci de me lire, moi et cette fanfic étrange haha_

 _Gros bisous et à la prochaine ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaire._

 _Prochain chapitre : **Collaboration houleuse**_


	5. Collaboration houleuse

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 5  
 **Collaboration houleuse**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _« Général, de quoi s'agit-il ? » demanda le commandant en plissant les yeux._

 _Une telle information ne pouvait pas demeurer secrète, et rester silencieuse était inconcevable pour le général. Trop de paire d'yeux la scrutaient et attendaient le verdict envers leur ennemi commun._

 _Rey pouvait sentir l'effarement de l'ex-Princesse et la peur palpable de Poe à sa gauche. Puis, Leia prit une grande inspiration, digérant avec difficulté la nouvelle, puis entrouvrit les lèvres._

 _« Kylo Ren est… Enceinte. »_

Poe ne sut pas si cette information le percuta aussi fortement que la fois où il apprit que Kylo Ren était Ben Solo. Cette fois-ci, tout le monde se retourna vers Poe non sans quelques chuchotements effarés, mais le pilote resta paralysé, abasourdi, le souffle coupé au fond de sa gorge.

Mais avant que quiconque ne puisse demander une explication qui pourrait développer ce phénomène peu commun, l'un des scientifiques prit la parole, calepin en main.

« Il est impossible pour un homme Oméga d'enfanter, car la chance de survie de l'enfant n'excède pas plus d'une dizaine de minutes dans leur corps n'ayant pas le pouvoir réceptacle que possède une femme ordinaire. Mais la Force de Kylo Ren est puisé continuellement pour garder l'enfant en vie. »

Voilà pourquoi Rey sentait toujours de la Force au sein de Ren, ceci expliquait tout. Finn quant à lui était sidéré, sachant dorénavant que les choses allait se corser pour que leur ami face son deuil.

 _Bordel, Kylo Ren va être papa…_ pensa Finn qui aurait voulu rire nerveusement si son ami n'était pas impliqué dans cette folle histoire.

Poe Dameron de son côté ne perdit pas une seule seconde, et quitta prestement la tente principale, son corps tout entier tremblant indescriptiblement. Finn fut le premier à se lever en renversant le siège pour retrouver son ami, suivit de Rey, mais aussi de Leia.

Poe fit quelques pas en dehors du camp, profitant de la brise fraiche qui traversait les arbres pour aérer un peu son esprit et assimiler les paroles qu'ils venaient d'entendre sous la tente. Finn courait à toute allure pour rejoindre le pilote, mais la voix de Leia qui s'éleva le fit déraper dans les feuilles mortes après s'être brusquement arrêté afin de se retourner vers elle.

« Finn, attends ! » avait-elle crié en direction de celui-ci, Rey étant juste derrière elle.

Puis, Leia s'approcha de Finn visiblement tout aussi touché que Poe.

« Je vais aller lui parler, rentrez vous reposer un peu, » ordonna-t-elle.

La jeune Jedi avait compris qu'ils avaient besoin tous deux de discuter un peu, ayant été proches de Kylo Ren par le passé. Finn capitula donc à contre cœur en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers la silhouette de Poe dans le lointain.

« Ils ont besoin de temps. De verbaliser, » expliqua Rey à son ami. « Nous n'allons que les gêner. »

Finn hocha gravement la tête, alors que Leia partait dans sa direction.

« Ren va tuer Poe… » marmonna Finn qui passait ses mains contre son visage en sueur. « J'ai l'impression que plus le temps passe, plus on ajoute des conséquences atténuantes afin que Ren nous assassine tous. »

« Il ne pourra rien nous faire pendant un petit moment. Tant que la Force ne lui répond pas, c'est-… »

« Et lorsqu'il aura réussi à s'en procurer un peu après avoir compris le mécanisme ? » se hasard Finn en lançant un regard vers les tentes dans le fond. « Kylo Ren n'a pas été promu Chevalier pour rien… »

Rey ne répondit rien, sachant que Finn était plus apte à prédire les futures actions de Ren qu'elle. Mais pourtant au fond, Rey savait que ce n'était pas de la Résistance, ni même de Poe qu'il fallait s'inquiéter.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Poe Dameron entendit les bruits de pas de Leia, et la reconnut aussitôt, mais ne se retourna pas, assis à même le sol en tailleur, faisant en sorte de garder une respiration lente et contrôlée.

Leia Organa, ayant été comme une mère pour Poe, s'abaissa à sa hauteur, ne voulant créer un fossé entre eux, et s'assit à ses côtés, observant la vallée orangée qui se dessinait devant eux.

« Je… J'ai jamais pensé qu'il puisse se produire une telle chose, » finit par dire Poe, lui-même surpris par l'intonation brisée de sa propre voix. « Pas pour votre _fils_. »

 _Fils_. Poe savait.

« Personne ne pouvait le prédire, » avoua Leia en secouant lentement la tête. « Rares sont les Omégas hommes ayant pu concevoir la vie au sein de leur être… »

Poe tourna la tête vers l'ex-Princesse, soucieux aussi pour elle. Leia venait tout de même d'apprendre que son assassin de fils portait un enfant, et qu'elle pourrait finir grand-mère.

« Si tu n'avais rien fait, il serait mort à l'heure actuelle, et nous aurions perdu un atout crucial, » reprit Leia au bout d'un moment de silence.

Poe sentait qu'elle parlait indirectement en tant que mère, remerciant le pilote d'avoir pu sauver la vie de son fils. Car même s'il était le coupable direct de la mort de Han Solo, il restait son fils. Le sang de Leia coulait dans les veines de Kylo Ren.

« Mon fils… Mon propre fils continue ainsi de faire perdurer l'ère des Jedi… » dit-elle avec un petit sourire ironique. « La lignée d'Anakin… Ou de Vador. »

Poe ferma ensuite les yeux, et plaqua une main contre ses yeux, ses doigts massant lentement ses tempes humides.

« Il… Il porte mon gosse, » articula difficilement Poe.

Être père était l'une des choses qu'il n'avait pas encore envisagées. Ça ne lui avait pas encore effleuré l'esprit, étant trop occupé par les missions de la Résistance et ses longues escapades dans l'espace.

Peut-être qu'à l'époque, il aurait aimé avoir des enfants avec Ben Solo. En adopter un ou deux, et former une réelle famille. Peut-être. Quand ils auraient été plus vieux. Mais aujourd'hui, il s'agissait de Kylo Ren.

« L'enfant en lui n'est peut-être pas mauvais. Il est aussi de toi, Poe, » lui fit alors Leia en déposant une main réconfortante contre l'épaule du pilote.

« Kylo Ren ne sera pas de cet avis. Il pourrait tuer l'enfant par je ne sais qu'elle manière. J'ai senti sa rage ravager tout son être lorsqu'il avait compris ce que j'avais dû faire pour le sauver. Sauf votre respect, il a déjà assassiné Han Solo… »

Il n'avait pas tort, mais Leia ne voulait pas abandonner maintenant.

« Aie foi en la lumière, Poe. Je te ne demande pas de pardonner. Je veux seulement que tu gardes espoir. Écoute ton cœur. Juste et simplement ton cœur. »

Leia avait toujours su qu'entre Poe et son fils, il y avait eu un lien fort qui s'était tissé chez eux durant leur adolescence. Éventuellement, le lien aurait pu être conservé au cours du temps. Au fond d'elle, c'est ce qu'elle espérait de tout cœur.

« Poe. Il n'y a que toi et Rey qui avait ressenti cette odeur, celle de l'Oméga. Rey, parce qu'elle avait recourt à la Force. Toi… C'est parce que je suppose qu'il y a un lien fort entre vous. »

Poe observa étrangement Leia, même s'il se souvenait de ses amis disant n'avoir pas senti d'odeur d'Oméga en arrivant sur la planète, Kylo Ren étant bien trop loin. Mais Poe, lui, l'avait tout de même senti malgré la distance.

« Que faisons-nous… ? » finit par demander Poe, lâchant enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début de leur conversation.

« Nous le garderons en captivité durant les neufs prochains mois, nous avons besoin de son savoir. »

Poe hocha la tête de façon entendue et soupira longuement. Il avait mis Ben Solo enceinte, et il redoutait vraiment la réaction de celui-ci lorsqu'il apprendrait la nouvelle.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Il va crier. »

« Non, il va littéralement hurler de rage… »

« Je suis sûr que même sans la Force, il va détruire la cellule. »

Finn et Rey attendaient devant la tente B13. Il avait été convenu que Leia pourrait enfin voir le prisonnier et tout lui apprendre même si le débat avait duré un petit moment, certains voulant garder le secret loin des oreilles de Kylo Ren.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment, mais l'envie d'aller se coucher n'avait frôlé l'esprit de personne, tous aux aguets. Kylo Ren créchait dans l'une des cellules, et tout le camp commençait à être au courant.

Lorsque Leia et Poe s'approchèrent de la tente, Rey et Finn mirent fin à leur discussion, et se retournèrent vers eux, vraisemblablement inquiets.

« Tu sauras trouver les bons mots, » fit Rey en interceptant le regard de Poe. « Pense qu'il y a eu du bon en lui. »

« On t'attend ici, si tu cris, on accourt, » lui promis Finn qui souhaitait détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Poe laissa échapper un petit sourire et hocha la tête pour ensuite repousser le rideau bleu afin de s'introduire dans la tente numéro B13 suivit de Leia. BB-8 qui suivait son maître jusque-là, s'arrêta aux pieds de Finn en sifflant tristement.

Peu de personnes avaient pu venir jusqu'ici, seuls quelques scientifiques avaient été l'exception. L'espace était chaud, et leurs ombres flottaient doucement sur les murs de tissu dus aux cierges et torches qui éclairaient faiblement la pièce.

Tout en déposant le casque de Kylo Ren sur l'une des tables, Poe ne cessa de fixer la vitre en verre qui était la cellule blindée du Jedi noir, n'ayant aucun moyen de se cacher. Cette prison de cristal était l'endroit parfait pour un Chevalier noir tel que lui.

Kylo Ren était assis en tailleurs, dos à eux, paraissant méditer, mais il avait surement dû ressentir leur présence. Ayant été fouillé, ses vêtements étaient remplacés par un pantalon noir ne possédant aucune poche, ainsi qu'un débardeur blanc déjà trempé de sueur. La tenue des prisonniers de la Résistance. Tel un banal captif.

Leia resta un instant immobile derrière Poe, fixant son fils avec peine. Ses cheveux noirs tombants contre sa nuque étaient beaucoup plus longs qu'à une époque et ses muscles de bras s'étaient eux aussi bien développés. Mais aussi accompagnés de fines cicatrices qui n'envisageaient rien de bon quant à ses formations antérieures.

Poe laissa finalement Leia passer devant afin qu'elle puisse parler à son fils. Poe avait voulu la laisser seule un instant avec lui, mais l'ex-Princesse avait refusé, ne voulant pas interférer davantage avec ses problèmes personnels et familiaux.

Elle avait demandé à Han de le ramener. Et en définitif, ce fut Poe qui l'avait fait.

« Alors, _Organa_ , comment vont les troupes ? Pas trop secouer par la bataille j'espère. »

La voix de Kylo Ren venait de s'élever dans la pièce, mais Leia ne défaillit pas face à cette intonation grave qu'elle connaissait si bien. À la vue de son discours, il semblait avoir rayé aussi sa propre mère, c'est ce qui dépita le pilote qui tentait de chercher le bon qui était encore en lui, selon Rey.

Comme Padmé avait su trouver chez Anakin.

Mais Padmé avait finalement échoué.

Poe déglutit, et Leia ne fut pas longue à répondre.

« Je t'en prie, n'aggrave pas plus ta situation, » fit-elle sous un ton diplomatique.

Leia restait une forte femme politiquement parlant, qu'importe la situation. Poe était surpris de sa prestation et n'en fut pas moins fier.

Puis, lentement, Kylo Ren se leva, se retourna, et fit ensuite face aux deux membres de la Résistance, le visage dur et fermé. Il semblait s'être calmé, ce qui rassura finalement le pilote.

« Aggraver quoi ? » se moqua alors Kylo Ren en défiant sa mère du regard.

« Tu te lances dans un combat peine perdu, Ben. »

À ce prénom, Kylo plissa les yeux et se mit alors à ricaner.

« Il en est de même pour toi. »

Leia resta un instant à observer son fils droit dans les yeux après toutes ces années d'absence. Elle sentait une réelle noirceur dans son cœur, et finalement, ça ne l'étonna pas après tout ce qu'il avait dû vivre.

Elle fit son maximum pour rester digne face à Poe et son propre fils, voulant réussir là où Han avait échoué.

« Poe va t'expliquer certaines choses. Et cette fois-ci, mon fils, tu ne pourras pas te dérober. »

Puis elle détacha son regard, et Kylo capta les yeux peinés de son ancien meilleur ami, visiblement intrigué par ce qui allait suivre.

« Je te laisse t'en charger comme tu l'avais souhaité, » fit alors Leia à voix plus basse en direction de Poe qui hocha la tête.

« Dites à Rey et Finn d'aller se reposer. Ça va aller, » lui assura-t-il.

Après un ultime regard vers Kylo Ren aux aguets, Leia quitta la tente, le cœur lourd. Son seul espoir résidait dorénavant en Poe Dameron, son meilleur pilote.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, » largua soudain Ren en fronçant les sourcils, plaquant brutalement sa main contre la prison de verre.

Poe ne sursauta pas, et prit une grande inspiration.

« Comme quoi ? » lâcha-t-il sur la défensive.

« Comme tu regarderais Ben Solo. »

Une vraie hargne s'était échappée de sa voix et Poe leva finalement les yeux au ciel, appréhendant de plus en plus la suite. Ren semblait avoir les nerfs à vif.

« Je te regarde comme je regarderai l'homme qui a tué Ben Solo. »

« Non, si ça avait été le cas, je pourrais lire une véritable rage dans tes yeux, Dameron. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu y lis alors ? »

Kylo Ren approcha son visage du verre, son front presque collé contre celui-ci, son souffle embuant la surface plane. Il fixait Poe avec une telle intensité que le pilote eut l'impression qu'il fouillait à nouveau dans son esprit.

« De la peine. Du chagrin. Tu es un _déchet_ à ce moment même. »

« Cesse de jouer aux gros durs. Dans ton regard je sens de la peur, » répliqua derechef Poe qui en avait assez entendu.

Poe vit la mâchoire de Ren de serrer, signe qu'il se contenait. Il valait mieux le ménager avant de lancer la bombe, mais Poe ne pouvait rester muet plus longtemps.

« De quoi aurais-je peur… ? » l'interrogea Kylo en plissant les yeux avec menace.

Si la vitre ne les séparait pas, Poe aurait surement quelques scrupules à continuer. Mais ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui.

« Tu as peur de moi… »

Poe aurait voulu faire sonner sa phrase comme une question, mais finalement, ce fut une déclaration de sa part. Il avait finit par voir clair dans le jeu de cet homme qui souhaitait à tout prix rester dans les ténèbres pour continuer sa formation et son avancée en terme de puissance. C'était pour ceci qu'il avait tué Han Solo. Et aussi pour quoi il avait accusé Poe d'avoir tout gâché.

Etrangement, Kylo resta muet, reculant sa tête de quelques centimètres comme pour analyser en profondeur les mots du pilote. Mais au moment où il entrouvrit les lèvres pour répliquer surement avec irritation, une détonation violente se fit entendre au loin.

Poe se retourna derechef vers l'entrée, le cœur battant. Une attaque ?

Une seconde explosion vint déchirer ses tympans et fit vibrer le faible espace tout entier. Poe se retourna alors vers Kylo et vit avec horreur qu'une partie de la vitre était craquelée et menaçait de se briser à tout instant, de plus, Ren observait cette fissure avec insistance.

« Non, ne pense même pas à t'enfuir, » railla immédiatement Poe en dégainant un blaster de sa ceinture.

« Tu me crois idiot ou quoi ? Si je sors de cette cellule je me fais tuer soit par tes grands cons de la Résistance ou par le Premier Ordre lui-même. »

« Le premier Ordre ? »

Poe allait quitter la tente, mais les dires de Kylo étaient inquiétants, et il ne semblait pas vouloir plaisanter.

« Oui, je reconnaîtrais entre mille leur arrivée ici, » lui assura l'ancien Jedi en balayant le plafond du regard, peut-être à la recherche d'une solution.

Comment avaient-ils pu trouver leur camp ? Surtout celui-ci qui était temporaire ! Peut-être est-ce à cause de la présence de Kylo Ren dans leurs rangs ?

« Viens, on s'en va, » ordonna soudain Poe en se précipitant vers le boitier qui contrôlait l'ouverture de la porte en verre.

« Quoi, tu veux me sauver ? Ta gentillesse te perdra, je te tuerai dès que j'en aurais l'occasion. »

« Ce n'est pas de la gentillesse, tu es important pour la Résistance, maintenant, ta gueule. »

Bon, il devait s'agir d'un peu des deux, mais Poe préféra ne pas se prononcer tout de suite. Il devait mettre Kylo en sureté, car le Premier Ordre n'était pas là pour rien, signe que Kylo était d'une importance capitale. De plus, Leia avait confiance en lui.

La porte coulissa alors en silence, et Kylo Ren ne bougea pourtant pas.

« Tu es inconscient ou quoi ? » marmonna Ren en regardant Poe comme s'il avait fait une connerie plus grosse qu'un Destroyer Impérial.

Une autre explosion qui rencontrait le sol de la forêt secoua la terre sous leurs pieds.

« T'es pas en état de me mettre K.O. pour le moment, alors si sa majesté veut bien prendre la peine de me suivre… »

 _Sa majesté_ ? Oh oui, Kylo se rappelait avoir souvent été appelé comme ceci par le passé, venant de Poe Dameron, faisant référence à sa mère et grand-mère, impératrice et princesse.

« Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec ce surnom complètement stupide, » claqua abruptement Ren en faisant un pas hors de la cellule sans lâcher Poe des yeux.

« Au moins tu te souviens de quelque chose qui nous concerne. »

Mais Kylo ne put répliquer à cet outrage car Poe avait agrippé fermement son bras pour le tirer avec lui. Et au passage, le Chevalier remarqua son masque posé près de l'entrée, et l'intercepta à l'aide de sa main libre. C'était ce qui faisait de lui sa nouvelle identité après tout.

Lorsque Poe retira prestement le tissu qui bloquait la sortie, un souffle brûlant vint claquer son visage en sueur. Des feux ardents brûlaient un peu partout et des cris se faisaient entendre.

Kylo Ren jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le ciel noir, ses yeux rencontrant les vaisseaux du Premier Ordre qui tiraient sur les X-Wings déjà dans le ciel.

« Poe ! » s'écria une voix dans le lointain.

La fumée qu'inhalait Poe était insoutenable, et les cris ne cessaient de parvenir de tous les côtés. Il chercha des yeux la personne qui l'avait appelé, mais le brouillard de cendre l'empêchait de voir correctement.

Ren était juste derrière lui, et réfléchissait à une échappatoire possible, pouvant profiter de la situation. Cependant, il comprit rapidement que sans Force et sabre laser, il n'irait pas très loin.

« Poe, emmène Ren loin d'ici ! » s'écria alors Rey qui venait d'apparaître à travers la fumée ardente.

Son visage était sale de suie, mais son sabre laser bleu brillait et se reflétait dans ses yeux profonds et déterminés.

« Je ne peux pas vous laisser ici ! On-… » commença Poe en haussant le ton pour se faire entendre sous les explosions et tirs des ennemis.

« Tu dois le garder en vie ! » répliqua Rey en montrant d'un geste de la main le Jedi noir maintenant libéré. « J'ai confiance en toi ! Cette pénombre que j'ai ressentie ne cesse de se battre, et laisse passer des halos de lumière ! »

La détonation déchirante qui brassa un amas de terre empêcha la jeune femme de continuer, se penchant en avant pour se protéger des éventuels projectiles mortels.

« COURS ! » cria de nouveau Rey en poussant alors Poe qui avait plaqué ses mains contre ses oreilles pour couvrir le bruit.

Rester ici allait les conduire à leur perte, et Kylo Ren était clairement incapable de se battre à l'heure qu'il était. De plus, au sol, Poe ne pouvait pas vraiment être d'une grande aide.

Poe intercepta le t-shirt de Kylo Ren pour l'attirer avec lui alors que celui-ci fixait ses anciens alliés de son regard vide et détaché. Si bien qu'il faillit s'écraser sur le sol quand la main du pilote l'entrainait hors du champ de bataille.

« Tu délaisses les tiens pour moi, » lâcha Kylo avec un petit sourire ironique une fois que Poe eut atteint la zone de décollage. « Je te croyais plus vaillant que ça. »

Poe ne prit pas la peine de répondre, fixant avec l'horreur les épaves de vaisseau face à lui. Plus aucun X-Wing n'était présent, ni même un transporteur impérial.

Soudain, Poe remarqua un petit vaisseau appartenant aux scientifiques de la Résistance, leur permettant de partir en reconnaissance et faire des analyses aux quatre coins de la Galaxie. Leur chance était là.

« Au lieu de t'extasier sur le paysage, avance ! » lui ordonna Poe en le tirant à nouveau avec lui alors que Kylo Ren tentait à nouveau de recourir à la Force pour percevoir qui pouvait se trouver dans les engins volants.

Un petit couloir conduit les deux hommes jusqu'à un cockpit à trois places, et Poe se jeta presque sur les commandes du vaisseau alors que Ren restait debout derrière lui, sachant intérieurement qu'il ne pourrait pas l'aider à ce niveau-là. Poe était le meilleur en terme de pilotage, Ren s'en souvenait clairement, et son ancien ami avait dû s'améliorer depuis le temps, il l'avait senti sur Jakku. Tandis que lui, et bien, les rares leçons de pilotage qu'il avait suivies avaient été catastrophiques.

« Il en ont après moi, » déclara Ren en fixant la fumée noire à travers le cockpit, s'étant penchée en avant, une main contre le tableau de bord. « Je le sens. »

Des coups de feu tirés tout près du vaisseau et abimant l'une des ailes, pouvait surement le prouver, mais Poe ne semblait pas de cet avis.

« Ou ils veulent tout simplement te récupérer ! » fit-il en faisant alors décoller l'engin qui s'envola de façon saccadée.

« Pourquoi ? Ils m'ont lassé à votre merci. Ils doivent tous savoir que je suis un Oméga ! »

À nouveau une déflagration secoua l'engin en phase de décollage, et Kylo fut contraint de s'asseoir lui aussi pour ne pas valdinguer contre un mur.

« Dameron, il serait peut-être temps de passer en vitesse lumière, » lui conseilla rapidement Ren en fixant avec inquiétude les multitudes de petits points verts qui apparaissaient sur l'écran de contrôle sous ses yeux. « Car évidemment, tu as décidé de prendre un vaisseau dépourvu d'armement. »

« Ne viens pas m'énerver, » railla Poe en serrant un peu plus la manette qui répondait avec difficulté suite à la percussion du tir contre la carcasse. « Etouffe-toi en silence avec ton sarcasme si ça peut te faire plaisir ! »

Rares étaient les personnes qui lui parlaient comme ceci depuis qu'il avait adopté l'identité de Kylo Ren. Mais il laissa couler, prêtant plutôt attention à leurs ennemis qui ne voulaient pas en démordre.

Cependant, Poe Dameron ne fut pas long à enclencher la vitesse de la lumière pour quitter la planète D'Qar et fausser compagnie au Premier Ordre, Kylo Ren à ses côtés.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Hux leva les yeux au ciel face à l'incompétence de ses hommes. Récupérer Kylo Ren n'était pourtant pas une tâche difficile, surtout que celui-ci était affaibli. Mais visiblement, c'était encore trop compliqué pour le Premier Ordre qui ne cessait d'échouer depuis un petit moment déjà.

« Pour quelle raison Snoke souhaite-t-il récupérer l'Oméga ? » demanda Phasma en s'approchant de Hux face à la grande baie vitrée qui dévoilait l'espace infini.

Depuis la découverte de la réelle nature de Ren, la Stormtrooper d'élite ne l'avait plus que surnommé par son état primitif, n'aimant pas spécialement les races inférieures, surtout celle qui avait osé jouer dans la cour des grands en leur faisant passer pour des idiots finis.

« Il tuera Kylo dès qu'il aura possession de la descendance indirecte du général Organa. »

Même avec le masque que portait l'Alpha femelle, Hux pouvait ressentir une certaine incompréhension venant de sa part.

« Un Alpha de la Résistance l'a mis enceinte. La Force lui permet de garder l'enfant en lui. »

« Est-ce vrai ? » l'interrogea tout de même Phasma après quelques secondes de silence, visiblement sous le choc.

Le général hocha lentement la tête, croisant ses mains derrière le dos, n'ayant pas envie de plaisanter.

« Ce pilote de la Résistance, Dameron si je me souviens bien. Il conduit le vaisseau. Et c'est l'Alpha en question. »

Hux sut que ce n'était en rien un hasard, car il se souvint avoir surpris Ren regarder plusieurs fois l'hologramme de cet homme qui devait avoir eu un lien par le passé avec lui.

« Je vois de quel pilote tu parles, » reprit-elle en se remémorant l'homme de Jakku. « Son avantage se situe dans le domaine aérien. Au sol, il est aussi inutile que l'Oméga. »

« Que proposes-tu ? »

« Il n'ira pas loin avec un vaisseau aussi précaire que celui-ci, et abimé qui plus est. Il ne sera pas difficile de trouver leur route… Et d'abattre l'Alpha. »

Le plan tenait la route, et Hux appela alors l'un des Chevaliers de Ren en qui il avait confiance pour se charger de la suite, n'ayant pas envie de se salir les mains. Mais restait à savoir pour quelle raison Snoke souhaitait récupérer Ben Solo et le bébé.

* * *

 _Merci pour ta review, Ringo (ptite Pomme :)), j'ai du mal aussi avec les M-Preg sans aucunes explications, donc ici j'amène une explication plus "rationnelle" on va dire._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et merci de me lire, gros bisous :D !_

 _Prochain chapitre : **Perdurer la lignée des Skywalker**_


	6. Perdurer la lignée des Skywalker

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 6  
 **Perdurer la lignée des Skywalker  
** _(-)_(-)_(-)_ **  
**

Le pilotage automatique enclenché, Poe s'était dirigé dans la petite salle arrière du vaisseau, là où Kylo Ren enfilait un pull noir qu'il avait trouvé dans une penderie à l'entrée de l'engin. Habillé de cette façon, Poe revoyait à nouveau le Kylo Ren sans cœur, et ses yeux dévièrent vers le fameux casque déposé sur le canapé derrière l'ex-Jedi.

Le silence s'était fait pendant quelques minutes alors que Poe vérifiait l'état du vaisseau, et Ren s'était assis en silence, bras croisés, toujours à la recherche de la Force.

« Génial, une fuite de carburant, » conclut Poe en remontant des conduits, les mains sales de graisse. « Et puis, je crois bien que notre atterrissage sera assez violent à la vue des deux suspensions endommagées. »

Mais l'Oméga ne prêta pas attention au pilote, perdu dans ses pensées les plus sombres et profondes. Poe finit donc par s'installer en face de Kylo, sur l'autre canapé qui faisait face au premier, coudes contre ses cuisses, penché en avant.

Devait-il tout lui avouer maintenant ? Attendre serait peut-être mieux ? Cependant, Poe ne pouvait pas tenir plus longtemps sans avoir la vision que portait Kylo Ren sur cette histoire même s'il en avait une vague idée. De plus, il s'agissait aussi de son enfant, il se devait de savoir.

Poe profita donc de cet instant, alors que Kylo Ren était affaibli et loin de la Force, pour enfin ouvrir la bouche, le regard déterminé :

« Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je te dise. »

Le ton qu'avait employé Poe réveilla instantanément Kylo qui leva les yeux vers lui avec méfiance. Il est vrai que Leia avait donné la parole à Poe un peu plus tôt sous la tente pour le laisser expliquer quelque chose d'important.

« Et sa concerne l'impossibilité que tu as à faire usage de la Force. »

L'effet fut immédiat, Kylo fronça les sourcils et le regarda avec fulmination.

« Je savais que tu étais au courant. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? »

La voix de Kylo Ren trahissait le fait qu'il faisait tout pour se contenir, sachant surement qu'il n'apprendrait rien de plus s'il usait des poings contre le pilote. Poe se racla donc la gorge non sans quitter les yeux noirs de son ex-meilleur ami.

« La Force que tu tentes d'utiliser est transmise directement à une autre personne, » expliqua Poe avec une douceur qui le surprit lui-même.

« Quelle personne ? » grogna Ren avec impatience.

Poe baissa inconsciemment les yeux vers le ventre plat de Ren caché derrière des surfaces de tissus épais, et Kylo haussa un sourcil, de plus en plus largué.

Pendant quelques secondes, Poe réfléchissait à une façon de bien formuler sa phrase. Le _nous allons être parents_ sonnaient vraiment très faux dans les oreilles de Poe, ou du moins, dans l'état actuel des choses.

« Je vais être le père du gosse que tu as dans ton ventre. »

Poe ne lut finalement pas une surprise sur le visage de Ren, non, mais plutôt une certaine hilarité alors qu'il haussait les sourcils d'un air moqueur.

« Tu t'entends parler, Dameron ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as sauté que je vais cracher des mioches en-… »

« Je déconne pas, Ben. La Force, tu crois qu'elle est passé où ? »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, » cingla Kylo en se levant brutalement.

L'Alpha resta assis, et observait son ennemi avec un profond sérieux qui finalement déstabilisa Kylo Ren.

« L'enfant puise la Force en toi pour se développer et suivre une grossesse à peu près normale, » expliqua Poe en montrant rapidement du bout de l'index l'abdomen de Kylo toujours debout. « Les Omégas mâles ne peu-… »

« TU MENS ! » hurla soudain Ren en reculant d'un pas, les yeux écarquillés alors d'effroi.

Venait-il de ressentir quelque chose dans la Force ? En réfléchissant à la question, venait-il de ressentir le petit bout de vie qui se proliférait quelque part en lui ?

« Tu crois que ça m'enchante de devoir t'annoncer ce genre de chose ? » s'imposa Poe en se levant alors pour faire face à Kylo Ren.

La fureur se lisait maintenant dans le regard de Kylo qui passa instinctivement un avant-bras contre son bas-ventre. C'était donc ça la lumière qu'il percevait depuis quelque temps ?

« C'EST FAUX ! » répéta Kylo Ren alors que son poing s'encastrait avec douleur contre le mur adjacent.

Poe aurait cru que ce coup aurait été pour lui, mais finalement, les phalanges de Ren avaient rencontré le mur avec une réelle force. La douleur irradia tout le corps de Kylo Ren qui agrippa ensuite le col de Poe pour le plaquer sans douceur contre la porte qui menait au cockpit. Cette fois-ci, ça allait être pour lui.

« Kylo ! » cria Poe qui oublia un instant le réel prénom de Ren pour ne pas l'irriter davantage.

« JE TE HAIS ! »

« CALME-TOI ! »

Au même moment, Poe intercepta le poignet qui accompagnait la droite lui étant destinée, et le serra avec force. Kylo Ren recula violemment en abandonnant le pilote de la Résistance pour tirer sur son poignet et lui faire lâcher prise.

Aussitôt, il se laissa tomber, genoux au sol, plaqua ses mains contre son crâne pour ensuite crier de rage, s'arrachant presque les cheveux. Poe resta contre le mur à fixer Ben Solo en proie à une vile remise en question, sachant qu'il avait besoin d'extérioriser tout ça.

Le cœur du pilote se serra à cette vue, mais préféra rester terré dans son silence. Il en avait assez dit, et Kylo n'était plus un enfant de chœur. Ainsi, il resta quelques minutes agenouillé à respirer avec force, essayant de se calmer.

Frapper Poe ne l'amènerait à rien, surtout qu'il était bien trop faible pour lui faire réellement mal. Il avait besoin de faire le tri dans son esprit, seul.

Alors comme ça, il portait l'enfant de Poe Dameron. L'homme qu'il avait tant aimé. L'homme qu'il avait essayé d'oublier pour rejoindre le pouvoir qu'il chérissait et quitter son passé sulfureux. La lumière de ce bébé perturbait ses sens.

« Je te tuerais… » murmura-t-il, la tête en avant, dans ses bras.

Le Premier Ordre voulait sa peau, la Résistance ses informations, et Poe… L'enfant ? Surement l'enfant. Et sa propre rédemption. Car oui, Kylo avait bien pu lire dans les yeux de Poe, et cela à plusieurs reprises, l'espoir que Ben Solo refasse surface.

Mais ce qui terrifia Ren, c'est qu'à la vision de sa propre mort, il eut un pincement au cœur. Une tristesse étrange. Car s'il mourait, l'enfant en lui ne verrait jamais le jour. Il serrait de nouveau les poings, ceux-ci plaqués contre le sol frais du vaisseau.

« Je te tuerais, Dameron, » se répétait Kylo Ren.

Auto persuasion ridicule. Mais qui l'aidait à se redresser lentement, et faire face à Poe plongé dans son silence, le regard abattu.

S'il pouvait tuer Poe, peut-être pourrait-il s'enfuir avec l'enfant, et faire en sorte que celui-ci suive ses propre pas ? Car Kylo savait que rester avec Poe allait le conduire à sa perte.

Il le sentait.

Son plan n'était donc pas si idiot.

« Attend peut-être que nous ayons atterri avant de me tuer, ne crois-tu pas ? » lâcha Poe en se détachant enfin du mur.

Kylo Ren le foudroya du regard. Il marquait un point, car le vaisseau semblait en piteux état et comme l'avait annoncé le pilote, l'atterrissage serait rude.

« Et toi tu ne vas pas me faire croire que cette situation t'enchante, » grinça Kylo qui n'osait encore se lever, serrant ses poings jusqu'au sang, évitant un autre incident diplomatique entre eux.

Mais Poe ne répondit pas tout de suite, le regard perdu dans le vide, il semblait réfléchir, mais ceci titilla la patience du Jedi noir.

« Qu'est-ce que ça te fait d'être le concepteur de l'enfant d'un monstre ?! » répéta-t-il plus fort en se levant brutalement.

 _Monstre ?_ Ainsi, même sous ces traits, Kylo Ren se considérait comme tel. Où est-ce pour faire sortir le pilote de ses gonds, ne pouvant que l'atteindre verbalement ?

« Au point où on en est, la seule chose que je puisse faire et d'accepter la situation, et prier haut et fort pour ta rédemption. Afin de retrouver Ben Solo. »

« Les morts ne reviennent pas à la vie, imbécile, » railla Kylo en passant près du pilote après l'avoir poussé méchamment sur le côté.

Poe se laissa faire, et suivit alors Kylo Ren dans le cockpit sans un mot, ne sachant trop que dire. OK, ils allaient être parents, mais ils n'étaient pas réellement le genre de couple qui parlait déjà de couches culotte, mariage et foyer. D'ailleurs, ils n'étaient en rien en couple, loin de là. Très loin de là même, car malgré leurs relations passées, Poe et Ben avaient tous deux changés.

Est-ce que leurs liens aussi ? Poe se le demandait encore alors qu'il se souvenait des étranges pensées qui avaient afflué à son cerveau.

L'aimait-il encore ?

Oui, bien sûr. Mais Poe _avait aimé_ Ben Solo. Non l'homme qui avait pris sa place au nom de Kylo Ren et qui l'avait torturé afin de récupérer les renseignements de la carte que détenait BB-8.

D'ailleurs, Poe espérait vivement que BB-8 soit en sureté avec ses amis et le général Organa. Ainsi que le Faucon Millenium, dernier souvenir de Han Solo.

« C'est sur cette planète que tu as verrouillé la destination ? » demanda soudain Kylo Ren en observant une petite planète bleue au loin.

« Oui, tout ce que je sais, c'est que la surface de cet astre est coloré de réels saphirs. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre ? Elle pourrait être tout aussi bien recouverte de licornes. Rien à cirer. »

Poe leva les yeux au ciel et ne répondit pas à ce reproche, voulant lui aussi éviter une autre douloureuse altercation car sa mâchoire ne s'était pas encore remise de leur dernier combat dans les bois.

Finalement, ils se réinstallèrent tous deux sur les sièges, Kylo Ren morne et furieux, Poe troublé et inquiet. Aucun d'eux n'engagea la moindre conversation et ne se regardèrent même pas. Pourtant, il y avait trop de non-dits et de questions, et cela, venant des deux côtés. Cependant, leur fierté et colère n'arrangeaient en rien cette lourdeur installée entre eux.

« Tu es complètement con ou tu le fais exprès ? » largua soudain Kylo Ren en fixant d'un air sombre la ceinture de Poe.

« Méchanceté gratuite, merci, » répondit derechef le pilote qui fut tout de même surpris par cette prise de parole.

Puis, Ren reporta son regard vers les yeux de Poe. Le pilote remarqua que les cernes creusés de l'Oméga lui donnait une allure éreintée, mais aussi souffrante, bien que même avec ses sourcils froncés, il paraissait presque effrayant.

« Il suffit juste que je récupère le sabre que tu portes à la ceinture, et tu es mort, Dameron. »

Ah, il parlait donc du sabre que Poe avait gardé, presque inconsciemment à sa ceinture ? Il en avait pratiquement oublié son existence, l'objet étant léger et fin.

« Pour ça il faudrait d'abord le récupérer, » répliqua Poe en haussant les épaules.

« Ne me tente pas, » lui conseilla l'ex-Jedi sombrement.

« Si tu avais vraiment voulu me tuer, tu ne m'aurais pas averti que tu avais remarqué ton sabre laser. Sous le coup de la surprise, tu m'aurais surement eu. »

Poe put remarquer un sourcillement presque indescriptible provenir du visage de Kylo Ren. Oui, finalement, Poe connaissait ses tics par cœur, et même à ce jour. Voilà l'utilité du masque.

« Je ne fais que te mettre en garde et te faire à nouveau comprendre que tu es un idiot naïf à deux doigts de mourir, » se justifia-t-il.

« Allons, tu ne vas pas tuer le père de ton enfant, » ricana Poe en croisant les bras, voulant défier la supériorité que se donnait Kylo Ren.

« Tu n'es rien, Poe Dameron. RIEN ! »

« Si. Je suis l'Alpha qui t'as permis d'avoir ce gosse ! »

L'Alpha en question laissa alors sa colère, frustration et tristesse contenue, se déverser dans ces flots de parole. Il avait été bien gentil de renfermer tout ça, mais Kylo Ren l'avait poussé au bout du ravin.

« Et tu crois que ça me fais plaisir ?! Je ne suis pas ton Oméga ! » cria Kylo en se leva pour dominer son adversaire.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais hier ! »

Les poings serrés de Ren se seraient avec grâce fracassées contre la joue de Poe si la commande vocale du vaisseau ne s'était pas élevée pour avertir les occupants de leur arrivée future au sein de l'attraction de la planète aux saphirs.

Poe quitta alors un Kylo Ren au bord de l'apoplexie pour s's'installer aux commandes du vaisseau et entreprendre la phase d'atterrissage qui s'annonçait corsé.

« Ce n'est pas terminé, Dameron ! » s'exclama Kylo dans le fond.

« Tu feras mieux de poser tes fesses sur un siège avant que sa majesté ne se face éjecter contre une paroi, » riposta Poe en abaissant une manette.

Kylo Ren grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, surement une vive insulte avant de s'asseoir à la place du copilote avec hargne. Poe lui paierait ça, il se l'était juré. D'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais pas tout de suite.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Le Faucon Millénium avait en son bord quelques membres de la Résistance, ainsi que Finn, Rey et Leia. Ne pouvant rester davantage sur la planète ravagée par l'ennemi, ils avaient fini par fuir, étant bien trop à découvert.

Et maintenant, le général Organa essayait tant bien que mal d'avoir une communication avec le vaisseau d'analyse qu'avaient emprunté Poe et Ren, Rey les ayant entrevus se réfugier dans un engin de ce genre.

« Ils sont peut-être trop loin maintenant, » proposa Finn qui refusait de penser à leur mort.

« Pas en si peu de temps, » répliqua Leia en changeant de fréquence.

Mais Rey demeurait inquiète. Elle avait demandé à son ami de partir avec Kylo Ren pour le maintenir en vie, ayant confiance en Poe. Mais elle n'avait pas réellement confiance en Kylo Ren, ou du moins, pour le moment. Qu'allaient-ils advenir d'eux, seuls, livrés à eux-même ?

Soudain, la voix de Poe s'échappa du petit appareil de correspondance entre les mains de Leia.

« _C'est Poe Dameron qui vous parle. Est-ce que la Résistance est là ?_ »

Tous les trois furent soulagés, et Leia porta l'engin à ses lèvres pour communiquer sa réponse.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« C'est Poe Dameron qui vous parle. Est-ce que la Résistance est là ? »

« J'espère qu'ils sont tous morts, » maugréa Kylo Ren dans son coin.

Mais Poe l'ignora, attendant avec anxiété une potentielle réponse, son index tapotant nerveusement le rebord de la table de contrôle en mauvais état.

L'atterrissage avait en effet été rude, et leur moyen de locomotion s'était presque écrasé contre le sol, pour s'encastrer contre un énorme cristal de saphir qui s'élevait haut dans le ciel.

« _Poe ? C'est le général Organa qui te répond._ »

Le pilote soupira de soulagement et s'installa un peu plus confortablement face au tableau de bord qui crépitait, lourdement endommagé, tandis que Kylo en profita pour s'enfoncer dans le vaisseau et déverrouiller la porte qui menait à l'extérieur.

« Parfait ! Je vous envoie les coordonnées de notre localisation ! » s'enthousiasma Poe en tapotant rapidement quelques chiffres sur la tablette encore intacte. « Comment vont les autres ? »

La porte du vaisseau laissa échapper de la fumée grisâtre et finit par s'ouvrir sous l'ordre de commande du Jedi noir. Poe le surveillait du coin de l'œil, mais savait qu'il était idiot pour lui de s'enfuir maintenant, surtout ici.

« _Finn et Rey sont avec moi, ne t'en fais_ , » lui assura Leia. « _Mais aussi BB-8._ »

Une autre bonne nouvelle.

« Nous nous sommes crashé, donc il sera impossible pour nous de repartir, » reprit Poe alors que Kylo Ren fixait avec garde le paysage qui s'offrait à lui, sans quitter l'entrée du vaisseau.

« _Je vous envoie une escouade ainsi que nos futures coordonnées._ »

« Merci…Mais je dois vous laisser, le moteur va bientôt rendre l'âme. On vous attend. »

« _Surtout ne vous entretuez pas._ »

Poe lâcha un léger rire nerveux tout en coupant la communication alors que quelques secondes plus tard toutes les lumières du vaisseau s'éteignirent pour laisser place à la lueur de néons bleutés, signe que l'engin était maintenu par une seconde batterie.

« C'est un cimetière de vaisseau, » lâcha soudain Kylo Ren toujours à l'entrée de l'embarcation, les yeux plissés sous l'éclat du paysage.

Intrigué, Poe se leva en se massant la nuque endolorie par le choc brutal de l'atterrissage, et vint rejoindre l'ex Jedi devant la porte coulissée.

Comme l'avait prédit Poe, le panorama en face de lui était d'un bleu saphir qui s'étendait à perte de vue dans une vallée en verre, comportant quelques cristaux démesurés tranchant les nuages du ciel. À quelques endroits se trouvaient de vieilles carcasses de vaisseaux échoués, abandonnés ou bien détruits.

« L'attraction de cette planète est bien plus forte que celles que nous pouvons connaitre, » expliqua Poe qui sentait ses jambes plus lourdes qu'à l'ordinaire.

« J'imagine donc que c'est un miracle que nous soyons encore en vie vu le vaisseau en si piteux état que tu as dérobé. »

« Quand je l'ai _emprunté_ , il était comme neuf. »

« Preuve que tu es un piètre conducteur. »

« Tu m'excuses si pour la vie de Monsieur j'ai été obligé de prendre un vaisseau de ce type plutôt qu'un X-Wing rapide, efficace et tenace. »

Les deux hommes se défièrent des yeux en silence. À cet instant-là, Poe eut l'impression d'être retourné plus de dix ans en arrière si on omettait quelques détails comme la cicatrice sur le visage de Ben Solo, le paysage étrange et la fumée du vaisseau encore chaud et détérioré.

Voyant que Kylo Ren ne répondait pas à cette pique, et se contentait de le regarder avec une certaine lassitude, Poe reprit la parole :

« La Résistance va venir nous chercher. La seule chose que nous ayons à faire, c'est de rester ici. »

Les précieuses paroles de Poe furent accompagnées par un bruit étrange provenant tout droit du ventre de Kylo Ren qui soupira alors longuement en fermant les yeux, ne voulant pas voir le petit sourire sournois de son ex-ami. Y'avait pas à dire, il mourrait littéralement de faim.

« Mais aussi de manger à s'en faire exploser la panse, » annonça Poe en se retournant pour regagner l'intérieur du vaisseau.

Kylo le suivit du regard, résigné pour le moment.

Il pouvait le tuer maintenant. Il pouvait l'attraper par surprise et récupérer son sabre laser. Il en avait la force et l'adresse. Mais quelque chose l'en empêchait, et il s'agissait de la lumière de Poe, et de celle de cette _chose_ en lui. Chose qu'avait aussi apporté Poe. Il était partout, partout, _partout_.

 _Si, je le tuerai… Je ferais disparaitre toute cette lumière… Ce n'est juste pas encore le bon moment,_ pensa Kylo Ren en secouant lentement la tête, essayant de s'en persuader.

Dès qu'il aurait réussi à refaire usage de la Force, peut-être qu'un éclair de lucidité viendra l'aider à vaincre cet homme comme il avait vaincu son propre père.

Sauf que son père, Ben Solo avait finit par le haïr de tout son cœur. Alors que Poe… C'était tout autre chose. Il l'avait aimé _de tout son cœur_. Et il aurait voulu le haïr comme il avait haï sa famille.

« Et c'est avec ça qu'on _va s'éclater la panse_ … ? » railla sombrement Kylo Ren en louchant presque sur les barres protéinées qu'avait trouvées Poe dans le vaisseau, celles-ci utilisées en cas de mal de l'air.

« J'ai peut-être parlé un peu trop vite. Mais tu te dois de manger. _Les gens dans ton cas_ on besoin d'ingurgiter deux fois plus. »

Il avait évité soigneusement une phrase du genre « les femmes enceintes… » car il était assuré que Kylo Ren n'aurait pas vraiment apprécié.

« Et tu crois que ce truc va me nourrir ? »

« Tu prendras la moitié de ma part, » répondit Poe en haussant les épaules avant de s'asseoir devant l'entrée du vaisseau, jambes ballant dans le vide.

L'ex Jedi était finalement trop affamé pour faire la fine-bouche et récupéra l'une des barres étranges qu'avait posée Poe à côté de lui, pour s'installer dos contre le cadre de la porte, gardant une certaine distance avec lui.

Le repas improvisé se fit en silence. Mais cette fois-ci, le silence ne fut pas lourd, ni même empli de tension. C'était un silence presque agréable, entouré d'un paysage simple et magnifique.

Poe s'était décidé à ne pas penser à la suite, se focalisant d'abord sur leur premier objectif : Regagner le QG avec Kylo Ren en vie.

Kylo Ren restait quant à lui dans un mal infini, se rendant petit à petit compte qu'il allait être difficile de tuer l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui.

Et il allait retourner avec la Résistance. Et ça le dégoutait. Il préférait mourir que de se faire à nouveau humilier.

« Laisse-moi crever ici…Va retrouver ta Résistance à la con. Je préfère trépasser maintenant que de supporter vos-… »

« Tu es toujours aussi chiant qu'à l'époque, » répliqua derechef le pilote.

Mais il regretta immédiatement ses propres paroles. Déjà, le visage de Kylo Ren se détendit pendant une infime seconde, peut-être surpris par cette révélation venant d'un lourd passé, mais le cœur de Poe se serra lui aussi. Faire intervenir le passé allait lui couter beaucoup si Kylo Ren n'avait aucune chance d'être sauvé de cette noirceur.

Il ne devait pas retomber amoureux de cet homme. Pas maintenant. Pas de _lui_.

Même si son instinct Alpha hurlait par moments l'appartenance de l'Oméga en Kylo Ren.

« Je vais perdurer la lignée de Vador. Alors je te conseillerai de me tuer sur-le-champ. »

Son visage fut à nouveau fermé, et Poe leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par la vision qu'avait l'autre homme. S'en était sûr, Ren voulait le pousser à bout, mais Poe tiendrait bon.

« Je suis sérieux, Dameron. Si je vis, ce gosse, je l'amènerais avec moi et j'irais l'initier. Loin de toi. Mais on se fera surement tué tous les deux, le gosse et moi, par le Premier Ordre. Alors d'une façon ou d'une autre, je mourrais. Car cette lumière va m'achever. »

Ren se leva pour le regarder de haut, avec un certain dédain.

« Tu vas rester en vie. Et garder cette lumière qui te sera comme un baume. Tu l'as vu, d'une façon ou d'une autre, la noirceur te tuera ! » s'exclama alors Poe en se levant lui aussi pour faire face à Kylo Ren.

« La ferme, Dameron. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Fais le pour cet enfant, » reprit le pilote en touchant avec une infinie douceur le ventre de Ren.

« Je me contrefiche de ce gosse, » râla Kylo en repoussant le bras de Poe au moment où son poing l'atteignait.

« Tu mens. »

Le ricanement froid de Kylo Ren retentit dans le vaisseau mais aussi dans la vallée de cristaux.

« Selon les légendes, les hommes Omégas porteurs d'enfant ressentent de vifs élans de mater-… Paternité, » lâcha ensuite Poe sans se démonter.

« Je serais heureux de détruire ce mythe débile. »

Poe sentait que _Ben Solo_ tentait de garder la tête froide en s'autopersuadant de l'acquisition de la noirceur de la Force. Il ne se donnait qu'une image, mais au fond, il se brisait petit à petit. Ces grands airs n'étaient que du vent, et Poe commençait à le comprendre avec espoir.

Son regard le trahissait. Poe l'avait connu par cœur à une époque.

Ainsi, Poe intercepta le bras de Kylo Ren avait qu'il ne puisse fuir la conversation et le tira devant lui alors que celui-ci s'était apprêté à regagner le cockpit.

« Et tu aurais déjà pu en finir avec moi, » insista le pilote en fixant son ennemi droit dans ses yeux sombres et irrités. « En combat rapproché tu dois être nettement plus fort que moi, ça ne doit pas être difficile de récupérer le sabre. »

« Si tu meurs, je ne vivrai pas longtemps, » répondit-il sans pour autant se défaire de la poigne de Poe contre son bras.

« Tu te rends compte que tu n'arrêtes pas de te contredire ? » cingla l'Alpha presque hilare, avec sarcasme.

« Ne me fais pas chier, Dameron. Laisse-moi le temps de trouver une solution pour nettoyer toute la merde que tu as apportée. »

Mais cette phrase était presque aussi légère qu'une brise de vent, car les mots ne collaient en rien avec la voix neutre et vide de Kylo ainsi qu'avec son regard indescriptiblement intense viré sur lui.

Les deux hommes restèrent debout l'un en face de l'autre, plongé dans un second silence presque doux et agréable, Poe recherchant à nouveau Ben Solo dans le regard affligé de Kylo Ren.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait… ? » demanda soudainement l'Alpha en lâchant doucement le bras de Kylo Ren qui n'avait pas bougé de sa position initiale.

Reculant alors brutalement d'un pas face à la fameuse question qui torturait finalement les entrailles des deux hommes depuis un petit moment, Kylo Ren entrouvrit les lèvres, mais ne répondit pas tout de suite, baissant la tête après avoir poussé un lourd soupir.

« Aide-moi à te détester, » largua-t-il en fixant le sol, ailleurs.

« Quoi ? »

« Il faut que je te haïsse, » répéta plus distinctement l'ex-Jedi en levant à nouveau les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

Poe fronça les sourcils, comprenant pourtant les paroles de Ren, liant la mort de son père avec sa quête de l'adhésion du pouvoir obscur.

« Si je te tue, tout rentrera dans l'ordre, » reprit Kylo Ren un peu plus bas en détaillant Poe des yeux, une certaine défiance dans le regard.

« Mais tu en es incapable, » compléta Poe en haussant un sourcil.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Kylo Ren de froncer les sourcils, et reculer à nouveau, par crainte et colère.

« Je l' _étais_ aussi pour Han Solo, » cingla-t-il.

« J'espère que tu resteras dans l'incapacité de le faire. »

Pendant longtemps, Kylo Ren redoutait le jour où il aurait dû faire face à son propre père car le succès de son apprentissage ne pourrait être atteint sans l'anéantissement total de tous liens avec la lumière. Et à l'époque, tuer l'un de ses parents aurait été inimaginable pour lui, même en les détestant avec le plus de force possible.

Mais il avait changé. Il avait fini par gravir le chemin de la réussite en tuant Han Solo, et Poe Dameron n'était qu'un obstacle qui sera lui aussi abattu.

« Et je souhaite vraiment que cette incapacité te fasse ouvrir les yeux sur toi. Sur ceux qui te _voulaient_ du bien. Et sur moi. »

« Ne parle pas. Tais-toi, » lui ordonna Kylo Ren avec froideur et rudesse.

« J'espère vraiment. Car tu m'as manqué. _Vraiment_ manqué. »

Le visage de Kylo Ren se décomposa alors qu'il croisait à nouveau le regard chagriné mais déterminé de Poe. Oui, ce regard, il le connaissait aussi de son côté. C'était le regard qui annonçait que Poe Dameron n'était pas du tout prêt à l'abandonner.

Surtout pas maintenant. Surtout pas aujourd'hui alors que tout semblait à peu près s'arranger si on omettait la mort de Han Solo.

Luke Skywalker était retrouvé, Rey faisait partie de la Résistance et Kylo Ren ne pouvait plus sévir. Poe allait être _père_.

« J'ai pleuré ta mort, Ben. »

Visiblement, ce fut le coup de grâce pour Kylo Ren qui sentit son propre cœur rater un battement et sa gorge se serrer douloureusement.

Depuis combien d'années n'avait-il pas senti son cœur battre à cette allure ? Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas senti protégé et accepté ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas entendu de si jolies paroles à son encontre ?

Un flot infernal de souvenir percuta toutes les parcelles de son esprit, ceux-ci s'évadant à travers cette brèche produite dans le plus profond de son âme. Souvenirs qu'il avait tenté d'oublier pour toujours, sachant que ce Poe Dameron ne pourrait que l'accrocher à son passé.

Kylo Ren déglutit, ne pouvant détacher son regard de l'Alpha en question.

 _Réveille-toi. Ne te laisse pas avoir. Il sera bien plus dur de retrouver la Force noire si je m'adonne à ces belles paroles !_ pensait-il avec hargne, mais ne pouvant se résoudre à faire marche arrière.

Il aurait pu agripper le cou de Poe et le serrer. Il aurait pu tirer l'arme de sa ceinture et le tuer comme il avait tué Han Solo, son père. Il aurait pu aussi fuir ce regard et quitter le vaisseau en hurlant et insultant Poe de tous les noms possibles. Mais il ne fit rien de tout cela, absorbé par l'âme toute entière de Poe.

Ses lèvres tremblaient et il aurait voulu riposter verbalement aux paroles de son ancien ami, mais avant qu'un des deux ne puisse réagir convenablement, un bruit significatif les fit redescendre sur terre et pivoter derechef leur tête à l'unisson vers le champ de cristal.

« On a de la compagnie, » annonça Poe sans faire un geste, fixant avec appréhension le vaisseau noir qui atterrissait non loin de la carcasse de leur engin endommagé.

« Et pas des moindres… » ajouta Ren qui essayait de recouvrir quelques partielles de sa Force pour détecter leurs ennemis à l'intérieur du vaisseau du Premier Ordre.

* * *

 _Pétage de câble de la part de Kylo Ren. Il doit plus avoir de voix le pauvre haha. J'espère que les personnages ne sont pas trop OOC. Merci en tout cas pour tous vos commentaires. BISOU_

 _Prochain chapitre :_ **Récupérer** **Kylo Ren et son enfant**


	7. Récupérer Kylo Ren et son enfant

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 7  
 **Récupérer Kylo Ren et son enfant**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _« On a de la compagnie, » annonça Poe sans faire un geste, fixant avec appréhension le vaisseau noir qui atterrissait non loin de la carcasse de leur engin endommagé._

 _« Et pas des moindres… » ajouta Ren qui essayait de recouvrir quelques partielles de sa Force pour détecter leurs ennemis à l'intérieur du vaisseau du Premier Ordre._

Poe resta immobile alors que Kylo Ren quitta lentement son emplacement et parcourut la moitié de la rampe qui le séparait du sol, afin de pouvoir faire face à leur ennemi, poings serrés.

Ces bâtards l'avaient laissé pour mort sur Starkiller.

La porte du vaisseau au loin s'ouvrit sur trois hommes, et Poe tira rapidement le blaster de sa ceinture pour ensuite sauter du rebord de l'engin et atterrir sur le sol cristallisé, nullement décidé à se rendre.

« Ils n'ont pas l'intention de nous tuer, ou du moins pas tout de suite, » remarqua alors Kylo Ren toujours à mi-chemin sur la rampe de lancement qui lui permettait de rester en hauteur. « Sinon ils nous auront canardés depuis le ciel. »

En effet, Poe avait cette même impression, mais l'arrivée du Premier Ordre ici ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Peut-être voulait-il tuer l'Oméga de leurs propres mains ? Et récupérer Poe pour se renseigner sur la Résistance ?

Kylo Ren ne fut pas long à reconnaître un ancien allié vêtu lui aussi de noir, capuche recouvrant la majeure partie de son visage brûlé et abimé, révélant une partie de sa mâchoire à travers l'épiderme éclaté. Un homme irritant que Kylo Ren haïssait depuis sa première rencontre, imbu de lui-même, sale et moqueur. Le type de personne que Snoke aimait avoir sous son aile, ceux-ci réalisant de réelles prouesses.

Les deux autres hommes étaient des Stormtroopers qui n'effrayaient nullement Poe malgré leur attirail. Le plus terrifiant était bien évidemment l'homme du milieu à la cape noire aux motifs chevaleresques. Ce qui effraya plus Poe, ce fut que l'homme dégaina un sabre laser encore désactivé alors qu'il s'approchait avec détermination jusqu'à eux.

« T'en fait pas, » marmonna alors Kylo Ren visiblement concentré en remarquant la crainte de Poe. « Avant il ne faisait pas le poids contre moi. »

« Est-ce que je souligne le fait que tu viens de dire _avant_ ? »

« Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles, Dameron. »

Pourtant l'Oméga en question gardait une réelle maîtrise de ses émotions, et Poe fronça les sourcils en reportant son regard vers les trois hommes qui venaient de figer leur course à quelques mètres d'eux, imposant leur présence avec force. Oui avec Force. Cet homme au sabre laser toujours inactivé était sensible à celle-ci, ce qui était d'autant plus inquiétant.

Certes, Kylo Ren était puissant et avait pu mettre K.O. cet homme par le passé. Mais aujourd'hui, la Force était inutilisable et il était aussi affamé et épuisé. À eux deux, Poe savait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose en combat rapproché.

« Quel honneur te fait Snoke, Kad Ouhine, » lâcha alors Kylo Ren en haussant le ton pour se faire entendre du Premier Ordre. « Venir ici pour éliminer l'un de ses favoris. »

Poe lui fit les gros yeux, mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il valait mieux éviter de mettre en rogne leur adversaire visiblement puissant.

Pourtant, le prénommé Kad Ouhine se mit à sourire largement tout en secouant la tête avec lassitude.

« Ce n'est pas un honneur. Mais le privilège de pouvoir découvrir la vision de Kylo Ren au plus bas. Et j'avoue que s'en est jouissif. »

La voix de cet homme était grave et percutait lourdement les tympans du pilote qui s'était presque arrêté de respirer. S'il avait été seul, il aurait peut-être aussi défié ce gars ridiculement fort, mais aujourd'hui, la vie de Kylo Ren et de leur enfant était comptée. Hors de question de jouer avec eux. Mais Poe sentait clairement la colère chez l'ex-Jedi. Colère influencée par le fait que le Premier Ordre l'eut laissé seul à la merci de la Résistance.

Kylo Ren quant à lui, ne répondit pas à cette pique, et ce fut étrange de sa part, même inquiétant. Pourtant, il darda un regard tout aussi noir vers lui.

« Où est ton sabre laser, l'Oméga ? » ricana leur ennemi commun en percevant clairement la fureur de Kylo Ren. « Trop indigne pour l'utiliser à nouveau ? »

Pendant une infime seconde, les yeux de Poe dévièrent vers sa propre ceinture, là où était toujours attaché le fameux sabre laser de Kylo Ren, semi cachée sous sa veste kaki. Mais cette seconde fut de trop, car Kad Ouhine porta son regard vers lui et se mit à sourire vilement, les dents de sa mâchoire dévoilées par le trou béant de sa peau le rendant nettement plus menaçant.

« Oh, c'est ton Alpha qui te l'a confisqué. Amusant que tu sois déjà à ses pieds à jouer ta pute. Quoi que, ce n'est pas si surprenant que ça. »

À vrai dire, si à ce moment-là Ren possédait la Force, il aurait arraché le sabre de la ceinture de Poe à l'aide de celle-ci pour fendre sur son adversaire et corriger ses paroles. Mais là, il resta immobile, à le fixer d'un regard menaçant et furieux contenu.

« Et toi tu ne crois pas que tu la joues aussi a obéir comme un bon chien à ton supérieur ou je ne sais quel barjot qui siège au Premier Ordre ? » riposta Poe avant que quiconque n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

Cette fois-ci, Ren détacha son regard et tourna derechef la tête vers le pilote. Il était fou de provoqué un Jedi noir de la sorte. Certes Poe avait fait de même sur Jakku lorsqu'il avait croisé Kylo Ren pour la première fois, mais il avait eu de la chance d'avoir eu affaire à Ben Solo derrière ce masque. Là, il n'y aurait aucun élan de compassion qui pourrait le sauver.

Cependant, contrairement à Kylo Ren dont les critiques étaient un affront personnel, cet homme se mit à rire davantage, amusé par l'attitude insouciante du pilote. Poe fronça les sourcils, prêt à tirer si le Jedi tentait une approche. Kylo quant à lui restait à fixer le pilote, ahuri par sa désinvolture face à son ennemi.

 _« Mais t'es un grand malade, »_ se lisait clairement sur les lèvres de Kylo Ren qui bougeaient à peine.

« Ton Alpha m'a insulté indirectement de pute… Je m'estime en droit de le corriger comme il se doit, » annonça alors Kad pour ensuite tirer sa main en avant sans que personne ne puisse se mettre en garde.

Poe recula instinctivement en déverrouillant son blaster et la voix de Kylo Ren se fit entendre et résonna entre les cristaux de saphir massif tout autour d'eux.

« ARRÊTE ! »

Au son de sa voix, Kad Ouhine referma son poing et abaissa son bras, oubliant alors le pilote pour l'instant qui bloquait toujours son souffle. Poe était surpris par la prise de parole de Kylo Ren, et ce fut à son tour de l'observer avec surprise. Mais celui-ci avait le regard rivé vers Kad.

« Ne perds pas ton temps avec lui, Snoke déteste attendre, sache-le, » marmonna l'Oméga.

« Mais c'est que tu l'apprécies finalement, cet Alpha. »

« Crache le morceau, » riposta Kylo Ren avec hargne. « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici. Si c'était pour nous tuer, tu l'aurais déjà fait. »

Cette colère était due à leur nette infériorité face à l'ennemi. Kylo Ren était démuni et sans Force, quant à Poe, son unique blaster n'allait pas vraiment l'aider, et il hésitait à rendre le sabre de Kylo. De plus, ce geste pourrait entamer une bataille.

Kad Ouhine sourit sournoisement, tout en faisant quelques pas légers vers eux, son regard passant de Poe à Ren, jouant avec le manche de son sabre inactif entre ses doigts.

« Nous acceptons ton repentir, » fit soudain Kad Ouhine en s'arrêtant en contrebas de la rampe où se trouvait toujours Kylo Ren.

Le Premier Ordre revenait sur ses paroles ? Poe n'y crut pas une seule seconde, et pourtant, un vent d'espoir vint caresser Ren.

« Maître Snoke t'attend, Oméga, » reprit l'homme à la capuche en reculant de quelques pas, écartant les bras comme pour accueillir quelqu'un.

« Pourquoi ? » lâcha abruptement Kylo Ren qui fronça les sourcils tout en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers Poe situé à sa droite, lui aussi en contrebas.

Poe croisa le regard de Kylo Ren et il secoua rapidement la tête. Il ne pouvait pas retourner là-bas, et rependre du service chez le Premier Ordre. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait enduré.

Et pourtant, Poe sentait cette vive passion briller dans les yeux de Kylo. Mélangé au doute et à la peur.

« _Vous_ êtes importants, » expliqua l'homme du Premier Ordre en haussant les épaules d'un air nonchalant. « Cet enfant est aussi très précieux, tu devrais le savoir »

Ils étaient au courant pour l'enfant, l'ancien Jedi écarquilla les yeux de surprise, et Poe crut comprendre le but des hommes du Premier Ordre ici. Et s'il avait raison, ils étaient tous les deux très mal barrés.

« Que sais-tu de cet enfant ? » cingla Kylo Ren sur la défensive.

Poe avait eu raison. Ren démontrait dorénavant un trait protecteur envers l'être qui se trouvait dans son ventre.

« L'enfant d'un _Jedi noir_ , » dit alors Kad Ouhine en désignant à l'aide du manche du sabre laser le ventre de Kylo Ren. « Il y aura du potentiel en lui. C'est la lignée de Dark Vador qui continue de croître. Une lignée _pure_. »

 _Pure_. L'Oméga avait parfois entendu Hux parlé de leur organisation comme rassemblement pur et clair. Jamais Snoke ne pouvait accepter un Oméga, car ceux-ci étaient bien éloignés de la pureté que recherchaient activement Snoke et ses hommes. Ça, Kylo Ren avait fini par le comprendre en étant témoin des horreurs de son maître face aux Omégas.

Snoke et les Alphas de la base le tueraient une fois qu'il aurait pu donner la vie à ce bébé puissant.

 _Ils souhaitaient uniquement avoir l'enfant._

Kylo Ren serra les poings, il avait compris.

« Je suis seulement important en tant que Oméga pondeur, hein ?! » s'écria-t-il avec fureur, ne cherchant plus à cacher sa répugnance face à cet homme.

Et là, pendant une infime seconde, il croisa à nouveau le regard de Poe Dameron à quelques mètres de lui. Et le regard rapide qu'ils échangèrent était comme un signal silencieux.

Ce regard était un souvenir d'enfance. Le genre de regard qu'ils avaient lors de leurs coups en douces étant jeune. Ce regard qui voulait tant dire.

Avant que Kad Ouhine n'ait pu répondre, Poe lançait le sabre laser de Kylo vers lui, pour ensuite tirer en rafale à l'aide de son arme.

Kylo Ren récupéra ainsi sa précieuse arme avec adresse pour activer la lame et se retourner à temps pour contrer le laser de son ennemi qui le manqua de peu. Ainsi donc, il se foutait bien de l'état dans lequel se trouverait Kylo Ren une fois ramené au Premier Ordre, du moment qu'il vivait toujours pour enfanter.

« Snoke souhaite seulement récupérer un Skywalker Alpha, n'est ce pas ?! » cracha Kylo en reculant d'un pas pour pourfendre l'air avec sa lame et faire grésiller celle de Kad.

Pour seule réponse, Kad ricana tout en abaissant le sabre de Kylo et le pousser sur le côté afin de le faire descendre de son piédestal. Lorsqu'il atteint le sol, il roula en avant, et se retourna illico, parant l'attaque foudroyante de son ennemi qui faisait usage de la Force pour améliorer son adresse ainsi que la puissance de ces coups.

Poe de son côté avait réussi à tuer l'un des Stormtroopers et s'était ensuite dissimulé derrière le vaisseau endommagé pour se protéger des tirs du second qui venait de sortir l'artillerie lourde.

Le combat du côté de Kylo Ren était seulement un jeu pour Kad Ouhine qui voulait faire payer ses innombrables défaites durant son apprentissage contre le fils de Han Solo. Ren n'était en mesure que de parer ses coups et reculer pour éviter les chocs. Il serra les dents, cherchant une brèche chez son ennemi qui ne se montrait pas, celui-ci continuant d'utiliser la Force pour asséner Ren de coups violents.

Pourtant, il aurait pu immobiliser Kylo Ren et le blesser à son envie, mais il se contentait de le voir se débattre, et ça horripilait l'ex-Jedi.

Ouhine riait. Encore et encore. Et Kylo Ren sut que d'ici quelques minutes, Poe serait mort et lui dans le vaisseau avec le Premier Ordre.

Et il ne pouvait pas accepter ça. Il ne _voulait_ pas accepter ça !

Lorsque Poe réussit à éliminer le second Stormtrooper par une attaque surprise après qu'un tir eut atteint son oreille, Kad Ouhine enfonça douloureusement son coude contre les côtes de Kylo Ren, et son souffle se coupa alors qu'il tombait en arrière, son sabre laser roulant à quelques mètres de lui.

Kylo Ren était épuisé physiquement et mentalement, et lorsqu'il se redressa à l'aide de ses coudes pour garder son ennemi dans le champ visuel il vit avec horreur Poe essayer de se jeter sur lui pour le faire chuter.

Mais Kad Ouhine était loin d'être idiot et inopérant, celui-ci étant sensible à la Force, et se tourna derechef vers le pilote à quelques centimètres de lui pour le propulser sur le côté à l'aide de son pouvoir.

Ren suivit Poe d'un regard impuissant, alors que celui-ci roulait sur le sol en grimaçant de douleur, son oreille saignant abondamment.

 _Si je ne fais rien, Dameron et moi, nous sommes morts !_ paniqua Kylo Ren toujours au sol alors que son ennemi quitta Poe des yeux pour ricaner et observer sa proie.

« Un peu suicidaire ton Alpha, tu aurais dû mieux choisir, » fit-il amusé tout en faisant tourner son sabre lumineux.

Puis, il se pencha pour récupérer le blaster de Poe, l'analysa et haussa les épaules tout en visant ensuite Poe qui se redressait difficilement.

Kylo Ren tendit avec effroi sa main vers son sabre laser bien trop loin pour pouvoir l'attendre, voulant en appeler à la Force pour le récupérer.

« Tu t'épuises pour rien, » minauda Kad tout en déverrouillant le système de sécurité de l'arme toujours rivé vers le pilote.

 _Sale gosse ! Veux-tu que ton père crève aujourd'hui ?! Rends-moi la Force !_ cria intérieurement Kylo Ren en raidissant tous ses muscles, hurlant à l'appel de la Force.

Au moment où Poe leva les yeux vers l'homme du Premier Ordre, celui-ci allait appuyer sur la gâchette et en finir avec lui une bonne fois pour toutes, avec sa propre arme. L'ironie. Mais ce fut à cet instant qu'une parcelle de Force vint frapper Kylo Ren alors que son sabre laser rencontra sa paume et s'activa.

Poussant un hurlement de rage et de désespoir, Kylo Ren abattit de toutes ses forces l'arme rougeâtre contre le corps de Kad Ouhine, barrant son torse, brûlant sa peau, déchirant ses muscles. Un second cri de douleur vint résonner entre les saphirs alors que le tir du baster fut dévié.

Il tomba à même le sol, hurlant de douleur, son sang tâchant le sol bleuté et majestueux pendant que Ren se levait lentement, le souffle court, pour l'observer un instant.

« Lorsque Hux et tous ces bâtards du Premier Ordre viendront te rejoindre, » largua hargneusement Kylo en se délectant du corps meurtri de son adversaire. « Tu leur souhaiteras un bon séjour en enfer de ma part. »

Et suivant ses mots, Kylo Ren empala le cœur de cet homme à l'aide de sa lame sang pour en finir avec sa vie.

Le cri déchirant de douleur et de colère s'éteint, et tout devient silencieux autour de l'Oméga haletant, sabre laser toujours activé, yeux rivés vers son ex-allié qui venait de quitter ce monde.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta paralysé comme ceci, à écouter son propre souffle saccadé, car il finit par sentir Poe à sa droite qui semblait observer lui aussi le cadavre de l'homme défiguré.

« Merci. »

Le simple mot de Poe brisa la transe de Kylo Ren qui abaissa son sabre, mais il ne se retourna pas vers lui, son regard perdu dans le vague, balayant le corps de Kad Ouhine.

« Tu as juste eu de la chance que je le tue avant qu'il ne t'atteigne, » finit pas répondre Kylo Ren à voix basse, sans pour autant justifier son geste.

Poe Dameron se contenta d'esquisser un faible sourire tout en se penchant pour récupérer le blaster à ses pieds. Et dire qu'il y a encore quelques minutes, sa vie avait failli lui être arrachée par cette arme entre les mains d'un type dangereux et cruel.

Et quoi que pouvait dire l'ancien Jedi situé à ses côtés, Kylo Ren l'avait sauvé à temps. Il avait récupéré une partie de sa Force pour terrasser cet homme malgré leur grand écart de niveau qui s'était montré durant le duel.

« Tu as peut-être trouvé une certaine symbiose avec l'enfant… ? » proposa soudain Poe en brisant à nouveau le silence qui s'était installé entre eux, cherchant à comprendre la soudaine maîtrise de Ren.

« N'importe quoi… »

Kylo Ren désactiva le laser, et observa son sabre pendant quelques instants, plongé dans une intense réflexion. Et si Poe avait raison ? Peut-être pourrait-il finalement recouvrir une partie de sa Force avant la naissance du bébé ?

Puis, il rangea le sabre entre sa ceinture et son pantalon, et Poe le laissa faire. Lorsqu'il lui avait lancé le sabre, Poe l'avait fait en tout confiance malgré la situation dramatique.

Il était le Jedi. Poe était le pilote.

« C'était l'un des Chevaliers de Ren ? » demanda finalement l'Alpha en examinant l'homme après l'avoir fait rouler sur le côté à l'aide de son pied.

« Il l'aurait surement été en me tuant, » répondit simplement Ren d'un ton presque las.

Poe leva les yeux, et remarqua que Kylo Ren observait son oreille en sang avec intention.

« C'est rien, c'est superficiel, » annonça Poe en recouvrant son organe sensitif sous sa paume de main.

Poe s'attendait alors à un reproche de sa part, lui annonçant qu'il se fichait bien de son état, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Non, Kylo Ren finit par hocher la tête de manière entendue, et était reparti en direction du vaisseau.

« Oh merde, » lâcha soudainement Poe alors qu'il reportait son regard vers le ciel éclairé faiblement par les lumineux saphirs, ignorant le liquide chaud et rouge qui coulait le long de son bras.

Kylo Ren ne fut pas long à se figer pour suivre le regard de son ex-meilleur ami, et apercevoir trois vaisseaux ennemis pénétrer dans l'atmosphère de la planète bleue.

« On ferait mieux de partir. Car la Force vient encore de me quitter, » annonça Kylo en reculant d'un pas sans lâcher leur nouvelle vague d'ennemie des yeux.

En effet, si les trois vaisseaux contenaient des hommes aussi puissants que Kad Ouhine, ou des Chevaliers de Ren, sans oublier les Stormtroopers, leur survie frôlait la barre du zéro.

* * *

 _Ils ne seront donc jamais tranquille !_

 _Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Ce combat ? Le personnage OC ? Donnez-moi vos avis, je vous en remercier d'avance. Merci aussi à_ _ **Pinky cherry** pour sa review, heureuse que tu aies aimé le dernier chapitre ! En espérant que celui-ci en sera de même, je te fais de gros bisous._

 _Prochain chapitre :_ _ **Fugitifs**_


	8. Fugitifs

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 8  
 **Fugitifs**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _« Oh merde, » lâcha soudainement Poe alors qu'il reportait son regard vers le ciel éclairé faiblement par les lumineux saphirs, ignorant le liquide chaud et rouge qui coulait le long de son bras._

 _Kylo Ren ne fut pas long à se figer pour suivre le regard de son ex meilleur ami, et apercevoir trois vaisseaux ennemis pénétrer dans l'atmosphère de la planète bleue._

 _« On ferait mieux de partir. Car la Force vient encore de me quitter, » annonça Kylo en reculant d'un pas sans lâcher leur nouvelle vague d'ennemie des yeux._

 _En effet, si les trois vaisseaux contenaient des hommes aussi puissants que Kad Ouhin, ou des Chevalier de Ren, sans oublier les Stormtroopers, leur survie frôlait la barre du zéro._

Ainsi, Poe saisit l'avant-bras de Kylo Ren pour le trainer derrière lui et le faire redescendre sur terre.

« Il nous faut un vaisseau apte à décoller ! » s'exclama Poe en cherchant des yeux un moyen de locomotion capable de voler mais aussi de semer leurs ennemis.

« Celui-là ! » répondit Kylo Ren qui s'était ensuite mis à courir derrière lui, montrant du doigt deux petits engins rond et noir à priori en bon état dans ce cimetière de vaisseau.

Ni une ni deux, Poe dérapa sur le sol glissant et bifurqua à quatre-vingt-dix degrés pour se précipiter vers les engins équivoques, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix.

La porte du premier était ouverte, et Poe dut se baisser en avant pour y pénétrer et faire face à un cockpit circulaire, sombre et dépourvu de siège.

« OK… Ça risque d'être un peu plus compliqué que prévu, » avoua Poe en s'approchant du tableau de bord qui brilla de multiples lumières après avoir détecté sa présence.

Jamais il n'avait vu un vaisseau comme celui-ci –en espérant qu'il était aérien et non terrestre bien sûr-, et pour pouvoir le faire décoller, il aurait eu besoin de longues minutes d'analyse, ce qu'il n'avait absolument pas.

« Ils approchent. D'ici deux minutes ils auront atterri, » annonça Kylo Ren à l'entrée du vaisseau, observant avec exacerbation ses futurs adversaires.

« Deux minutes ?! Il m'en faudrait au moins dix pour comprendre comment fermer la porte ! » s'apitoya le pilote en plaquant ses deux mains contre son cuir chevelu.

Chaque bouton était accompagné de signes étranges, loin de leur alphabet habituel ou proche d'une langue qu'avait pu apprendre Poe par le passé. De plus même les chiffres semblaient être remplacés par des symboles ambigus.

« Rectification, ce sont des ARC-180 Starfigther, » déclara l'Oméga, d'un ton plus dramatique. « Ils seront là dans une petite minute… »

Poe respira un grand coup, et s'affaira devant le tableau de bord. La porte se ferma soudain juste devant le visage de Kylo Ren brassant ses cheveux au passage.

« C'est toi qui veux me tuer, ou ce sont eux ? » largua brutalement Kylo Ren alors qu'ils étaient maintenant plongés dans une pénombre humide et chaude.

Les écrans de fumée colorée et boutons verts émeraude éclairaient le pilote qui ne prit pas en compte les dires de l'homme derrière lui.

« J'ai comme un air de déjà-vu, » marmonna Poe après quelques secondes de lourd silence, faisant glisser plusieurs interfaces numériques devant lui.

« Non tu crois ? » s'énerva Ren en se souvenant clairement de leur première fuite désespérée jusqu'à cette planète.

Enfermé dans cet espace clos qui semblait ne pas vouloir décoller, Kylo Ren se sentait oppresser, ne pouvant pressentir l'arrivée de leurs ennemis.

« Je croyais que tu pouvais tout faire voler… !» s'exclama Kylo Ren à quelques centimètres de Poe afin de faire monter la pression.

« Tu as vu cette langue ?! As-tu déjà vu des signes comme ceux-ci ?! Moi non, alors laisse-moi le temps d'examiner le tableau de bord ! »

Il n'avait pas tort. Malgré les multiples voyages de Kylo Ren à travers la Galaxie durant ses formations, jamais il n'avait rencontré ce type de symboles. La Galaxie était immense.

« J'osais espérer que tu étais le pilote le plus puissant de toute la Galaxie ! » renchérit-il.

« N'exagérons pas non plus. Et puis ce n'est pas en essayant de m'énerver ou de me pousser à bout qui va changer quelque chose ! »

Soudain, d'autres écrans de lumière vinrent éclairer l'engin, et une vue extérieure circulaire leur fit part de se qui ce déroulait à l'extérieur. Se retournant derechef, l'Oméga vit avec horreur deux des trois vaisseaux déjà au sol non loin de leur embarcation, et l'une des portes s'ouvrir derrière un nuage de fumée.

« Décolle ! » ordonna Kylo Ren en écarquillant les yeux, plaquant brutalement sa main contre l'épaule de Poe.

Sursautant sous la poigne de fer, Poe pressa alors le bouton de toutes ses forces, priant pour un miracle, et l'engin se mit à vibrer et à ronronner. Les yeux de Ren balayèrent alors le vaisseau, la bouche entrouverte, visiblement surpris.

« Allez, c'est parti ! » annonça Poe en plaçant ses cinq doigts contre un écran tactile, pivotant ceux-ci vers la droite pour entamer l'envol.

Il avait compris une partie du fonctionnement à l'aide d'ancien cours sur les vaisseaux utilisant une physique quantique bien complexe, et Poe pensait ne jamais en avoir besoin, rares étant les engins dotés de ce genre de fonction.

Alors qu'un tir de blaster frôla la carcasse puissante de ce bolide rond, Poe évita l'un des saphirs bleus de quelques centimètres, prenant petit à petit en mains les commandes du vaisseau. Et lorsqu'il enclencha la vitesse lumière, la main contre l'épaule de Poe se détendit.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Un homme blond platine et à la barbe presque blanche se pencha à l'intérieur de ce vaisseau de la Résistance, et récupéra le casque noir posé sur le sol. Il ferma les yeux, et huma ce heaume sombre appartenant à Kylo Ren.

C'était faible, mais la Force précisait ses sens, et son odorat put détecter cette faible odeur d'Oméga dernièrement en chaleur.

Il n'avait jamais cru Snoke, et voulait en avoir le cœur net. Et en effet, Kylo Ren était bien un Oméga.

Cette information le surpris mais il ne le montra pas, et se contenta de quitter l'engin avec le masque, pour faire face à son jeune apprenti au pied de celui-ci, accompagné par quatre Stormtroopers lourdement armé.

« Kylo et son Alpha sont loin d'être idiots, nous ne les retrouverons pas sans avoir murement réfléchi, » annonça l'homme barbu en jetant le casque de Kylo Ren aux pieds de son apprenti.

Le jeune homme métisse baissa la tête vers le masque et le fixa avec intensité.

« Ils changeront de vaisseau dès leur atterrissage, et se mêleront à la foule. Pour suivre leur trace, nous devons être prudent, sage et à l'écoute des moindres indices, » reprit le chevalier de Ren tout en fixant son apprenti ainsi que les Stormtroopers derrière lui. « Snoke nous a donné neuf mois pour le retrouver. Et nous allons le faire en trois. »

La Galaxie était infiniment grande, mais l'apprenti acquiesça vivement, prêt à traquer leurs futures proies. Ce jeune Alpha avait soif d'aventure, de combat et réussite. Mais son cœur ne le suivait pas encore.

« C'est toi qui tueras Kylo Ren et prendra une place au sein des Chevaliers de Ren, » lui annonça son maître en passant prêt de lui.

Hochant de nouveau la tête, il sentit son cœur battre beaucoup plus vite.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

L'engin étrange n'était pas fait pour les longs voyages, étant déjà quelque peu abimé, Poe n'avait pas tardé à atterrir sur une planète qu'il connaissait de nom. Une planète pluvieuse aux innombrables ghettos et villes tristes, empli de monde, d'espèces différentes, puant l'alcool, l'argent et la tromperie.

Ils avaient abandonné ce vaisseau sur une plateforme d'atterrissage boueuse pour regagner une rue principale et s'introduire dans un centre de communications en bois, humide et bruyant. Des multiples breloques et colliers de perles pendaient un peu partout, délimitant les pièces et permettaient d'être à l'abri des oreilles.

Des rires, des cris et marmonnements émanaient de partout, autour de la pièce à demi ouverte où s'étaient installés les deux hommes, Poe face à un écran numérique. Une odeur de fumée lourde piquait leurs yeux, et Kylo Ren regrattait son masque, étant obligé de faire de l'apnée lors des vagues d'effluve putride.

« Je vais vomir, » maudit Poe Dameron en cherchant la fréquence du Faucon Millénium.

« Tu as le don pour choisir des-… »

« Par pitié, pas commentaire désobligeant, » le coupa Poe en levant une main, pressant sa seconde contre le tissu blanc et rouge pressé sur son oreille endolorie.

Kylo Ren n'en dit pas plus, assis derrière lui contre le mur en bois qui craquait parfois sous son poids. L'endroit n'était pas agréable, et la planète risquait de l'être tout autant.

« _Ici la Résistance. Poe, est-ce toi ?_ » fit une voix féminine à travers l'écran numérique.

« Rey ! C'est moi, Poe ! » s'enthousiasma le pilote enfin soulagé d'entendre son amie parler.

Kylo Ren grinça des dents, il en avait presque oublié son existence.

« _Poe, est-ce que ça va ?_ » s'inquiéta derechef Rey à travers l'appareil, visiblement anxieuse. « _Lorsque les renforts ont rejoint vos coordonnées, ils n'ont trouvé que des cadavres du Premier Ordre !_ »

« On a eu de la compagnie. Le Premier Ordre veut l'enfant, et souhaite récupérer Ren. On a dû quitter la planète en catastrophe car une autre vague nous attendait. »

« _Bon sang… Tu n'es pas blessé ?_ » fit cette fois-ci la voix de Finn.

« T'inquiète mon pote. C'est pas passé loin, mais nous sommes toujours en vie. »

Le soupir de soulagement de Finn se fit entendre distinctivement, et Poe jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Kylo Ren derrière lui plongé dans son silence, bras croisés.

« _On vous envoie les coordonnées de notre prochaine destination,_ » annonça ensuite Rey.

« Non, je fais pas ça, Rey. Je ne peux pas vous ramener Kylo Ren. Ce serait conduire avec moi la mort. Le Premier Ordre le traquera. Ils veulent le gosse. »

« _Poe…_ »

« _Il faut que tu reviennes. Nous vous protégerons,_ » affirma ensuite la voix de Leia à travers l'appareil de communication.

Kylo Ren tourna derechef la tête, comme pour s'éloigner de cette voix qui était la clé pour ouvrir un tas de souvenirs lourds et difficiles.

« Je refuse. C'est trop dangereux pour la Résistance qui a besoin de temps avant de renaître totalement de ses cendres. Je vous contacte pour justement annoncer que nous allons nous effacer du monde pendant un petit moment. »

Les paroles du pilote étaient dures et déterminées, ce qui surprit Ren et adoucit son regard fermé jusque-là. Il le fixa avec une réelle lueur d'incompréhension, mais Poe ne le vit pas.

Comment Poe Dameron pouvait souhaiter faire une telle chose après tout ce qu'il avait causé comme horreur autour de lui ? Comment avait-il la force de rester avec lui pendant un couple de mois longs et difficiles, le supporter, mais aussi, le regarder droit dans les yeux ? Il l'avait trahi. Il était son ex meilleur ami, mais aussi son ex petit copain qui l'avait trahi, lui, sa famille et la Résistance toute entière.

« _Très bien, Poe… Tu as fait le bon choix_ , » finit par dire Leia suivie de la protestation de Finn derrière elle.

« Il n'y en a pas d'autre, M'dame. »

« _J'ai senti la lumière en cet enfant, Poe,_ » reprit le général d'un ton empli d'espoir qui ébranla Poe.

Le pilote hocha la tête même si Leia ne pouvait le voir, et abaissa sa main, serrant fort le tissu rougeâtre gorgé de sang contre sa paume. Lui aussi il pouvait sentir ce chaud rayon entourer l'homme derrière lui, même s'il n'était pas sensible à la Force.

Il était effrayé. Effrayé de voir disparaître cet éclat.

« _Ben est avec toi ?_ » finit par demander Leia après un silence, comme si cette question était taboue.

« _Ben_ et mort. Tout comme Dameron d'ici quelque temps… » riposta illico Ren à l'entente de son prénom disparu depuis des années.

« Au moins, vous avez votre réponse, » ironisa l'Alpha en se retournant vers Kylo Ren qui avait les sourcils maintenant froncés.

Il y a quelques semaines, Poe Dameron aurait pris très au sérieux les paroles de Kylo Ren, cependant aujourd'hui, même l'ex-Jedi ne sentait aucune crédibilité dans ses propres paroles.

Pour toute réponse, le pilote entendit Leia soupirer, peut-être d'exaspération ou de lassitude, et il reprit directement et vivement :

« Ne vous en faites pas, ça va aller. J'ai espoir. La Force sera bientôt avec nous. »

« _Très bien. Prenez soin de vous. Et éviter toutes communications par peur d'être mis sur écoute,_ » dit Leia avec angoisse.

« _On se revoit dans neuf mois poto,_ » lâcha la voix de Finn avec entrain mais inquiétude dissimulée.

« À bientôt… »

D'une main lente et tremblante, Poe vint mettre fin à la conversation, annulant la fréquence du Faucon Millénium. Il aurait voulu rester quelques instants plongé dans son propre silence, si on omettait le brouhaha de diverses langues partout autour de lui. Mais ce n'était pas sans compter sur l'aide de Kylo Ren derrière.

« _J'ai espoir, la Force sera bientôt avec nous_ … Tu t'entends parler ? » ricana-t-il en répétant les paroles de son ancien ami.

Mais Poe fit la sourde oreille, et se leva lentement pour ensuite se diriger vers le rideau de perles.

« Allons chercher de quoi nous changer et nous camoufler avec le monde extérieur, » annonça-t-il en quittant la petite pièce adjacente aux autres sans attendre son reste.

En effet, Poe portait encore les vêtements de la Résistance avec leur logo bien imprimé sur la manche, et Kylo Ren n'était assez couvert pour ne pas mourir de froid sur cette planète glacée et pluvieuse.

Sans un mot, il suivit l'Alpha, n'ayant pas trop le choix, mais ne pouvant se résoudre à le quitter maintenant.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Le marché était bruyant, trempé, lourd, et fatiguant. Les deux hommes avaient fini par pénétrer dans une petite échoppe aux allures louches, pour ensuite s'engouffrer dans les petits rayons de vêtements et accessoires, au milieu de la lumière tamisée.

La créature grossière et rondouillette qui tenait le petit magasin les observait étrangement, et Kylo Ren baissa instinctivement les yeux même si ce geste était inutile puisque personne ne connaissait son vrai visage hormis quelques exceptions comme Poe, Rey ou Hux. Et cette crainte d'être à découvert l'avait conduit jusqu'à une rangée de casque et masque en tous genres.

L'un d'eux était sombre, polie et presque effrayant, dissimulant l'intégralité du porteur derrière la barrière visuelle d'un fantôme noir et neutre. Il ressemblait en quelques points à son ancien casque qui avait vu une ribambelle de meurtres et atrocités.

« Ton masque était atroce, ne le regrette pas, » annonça Poe en passant derrière lui, les bras chargés de vêtements.

Ren retomba sur terre et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, s'étant perdu dans la contemplation de ce casque et de son passé torturé. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait le masque entre les mains.

« Si j'avais gardé ce masque durant ma _chaleur_ , rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé, et tu m'aurais laissé crever, » murmura Kylo plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

Puis, il déposa le casque sans s'y attarder davantage, et suivit Poe qui semblait s'être fait plaisir, déposant le tas de vêtement prêt d'un miroir à moitié brisé.

« Et comment comptes-tu payer tout ça ? » lui demanda finalement Kylo Ren en s'installant sur le tabouret en bois derrière Poe, n'ayant nullement l'intention de se pavaner dans les rayons pour faire son petit shopping.

« J'ai toujours quelques crédits sur moi. Pour les cas comme celui-ci, » répondit le pilote en retirant sa veste kaki ainsi que son t-shirt trempé pour les laisser tomber au sol.

Les yeux de Kylo Ren s'attardèrent sur le dos de Poe alors que celui-ci récupérait un nouveau haut à taille humaine de couleur bleue. Les muscles de ses bras s'étaient nettement gonflés avec le temps, ainsi que la carrure de son dos et de sa nuque. À travers ses vêtements, Kylo n'aurait jamais pensé voir une telle évolution chez le pilote. Pas qu'il était maigre à l'époque où il s'était côtoyé, loin de là, mais le changement était frappant.

Ses muscles de bras l'étaient tout autant, et l'extrême fatigue de Kylo Ren brisa les remparts de son esprit qu'il s'était créé, ne se rendant pas compte que Poe le fixait à travers le miroir.

Il est vrai, ça, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dormi ?

« Tu as toujours admiré mes biceps… hein ? » se moqua Poe en haussant un sourcil, presque amusé, serrant le poing pour faire gonfler le muscle.

Kylo Ren sursauta à son entente et leva les yeux pour fixer le miroir, et croiser le regard du pilote à qui le t-shirt bleuté allait comme un gant, moulant son torse à la perfection.

« Non. C'était de la jalousie, » railla sombrement Kylo Ren mortifié de s'être fait prendre de la sorte.

« Ça équivaut au même, » dit Poe en haussant les épaules, enfilant une veste en cuir blanc.

« Absolument pas. C'est un caractère terrible, qui te conduit dans des cercles infernaux. »

« Tu te prends comme exemple ? »

La veste était parfaitement à sa taille, et comportait même une capuche qui pourrait dissimuler une partie de son crâne et le protéger de la pluie.

« Rassure-toi, je n'ai pas rejoint le Premier Ordre en ayant uniquement pour but d'acquérir une musculature brachiale comme la tienne. »

La phrase de l'ex-Jedi aurait pu sonner comme une plaisanterie si le ton ce celle-ci n'était pas accompagnée d'une froideur sans pareille signée Kylo Ren.

« Très bien, maintenant enfile ça. »

Kylo Ren reçut en plein visage un long manteau à capuche sombre que lui lança Poe, et il grogna tout en acceptant cet accoutrement des plus sobres.

« Du noir pour moi, et du blanc pour toi, Dameron. Est-ce un message subliminal ? » l'interrogea Kylo Ren en plissant les yeux avant de mettre le manteau sur son dos.

« Absolument pas. Ça a toujours été ta couleur non ? Même si je me tuais à te faire porter des choses plus joyeuses. »

Souvenirs de plus que Kylo Ren avait tenté d'oublier. Alors que Poe sortait des crédits de sa ceinture afin de les compter, il reprit de plus belle :

« Et puis, c'est comme le fait d'être un Oméga ou un Alpha. Les couleurs ne déterminent pas ce que nous sommes, ce ne sont que des signaux extérieurs, ça. À l'intérieur, un Oméga n'est pas forcément faible et à la merci d'un Alpha qui doit être fort et sans cœur. »

« Ah ouais ? Tu crois que maintenant je suis aussi fort qu'un Alpha ? J'ai absolument tout perdu, et je suis aussi faible qu'un gosse de quatre ans muni d'un sabre laser ! »

Poe l'intima de baisser d'un ton en montrant du bout du menton l'homme qui tenait l'échoppe discutant avec des inconnus. Mais Kylo Ren ne s'arrêta pas là :

« Quoi que tu dises, les Omégas resteront de pauvres types persécutés, perdant toute fierté et lucidité durant de stupides chaleurs qui nous font passer pour des animaux en manque ! »

« Les suppresseurs de chaleur sont là pour ça. Nous sommes civilisés. Nous sommes modernes. »

« Je suis devenu faible, Dameron ! L'être que je suis m'a dévoré de l'intérieur, et l'extérieur me tue de son côté maintenant qu'il sait ce que je suis ! »

« T'es pas faible. T'es juste très con. »

Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, Kylo Ren fronça les sourcils. Maintenant, Poe Dameron le traitait de con, il aurait tout vu.

« Sur ce, si tu veux bien la fermer ou baisser d'un ton, j'aimerais passer à la caisse et quitter rapidement cet endroit qui chlingue. »

Et Poe quitta l'autre homme en colère, pour aller payer les vêtements afin de ne pas attirer d'autres problèmes, laissant Kylo Ren seul à réfléchir à ses paroles.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Poe s'était débarrassé de ses vêtements portant l'emblème de la Résistance avec amertume en passant près d'une décharge, pour ensuite marcher longtemps sous la pluie afin de trouver un hôtel tranquille afin d'y passer la nuit qui tombait rapidement. De plus, la fatigue de Kylo Ren n'était vraiment pas bonne pour le développement de l'enfant.

Sur le chemin, Poe en avait profité pour acheter des boîtes de nourritures étranges, ayant tout d'eux besoin d'être ravitaillé, surtout l'Oméga.

Ils finirent par trouver une petite chambre en bois, humides et sombre, mais parfaite pour rester dissimuler et se reposer un peu. Kylo Ren avait défait son manteau pour se laisser tomber sur l'unique lit de la pièce sans demander son reste alors que Poe sortait les boîtes de nourritures pour inspecter sa collecte.

C'était silencieux, et Kylo Ren se retourna sur le dos, fixant le plafond, ailleurs, se concentrant sur les gouttelettes de pluie qui venaient frapper le toit, emplissant la pièce de fond sonore atypique. Il essayait d'oublier la soudaine nausée qui lui était venue lorsque l'odeur étrange des emplettes de Poe vint chatouiller ses narines.

« Je crois que je vais faire un régime à partir de maintenant, » grogna Poe visiblement déçu par ce qu'il avait acheté avec son peu d'économie. « Ça n'a aucune forme. C'est laid visuellement, et putain, ça pue ! »

« Toujours à se plaindre. »

La voix de Kylo était lasse et éreintée, et il ne cessait de fixer le plafond. Poe finit donc par se lever en apportant deux emballages pour ensuite s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

« Je te conseille d'éviter de manger les filaments roses qui me paraissent… Encore trop vivants à mon goût. Mais sinon je pense que le reste est comestible. »

Mais il n'eut aucune de réponse, les yeux de Kylo Ren s'étant fermés, et Poe soupira en le secouant alors doucement.

« Sérieusement, mange, te laisse pas mourir de faim. »

« Je ne compte pas me laisser mourir de faim, » répliqua durement Kylo Ren sans ouvrir les yeux.

Ainsi, avait-il accepté de vivre finalement ? A vrai dire, Ren n'était sûr de rien, quant à son avenir et sa présence aux côtés de Poe. Puis, il finit par se redresser en position assise, et accepter la nourriture insolite étant vraiment trop affamé pour se poser d'autres questions.

Ils mangèrent en silence, parfois entrecoupé par des exclamations venant de Poe suite à son dégoût, grimaçant parfois en avalant une bouchée trop anormale pour rester stone. Kylo Ren l'observait par moments du coin de l'œil, honteusement amusé par les pitreries naturelles de son ancien ami.

« Il aurait pu te tuer, » dit alors Kylo Ren après avoir fini son plat, faisant allusion à Kad Ouhine. « Il t'aurait tué, tu sais, après tes paroles complètement inconscientes. »

Le pilote ne sut pas trop comment prendre les paroles de l'ex Jedi. Comme une moquerie ? Ou bien un avertissement et un conseil ? Il avala une bouchée écœurante et haussa les épaules.

« Mais il ne l'a pas fait, » répliqua finalement Poe qui jouait avec les tentacules rosâtres au fond de la boîte à l'aide du bâtonnet qui lui avait servi de baguettes.

« Car il avait surement reçu l'ordre de ne pas le faire. »

Poe mit fin à son action pour interroger Kylo Ren du regard. Celui-ci fixait le sol, interdit, plongé dans ses pensées.

« Il s'amusait peut-être avec moi ? » proposa Poe en délaissant la boîte au bout du lit.

« Non, crois-moi, lorsque tu l'as insulté indirectement, il t'aurait tué sur-le-champ. Je le connais. »

Alors il avait eu de la chance, encore une fois.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Mais le Premier Ordre à peut-être besoin de toi aussi. »

Puis, Kylo Ren se laissa retomber en arrière contre le matelas poussiéreux, ses paupières étant lourdes de fatigue.

« Si je retourne avec le Premier Ordre, » reprit Kylo Ren en fermant les yeux. « Je me fais buter dès que le gosse pointe le bout de son nez. »

Poe demeura un instant silencieux, ses doigts tripotant nerveusement le drap blanc du lit, et scrutait l'Oméga avachi juste en face de lui. Il sembla hésiter à parler, mais après un moment de silence, se racla la gorge, et se décida à discuter de sa vision des choses.

« Tu sais, si tu avais accepté, ils ne t'auront pas forcément tué… »

L'Alpha observait toujours l'Oméga affalé sur le lit, assommé par la fatigue, mais pourtant, Kylo tourna sa tête vers lui, quelques mèches de cheveux noirs barrant son visage éreinté.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je pense qu'ils se seraient servi de toi comme poule pondeuse… Je suis sûr qu'ils ont besoin de Jedi afin de proclamer de futurs Sith. »

« Oh, Seigneur… » marmonna Kylo en plaquant une main contre son front.

Poe n'avait pas tort. Il était un Oméga certes, mais un Jedi noir puissant qui pouvait enfanter à l'aide de la Force. Il était une perle rare que Snoke aimerait surement utiliser à bon escient. S'en était effrayant.

Mais ces pensées atroces ne l'empêchèrent pas de s'endormir rapidement, en totale confiance, sachant que Poe n'était pas loin et qu'il veillait au grain en cas d'attaque. De toute façon il était trop fatigué pour réfléchir correctement, n'ayant pas eu de repos depuis trois jours.

Poe quant à lui, resta un instant à observer Kylo Ren dans un profond sommeil. Il y a quelques semaines, il en aurait profité pour peut-être le tuer, et venger Ben Solo. Mais aujourd'hui, celui-ci refaisait surface derrière le visage de Kylo Ren.

Mais avant de penser à Ben Solo, Poe se jura de se dévouer à l'enfant qu'il allait avoir. Cet enfant qui était le sien. Son propre sang. Et celui de son premier amour.

Il ne l'avouera jamais, mais il avait eu bien d'autres histoires d'amour après la perte de Ben, des hommes, mais aussi des femmes par moments, un Bêta, des Omégas mais aussi quelques Alphas. Cependant, jamais il n'avait perçu ce qu'il avait ressenti de si fort avec Ben pour quelqu'un d'autre. _Jamais_.

Et le revoilà. Porteur de son enfant.

Était-ce un signe ? Un présage ? Un espoir ?

Sous ces pensées douces, Poe s'endormit lui aussi, à même le sol, adossé au lit derrière lui, restant tout de même à demi éveillé pour prévoir la venue d'ennemis potentiels.

* * *

 _Avez-vous remarqué le petit clin d'œil à l'une des scènes de_ Thor The Dark World _? (tout simplement car Poe et Ren me font souvent penser à Thor et Loki, respectivement, et à la relation qu'ils entretiennent). Si vous avez vu le bail, alors vous gagnez des sabres laser provenant de boites de céréales ! (qui s'en rappelle ? hihi)_

 _A le semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre, je me planche dessus avant de partir bosser (un dimanche oui oui)_

 _Prochain chapitre :_ _ **Leur changement**_


	9. Leur changement

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 9  
 **Leur changement**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _« Bon sang… Alors comme ça, tu t'es révélé être un Alpha. »_

 _Le jeune garçon aux cheveux brun hocha vivement la tête, tout sourire. Quelle fierté il avait d'être un Alpha. Tout comme sa mère Shara ! Même s'il s'évertuait à dire que ce n'était qu'une étiquette, son instinct Alpha s'étant réveillé, il sentait une fierté brûler dans le creux de ses entrailles, et étirer ses lèvres dans un large sourire._

 _« Apparemment, je suis très en avance sur mon âge, » répondit alors le brun en se rappelant des paroles du médecin._

 _« Mais carrément. Tu as tout juste seize ans, Poe. »_

 _Ledit Poe remarqua alors le malaise de son ami et fronça les sourcils en plaçant une main contre l'épaule du garçon plus grand, mais plus jeune._

 _« Allez, t'en fais pas, toi aussi tu le découvriras bientôt. »_

 _« Il va falloir que j'attende au moins mes dix-huit ans, » se plaignit le plus jeune dans une grimace._

 _Quatre ans à attendre aurait été long pour lui, mais Poe sourit à nouveau, apportant tout son soutient à son meilleur ami. Il était prêt à l'encourager lorsque le plus jeune reprit alors la parole._

 _« Et si jamais je suis… Je suis un Oméga ? »_

 _Il y aurait peu de chance qu'il le soit si Han Solo ne l'était pas, mais qui sait ? Poe haussa donc les épaules, feignant une certaine lassitude._

 _« Même si tu es un Oméga, je serais fier de toi. C'est dans les gênes, Ben. Ça n'affectera pas ce que tu es. »_

 _« Tu crois ? » insista-t-il._

 _« Bien sûr. Si tu te respectes, et tu acceptes, tu resteras le même pour moi. »_

 _Ben Solo l'observa un instant en silence, et finit alors par hocher la tête._

 _« J'espère tout de même être un grand Alpha, comme toi. »_

 _« Nous verrons ça en temps voulu, Ben ! »_

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Dameron… »

Petit à petit, l'esprit de Poe quitta ce souvenir lointain, et il grogna de fatigue tout en se calant un peu plus contre cette matière dure et fraiche. C'était vraiment inconfortable, mais il ne s'en soucia pas, fatigué par tout un tas de problèmes qui s'étaient présentés à lui en si peu de temps.

« Dameron, » répéta la voix grave un peu plus fort.

« Hum… »

Il lui semblait qu'il s'agissait de la voix de Ben Solo.

« Tu peux m'appeler Poe, hein… » dit alors Poe sans ouvrir les yeux, bâillant longuement en retombant dans un profond silence, au bord de l'endormissement.

Mais il reçut un coup de pied contre son bras, certes faible, mais assez fort pour le faire sursauter et comprendre qu'il n'était plus dans un rêve. Il se redressa donc en position assise, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, pour croiser le regard morne de Ben debout devant lui, bras croisés, visiblement irrité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? » marmonna Poe d'une voix ensommeillée en se grattant le crâne, remarquant alors qu'il avait dormi à même le sol.

« Rien. Il est tard. Tu ne fais que dormir. »

Prenant petit à petit conscience des paroles de son ancien meilleur ami, Poe grogna quelque chose en se laissant tomber contre le rebord du lit derrière lui, baillant à nouveau, étirant ses muscles endoloris par sa position désagréable durant la nuit.

Malgré l'heure tardive de la matinée, le soleil ne s'était pas montré, caché par les lourds nuages qui déversaient toute leur pluie sur les passants à l'extérieur.

Puis, en suivant Ben Solo du regard, celui-ci s'étant approché de la fenêtre brisée pour observer le monde extérieur, Poe se souvint de son rêve. Un rêve, mais aussi un souvenir simple et naïf.

Lui et Ben avaient été si jeunes à cette époque. Poe avait découvert être un Alpha, il était un enfant précoce disait-on autour de lui.

Lui et Ben étaient ensuite sortis ensemble trois ans après cette nouvelle, bien que Ben âgé de presque dix-huit ans était toujours dans l'inconscience vis-à-vis de sa nature. À l'époque, si on avait posé la question à Poe, il aurait pensé que son copain aurait été un Bêta. Et lorsqu'il partit ensuite avec Luke Skywalker pour sa formation, il ne le savait toujours pas, ayant toutefois passé ses dix-huit ans depuis un moment.

Mais malgré cela, Ben avait visiblement réussi à s'introduire dans le Premier Ordre en dissimulant ses propriétés d'Oméga, ce qui n'était pas donné à tout le monde.

Puis, la voix de Kylo Ren s'éleva dans la pièce, Poe quittant ses souvenirs d'enfance.

« Je vois que tu as pris très à cœur ton tour de garde. Je suis allé vomir tripes et boyaux et toi tu n'as absolument rien entendu. Tu t'es contenté de ronfler aussi fort qu'à l'épo-… »

 _L'époque_. Oui, combien de fois Ben Solo l'avait sermonné après avoir ronflé trop fort en l'empêchant de dormir alors qu'il faisait chambre partagée, ou lit commun. Poe le laissa continuer, voyant son ancien ami plonger dans un sourd mal-être.

« La prochaine fois, » reprit l'ombre de Ben Solo en changeant de sujet. « Tu achèteras pour un peu plus cher, histoire d'avoir quelque chose de vraiment comestible. »

« Je pense que tu as des renvois à cause du bébé. C'est tout. »

« Ça ne marche pas comme les femmes, » répliqua Kylo Ren en se retournant vers lui, surement indigné d'être comparé à une fille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

« Ce que j'en sais ? D'abord qu'on va devoir me percer le ventre pour sortir le gosse contrairement à un accouchement ordinaire. »

Poe sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine à cette pensée. Mais Ren avait raison sur ce point, ça allait être bien différent.

« Oui, _Poe_. Ça ne sera vraiment pas agréable. Surtout si on ne trouve personne d'assez compétent pour le faire correctement. »

Il avait insisté sur le prénom de Dameron, et le regardait maintenant avec fureur.

« On trouvera. On a le temps, » médiatisa Poe en se levant difficilement, se massant la nuque et étouffant un bâillement.

Kylo Ren soulevait en effet un bon point. Lorsque l'enfant sera prêt à sortir, ça ne sera surement pas par voie anale qu'il émergera. Une césarienne sera primordiale, mais surement plus complexe suite au fait que personne ne savait réellement comment était conservé le bébé à l'intérieur.

Mais aucun des d'eux n'émit ce genre de commentaire pour le moment. Ils avaient encore le temps.

« Je vais aller chercher de quoi manger… » proposa Poe en se levant, appréhendant pourtant le petit déjeuner.

Il n'eut pas de réponse.

Et c'est comme ceci que se déroula cette première semaine au sein de cette planète pluvieuse et sale, dans cette chambre miteuse. Kylo Ren passait ses journées à l'extérieur contre le gré de Poe, pour explorer mais aussi s'entrainer et se maintenir en forme, essayant de regagner un peu de la Force.

Mais la Force restait dissimulée et absorbée par le bébé, perpétuellement. Et Kylo Ren compris avec horreur que la fois où il avait récupéré la Force et son sabre laser afin de tuer Kad Ouhin, c'était parce que _son_ Alpha était en danger.

 _Redonne-moi cette Force ! Allez ! Redonne-la-moi !_ pensait Kylo Ren en hurlant de plus belle, assenant son poing dans le punching-ball improvisé.

Poe finit par accepter les balades de Kylo, et lui décida de chercher de quoi bien se nourrir, ainsi que des informations sur le Premier Ordre, sur les Omégas mâles porteurs d'enfant ainsi que sur les histoires fascinantes de cette planète.

De ce fait, le soir, les deux hommes parlaient peu, mais mangeaient de bon appétit, pour dormir, l'un dans le lit, le second dans le canapé miteux.

Il y eut une dispute lorsque Kylo Ren rentra un soir trempé comme une souche, grelottant et pratiquement malade, éternuant à plusieurs reprises. Et ce soir-là, Kylo Ren était de très mauvaise humeur, si bien que Poe avait presque peur qu'il active son sabre pour couper le lit en deux sous le coup de la colère diffuse.

Mais il ne le fit pas, et se contenta de s'asseoir dos à la porte, mains plaquées contre son crâne, et déblatérait d'étranges paroles. Poe ne comprit que la fin.

« Être Oméga… C'est si rare. Il a fallu que ça tombe sur moi. Et que la Force me permette d'enfanter… Bordel, je suis maudit. »

« Il faut que tu l'acceptes, » tenta Poe qui était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre entrouverte à finir un dessert visqueux étrange qui pourtant n'était pas pour le déplaire.

« Tu reviens, tu m'engrosses, tu me prives de la Force, tu détruis absolument tout. Tu tues ce que je suis. Et je dois accepter ça ? » s'énerva Kylo Ren en levant son regard noir et cerné vers le pilote.

« Tu n'es pas ce Kylo Ren, merde, » répliqua Poe, la bouche pleine, cuillère entre ses lèvres.

« Ben Solo est parti, » railla Kylo entre ses dents, ses doigts serrant plus forts son crâne, s'arrachant presque les cheveux dans le processus.

« En effet, jamais le Ben Solo que je connais ne m'aurait fait du mal comme tu l'as fait, » reprit Poe après avoir avalé la dernière bouchée.

« Tu as enfin ouvert les yeux, bravo, Dameron. »

Oui, il faisait allusion à la torture qu'il avait subie entre les mains de Kylo Ren. Mais ce que Poe ne savait pas, c'était que s'il avait eu affaire à quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait été tué juste après avoir révélé le secret de la carte.

De plus, le masque avait caché les yeux embués de larmes de Kylo Ren.

« Mais je sais aussi que le Kylo Ren que je connais m'aurait déjà assassiné depuis le temps. »

Cette fois-ci, Kylo Ren vit rouge et se leva abruptement, le parquet grinçant dangereusement sous son poids.

« J'ai tué Han Solo ! » hurla-t-il en plaquant son propre poing contre sa poitrine pour appuyer ses dires. « Comment peux-tu continuer de chercher Ben Solo en moi ?! »

Il était aussi rouge de colère, et Poe se détacha du rebord de la fenêtre en gardant son calme, ne se dérobant pas face à la fureur de son ancien ami et ennemi.

« Car je lis la peine et le désespoir dans tes yeux. Lorsque tu craches ces paroles, tu souffres encore de tes actions… La lumière commence à-… »

« Ne me parle pas de lumière ! Je ne reviendrais pas en arrière ! »

Puis, sous ces lourdes paroles, Kylo Ren tourna les talons et ouvrit la porte pour quitter la pièce humide et la refermer violemment derrière lui.

Poe poussa un profond soupir, et rangea un peu la pièce en désordre, fatigué des sauts d'humeur de Ren. Fort heureusement, il n'avait pas encore dégainé son sabre laser pour couper la langue du pilote.

Finalement, Poe eut des remords, et fut inquiet des potentielles actions idiotes que pourrait faire Ren suite à cette vive colère. Il récupéra alors sa veste blanche, et partit à la recherche de Ben Solo.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Kylo Ren n'était pas allé loin de leur hôtel délabré, et s'était introduit dans un bar pour se protéger de la pluie, et se mêler à la foule. Il était trop éreinté pour partir s'entrainer, et la nausée l'avait repris de plus belle. Ainsi, il s'était installé face au comptoir, décidé à se faire un peu de bien.

Il retira sa capuche et ses mèches noires retombèrent devant ses yeux. D'un geste de la main, il plaqua ses cheveux en arrière, et soupira longuement, essayant de reprendre une respiration constante.

De jour en jour, la lumière devenait de plus en plus forte, et dévorait son âme sombre. Ça faisait mal. Car toutes ses actions terribles prenaient une ampleur plus abominable et monstrueuse. Il se sentait de plus en plus faible.

Cependant, un verre glissé juste sous son nez attira son attention, et il croisa le regard du barman aux gros yeux globuleux qui lui montra du bout du pouce une personne assise non loin de lui.

« C'est de la part du grand gars là-bas, » largua-t-il d'une voix grave.

Intrigué, Kylo suivit l'indication du tavernier et croisa le regard d'un autre homme grand et fort, à la peau bleue et aux marques filiformes sur le visage. Un étrange croisement entre un humain et un Togruta, très certainement.

Une vive envie de rendre jaloux Poe Dameron vint titiller son esprit, et Kylo haussa un sourcil à l'adresse de l'inconnu, l'indiquant du regard de venir le rejoindre.

Alors que l'homme se leva, Kylo baissa les yeux vers le verre et le porta à ses lèvres pour boire cul sec la moitié de celui-ci bien rempli. Le brouhaha parut plus intense, et l'homme vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Kylo Ren.

« Ton regard hargneux. Je l'aime, » avoua l'homme d'une voix forte pour se faire entendre à travers la musique. « Pour un Oméga, c'est agréable. »

Alors lui aussi pouvait le sentir ? Cela était surement dû à la perte de la Force qui masquait depuis toujours son odeur naturelle.

Kylo Ren se contenta de l'observer en silence, sentant sa forte odeur d'Alpha qu'il s'efforçait de dévoiler tout autour de lui. Ainsi donc, cette espèce aussi était en proie à ce genre de classement.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu m'intéresses ? » lui demanda Kylo Ren en plissant les yeux.

« Tu en as besoin. Je sais ressentir ce genre de chose, » lui annonça l'inconnu en s'approchant un peu plus de lui.

Kylo le laissa faire, se fichant bien de ce qui pouvait advenir. Il avait son verre d'alcool et un homme intéressé par lui. La situation n'était pas si désespérée.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse boire à nouveau, une main vint agripper son poignet pour lui arracher le verre.

« SOLO ! Tu es complètement malade ?! »

Kylo Ren écarquilla les yeux alors que Poe Dameron serrait toujours son poignet après avoir poussé l'homme bleu sur le côté.

« Hey, là, l'Alpha en chaleur, » grogna l'inconnu bousculé par Poe. « Tu vois pas que tu déranges ? »

« De un, les Alphas ne peuvent pas être en chaleur ! » s'exclama vivement Poe en se tournant vers l'homme et en lui postillonnant presque au visage. « Et de deux, il est avec moi ! »

Et sans un mot de plus, Poe tira sur son bras pour traîner Kylo Ren avec lui qui n'opposa aucune résistance, bien trop surpris par la venue et l'action soudaine du pilote. Celui-ci l'attira avec lui vers la partie casino, afin d'être un peu plus au calme entre les machines clignotantes.

« On manque d'argent et toi tu décides de t'intoxiquer toi et le gosse en allant boire dans un bar… Es-tu inconscient ?! » s'écria Poe visiblement en colère en faisant alors face à Kylo Ren après avoir lâché son poignet.

Et encore, Poe restait poli.

« J'ai rien payé. On me l'a offert, » rétorqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« Mais à quoi tu joues ? Tu veux qu'il te saute ou quoi ?! Et puis… Et puis il ne faut pas boire quand on est en cloque, putain ! »

Kylo Ren ne répliqua pas comme il avait l'habitude de le faire car il était réellement scotché par l'attitude de Poe. Ce dernier semblait réellement en colère et déçu par le comportement de Ren.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? » reprit Poe en croisant les bras. « Va-y, dis-le-moi. »

« Laisse-moi, Dameron. »

« Te laissez te bourrer la gueule pour oublier toute cette histoire ? Certainement pas ! On est deux sur le coup, et on va mener à bien notre mission ! »

« Quelle mission ? Celle d'enfanter un bébé en bonne santé ? C'est une mission pour toi ? » railla sombrement Kylo en fronçant les sourcils.

Poe ne répondit pas tout de suite, attendant que la vive chanson d'une des machines cesse, signe qu'il y avait eu un gagnant. Puis il secoua la tête lentement.

« C'est une mission personnelle. Un objectif, _Ben_. »

« Tu veux mon poing dans ta gueule ? »

« Oh, une pièce ! »

Poe se pencha et récupéra une pièce de monnaie argentée sous le regard presque ahuri de Kylo Ren. Venait-il de contourner le problème d'une manière aussi ridicule ?

Mais Poe sembla ne pas se soucier des paroles de Kylo, et se tourna derechef vers l'une des machines, pour ensuite y insérer la pièce perdue qu'il avait trouvée sur la moquette poussiéreuse.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui me disais de ne pas utiliser notre argent pour des idioties ? » siffla Kylo avec irritation. « Et toi tu débourses cette pièce sans réfléchir dans une machine à sous ! »

« On n'aurait pas pu s'acheter grand-chose avec ça de toute manière, » maugréa Poe en fixant l'écran bleu où des dizaines de symboles défilaient avec rapidité.

« Avec cinq crédits on avait un repas ! Fais ce que je dis mais pas ce que je fais, hein ! »

« Ce qui est fait et fait. »

« Ne me titille pas ! » le conseilla Kylo en le pointant du doigt.

« Au lieu de crier comme ça, aide-moi à gagner le jackpot. »

« C'est du hasard, triple andouille ! »

« Et de la chance. Alors vient appuyer sur le bouton avec moi pour m'aider en me transférant ta chance _légendaire_. »

Kylo plissa les yeux avec colère alors que Poe lui montrait le gros bouton rouge sur la machine qui figerait les symboles à jamais afin de déterminer le prix à gagner.

« Appuie avec moi, » répéta Poe en captant son regard.

Reniflant avec un certain dédain, Kylo Ren approcha sa main du bouton, et en symbiose avec Poe, le pressa avec force.

Finalement, ni Kylo ni même Poe n'en crurent leurs yeux et leurs oreilles lorsque la machine s'exista et brilla de mille lumières pour indiquer un gagnant. Et lorsqu'une multitude de tickets de change fut éjectée de la machine, aucun des deux ne fit le moindre mouvement pour les récupérer.

Il y eut des applaudissements, des cris et des acclamations autour d'eux alors qu'ils se lancèrent un regard d'abord médusé, et Poe fut le premier à rire avec force, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rester sérieux plus longtemps.

Kylo quant à lui, finit par lâcher un sourire alors qu'il fixait un Poe Dameron hilare.

C'était inespéré. La chance leur souriait enfin.

Poe s'était empressé de récupérer l'argent au bureau de change pour ensuite s'offrir une bière locale ainsi qu'une grande assiette de viande quelconque qu'il partagea avec Kylo Ren restreint à un verre d'eau douteux.

« Bordel, on est riche ! Fini ce canapé dégoutant ! Fini cette nourriture atroce ! » s'enthousiasma Poe alors qu'il mordait avidement dans une des côtelettes.

Kylo le regarda en silence, appréciant lui aussi ce repas enfin calorique et riche. Poe semblait un peu pompette, surement dû à cette bière locale au pourcentage d'alcool inconnu. Ainsi, l'Oméga écoutait simplement son ancien ami parler et parler, s'enflammer pour un rien, et rire pour tout. Et finalement, c'était comme un baume pour le cœur brisé de Kylo Ren.

« Allons danser un peu pour fêter ça, » sourit Poe en se levant de la chaise en bois sur laquelle il s'était affalé. « Ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas dansé ! »

« Très bien, va-y, » fit Kylo en feignant une certaine lassitude.

« Viens avec moi. »

« Tu sais que je déteste danser. Alors ne t'égosille pas à me supplier. »

« Qui sait, peut-être que ton séjour en enfer chez le Premier Ordre t'avait aussi changé sur ce point-là, » lâcha Poe en haussant les épaules pour ensuite se diriger vers la piste lumineuse et bruyante.

Jamais Poe Dameron n'avait obligé Ben Solo à venir danser avec lui lors de leurs sorties. Jamais. Tout simplement car il savait que Ben Solo était mal à l'aise lors des prestations en public. Et même si Poe adorait danser et enflammer les pistes de danse durant sa jeunesse, il avait respecté les craintes de son petit ami.

Poe Dameron avait toujours été trop gentil avec lui.

Kylo Ren le fixa alors se déhancher avec force sur la piste, tantôt cacher par d'autres personnes, tantôt lui lançant des regards furtifs pour croiser les yeux attentifs de Ren.

Mais ce petit jeu ne dura qu'une dizaine de minutes seulement car une jeune femme humanoïde elle aussi vint à la rencontre de Poe tout en se trémoussant en petite tenue. Cette rousse engendra directement une vive exacerbation chez Kylo Ren qui la vit discuter avec Poe tout en dansant.

Kylo pouvait clairement sentir qu'il s'agissait d'une Bêta qui délivrait tous les phéromones possibles pour attirer l'Alpha qu'était le pilote. Il ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus lorsqu'il vit le corps de la jeune femme se presser contre le bras de Poe qui semblait ne pas s'en soucier, et Kylo se dirigea vers eux avec jalousie.

« Et ensuite on vient me sermonner ! » s'exclama Ren en poussant Poe brutalement en avant.

Poe fut surpris par la venue de l'ex Jedi, et manqua de trébucher alors que la jeune Bêta s'offusqua en détaillant des yeux Kylo Ren nullement menaçant pour elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut l'Oméga, cet Alpha est à moi ? » s'écria-t-elle en poussant à son tour Kylo Ren.

Le Jedi noir entra dans une colère noire alors que Poe s'interposa directement entre eux avant que Kylo Ren n'ait pu faire une bêtise plus grosse que lui. Si elle savait qu'elle avait à faire à Kylo Ren, jamais cette Bêta n'aurait réagi ainsi, s'en était certain.

« Je n'appartiens à personne, jolie rousse, » agença Poe en tirant son bras en arrière pour faire à nouveau reculer Kylo Ren sans lâcher la Bêta des yeux.

« Tu le préfères, je le vois à ton regard, » marmonna-t-elle en foudroyant des yeux l'Oméga furieux derrière Poe.

Poe ne répondit pas, et entraina Kylo Ren en dehors de la piste de danse, mais celui-ci finit par tirer sur son bras pour se défaire de la poigne du pilote.

« Tu me fais chier, Dameron ! Tu me changes ! » cingla-t-il avec exaspération, ne pouvant accepter la jalousie qu'il avait ressentie.

« Ne fais pas attention à cette Bêta, elle-… »

« Je me contrefiche de cette putain de Bêta ! C'est _moi_ que je hais ! » hurla alors Kylo Ren avant de quitter le pilote sous le choc.

Et Kylo Ren disparut parmi la foule alors que Poe poussa une longue expiration, conscient du fait qu'il avait peut-être merdé en ne refusant pas les avances de cette Bêta aux phéromones puissantes.

Il savait qu'il était inutile de retrouver Kylo Ren qui avait surement besoin de taper quelque chose pour alanguir sa colère. Poe avait besoin d'un autre verre.

De son côté, la Bêta s'installa au comptoir avec dépit, déçue de ne pas avoir pu attiser l'Alpha puissant qu'était Poe Dameron. Alors que le barman lui servait un verre, la jeune femme remarqua quelque chose à la ceinture de l'homme à sa droite habillé en noir qui discutait avec le second tavernier.

Une fois qu'il eut fini sa conversation, la Bêta l'interpella d'une voix bourrue.

« Cet imbécile d'Oméga avait la même arme que toi à la ceinture… »

L'homme habillé en noir se tourna vers elle et dévoila un visage moustachu et dur, portant une capuche qui dissimulait le début d'une cicatrice de guerre.

« La même arme, vous dites ? » répéta l'homme en question en passant le bout de ses doigts contre le sabre laser qu'il portait.

« Ouais, ce genre le genre de truc que les Jedi des contes utilisaient. Je savais pas que c'était la mode, » fit-elle en haussant les épaules, portant le verre à ses lèvres rouges. « Le gars avait d'ailleurs une cicatrice similaire à la vôtre. »

« Oh. Et dis-moi, jolie demoiselle. Sais-tu où est-ce qu'il serait allé ? » lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur tout en faisant glisser un second verre d'alcool qu'il s'était commandé, juste devant la Bêta.

* * *

 _Je vous remercie tellement pour vos gentils messages, et le fait d'avoir lu jusqu'ici. Cette histoire est aussi un gros projet (je vais dire ça à chaque fic ou quoi xD) elle me tient très à coeur malgré ses airs un peu étranges parfois._

 _Prochain chapitre : **La pureté de leur lien**_


	10. La pureté de leur lien

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 10  
 **La pureté de leur lien**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Kylo Ren s'était abrité sous le porche derrière le casino, observant la pluie qui coulait devant lui ainsi que les hauts bâtiments délabrés. Le banc sur lequel il était assis était humide et provoquait un sentiment de froid à travers tout son corps, mais il ne s'en soucia guère.

Il n'entendait que les bruits des gouttes sur le toit au-dessus de sa tête, et le fait d'être seul ici lui faisaient un bien fou. Il respira longuement cette odeur d'humidité qui accompagnait leur vie depuis presque deux semaines, et ferma les yeux. Il essayait de calmer son esprit.

Il n'aimait pas ça du tout, l'Oméga en lui hurlait la possession de l'Alpha Dameron. Cette lumière le bouffait. Et ces hormones faisaient la fête !

« Si on m'avait dit que ça aurait été si simple, je n'aurais même pas pris la peine de venir te chercher, » fit soudain une voix terne derrière lui.

Kylo Ren ouvrit brutalement les yeux, mais ne se retourna pas. Cette voix, il semblait qu'il la connaissait. Aucun doute, il s'agissait d'un membre du Premier Ordre. Merde, ils avaient été débusqués. Et Poe où était-il ? Non, il ne devait pas penser à Poe, mais plutôt à sa propre survie ici.

« J'ai toujours rêvé pouvoir voir le visage du Chevalier de Ren. »

Visiblement, il ne s'agissait pas d'un des Chevaliers de Ren, ni même d'un très haut gradé. Mais Kylo ne se retourna pas tout de suite, analysant cette voix avec flegme. Et puis, il se souvint.

« Yu… Yu le Corellien… » dit alors Kylo en se remémorant cet homme au sabre laser pourtant incapable d'utiliser la Force.

Il était plus âgé que lui, mais bien plus faible, considéré comme l'un des échecs de Snoke. Kylo fut surpris de le voir toujours en vie, et à sa recherche. Pourquoi avoir gardé un tel déchet à ses ordres ?

« Toi ici… ? Tu es le plus faible de tous… Snoke t'envoie à ta propre mort, » annonça Kylo Ren en se levant, récupérant son sabre toujours à sa ceinture.

« J'ai évolué, Ren. »

Kylo fit tournoyer son sabre après l'avoir activé, et se tourna vers son adversaire, décidé à le battre. Même sans la Force, Kylo l'avait terrassé par le passé, son adresse étant nettement supérieure à lui.

« Oh, je t'aurais imaginé plus vieux, » dit alors le prénommé Yu en sortant lui aussi son sabre, observant le visage à demi éclairé par la lune de Ren. « Mais aussi moins épuisé que tu ne l'es actuellement. »

« Et toi tu n'as toujours pas changé. Te donnant des grands airs pour compenser ton impuissance. »

Le sabre de l'autre homme s'alluma lui aussi au son d'un grésillement sec, alors qu'il riait des paroles de l'Oméga.

« Je suppose que si je te demande gentiment de me suivre, tu vas refuser. »

« Tes conjectures sont toujours aussi remarquables qu'autrefois. »

« Oh, à me pousser comme ça, j'ai réellement envie de t'abimer un peu, » minauda le Corellien avec un faux sourire. « Après tout, Snoke ne te demande que vivant ! »

« Trêve de plaisanteries. Viens qu'on en finisse, » lâcha Kylo avec lassitude, nullement effrayé.

Et l'homme se jeta sur lui. Kylo Ren para l'attaque une fois, deux fois, trois fois. C'était facile. Son adversaire n'avait décidément pas changé d'un iota.

Cependant, lorsque Kylo était prêt à asséner son adversaire d'un coup fatale de laser, tous ses membres se raidirent et il fut bloqué dans son geste. Il se sentait lourd et bloqué.

Yu avait la paume levée vers lui, et faisait usage de la Force pour immobiliser Kylo Ren en proie à de vifs doutes. Comment pouvait-il utiliser la Force ? Il n'avait jamais réussi à l'acquérir jusque-là !

« Eh oui, Ren, » s'amusa Yu en s'approchant de lui avec lenteur. « Un an d'entrainement avec Uru-Dam Go a été plus que bénéfique. Lorsque j'ai frôlé la mort, embroché par un pic à glace sur Hoth, la Force s'est révélée à moi. »

Pour appuyer ses dires, il leva sa main avec grâce, faisant léviter quelques feuilles mortes anciennement sur les dalles grises détrempées, tout autour de sa paume.

Cette fois-ci, le cœur de Kylo Ren perdit sa constance, et une peur infime commença à germer en lui. Personne ne pourrait le sauver actuellement. Poe était peut-être retourné à la maison, ou même boire un coup et se bourrer la gueule.

« Mais tu restes un piètre bretteur, » cracha Kylo Ren avec force.

Il était fini. Avec la Force il était bien trop puissant pour Kylo totalement démuni.

Soudain, Yu abaissa sa main, et Kylo Ren chuta au sol, sur le dos, entrainé par la Force ennemie, et il grimaça de douleur. Maintenu à terre par ce pouvoir, l'Oméga paniqua, essayant de se défaire de ces chaînes invisibles. Son sabre laser roula derrière Yu, encore une fois bien trop loin pour l'atteindre.

Yu ne perdit pas une seconde, et se positionna au-dessus du corps de Kylo Ren, tira son bras sur le côté et plaça la lame brillante du sabre à quelque millimètre de l'épaule du plus jeune, lui susurrant alors quelques mots vibrant d'excitation au creux de son oreille.

« Tu te rappelleras de l'épéiste qui t'a coupé le bras fait hurler de douleur, crois-moi. »

Kylo serra les dents, réfléchissant à une solution désespérée, mais totalement immobilisé sous le poids de son ennemi.

« Evite cependant de trop crier, tu risques de réveiller l'enfant qui dort… » murmura l'homme avec un sourire en baladant ses doigts sur le ventre de l'Oméga dissimulé sous quelques couches de tissu brûlant.

« Je te tuerai avant sa naissance ! Je t'en donne ma parole ! » cria Kylo Ren en serrant les poings, essayant de bouger son bras menacé par le laser brûlant et crépitant.

Et puis, la lame rougeâtre vint doucement frotter la peau à travers le tissu de l'épaule de Ren. À son contact, une odeur de chair brûlée s'éleva et un hurlement de douleur vint bercer les tympans de Yu.

Kylo aurait voulu se recroqueviller pour supporter la douleur lancinante, mais la Force de l'homme l'en empêchait. De ce fait, il ne pouvait que crier face à ce supplice lent et profond.

Il aurait aussi voulu appeler le nom de Poe, mais ces derniers restes de fierté ne lui permirent pas de le faire. Alors il cria de plus belle alors que la lame atteint doucement l'os.

La musique était trop forte dans le casino pour entendre ses cris. Personne n'allait venir. Et puis, personne n'avait envie de se frotter à un homme du Premier Ordre.

Des larmes chaudes coulèrent sur ses joues pâles, et du sang perla de ses lèvres gercées.

Pourtant, d'un seul coup, la douleur disparue. Kylo crut s'être évanouit, mais sentait toujours ses lèvres trembler et son cœur battre bien trop rapidement contre sa poitrine. Alors il rouvrit faiblement les yeux et sentit le corps lourd de Yu tomber à sa droite.

« BEN ! »

Ren resta à observer l'homme visiblement éteint, ses cheveux noirs baignant dans l'eau accumulée sur les dalles, ses oreilles sifflaient encore et le son autour de lui paraissait tout aussi flou que sa vision. Une odeur de sang et de chair grillée lui donnait la nausée, mais il ne bougea pas, même lorsqu'il sentit un bras passer derrière sa nuque pour le redresser.

« Reprends-toi, il faut partir d'ici ! » s'exclama la voix de Poe Dameron.

Ça y est, son esprit s'éveillait, et il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, grimaçant lorsqu'il sentit son épaule le brûler à nouveau. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était produit, et vit un trou béant dans le dos de son adversaire, l'ayant tué sur le coup. Kylo ne fut pas long à comprendre en percevant son propre sabre échoué aux genoux de Poe que celui-ci s'en était servi pour tuer le Corellien.

« Je… Je vais bien, » grimaça Kylo en serrant la mâchoire pour supporter la douleur vive de son épaule.

« Ne joues pas les durs ! Tu perds masse de sang, mon gars ! »

Kylo allait répliquer mais la douleur foudroya tout son être, son os ayant été touché. Il croisa alors le regard inquiet de Poe et remarqua avec appréhension qu'il était contre son torse, celui-ci maintenait sa tête, une main chaude contre sa nuque.

« C'est bon, tu peux t'éloigner maintenant… » railla Kylo, le cœur battant en tentant vainement de le repousser.

Mais ses gestes ne firent qu'accroître sa souffrance et il gémit alors en plaquant une main contre son épaule en sang. Il était vidé de son énergie.

Poe ne le lâcha pas, sachant que Ren ne pouvait tenir debout. De plus, s'il continuait de bouger, le sang ne ferait qu'affluer encore plus hors de son corps. Ainsi, il attendit que Ren se calme, n'opposant finalement plus aucune résistance, ses yeux retombant vers l'homme mort à quelques mètres de lui.

Si Yu avait senti Poe venir, le pilote aurait été dans le même état. Et à cette pensée, un frisson de frayeur traversa tout le corps éreinté de l'Oméga.

« Il détenait la Force, mais ne sait pas encore bien la manier… » lâcha soudain Ren dans un souffle, le regard étrangement vide. « Voilà pourquoi il ne t'a pas senti approcher… »

« Ils sont peut-être plusieurs, je te ramène dans la chambre, » lui annonça Poe en récupérant le sabre laser à ses pieds. « Ne bouge pas, ça va aller. »

Quoi que pouvait dire Ren, les paroles de Poe étaient réconfortantes pour son esprit. Cette douleur aurait été supportable s'il avait une emprise parfaite sur la Force, mais aujourd'hui, comme il l'avait dit un peu plus tôt, il était aussi faible qu'un enfant.

Il se laissa donc faire, en proie à une certaine amertume, sentant son corps être soulevé avec force par les bras puissants de Poe Dameron qui délaissa le Jedi du Premier Ordre derrière lui.

Cette chaleur. Cette lumière. Tout semblait être à double tranchant. _Attention_.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Mon corps tout entier a entendu ton cri… » annonça alors Poe pendant qu'il nettoyait avec douceur la blessure fraiche de Kylo Ren.

Il avait été récupéré des médicaments et bandages en vitesse après avoir laissé Kylo dans la chambre. Béni soit cette machine à sous.

La chair était rouge vive et brûlée par endroits. Poe n'avait pas besoin d'écarter la peau pour comprendre que la lésion était très profonde. Le pilote réprima une grimace de dégout alors qu'il retirait les tissus imbibés de sang de la peau carbonisée.

« Et je sentais que tu souffrais… Toi et _l'enfant_ , » reprit Poe qui voulait essayer de garder Ren éveillé, souhaitant être sûr que la perte de sang n'allait pas lui être fatale.

Kylo Ren restait à fixer le plafond, faisant de l'ordre dans ses idées. Poe Dameron avait tué un _Jedi_. Un gars entrainé par Snoke et aussi par Uru-Dam Go lui-même, un Chevalier de Ren barbu à la sagesse infinie et respecté par tous, bien trop modeste pour accepter d'être à la tête de ce clan.

« Tu es fort, Dameron. Je l'ai toujours su, » finit par dire Kylo Ren à voix basse, son esprit divaguant sous les effets de la morphine.

À vrai dire, le geste héroïque de Poe avait réchauffé son cœur. _Poe Dameron l'avait sauvé._

« Merci… » reprit Ren en fermant les yeux alors que Poe commençait à recoudre la chair écartelée après avoir vérifié que la peau n'était plus sensible.

Poe savait que Kylo Ren n'aurait pas dit cela s'il était lucide et si la morphine ne brouillait pas en partie tout son corps. Mais il hocha la tête lentement, et renifla tout en coupant le bout du fil à l'aide de ses mains tâché de sang séché.

La pièce chaude sentait le sang sec.

« On se sauve mutuellement… La belle équipe, » marmonna Poe dans ses pensées.

« J'admire ton courage, _sincèrement_ … »

Ben Solo l'avait toujours envié. Que ça soit sa force, sa sociabilité, son physique ainsi que les visions qu'il portait sur le monde. Et ça ne semblait ne pas avoir changé avec le temps.

« J'ai juste récupéré ton sabre et tué cet homme _de dos_ qui était trop concentré à rire de ton malheur. »

« Il t'aurait senti venir si cet imbécile savait correctement utiliser la Force. »

Poe finit de bander la blessure, et rangea l'attirail de médecin pour ensuite tout caser dans un sac. Après avoir observé quelque instants ses mains rougies de sang écarlate, Poe vit que Ren était à deux doigts de s'endormir.

« Il va falloir s'en aller, mais d'abord, repose-toi un peu le temps de récupérer et virer cette morphine de ton sang, » déclara Poe en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre aux carreaux gras et sales.

« Pourquoi prends-tu aussi bien soin de moi… ? » lui demanda Ren d'une voix trainante tout en plaquant une main contre son front brûlant de sueur.

Délaissant la fenêtre pour verrouiller la porte à clé, Poe se retourna vers Kylo Ren torse nu allongé sur le lit poussiéreux, aussi pâle qu'un mort. Il le détailla quelques instants des yeux, se rappelant encore du corps de son premier copain. Il avait grandi, certes, et ces muscles s'étaient eux aussi un peu développés, bien qu'il n'ait pas la carrure de Poe.

« J'ai promis à ta mère de prendre soin de toi et de son futur petit-fils ou petite-fille. »

L'esprit de Kylo n'était pas encore assez embrouillé pour qu'il reste neutre face à cette idiotie, et il ricana nerveusement tout en plaquant sa main contre ses yeux.

« Tu me fais aussi pitié, Poe. »

Poe leva les yeux au ciel tout en s'adossant à la porte derrière lui, blaster à la main en cas d'attaque ennemie.

« Toutes personnes continue de changer au cours du temps. Alors je garde espoir. »

« Espoir sur quoi ? »

Poe savait que Kylo aurait déjà crié quelques insultes au visage de Poe s'il avait pu le faire et était en état. Le pilote ne soupira pourtant pas, mais finit par lâcher un faible sourire tout en observant Ben Solo démuni et affaibli.

« Ensemble, on procrée la lumière. »

Mais Kylo Ren semblait s'être endormi, et ne dut jamais entendre les paroles bourrées de sentiments provenant des lèvres de Poe Dameron.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Lorsque Hux avait annoncé à son maître qu'il venait de perdre la communication avec Yu le Corellien, celui-ci s'était attendu à une colère noire venant de Snoke. Mais non, il resta calme à réfléchir à la question, percevant une force en ce binôme qu'étaient Ren et Poe. Cependant, il avait perdu deux hommes puissants, et il ne pouvait accepter ceci.

« Uru-Dam Go est sur le coup, » dit alors Hux alors que son maître était toujours plongé dans sa réflexion.

« C'est ce que vous auriez dû faire depuis le début, » grinça alors Snoke en envoyant un regard glacial à l'adresse du général.

Hux hocha la tête, quelque peu anxieux. Kylo Ren n'était-il pas censé être épuisé de sa Force ? Alors comment avait-il pu tuer Kad Ouhin ainsi que Yu, fraîchement recommandé par ces hommes de main.

« Cette fois-ci, tuez l'Alpha, » fit soudain Snoke en se levant pour faire face au roux en contrebas. « Montrez-lui qu'on ne se moque pas du Premier Ordre. Tuez l'Alpha devant les yeux de cet Oméga. »

« Je transmets les ordres. »

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

L'argent gagné au casino avait servi à l'achat d'une embarcation de fortune capable de voyager loin. Poe avant attendit que Kylo Ren ait repris un peu de force avant de le traîner à l'extérieur sous la pluie puissante pour ensuite quitter cette planète sale.

Son bras lui faisait toujours souffrir malgré les précautions et bandages enroulés à la perfection autour de son épaule, signé Poe Dameron. Fort heureusement, il s'agissait de son bras gauche, ainsi, il était toujours en mesure de tenir son sabre laser. Poe l'avait aidé à marcher jusqu'au vaisseau et Ren n'avait pas rechigné.

Puis ils avaient décollé.

Lorsque Poe vérifia une carte de la Galaxie qu'ils étaient en train de traverser à l'aide de ce vaisseau blanchâtre, Kylo Ren avait fait pivoter son siège blafard pour observer le pilote avec attention. Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment reparlé depuis son réveil, mais la conversation qu'il avait eue avec lui avant de s'endormir prenait maintenant une toute autre tournure.

Alors comme ça, Poe avait ressenti le désespoir de Kylo Ren et perçut son cri alors qu'il se trouvait dans le casino, ayant une bonne dose d'alcool libre dans le sang. Et il ne possédait pas la Force. C'était intéressant, mais aussi inquiétant pour le futur de Ren.

« Est-ce que tu me considères comme ton Oméga ? »

La voix de Kylo Ren venait de s'élever dans le vaisseau silencieux, le ton était bas et enroué par la fatigue et le fait de ne pas avoir parlé depuis un petit moment déjà. Poe mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre que l'Oméga lui parlait, et à déchiffrer ses mots.

« … Est-ce que toi tu me considères comme ton Alpha ? » contra Poe en délaissant la carte des yeux pour plonger son regard dans celui de Ren.

Le silence se fit, mais aucun des deux hommes ne baisa le regard. Quelque chose changeait en chacun d'eux, et cela, jour après jour. Les sautes d'humeur violentes de Kylo Ren le prouvaient très clairement. Ren haïssait ce changement.

« Non. »

La réponse se voulut dure et froide. Mais elle paraissait plus comme un mot dans le vent pour Poe qui ne détourna pas les yeux, observant les pupilles noires de son interlocuteur.

« Alors non, il en va de même pour moi, » finit par dire Poe.

Ce fut Ren qui brisa leur contact visuel en premier, ne pouvant supporter le regard profond de son ancien ami. A nouveau, il se sentait vulnérable. Faible. Être attaché était la pire des faiblesses même si elle occasionnait de nombreux bénéfices si on savait où chercher et contrôler ces effluves.

« Je te considère comme mon ex-meilleur ami. Mon ex-copain. Mon ex-ennemi, » énonça Poe en détaillant à nouveau la carte entre ses mains, garnies d'informations et signes quelconques qui demandaient une certaine concentration.

« Et présentement ? » lui demanda Kylo Ren en faisant mine de s'intéresser aux astres colorés qui défilaient doucement dans le lointain.

« Comme Ben Solo sur la route de la rédemption. »

À ces mots, Ren leva les yeux au ciel, à deux doigts de résumer à Poe la situation. Il était clairement son ennemi et celui de la Résistance, l'ayant torturé et tué Han Solo. Mais il sut que ça ne servait à rien d'énoncer de nouveau ces faits qui étaient surement toujours gravés dans la mémoire du pilote malgré la nonchalance qu'il divulguait.

« Que peux-tu faire de plus de toute manière ? » marmonna Ren avec épuisement. « Tu vas rester avec moi pendant neuf longs mois. »

« _Longs_. Oui en effet. »

Poe quant à lui resta tout de même étonné par le calme de Ren, et surtout, par le fait qu'il n'avait pas répliqué et renchérit suite à l'espoir qu'il avait exprimé quant à sa rédemption future.

« Passe-moi quelque chose, Dameron. Je suis à deux doigts de vomir… » fit soudain Ren en fermant les yeux, se pinçant l'arrête du nez comme pour faire disparaître cette gêne.

« Quoi, maintenant ? » s'alarma Poe en se levant prestement, délaissant la carte pour chercher des yeux quelque chose pouvant l'empêcher de salir le vaisseau.

« Tu crois vraiment que les nausées ont des horaires fixes… ? » ironisa Kylo en serrant la mâchoire, évitant d'agrémenter sa pique d'une insulte dont seul lui en avait le secret.

Mais Poe ne trouvait rien d'adéquat à la situation, cherchant frénétiquement, et Kylo Ren le pressa.

« Ta veste ou quelque chose… J'en sais rien ! »

« Tiens-toi loin de ma veste, Solo ! »

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Leia avait conduit la Résistance sur la planète glacée au nom de Hoth afin de regagner les anciens locaux qui avaient fait office de base durant une courte période paralysée par le pouvoir de Dark Vador et de l'Empereur.

Les missions avaient repris alors que des agents avaient des objectifs bien plus précis et secrets. Certains avaient pour ordre de rechercher avec discrétion la localisation de Poe Dameron et Kylo Ren afin de peut-être pouvoir leur porter main-forte et avoir de leurs nouvelles.

Sans ça, Leia était inquiète et sans arrêt en proie au doute. Avait-elle bien fait de laisser aller son meilleur pilote avec son propre fils ?

« Lorsque Poe rentrera… Il sera papa… » dit alors Finn tandis qu'il louchait avec dégoût sur la nourriture au milieu de son plateau. « Je devrais pourtant m'en réjouir mais je n'y arrive pas. »

Rey jeta un coup d'œil vers son ami plongé dans sa réflexion.

« Cet enfant ne sera pas comme _lui_. Tout comme le général, j'ai ressenti une lumière tamisée. »

« _Tamisée_ , Rey. Je n'ai pas confiance. Tu avais dit toi-même avoir de lourds doutes ! »

Il n'avait pas tort, la jeune femme lui avait déjà fait part de ses doutes avant même que Poe ne comprenne que Kylo Ren était Ben Solo. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas baisser les bras maintenant, Leia avait besoin de réconfort et de troupes solides.

« Il sera l'enfant de Poe. Et je le connais, » annonça-t-elle avec détermination en serrant plus fort la fourchette entre ses doigts. « Il s'en occupera et veillera sur le bébé comme la prunelle de ses yeux. »

« Je n'en ai aucun doute. Je n'a pas peur pour le bébé, Rey… »

En effet, Poe risquait fort bien d'en ressortir le cœur de nouveau en miettes. Cette situation devait être une torture psychologique pour lui qui venait tout juste d'apprendre que son meilleur ami et petit copain décédé ne l'était justement pas et vivait derrière le masque de Kylo Ren tel un meurtrier qui l'avait torturé sans arrière-pensée après avoir trahi les siens pour ensuite tuer Han Solo.

« Et si on décidait de garder espoir ? » demanda doucement Rey après un moment de silence, reposant sa fourchette, plaçant sa main au milieu de la table, entre elle et Finn.

« Cet homme a tué Han. »

Finn ne voulait pas lui faire mal en ressassant ce désagréable souvenir, il désirait simplement lui faire ouvrir les yeux. La jeune femme baissa quelques instants son regard, n'ayant certainement pas oublié cette partie sombre de l'histoire, mais finit par consolider son espoir et ses idées.

« Pensons à Poe. Il a besoin de notre soutien, » reprit-elle avec résolution tout en scrutant à nouveau son ami droit dans les yeux afin de lui montrer son entière conviction.

Se rappelant pourtant de la tyrannie de Kylo Ren au sein du Premier Ordre, Finn finit par capituler en plaçant sa main libre contre celle de Rey.

« Très bien… » céda-t-il après un léger soupir.

Rey lui fit un faible sourire tout en retirant sa main pour reprendra la dégustation de son plat préparer avec amour par le chef cuisinier de la Résistance.

« Dit… Tu penses qu'il me choisira comme parrain ? » demanda soudain Finn en observant la neige qui tombait derrière la vitre, souhaitant alors montrer à son amie qu'il serait du côté de Poe, et derrière lui pour toujours, quelques que soient ses décisions.

« Seulement si je suis la marraine, » obtempéra la Jedi feignant une moue boudeuse qui fit rire l'ancien Stormtrooper.

* * *

 _Cet_ _Uru-Dam Go sera important pour la suite. Je l'imagine vieux sage, du genre Obi-Wan version côté obscur mais_ _ **sage**_ _quand même… OUI OUI xD  
_

 _Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura plein de scène Poe/Ben (Ren) et du rapprochement entre ses deux là ! Et ça se passera sur une planète que j'adore vraiment !_

 _Prochain chapitre :_ _ **Naboo**_


	11. Naboo

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 11  
 **Naboo**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _Naboo_. Est-ce que Poe avait fait ce choix en connaissance de cause ? Ren ne le savait pas, mais l'aura calme et sereine de la planète l'enveloppa derechef une fois sorti du vaisseau blanc.

Une bourrasque de vent clair vint fouetter son visage alors qu'il fit son premier pas dehors sur le gravier beige, ses yeux se fermèrent instinctivement, et il retira sa main anciennement pressée contre sa blessure à l'épaule.

Poe respira ce bel air, heureux d'avoir pu arriver jusqu'ici sans difficulté. Jamais il n'avait foulé le sol de Naboo, mais il en avait entendu des histoires là-dessus. Et il c'était dit qu'elle aurait été la meilleure planète pour les héberger quelques semaines et guérir peut-être Ben Solo de sa folie. Après tout, il s'agissait de la planète de Padmé Amidala.

Au loin, une ville ancienne, brillante et accueillante semblait leur faire face, derrière les innombrables champs et pelouses parfaites. Quelques vaisseaux étaient attelés près du leur, tous étant pratiquement des produits de luxe, des engins chers et en parfait état.

« Ça change, » finit par dire Poe en observant la cité dans le lointain.

Le soleil brillait fort contrairement à l'autre planète pluvieuse et sale. Ce bol d'air frais apaisa Ren qui resta immobile derrière le pilote à humer cette odeur délicieuse et enivrante de fleurs quelconques.

« Avec l'agent que nous avons maintenant, on a de quoi se faire plaisir, » annonça Poe en sortant une liasse de crédits républicains qu'il avait dissimulés dans la pochette de sa ceinture.

« J'ai juste besoin d'un lit potable. C'est tout, » lui répondit Kylo en rouvrant les yeux faiblement, le soleil couchant se reflétant dans ses pupilles noires.

Poe resta un instant à l'observer tristement, et se racla ensuite la gorge.

« Nous sommes loin des autres systèmes solaires, c'est l'un des principaux atouts de cette planète, » fit le pilote en faisant craquer son cou endolori par tout ce stress. « On va être tranquille pendant un petit moment. »

Ren se contenta de hocher la tête, et suivit alors l'Alpha qui se dirigeait vers la cité lointaine et propre, étincelant sous le soleil orangé.

Il se remémora les paroles de sa mère, Leia. Elle n'avait jamais connu sa propre mère, étant morte à sa naissance, mais celle-ci avait été impératrice ici même, quelque part, dans un palais somptueux, assurément.

Et lorsqu'il entreprit une marche derrière Poe sur un chemin sablonneux, il pressentit un frisson étrange ainsi que quelques visions floues et détournées.

Anakin Skywalker a lui aussi fouler cette planète par le passé.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » fit soudain la voix de Poe qui s'était arrêté quelques mètres plus loin.

Ren ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était stoppé, perdu dans de curieuses pensées à l'égard de cet homme qui avait ensuite pris la place de Dark Vador. Lui aussi était venu. Lui aussi avait sombré.

Il avait _tué_ Padmé.

« Ne fait pas semblant de t'y inquiéter, » railla soudain Kylo en secouant rapidement la tête pour chasser les diverses choses qu'il avait apprises sur Anakin étant jeune.

« Je ne prendrais même pas la peine de répondre à ça, » soupira Poe en continuant sa marche d'un pas décidé.

Le chemin s'était fait en silence, et étrangement, Ren sentait la douleur de son épaule s'estomper doucement, mais aussi son angoisse torturante être remplacée par une sérénité qu'il n'avait pas sentie depuis un moment déjà. Comme si cette chose emplie de lumière qui se développait en lui se détendait, appréciant cet élan de sécurité.

Poe fut émerveillé par la ville splendide loin des cités bondées de Coruscant ou autres grandes agglomérations puissantes. Ici, tout brillait, et un certain calme était apposé sur les épaules de chaque passant pourtant tous aussi étranges les uns que les autres.

Il trouva un hôtel un peu reculé, entouré de champs, d'arbres immenses et de lacs magnifiques, puis y commanda un étage entier comme tous clients aisés. Kylo Ren quant à lui ne s'opposa pas à cette idée, regrettant depuis un moment ses quartiers luxueux du Premier Ordre.

« Jamais ils n'auront l'idée de venir nous chercher dans un palace comme celui-ci ! » s'exclama Poe en poussant la lourde porte qui les menait à leur étage splendide.

Le carrelage était blanc et peint de multiples symboles iconiques, les pièces étaient grandes aux baies vitrées ouvertes, gonflant les légers rideaux rouges, alors qu'un balcon circulaire offrait une vue imprenable sur une vaste partie campagnarde de Naboo.

Alors que Ren regagnait la plus grande chambre pour se jeter sur le lit rond et confortable, Poe se dirigea vers la porte-fenêtre entrouverte pour la pousser, puis avancer jusqu'à la rambarde dorée et observer ce panorama des plus mémorables.

« Eh beh… Si on m'avait dit que je verrais ce genre de chose alors que je suis en cavale, je n'y aurais jamais cru… »

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Poe avait sa chambre. Kylo avait la sienne. Deux salles de bains leur étaient ouvertes, et ils partageaient une pièce commune pour manger, les murs étant tapissé de bibliothèques accompagnées de livres en tous genres et tableaux majestueux.

En trois jours, ils ne se parlèrent pratiquement pas. Poe lassait à Ren son intimité, celui-ci n'ayant jamais été très bavard même par le passé. De ce fait le pilote passait ses journées à l'extérieur, non loin de l'hôtel tout de même sur ses gardes. Il visitait ce royaume, parfois s'allongeait au milieu d'un champ et rêvassait, regrettant parfois d'avoir laissé son escadron en arrière.

Il discutait aussi beaucoup avec les commerçants joyeux, ainsi qu'en compagnie des passants heureux de pouvoir parler de leurs voyages et péripéties. Et en fin d'après-midi, il s'entrainait, courant parfois pour une petite remise en forme, ou nageait dans un des lacs clairs comme du cristal.

Ren quant à lui ne quitta pas leur étage. Il prenait un livre dans la bibliothèque et se terrait dans sa chambre pour la journée, ne sortant que pour manger. Et encore, il faisant en sorte de ne jamais manger à la même heure que Poe. Ainsi, ils se croisaient peu. Parlaient peu.

Mais un soir, Ren sortit de sa chambre un peu plus tôt pour se placer en face de Poe qui dégustait son repas, et commença à manger lui aussi, plongé dans son silence. Poe ne dit rien, mais ce fut un début. Il se contenta de savourer la viande blanche aux épices du pays en lançant quelques regards furtifs vers Ren.

« Ça grandit, » dit alors Ren sans même regarder son interlocuteur, balayant son assiette avec sa fourchette, faisant rouler doucement des morceaux de carottes et pommes de terre, l'air ailleurs.

Inutile d'avoir d'autres précisions, Poe savait de quoi voulait parler l'ex Jedi. C'était l'enfant. C'était la _lumière_.

« _Il_ grandit, » rectifia alors Poe en désignant le bébé qui évoluait depuis quelques semaines déjà.

Ren ne s'opposa pas aux paroles de son ancien ami, et leva enfin ses yeux vers lui, délaissant ses morceaux de carottes pour se concentrer sur le visage plus vieux de Poe Dameron.

« Tu sais, si tu as besoin de moi pour-… » commença le pilote en le pointant du bout de sa fourchette.

« Je sais. »

Et puis à nouveau le silence. Mais un silence doux, simple et lointain.

Une semaine se déroula relativement vite, et chacun avait trouvé une certaine routine. Ils partageaient seulement le repas du soir, et échangeaient de plus en plus de paroles, sans jamais pourtant parler du passé. Ils discutaient des choses qu'avait apprises Poe durant la journée grâce aux habitants de Naboo ainsi que des lectures de Ren.

Le soir, ils regagnaient chacun leur chambre, dont seul le couloir pouvait les séparer. Poe, nostalgique et Kylo Ren, en proie à de nombreux doutes.

Mais Poe savait qu'ils ne pouvaient en rien s'éterniser ici. Les gens commençaient à le connaître à Naboo, et leur venue ici allaient finir par s'étendre de bouche à oreille. Il est vrai qu'ils logeaient ici depuis presque trois semaines et personne ne savait pourquoi Poe Dameron vivait dans un hôtel excentré avec visiblement un autre homme qui ne sortait jamais.

De ce fait, lorsque la quatrième semaine fut entamée, Poe obligea Ren à sortir un peu, celui-ci étant devenu extrêmement pâle et morose suite à l'absence de soleil contre sa peau.

« Nous partons demain… Viens au moins découvrir quelques jolis panoramas, » avait insisté Poe en lui retirant le livre des mains alors que Ren essayait de bouquiner dans le calme, assis dans le fauteuil rouge du salon commun.

« Je suppose que tu ne me lâcheras pas tout pendant que je n'aurais pas posé un pied dehors… » marmonna sombrement Ren qui pourtant avait honteusement envie d'en savoir un peu plus quant aux paysages de la planète de sa grand-mère.

« Alors tu sais quelle est la meilleure chose à faire, » dit alors le pilote en tendant sa main bronzée vers Ren.

L'ex Jedi leva un regard interrogatif vers lui mais il ne reçu qu'un air déterminé de sa part. Il remarqua ainsi que la peau de Poe s'était assombri dû au soleil et à ses longues escapades à travers la planète. Son épiderme brillait presque sous l'astre couchant dont les rayons se glissaient à travers les rideaux poussés.

Et contre toute attente, Kylo Ren accepta cette main.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Tu te souviens de… Notre première fois ? »

La voix de Poe avait été accompagnée par quelques chants d'oiseaux ainsi que d'une brise fraiche et légère qui fit lentement remuer les épis de blé tout autour d'eux, arrivant à leurs hanches. Ren stoppa sa marche à travers le champ calme et paisible pour quitter des yeux le soleil orangé et se tourner vers Poe à quelques mètres de lui, visiblement nostalgique.

Un sourire moqueur vint s'installer sur le visage de l'ex Jedi alors qu'il comprenait enfin les paroles de son ancien meilleur ami.

« Tu oses nommer cela une _première fois_ ? » lâcha-t-il en haussant un sourcil, presque amusé par les dires de Poe qui venait pour la première fois de soulever le sujet de la chaleur qui l'avait irradié il y a un peu plus d'un mois.

« En toute logique, c'était la première fois, » expliqua Poe en haussant les épaules, fourrant ses mains dans la veste blanche qu'il portait au-dessus de son débardeur.

« La première fois que tu me sautais et mis en cloque. On a tous très bien compris. »

Poe grimaça à cette entente ce qui accentua le rictus moqueur du plus jeune.

« Je n'aime pas trop ce terme… »

« Parce que pour toi c'était quoi ? » souligna Kylo en croisant les bras.

Le vent était chaud, et se perdait dans les cheveux noirs et bouclés de Ren, dégageant son visage pâle. Si on omettait la cicatrice qui barrait le visage de cet homme, Poe aurait retrouvé le Ben Solo de l'époque, un peu plus âgé, mais toujours vivant, loin de ses mauvaises actions.

« Est-ce que tu t'en souviens, hein ? »reprit Poe un peu plus fort sans pouvoir lâcher cette vision des yeux.

« À peine, mais je me souviens de la douleur. »

« La douleur de mon coup de poing qui était gentiment entré en contact avec tes côtes, » rappela Poe en faisant référence à leur combat à même le sol qui lui avait valu un sacré bleu à la mâchoire après les événements.

À vrai dire, ce combat était toujours un peu flou pour Ren qui avait préféré aussi oublier cette partie de l'histoire, ayant été complètement désemparé face à son ennemi.

« Je parle d'un tout autre type de douleur. Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre, » railla Ren en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ça fait toujours mal la première fois, » riposta Poe.

Le visage de Ben Solo qui s'était empourpré par la chaleur avait empêché Poe à être rude durant leurs ébats. Bien au contraire, même s'il n'y avait pas eu de préliminaires ni de baiser durant leur rapport, Poe avait essayé d'être doux, ça il ne pouvait pas le nier.

« Ce n'était pas ma première fois, dommage pour toi, » maugréa Ren alors qu'un vent glacial s'abattait sur eux et que des nuages grisâtres commençaient à cacher le soleil.

Poe se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ayant l'impression que la colère qui s'éveillait de Kylo Ren influençait la météo, même si cela était techniquement impossible.

Cependant, Poe ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Car il ne voulait pas savoir. Ren n'avait pas besoin de se rappeler de ce passé morbide en contact de Snoke et du Premier Ordre. C'était derrière lui maintenant.

« Tu m'as embrassé, » avoua subitement Poe, son visage se détendant soudain.

Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, Ren prit conscience des paroles de son ancien ami, essayant de se rappeler en vain de cette folie. Il l'avait embrassé ?!

« Quoi ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de lâcher, d'une voix presque aigüe.

« Avant de commencer à défaire ma veste. »

Ren se souvint d'un village en ruine, de sa douleur thoracique, ainsi que de son envie insoutenable de luxure provoquée par la chaleur. Mais c'était tout jusque-là.

« Je n'ai jamais vu un Oméga en chaleur fait ceci hormis quand les sentiments amoureux sont de la partie, » avoua Poe qui se rappelait de ses autres expériences ainsi que de ses connaissances. « Car en général c'est rude et rapide. »

Mais avant que Poe ne puisse en dire plus, Ren s'était dirigé vers lui vivement pour le pousser avec force en arrière. Ne s'y attendant pas, le pilote perdu l'équilibre et s'étala de tout son long dans le champ, entre les épis craquant, et grogna quelque chose.

« Alors on ne tient plus sur ses pieds ? Car on dit des conneries plus grosses que sois ? » largua Kylo Ren à son adresse.

Mais l'agacement de Poe dut à sa chute et au geste de Ren s'évapora instantanément lorsqu'il croisa son regard. Un léger sourire marquait les lèvres de l'Oméga alors que ses yeux noirs reflétaient un certain amusement. Il semblait avoir voulu cacher cela, mais Ren s'était laissé aller, observant Poe à même le sol, le blé chatouillant son cou et ses oreilles.

« Après ce geste vil et méchant, aurais-tu l'obligeance de m'aider à me relever ? » lui demanda Poe en levant un sourcil, malicieux, tendant sa main vers Ren debout devant lui.

« Tu ne mérites aucune aide de ma part, Dameron, » répondit Ren sans pour autant bouger, sa phrase sonnait étrangement fausse.

Cependant, Poe garda sa main tendue vers lui, faisant signe du bout de ses doigts de venir attraper cette paume.

« Mais je suis trop _faible_ , » finit par dire Ren en faisant un pas pour agripper avec force la main chaude de Poe.

Pour Ren, tous sentiments étaient faiblesses, ça Poe l'avait compris. Mais il décida de ne rien dire, conscient qu'il ferait tout pour lui démontrer le contraire. Cependant, alors que Ren allait aider Poe à se redresser sur ses pieds, celui-ci agrippa plus fort la main de son ancien ennemi et essaya avec force de le tirer en arrière avec lui pour lui faire atteindre le sol.

Cependant, Ren tendit ses muscles et resta debout malgré la force de Poe.

« Je te connais trop, Dameron. J'en aurai mis ma tête à couper, » ricana Ren qui avait prévu le coup.

« Tu as bien trop de force, c'est moi qui suis jaloux, » maugréa Poe en tirant à nouveau, son pouce caressant presque la peau de Ren.

« La Force revient petit à petit… » avoua alors Ren en serrant plus ses doigts autour de la poigne de Poe.

Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Voilà à quoi devait s'entrainer Ren lorsqu'il restait des heures dans la salle de bain ou dans sa chambre verrouillée, car parfois Poe l'avait entendu pester et raller contre lui-même.

Soudain, les yeux de Poe s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il fixait quelque chose par-dessus l'épaule de Kylo Ren, leurs mains toujours liées.

« Les vaisseaux du Premier Ordre ! » s'écria Poe avec démesure.

Aussitôt, la tête de Ren pivota vers le ciel neutre derrière lui, et l'instant d'après, il se retrouva face contre terre au milieu de ce champ, sous le rire rauque de Poe derrière lui.

Et là, Ren comprit avec horreur que Poe lui avait menti, et que maintenant, il était affalé par terre sous les rires de son ami d'enfance. Quel joli piège. Quelle traîtrise.

C'était rire qu'il connaissait très bien. Qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis des lustres. Bien qu'il fût un peu plus aigu à l'époque, ce rire restait le même. Ébranlable. Fort. Sincère. Toxique. _Beau_.

Poe se calma lentement, toujours allongé sur le dos, et observa avec un léger sourire le ciel qui se dégageait lentement. Ren se redressa sur ses coudes, voulant faire apparaître un air sévère sur son visage.

« C'était vraiment idiot, » largua-t-il d'un ton pourtant léger.

« Idiot, mais tu souris. »

Le sourire de Ren se fana illico, n'ayant pas remarqué que son masque venait de tomber. Il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. À l'heure actuelle, il ne pouvait plus s'échapper de la lumière qui s'épanouissait en lui par le bébé mais aussi dut à la présence de Poe Dameron à ses côtés. Son ancien amour. Son tout premier amour.

Ben Solo ne pouvait plus se résoudre à ôter la vie de Poe Dameron.

Ainsi, le regard perdu dans le vague, ressassant ses actions, pensant à son passé et s'inquiétant de son futur, Ren resta silencieux, ses doigts arrachant machinalement les brins de blé et d'herbe à sa portée.

Il était temps pour lui de laisser couler.

Il était temps.

Et il resta là pendant de longues minutes à observer Poe qui était allongé, yeux fermés, mains derrière son crâne. Le soleil couchant n'était plus caché par les vils nuages.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Le soir même, afin de profiter de leur dernier jour sur Naboo, Poe avait commandé des plats locaux, et se régalait à s'en éclater la panse. Ren de son côté ne se faisait pas prier non plus.

Ce soir-là, Poe se remémora un souvenir de jeunesse leur appartenant, et en fit part à Ren qui venait de terminer le plat et observait en silence la corbeille de fruits en verre au milieu de la table, entre lui et le pilote.

C'était un souvenir qui concernait d'abord Poe, celui-ci ayant volé pour la première fois à bord d'un vaisseau se rapprochant grandement d'un X-Wing. Il se souvint de la fierté qu'il avait eue ainsi que du plaisir qui faisait bouillir ses veines. Mais aussi de la joie qu'il avait de voir Ben Solo applaudir discrètement sa prestation loin d'être médiocre.

« Je me souviens… » fit alors Ren avant la fin du récit tout en observant le ciel brillant d'étoiles à sa gauche, derrière la fenêtre entrouverte. « Tu es sorti du vaisseau et au moment où j'allais t'enlacer… Tu es parti en courant pour aller vomir. »

« J'avais usé un peu de la vitesse et des loopings, je dois dire. Mon estomac n'était pas encore prêt à ça, » se rappela Poe en riant doucement, se grattant vivement le crâne.

« Ton père avait cuisiné une omelette juste avant… Tu l'avais cherché. »

Cette fois-ci, Poe abaissa sa main et haussa un sourcil, interloqué par les dires de Ren. Il capta son regard fuyant. Alors comme ça, il se souvenait aussi de ce petit détail ?

« Les meilleures omelettes de la Galaxie… » murmura Poe un brin nostalgique.

« Je n'irais pas jusque-là. Mais ça s'y rapprochait… » répondit-il en détournant rapidement son regard vers la corbeille de fruits.

Puis, avec douceur, la mangue couleur vermillon du plateau de fruits s'éleva comme par magie, pour se poser délicatement dans l'assiette de Ren. La main de l'ex Jedi qui était levée après avoir utilisé la Force, prit le couteau argenté et se mis à couper la mangue qui délivra son liquide couleur orangé.

Poe resta silencieux, subjugué par cette délicatesse. Ren avait jusque-là utilisé sa Force pour des choses terribles, rudes et viles. Et lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes, il refusait d'utiliser la Force, ne l'ayant pas encore parfaitement en main car il ne voulait blesser personne.

Ren leva à nouveau sa main, et fit voler le premier morceau de mangue fraichement coupé, le dirigeant jusqu'à l'assiette vide et propre de Poe, sans le lâcher du regard.

Poe sourit alors, piquant sa fourchette dans le fruit orange pour le croquer avec envie. C'était sucré. Frais. Et doux.

Alors que Ren baissait à nouveau son regard pour couper le fruit et faire voler la moitié des morceaux en direction du pilote vraiment scotché par cette maîtrise parfaite et cette douceur, Poe sourit, amusé.

« Alors en fait tu ne t'entrainais pas à te battre… » reprit Poe avec un sourire tout en attrapant avec sa fourchette l'un des morceaux qui volait à quelques centimètres de lui. « Mais à couper des fruits ! Tu me surprendras toujours tu s-… »

Mais il fut coupé par trois autres morceaux du fruit qui vinrent s'écraser contre son visage avec force, l'éclaboussant du jus sucré et clair.

« Tu cumules beaucoup, Dameron, » marmonna Ren en soupesant son menton à l'aide de sa paume, fixant le visage de Poe trempé alors que les morceaux de mangue étaient retombés dans son assiette.

« _Poe_ , » rectifia l'Alpha sans perdre constance tout en récupérant une serviette pour éponger sa peau.

« Poe, » concéda finalement Ren après un silence.

Ils avaient discuté à nouveau. Il était tard, et jamais leurs conversations n'avaient excédé les heures tardives de la soirée. Des souvenirs qu'ils avaient partagés étaient de nouveau remémorés. Et malgré de lourds regrets, ça ne faisait plus autant souffrir Ren qu'à une époque.

Ainsi, ils avaient fini par discuter jusqu'à devant la chambre de Ren, celui-ci adossé à la porte close, Poe devant lui, bras croisés. Chacun avait mis de côté leurs camps respectifs et actions envers celui-ci. Ils étaient juste deux hommes. Pas un Alpha et un Oméga, non. Deux anciens amis.

« Tu étais mon meilleur ami. »

Poe ne pouvait s'empêcher de souligner ce fait face à tant de souvenirs qu'ils avaient pu avoir en commun étant jeunes. Ren ne répondit pas, scrutant avec intensité le pilote face à lui.

« Je t'ai aimé par le passé, » reprit Poe alors que son sourire venait de disparaitre pour laisser place à une certaine amertume.

Ils auraient pu aller tellement loin si les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées de cette manière. Si Ben Solo ne s'était pas fait corrompre par les belles paroles et le pouvoir de Snoke.

Se redressant de la porte dont il était adossé jusque-là, Ren ouvrit doucement l'accès à sa chambre, et lui fit un signe de tête.

« Reste ici cette nuit, » fit-il à voix basse, comme si sa phrase était un lourd secret qu'il se forçait de cacher depuis un moment déjà.

Sans réfléchir, Poe le suivit dans la chambre calme, les fenêtres étant ouvertes pour laisser passer une brise fraîche et légère.

La dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait lit commun, c'était peu avant le départ de Ben Solo pour le temple de Luke afin de continuer sa formation de Jedi. Ainsi, aujourd'hui, Kylo Ren retira son pull pour être en t-shirt et poussa ses bottes près du lit pour ensuite s'engouffrer avec fatigue dans le lit immense et froid. La nausée de la semaine, son appétit faible et la fatigue de ses entrainements l'avaient achevé.

Poe déposa sa veste sur la chaise en bois, pour ensuite examiner le visage éreinté de Ren déjà appuyé contre l'oreiller moelleux. Il y a quelques jours, jamais Poe n'aurait pensé recevoir une telle invitation de sa part.

Avec finesse et attention, Poe leva la couette et s'y installa lui aussi, à distance raisonnable de Ren, non sans cesser de scruter la moindre expression venant du plus jeune. Ce n'était pas un piège, n'est ce pas ?

Mais celui-ci avait les yeux fermés, et semblait presque dormir. Néanmoins avant que Poe ne puisse faire de même, lui aussi fatigué par cette longue journée, la voix de Ren se fit entendre.

« Moi aussi. »

« Quoi ? »

« Moi aussi je t'ai aimé, » répondit Ren, les yeux toujours clos.

Poe sentit son cœur se serrer à cette entente, sachant que Ren avait toujours nié l'attirance qu'il avait eue par le passé envers le pilote de la Résistance. Mais aujourd'hui, la lumière semblait rendre son esprit plus clair. Et ses paroles plus sincères.

« Mais c'était un amour d'enfant, » finit par dire l'Oméga en ouvrant les yeux, retirant un peu la couette suite à la chaleur de la pièce, captant le regard de Poe.

« Qui a évolué, » répondit derechef le pilote.

Ils restèrent ainsi à s'observer en silence, ayant pour seul fond sonore le bruit de leurs respirations respectives. Le jeu des regards avaient toujours été quelque chose de récurrent chez eux, même durant leur plus jeune âge.

Puis, les yeux de Poe dévièrent vers le ventre de Ren, protégé par la couche de tissu du t-shirt noir qu'il portait, et le pilote se demandait si la venue de l'enfant commençait à se voir.

« Tu le sens… ? » demanda à voix basse Poe, alors que Ren portait un bras à son ventre, comme pour le protéger du regard du pilote.

Hochant la tête lentement, la gorge sèche, Ren déglutit, ne pouvant accepter tout ce bien-être amené par Poe. Il se souciait de lui. D' _eux_. Poe était bon.

Trop bon.

« Il a enfin décidé de te donner un peu de la Force, » murmura Poe qui sentit l'envie de toucher ce ventre naître dans le creux de ses entrailles.

Il s'agissait de son enfant. _Son_ propre enfant. Cet enfant qui se développait doucement au sein de Ren était le sien. _Le_ _leur_.

« Arrête avec tous tes _il_. C'est une fille, putain. »

La voix de Ren s'était voulue dure, mais elle ne l'était malheureusement pas, et le cœur de Poe se serra. Une fille. _Une petite fille._

« Langage… » fit tout de même Poe les yeux perdus dans le vague, fixant la main blanche et maigre de Ren contre son ventre qui abritait l'enfant en question.

« Ce sont les hormones, » répliqua Ren en baillant.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui disais que ça ne fonctionnait pas comme les femmes ? »

« Écoute, on va dire que ça marche comme elles quand ça m'arrange. »

Face à l'attitude enfantine de Ren, Poe ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un sourire doux à son égard.

Et dire que cet homme avait tué Han Solo… _Tué_ Han Solo.

« Et comment tu sais qu'il s'agit d'une fille ? » lui demanda Poe en chassant ses pensées immorales.

« Le talent… »

Ren s'endormait, et ses dires de plus en plus idiots étaient ce qui le faisait clairement comprendre à Poe.

« Nous pourrions l'appeler Padmé, » proposa le pilote après quelques secondes de silence.

La phase du choix du prénom… Ils agissaient comme un couple ou deux personnes intimes. De plus, la proposition de Poe était alléchante, et réchauffa le cœur de Ren qui vit que Poe restera attentif et protecteur envers lui. Du moment qu'il avait l'enfant en lui, ça s'était évident.

Mais Kylo Ren ne répondit pas, plongé dans cet instant de bien-être, pour ensuite rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

* * *

 _Merci Pinky Cherry pour ta review, en espérant que ce chapitre t'ait aussi plu !_

 _Il y aura normalement un total de 18 chapitres, on a donc fait la moitié._

 _Gros bisous à tous et à très bientôt !_

 _Prochain chapitre :_ _ **Un atroce cauchemar**_


	12. Un atroce cauchemar

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 12  
 **Un atroce cauchemar**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _Poe criait. Il hurlait. Quelque chose l'avait tranché. Quelque chose avait brûlé sa peau, déchiré ses muscles et brisé ses os._

 _Des larmes de douleur coulaient et se collaient à sa peau bronzée humide et sale, alors que des gouttes de sueur glissaient le long de ses tempes et dans son cou dégagé. La douleur semblait intenable et lorsqu'il n'ouvrait pas la bouche pour crier, sa mâchoire se serrait avec force alors que du sang s'échappait de ses lèvres gercées._

 _Un sabre rouge s'éteint dans le lointain. Le cri de souffrance disparut. La mort venait de frapper._

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Se redressant avec terreur, Kylo Ren avait agrippé le manche de son sabre laser toujours caché sous son oreiller comme pour se parer d'une éventuelle attaque.

Son souffle était saccadé et tout son corps était en sueur. Il abaissa sa main tremblante, faisait petit à petit le vide dans son esprit chamboulé par un cauchemar vraiment très réel. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de se tourner vers Poe non loin de lui dans le lit, Ren sentit un soulagement alléger son esprit alors qu'il baissa la tête, honteux d'avoir été piégé par de tels rêves.

Juste des _cauchemars_.

Le ronflement sourd de Poe confirma à Ren qu'il était toujours vivant et qu'il était bien loin de la catastrophe qui s'était annoncé dans ce cauchemar terrible. Et voilà ce qu'avait le plus redouter Ren. L'attachement qui causait bien trop de souffrance.

Encore perturbé par son rêve, mais ayant besoin de prendre l'air et de se retrouver, l'ex Jedi quitta le lit sans bruit, et sans prendre la peine de se couvrir, sortit à grandes enjambées de la chambre après avoir enfilé rapidement ses bottes en cuir noir.

Son cœur battait toujours à la chamade alors qu'il traversait les couloirs frais de leur étage loué depuis presque un mois. Malgré la force qu'il mettait pour oublier ces visions, le visage souffrant de Poe Dameron resta à le hanter.

Il poussa prestement la fenêtre, et plaqua brutalement ses paumes de mains contre le rebord en pierre du balcon qui lui présenta un panorama magnifique de la nuit tombée sur Naboo.

« Merde, » lâcha Ren entre ses dents.

La faiblesse de tout Jedi. Les sentiments. Et malgré les enseignements de Snoke il sombrait à nouveau dans ce cercle infernal sans fin.

Ren connaissait l'histoire de Vador par cœur, et avait pu entendre de multiples critiques et avis différents sur son comportement, ainsi que des hypothèses quant à sa folie meurtrière. Anakin Skywalker avait aimé Padmé Amidala. Il avait rêvé d'elle mourante. Et il avait fini par la tuer, poussé par son pouvoir.

Certes, la tuer lui avait permis d'atteindre une puissance phénoménale, et il était détaché de tout lien. Libre. Fort.

Subitement, Ren sauta par-dessus la balustrade et à l'aide de la Force minime qu'il avait pu acquérir, il se stabilisa sur ses pieds en position accroupie, grimaçant sous la douleur apportée par son épaule, pour ensuite se redresser avec secousse. Il fixa ensuite le champ face à lui avec intensité, parsemé d'une certaine surprise. Quelque part, au loin, il ressentait une sensation semblable à la sienne.

Comme les souvenirs d'une autre personne. Ceux d'Anakin.

Et sans réfléchir plus, il partit en direction de cette aura avec hâte.

Mais ce qu'il ne vit pas, étant trop obnubilé par cette étrange sensation, c'est que Poe l'observait du haut du balcon avec insistance, intrigué par la panique qui s'était émané de Ren.

Kylo Ren erra durant de longues minutes, traversant des champs, quelques forêts vierges, et un banc de sable chaud qui garda comme unique marque de son passage, ses traces de pas. Et ce sable granuleux l'amena tout droit vers une villa en ruine, envahi par la végétation au bord d'un lac brillant sous le ciel étoilé.

Il se figea quelques instants en contrebas, détaillant cette demeure visiblement laissée à l'abandon, avec doute. Cet endroit lui était presque familier. Deux auras semblaient avoir été ici par le passé, mais aussi proche de Ren dans la lignée des Skywalker.

Alors qu'il montait avec hésitation les marches en pierre grises, plongé dans ses pensées, Ren sentit son cœur battre plus fort contre sa poitrine. Ses doigts caressaient la rampe en pierre, suivant son avancée.

Dark Vador sous les traits d'Anakin Skywalker s'était trouvé ici dans le temps, et le nom de famille « Amidala » gravé sur la dernière marche de l'escalier confirmèrent ses doutes. Il s'agissait d'une des villas de Padmé. Surement celle d'été.

Une fois en haut des marches il fut face à un balcon en pierre parsemé d'arbres qui donnait sur l'immense lac. C'était beau. Grand. Rafraichissant. Il fit quelques pas, d'abord hésitant, et se plaça face à l'eau, derrière la rambarde, jambes semi-écartées, bras derrière son dos, et ferma les yeux, tira légèrement la tête en arrière, et respira la brise fraîche du matin qui s'annonçait.

Puis, une voix de femme vint caresser ses oreilles, emportée par le vent.

« _Nous nous allongions sur le sable et nous nous faisions sécher au soleil… Nous essayons de deviner le nom des oiseaux qui chantent._ »

Une voix douce, rêveuse et lointaine. Padmé Amidala se tenait derrière lui il y a quelques décennies de cela.

Puis, la voix d'un homme se fit entendre. Plus grave, réticent, mais profondément amoureux.

« _Je n'aime pas le sable. Il est grossier et irritant._ »

Cette sensation était douce. Anakin avait été là, auprès de la jeune impératrice. Il l'avait aimé, protégée et aurait été prêt à mourir pour elle. Mais le pouvoir avait été trop fort.

Comment Anakin avait-il pu perdre tout ceci ? Comment avait-il pu le supporter la perte de la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde ? Était-ce ça, sa force ? Était-ce le prix à payer pour obtenir le pouvoir infini ?

Est-ce que tout ceci n'était rien d'autre qu'un test pour évaluer Kylo Ren et vérifier qu'il était assez digne pour reprendre le flambeau ? Et marcher dans les pas de Dark Vador afin de poursuivre les idées qu'il avait eues avant que Luke Skywalker ne vienne raviver la lumière en lui ?

Ren ouvrit faiblement les yeux pour percevoir le reflet de la lune dans l'eau écarlate, et il plaqua une main contre son cœur rapide et presque douloureux. Que devait-il faire ? Où était sa place maintenant ?

Que faire ?

Qui était-il ?

Où aller ?

Que faire ?

Que faire ?

 _Qui suis-je ?!_

« Ben… »

Ren serra les dents, fermant à nouveau les yeux, pensant que cette voix provenait aussi des souvenirs perdus autour de lui. Il souhaitait que ça ne soit qu'un lointain souvenir. Un rêve.

Ce prénom était mort. Inutilisable. Sali.

« Hey, » répéta la voix plus proche de son oreille alors qu'une main se plaça avec douceur contre son épaule.

Mais Ren resta fermé sur lui-même, le souffle coupé.

Poe était Padmé. L'Alpha puissant, jovial et généreux. Ren était Anakin, perdu, déchiré de l'intérieur, obsédé par un pouvoir trop fort. L'histoire semblait se répéter. _Encore une fois_.

« Ben, parle-moi ! » s'exclama la voix de Poe derrière lui visiblement inquiet.

« Je suis faible avec toi, » lâcha Ren en tentant de se défaire de sa poigne, ne souhaitant pas le voir.

Il avait pourtant détruit toutes les barrières néfastes. Mais Poe restait et demeurait l'ultime combat. Celui que Ren perdrait à coup sûr.

« Il faut que tu partes, » dit alors Ren en s'éloignant de lui, main plaquée contre son crâne qui lui offrait de terribles visions. « Je m'en vais. »

« Ben ! »

 _Non, tire-toi, laisse-moi._

Mais ledit Ben ne s'arrêta pas, et traversa le balcon en pierre, souhaitant fuir cette demeure en ruine où reposaient de douloureuses images. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse descendre l'escalier où était gravé le nom de sa grand-mère défunte, une main vint agripper vivement son épaule pour le retourner sans douceur afin de le plaquer contre le mur en pierre adjacent, sali par la végétation.

Et lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, Ren perçut à nouveau le cauchemar qu'il avait fait un peu plus tôt dans la nuit, et son cœur se serra alors que Poe avait toujours une main contre son épaule valide pour l'empêcher de partir.

Pourtant, Ren ne bougea pas et se contenta de le fixer droit dans les yeux, résigné et presque accablé. Poe respirait lentement mais ses joues étaient rougies par l'effort d'avoir couru jusqu'à lui après l'avoir suivi à la trace jusqu'ici.

« J'ai vu des choses terribles, » avoua soudain Ren à voix basse sans lâcher des yeux l'Alpha qui lui faisait face.

Trop près.

« Quoi ? » lui demanda Poe dans un souffle, fronçant les sourcils, quelque peu hésitant face au brusque changement de comportement de Ren.

« La mort, la souffrance. »

Poe resta silencieux, sa main se desserrant mais toujours placée contre l'épaule de Ren. La lune brillait dans les yeux noirs de Ren.

« Le chaos. La peine. La peur… » continua Ren d'un ton glacial, débitant ces paroles comme un automate.

Mais le masque que venait de mettre Ren pour figer son expression et ne démontrer aucune émotion se brisa après une petite minute de silence, et sa gorge se serra douloureusement, étant maintenant pleinement conscient de l'état actuel des choses.

Son épaule encore infirme l'irradiait à nouveau de douleur, et il lâcha un faible rire ironique, désillusionné et las.

« La peur… _De te perdre_. »

Le cœur de Poe rata un battement contre sa poitrine et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise alors que Ren baissait les yeux comme pris en faute, ses mèches de cheveux retombant contre son front en sueur, cachant partiellement son visage.

Il était fait. Il était de nouveau déchiré.

« C'est ce qui me rend trop faible. Je ne peux pas accepter ça. Je ne le supporterais pas comme _il_ l'a fait. »

À nouveau les mots de l'Oméga furent doucement murmurés d'une voix rauque et cassée.

Poe devina à qui voulait faire référence Ren, mais ne s'y attarda pas, plaqua sa seconde main contre l'épaule libre de l'ex Jedi pour l'immobiliser plus fermement contre le mur glacial.

« Si, tu peux l'accepter. La vie serait trop fade si l'on devait effacer tous sentiments et émotions. »

Ce blocage. Toujours et encore le même blocage. Durant leur jeunesse, Ben Solo réprimait déjà une partie de ses sentiments, était peu démonstratif, même envers Poe. Et aujourd'hui, il était le même.

« Je sens ta mort, Dameron, » chuchota Ren en fermant les yeux, sentant par la suite le front de Poe rencontrer le sien.

Il était chaud. Poe était brûlant. Vif. Plein d'espoir. Ren pouvait ressentir ce partage d'énergie comme une symbiose, n'ayant nullement besoin d'être en parfaite osmose avec la Force pour percevoir ce gain de hardiesse.

« Poe, » rectifia le pilote à voix basse.

« Tu vas mourir, Poe. »

Mais Ren ne bougea pas, profitant de cette chaleur alors que le corps hésitant de Poe venait se presser avec douceur contre le sien. Il ne sursauta pas. Ne fuit pas. Il ne faisait que de se concentrer sur le cœur de Poe qui battait fort contre sa poitrine.

Le chant doux des oiseaux, l'eau qui coulait sous le balcon, le vent calme et paisible. Tous ces sons avaient été englobés quelque part, et seul ce battement de cœur robuste se faisait entendre.

« Oui, comme toutes personnes normalement constituées, » reprit Poe après un silence alors que ses yeux étaient eux aussi fermés comme pour se couper de ce monde. « Je mourrais. Mais pas tout de suite. »

Puis, tout doucement, la main nue et glacée de Kylo Ren vint rencontrer celle de Poe Dameron, aussi naturellement que possible.

Ce soir, ils quitteraient Naboo sur un bon sentiment.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Les plaines vertes et les lacs bleus de Naboo furent troqués par les dunes de sable et le soleil lourd de Tatooine, planète qui avait longtemps abrité Luke Skywalker durant sa jeunesse. Ça avait été l'idée de Ren, ayant pour objectif de ne pas rester plus d'un mois autour du même système.

De plus cette planète était vaste, et brouillait les capteurs des vaisseaux et engins de détection à des kilomètres dues aux tempêtes de sable violentes. De ce fait, ils avaient trouvé un vieux cabanon abandonné entre les rochers dans un désert immense, non loin d'une petite cité où ils pourraient s'approvisionner facilement.

Il y avait un salon poussiéreux aux fenêtres protégées par des volets en paille presque brûlés, ainsi que des breloques et bibelots un peu partout, parfois enseveli sous la poussière et le sable égaré. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait qu'une chambre, et une salle reculée qui faisait office de salle de bain, mais ici, Ren se sentait plus à l'aise que sur Naboo, là où ils avaient peut-être fait l'erreur d'être trop présent et de s'immiscer dans la population active.

Depuis l'incident dans l'ancienne villa de Padmé Amidala, ils avaient peu parlé, surtout Ren qui restait secoué par son rêve, ses visions et son propre comportement envers Poe.

Mais quelque chose avait bien changé. Leur vie avait pris un tout autre tournant. Mais aucun des deux n'osa entamer ce sujet.

Ce fut quelques heures après leur arrivée sur la planète que Poe vérifia les alentours et cacha leur vaisseau alors que Ren s'était chargé d'aller trouvé de quoi manger. Il était ensuite revenu, grognon, racontant rapidement à Poe ses péripéties avec deux vendeurs exécrables qui s'étaient moqué de sa peau si pâle, annonçant qu'il ne tiendrait jamais sous le soleil.

Mais Poe en rit, et Ren avait su garder son sang-froid face aux commerçants, n'ayant pas envie de déménager une autre fois. C'était bien une première car il ya quelques semaines, Ren les aurait coupé en deux avec son sabre laser.

Et les deux immenses soleils commençaient à se coucher lorsque Poe s'était installé avec une brique étrange de nourriture se nommant « portion » qu'il grignotait, ailleurs. Assis à même le sol dans le sable frais, ses jambes étaient étendues devant lui, et son bras droit soupesait tout son poids.

Lui aussi avait eu besoin de réfléchir et se mettre à l'écart. Ses sentiments prenaient un tournant risqué, et il savait que ce qui commençait à grandir ne pouvait pas coller avec son rôle de chef d'escadrille au sein de la Résistance. Il le savait pertinemment mais se forçait à ne pas y penser, ayant bien d'autres soucis dans le présent.

Mais lui, il revoyait Ben Solo alors que tous ne percevaient que le terrible Kylo Ren qui avait tué Han Solo et un groupe de Jedi innocent. Oui, qui avait _tué_ Han Solo.

Poe délaissa la portion infecte, et soupira tout en pressant ses mains contre ses tempes brulantes.

Que faire ?

Que faire ?

Que faire ?

« Cet air si sérieux ne colle pas avec ton personnage… » fit soudain la voix de Ren derrière lui.

Retombant violemment sur terre, Poe se retourna vivement vers lui, Ren le surplombant, debout. Il portait le pull noir qu'il avait trouvé anciennement dans le vaisseau de la Résistance, manches retroussées, mains dans les poches, cheveux dans le vent.

Là, Poe ne pouvait que revoir Ben Solo.

Ben Solo qui portait son enfant.

Poe s'humecta les lèvres et prit une longue inspiration. Sa priorité était sa famille et la Résistance. Il devait garder Kylo Ren en vie pour la Résistance, mais aussi pour sa _famille_. Il était sa famille.

Le cœur de Poe se serra.

Il prit la décision d'y croire jusqu'au bout.

« Cette cicatrice au visage te rend bien trop viril. Ça ne colle pas avec le personnage… » dit-alors Poe avec un léger sourire narquois alors que Ren détournait doucement les yeux, suivant le rictus de son ancien ami.

Alors que Poe croisait les jambes pour se redresser en position assise et observer la splendeur des deux magnifiques soleils orangés au loin, Ren vint s'asseoir à un mètre de lui, observant lui aussi le spectacle silencieux.

Pas d'oiseaux. Pas de brouhaha. Seulement le vent.

Et ce fut Kylo Ren qui parla en premier, brisant avec douceur le silence provoqué par les dunes tout autour d'eux, son index dessinant inconsciemment des symboles dans le sable.

« Lorsque j'ai appris être un Oméga, j'étais loin de ma famille. Entourés de Jedi pratiquement tous Alphas… J'étais le seul à être dans ce cas et j'étais encore trop jeune pour pouvoir le cacher correctement. »

Poe observa les dessins étranges que traçait Ren, écoutant avec attention son récit.

« Les Jedi étaient tous de grands Alphas ou hardis Bêtas, comme mon oncle. Et voilà que je me ramène la bouche en cœur avec l'odeur putride d'un Oméga juvénile. »

Des spirales ambiguës prenaient forme dans le sable sous le doigt de Ren, et Poe comprit que l'Oméga était en train de justifier ses actions.

« Malgré les réprimandes de Luke contre ses disciples, j'ai été insulté, piégé, détesté… »

« Peut-être par jalousie. Tu étais aussi le fils de la Princesse Leia et du grand Han Solo… » glissa Poe en tirant un genou contre son torse pour y déposer ton menton.

« L'origine de mes parents m'a causé bien des soucis. Je n'étais jamais à la hauteur pour les autres. »

Et à l'aide de la Force, le poing de Ren qui se ferma brutalement effaça les spirales tracées dans le sable, pour toujours.

« Tu étais à la hauteur. Pour moi, tu l'étais clairement, » répliqua Poe comme si cela était une évidence.

« Je ne pouvais pas constamment me reposer sur mon-… _Mon copain_. »

À ce mot, Poe sentit Ren se tendre.

« Tu aurais pu, et ensemble nous serions allé loin. »

Oui, c'est ce que Poe avait toujours cru étant jeune. Il aurait pensé pouvoir voyager loin avec Ben Solo étant un Jedi. Ils auraient formé une super équipe. Ça, il en avait longuement rêvé.

Voyager, tous les deux, de planète en planète. Comme à ce jour.

« De la lignée des Skywalker, je suis le seul à être un Oméga. Même ma grand-mère était une Alpha, » insista Ren alors que sa main droite se refermait avec force contre les grains de sable qui s'y échappèrent. « Je suis clairement l'intrus. »

« Tu modernises la lignée. »

« Ne me fais pas rire. »

Mais Poe restait sérieux, et Ren leva enfin les yeux vers lui pour apercevoir une lueur intense briller dans les pupilles du plus âgé.

« Je suis sérieux. Si tu n'étais pas un Oméga, tu n'aurais jamais pu concevoir. Tu perdures la lignée comme ceci. Ta _propre_ lignée. »

« J'aurais pu tout aussi bien le faire avec une femme. »

« Tu as toujours préféré les hommes. »

« Ceci… Est pertinent. »

Et Poe ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire clair en secouant la tête, ses cheveux bruns flottant doucement sous son geste.

Et Kylo Ren sourit à son tour.

Alors que les deux soleils disparaissaient dans le lointain, Ben Solo souriait à Poe Dameron.

* * *

 _Quelques petits clins d'œil aux scènes Anakin/Padmé sur Naboo… Car je les aime tellement tous les deux… !_

 _Le prochain chapitre… Encore un fort rapprochement, il y en a qui vont être content, enfin je pense :)_

 _Prochain chapitre :_ _ **Redeviens Ben**_


	13. Redeviens Ben

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 13  
 **Redeviens Ben**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _ **! Le rating M se justifie surement ici, mini petit lemon !**_

Le soir même, il faisait chaud dans la chambre due à l'été qui perdurait depuis un moment sur Tatooine, accentué par la présence de deux astres énormes en journée. Poe était allongé sur le ventre, torse nu, grommelant quelques paroles incompréhensibles à l'encontre de la chaleur épouvantable. Ren était sur le même lit, sur le dos, mains sur son ventre toujours plat, à fixer le plafond en pierre orangée.

Qui aurait cru qu'un jour Kylo Ren et Poe Dameron serait sur le même lit sans se taper dessus, plongé dans un silence calme et agréable, si on omettait la chaleur lourde qui semblait terrasser Poe.

Mais ce soir-là, première nuit sur Tatooine, Kylo Ren ne pouvait se résoudre à s'endormir, tant que questions turlupinaient son esprit déjà fragilisé. Alors qu'il faisait léviter vers eux un bol rempli d'eau fraiche, Ren prit la parole :

« Si tu retournais dans le passé… Que changerais-tu ? »

Poe se redressa, son visage quittant l'oreiller défoncé, et observa avec surprise son homologue qui récupérait le bol pour le porter à ses lèvres et boire une partie du contenu.

« Rien… » finit par dire Poe alors que Ren lui tendait le bol avec le reste de l'eau. « J'irais te voir. »

« Oh. Pourquoi ça ? Me faire entendre raison ? »

Poe ne répondit pas tout de suite, se positionnant en tailleur sur le lit pour boire le reste du récipient frais, et il poussa un soupir de bien-être en essuyant ses lèvres du revers de sa main libre.

« Non, je n'irais pas te faire entendre raison, car tu es trop têtu. »

Plissant les yeux face au visage curieusement joueur de Poe, l'Oméga haussa un sourcil, commençant à apprécier ces petites discussions douces et intimes.

« Alors que ferais-tu ? » lui demanda-t-il finalement.

« J'irais t'embrasser. Comme à l'époque. »

Le cœur de Ren se serra douloureusement, ne s'attendant pas à cela. Mais Poe resta à le scruter, visiblement sérieux. Et pour la première fois depuis le début de leur périple, mais aussi, depuis des années, Kylo Ren écouta son cœur sans faire d'histoire, et sa voix s'éleva avec résolution.

« Et si tu n'étais pas forcément obligé de retourner dans le passé pour le faire… ? »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Poe qui fut pris au dépourvu, mais il ne le montra pas, se contentant de pencher un peu la tête sur le côté, craignant presque que tout ceci ne soit un rêve ou un piège. Mais pourtant, Ren se redressa sur ses coudes, et s'approcha lentement de l'Alpha tout en le fixant intensément.

Anakin Skywalker ? Envolé.

Dark Vador ? Oublié.

Le Premier Ordre ? Disparu.

La Résistance ? Loin.

Les meurtres ? Dissimulés.

La passion ? Naissante.

Alors que comme dans les rêves torturés et lointains de Poe Dameron, les lèvres de Ben Solo frôlèrent les siennes, le pilote sentit tout son sang affluer jusqu'à des points stratégiques, et son cœur se mit à battre fort. Si fort. Trop fort.

C'était un retour en arrière. Brusque. Surprenant.

Mais ce n'était qu'un effleurement alors que Ren entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres, son souffle chaud caressant celles de Poe et les titiller. Ainsi, l'Alpha ne se fit pas prier pour ensuite presser avec passion soudaine sa bouche contre celle du plus jeune.

Leurs esprits ne répondaient plus de rien. Ren prit le visage de Poe en coupe pour l'empêcher de reculer alors que ce dernier plaçait ses mains contre les hanches de l'Oméga pour attirer son corps vers lui.

C'était chaud, brûlant, et Kylo entrouvrit à nouveau les lèvres pour ouvrir le barrage de ses dents, et approfondir le baiser torride, mais loin d'être violent comme l'aurait pensé Poe.

Jamais par le passé, malgré leur amour fort, Poe et Ben ne s'étaient embrassé de la sorte, étant peut-être trop jeune pour vraiment ressentir cette vive passion. Aujourd'hui, leurs langues se rencontrèrent avec soif, tandis que parfois leurs dents s'entrechoquaient. Des gémissements étouffés parvenaient jusqu'à leurs oreilles, accroissant leur désir tant refoulé.

Leurs corps, pressés l'un contre l'autre semblaient s'enflammer à chaque battement de cœur précipité.

Cette sensation. Les lèvres de Ben Solo lui avaient tant manqué.

Lorsque Poe se détacha doucement des lèvres humides du plus jeune, celui-ci mordilla la peau rosée inférieure de l'Alpha tout le fixant droit dans les yeux, pour ensuite la lâcher et rester à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Leur souffle rauque et lourd se mélangea, et Poe pouvait clairement ressentir les phéromones enivrantes de Ren envelopper la pièce sombre, ce qui devait surement être de même pour lui. Les mains de l'Oméga descendirent jusqu'au coup nu de Poe, profitant du toucher de cette peau presque dorée et rugueuse sous ses doigts pâles.

Poe le laissa faire, ses mains toujours contre les hanches de Ren, ses pouces commençant à caresser doucement la peau sous le t-shirt noir de l'ex Jedi perdu dans son regard.

Puis, les mains de Ren s'attardèrent sur ses épaules, et ainsi, il l'attira avec lui contre le matelas poussiéreux, afin que Poe lâche son bassin et se retrouve à quatre pattes juste au-dessus de lui.

Poe pouvait clairement sentir le souffle rapide et Ren qui le regardait toujours, les yeux brûlant de désir longuement contrôlé. Et pourtant, il n'était pas en chaleur, loin de là.

« Je ne suis pas un Oméga. Tu n'es pas un Alpha, » fit soudain Ren en écartant lentement les jambes, comme pour pousser Poe à comprendre.

Le pilote approcha timidement une main vers le crâne de Ren, puis passa finalement sa paume contre son front, amenant ses cheveux noirs et épais en arrière, comme autrefois.

« Juste Poe et Ben, » renchérit l'Alpha en plaçant un rapide baiser contre les lèvres de son futur amant.

Ren tiqua à son nom, mais ne le montra pas, et accepta ce baiser pour ensuite passer ses mains contre la ceinture de Poe et commencer à la défaire.

« Et le bébé ? » murmura soudain Poe, inquiet, contre les lèvres de Ren, ayant eu un soudain élan de lucidité.

« Je doute que ton engin soit assez long pour le toucher… » ricana Ren en tirant sur la ceinture défaite pour ensuite s'attaquer aux boutons du jean délavé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

« Je me rappelle vaguement de ta composition, Dameron. »

« Poe, » rectifia à nouveau le pilote en retirant prestement le t-shirt de Ren, ébouriffant ses cheveux au passage, l'empêchant de répliquer.

Cette fois-ci, pour leur seconde fois, il y eut des préliminaires. Ce n'était pas rude ni violent. Mais lent et intense.

Lorsque Kylo Ren sentit les doigts de l'Alpha en lui, s'activant avec pourtant une infinie douceur, tout son corps brûla, et il gémit de douleur, mais aussi d'un plaisir unique. Un plaisir auquel il n'avait encore jamais goûté jusque-là.

Sentir Poe vivant était comme un baume pour l'être entier de Ren encore chamboulé par tout cet amas de souvenirs, visions et émotions qui l'avaient giflé en plein visage sur Naboo. Aucune histoire n'était similaire, alors peut-être que _la leur_ avait une petite chance, quelque part ?

Lorsque le pilote en nage entra en lui avec lenteur et précaution, Poe eut l'impression que l'homme sous lui n'était pas le même que celui qui avait été irradié par une vive chaleur il y a quelques mois. Ren serra les dents, mais ne tarda pas à enrouler ses jambes maintenant nues autour des hanches de Poe alors que celui-ci plongeait son visage bronzé dans le cou de l'ex Jedi, lui aussi en feu.

La douleur n'était qu'un infime souvenir qui se remplaça par un plaisir exquis, et une passion vorace. La chambre était partagée entre les murmures doux de Poe, gémissements profonds de Ben ainsi que par le vent frais du désert qui s'engouffrait à travers la fenêtre entrouverte.

Ce n'était pas le meilleur pilote de la Résistance.

Ce n'était pas non plus Kylo, chevalier de Ren.

Ce n'était ni un Alpha ou un Oméga.

Juste deux hommes.

Ce soir, il ne s'agissait que de Ben et Poe.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Les nuits sur Tatooine étaient longues même en été, et lorsque Ben Solo ouvrit les yeux après plusieurs heures d'un sommeil lourd et serein, seul un petit faisceau de lumière vint briller dans ses yeux noirs. Le premier soleil commençait à se lever, et la chaleur était déjà omniprésente dans la chambre exiguë.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se souvenir de la nuit dernière, et il ne bougea pas, se contentant de fermer à nouveau les yeux et de prendre avec douceur possessive le poignet de Poe contre son ventre, le pilote ayant entouré le corps du plus jeune à l'aide ses bras puissants, son corps nu pressé contre son dos.

Inutile de bouger maintenant.

Avec prudence afin de ne pas réveiller tout de suite le pilote visiblement endormi, Kylo Ren déplaça la main de Poe à plat contre ses abdos qui protégeaient l'enfant endormi depuis trois mois maintenant. Il espéra que le bébé en pleine croissance puisse sentir l'aura de son second père, fort, généreux et bon.

Ren ne voulait pas que son futur enfant poursuive une vie aussi torturée que la sienne. Jamais. Poe était le bon. Celui-ci devait l'élever.

Le cœur lourd, Ren ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, sentant les doigts de Poe bouger un peu contre la peau de son ventre.

« Bientôt… On la sentira bouger et donner des coups de pied avec entrain, » lui assura la voix endormie de Poe après quelques secondes, celui-ci serrant un peu plus fort le corps de Ren contre le sien, sa main toujours en contact avec l'enfant.

Sous cette étreinte, le cœur de Ren se serra et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, envahi par de nouvelles sensations. De passion, certes, mais de peur. La peur de perdre cet homme. Une peur qu'il avait toujours espéré ne jamais pressentir. Mais il était trop tard. Et il sentait qu'il pouvait le perdre à tout moment dorénavant.

Alors il profita de cette proximité chaude et agréable, serrant un peu plus fort le poignet de Poe.

Mais une partie de son esprit criait. Hurlait. De tout stopper. Rien n'était acquis. Et qu'il s'immisçait dans de très lourds problèmes qui lui colleraient à la peau longtemps.

Il remontait pour mieux tomber.

 _J'ai tué mon père._

 _J'ai anéanti les apprentis de Luke, aussi idiots soient-ils._

 _J'ai ordonné de tuer des innocents, au nom de ma lâcheté._

 _J'ai trahi._

Une fois que les deux soleils éclairèrent la pièce, leurs ombres liées se répercutèrent contre le mur en bois en face de Ren.

Comme un sursaut de panique, Ren se dégagea de l'étreinte chaleureuse pour se redresser et récupérer avec vigueur son t-shirt manche trois-quarts aussi sombre que ses cheveux, mais Poe fut rapide, et avant qu'il ne quitte le lit conjugal, le pilote intercepta son poignet fin avec fermeté.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demanda alors Poe qui semblait connaître dorénavant parfaitement les sauts d'humeur de Ren.

Mais cette fois-ci, il n'était pas décidé à le laisser aller.

« Je ne mérite pas tout ça, » lâcha durement Ren en restant immobile, serrant fort le tissu noir entre ses doigts.

« Quoi ? »

« Et je ne te mérite pas, _Poe_. »

« Arrête de penser ça ! » largua Poe sur la défensive en se rappelant avoir déjà entendu ce genre de discours par le passé durant leur enfance.

« J'ai tué mon propre père ! » s'écria vivement l'ex Jedi en croisant froidement le regard déconcerté de Poe.

Mais les doigts de l'Alpha restèrent entourés avec puissance autour du poignet du plus jeune, et il fronça les sourcils, haussant le ton.

« Tu n'as plus le choix, Ben ! »

Poe se redressa, ignorant son corps totalement à découvert, et agrippa les épaules pâles de Ren qui se laissa étrangement faire, sans rompre leur contact visuel, malgré la sensibilité de sa blessure de nouveau titiller.

« Tu ne peux plus te dérober maintenant, alors rachète-toi ! » renchérit Poe en enfonçant presque ses ongles dans la peau de l'Oméga. « Rachète-toi en prenant soin de cet enfant ! »

« Rien ne sera plus comme avant ! »

 _Avant_. Avant le carnage de leur histoire. Avant la création du Premier Ordre et de la Résistance actuelle. Lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes, innocents, amoureux et rêveurs.

« Je sais ! Je sais… » finit par dire Poe en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, extériorisant sa douleur mentale face à cet entassement de souvenirs.

« Qui suis-je ?! Qui est-ce que je suis maintenant ?! » l'interrogea brutalement Ren en repoussant Poe de ses deux mains.

Toujours à genoux sur le lit, Poe ne le quitta pas des yeux et le pointa ensuite du doigt non sans garder une vive contenance dont il avait besoin pour tenir tête à Kylo Ren.

« Tue ce Kylo Ren ! Deviens à nouveau un Ben Solo ! Et un Ben Organa. Un Ben qui a changé… Mais _Ben_. »

Il y a quelques semaines, à l'entente de son prénom, Ren grimaçait et s'irritait rapidement. Mais aujourd'hui, son visage se radoucit finalement, lèvres entrouvertes, son poing se desserrant. Son excès de rage semblait à nouveau s'écouler et filer entre ses doigts.

« Aujourd'hui, je crois en toi… »

« Parce que tu m'as toujours aimé, » riposta faiblement Ren sans bouger.

« Et parce qu'il y a toujours eu du bon en toi… »

Après quelques secondes de lourd silence, Kylo Ren rompit le contact visuel et délaissa le lit pour se rhabiller en silence.

Les paroles de Poe Dameron étaient toujours un concentré de lumière pure. Toujours.

« Merci… » finit par s'élever la voix faible de Kylo Ren.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Mais aujourd'hui, deux jours après la houleuse interaction entre eux qui s'était suivi par quelques fuites de la part de Ren lorsqu'il était seul avec Poe, la lumière sembla s'être remplacée par un lourd nuage gris.

La tempête faisait rage à l'extérieur de la cabane. Poe astiquait son blaster en râlant auprès des grains de sable qui s'étaient infiltré entre les fentes de son arme et Ren fixait les dunes à travers la fenêtre avec préoccupation.

« Quelqu'un approche… » murmura-t-il dans un souffle, pressentant une gêne autour de la Force qui l'entourait depuis quelques minutes déjà.

Il était clair que si Ren était apte à utiliser correctement et totalement la Force, il aurait déjà analysé les étrangers ainsi que leur position. Mais là, ce n'était que des brides de frissons ininterrompus qui semblaient le prévenir de quelque chose.

« Peut-être des Tuskens… Ou des Jawas, » proposa Poe en déposant le chiffon sur le coin de la table en suivant le regard de Ren. « J'en ai déjà vu trainé par trop loin. »

« Non… Ils sont trop faibles pour que je puisse les discerner correctement. Là il s'agit de quelque chose de plus puissant. »

Sourcils froncés, alerte à toutes informations, Ren resta à fixer les dunes de sable, maudissant son incapacité à déterminer correctement l'origine de cette aura. Bras croisés, les doigts se Ren s'incrustait avec force dans sa peau. Derrière cette vitre à demi brisée, derrière ces dunes de sable, derrière la tempête, il y avait quelque chose.

« Je sens une menace, Poe. »

Cette fois-ci, Poe se leva avec inquiétude, sur ses gardes, et se rapprocha de la fenêtre, blaster à la main.

« Tu en es sûr ? »

« Il ne faut pas rester ici. »

À la vue de l'air si grave de Ren, il n'était certainement pas question de plaisanter, et Poe déglutit, pensant réellement être tranquille ici pendant au moins un mois.

« Regagne le vaisseau, je reste ici pour me charger d'eux, » ordonna Poe après un lourd silence, se dirigeant ensuite vers la porte.

« Si ce sont des membres des Chevaliers, tu es un homme mort, Poe ! » le stoppa Ren en interceptant son bras.

« Tu dois protéger le bébé. Et tu n'as même pas récupéré un quart de ta Force. Rejoins le vaisseau et enferme-toi dedans. Si je ne reviens pas, essaie par tous les moyens de décoller et quitter cette planète. »

« Ne joue pas les héros ! »

« Si on y va ensemble, il y a de forte chance qu'ils nous rattrapent ! »

Pour toute réponse, Ren dégaina son sabre laser et l'activa avec détermination. Poe le jaugea du regard pendant un instant, sourcil haussé alors que la lumière rougeâtre éclairait leur visage inquiet avec saccades.

« Ton Oméga se charge de les repousser s'ils y arrivent. »

Mais à peine Ren eut-il dit ses mots qui percutèrent Poe de plein fouet, que le plus jeune agrippa le bras du pilote pour le tirer avec lui vers la porte d'entrée en bois qui craquait sous le coup de la lourde tempête.

À vrai dire, Poe n'eut pas le temps de penser à ses paroles car le sable qui claqua avec férocité son visage une fois à l'extérieur l'étourdi presque, et il plissa instantanément les yeux pour essayer de percevoir leur vaisseau à travers la brume orangée. Le sabre laser enclenché ne produisait pas assez de lumière pour voir loin, mais Poe se sentait tout de même plus en sécurité.

« Là-bas ! » s'écria Poe assez fort pour se faire entendre sous le vent violent, montrant du bout du doigt quelque chose dans le lointain qui ressemblait à leur vaisseau.

Kylo fit un pas en avant, essayant de se stabiliser correctement dans le sable, presque happé par ces bourrasques irrespirables. Il fallait faire vite, la tempête brouillait à nouveau ses sens, mais il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Ren entendit avec difficulté la voix de son ami l'incitant à avancer avec lui en direction du vaisseau amarré à quelques mètres derrière la falaise.

« BEN ! »

Au son de sa voix presque paniquée, Ren leva les yeux et vit que Poe fixait quelque chose derrière lui avec horreur. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse se retourner, un vent lourd et violent vint percuter son dos.

Poe quant à lui ferma les yeux pour se protéger de cette vague de sable, sentant des amas de gravier tomber sur ses épaules et se perdre dans ses cheveux, puis la seconde d'après, il se retrouva poussé en arrière, et son corps rencontra le sable meuble et brûlant.

Il toussa avec vigueur, le bruit de la tempête déchirant ses tympans. Il était sûr que leurs ennemis avaient profité de cette tempête pour agir.

« Ben ! » appela Poe en se redressa à genoux sur le sable, cherchant des yeux la silhouette noire de l'ex Jedi.

Il plaça sa main en guise de visière contre son front, coupant sa respiration pour ne pas respirer de sable. Alors qu'il se leva avec entrave, Poe tira son blaster devant lui, prêt à tirer en cas d'attaque.

« BEN ! » répéta Poe avec panique, tournant sur lui-même pour le retrouver.

Mais cette vague de sable étrange accompagnée d'une mini tornade n'avait pas dû le pousser bien loin. Cependant, la couleur rouge du sabre de Ren était introuvable.

« Merde ! »

Il retourna sur ses pas, le cœur battant. Il espérait pouvoir sentir la présence de Ren, comme il avait senti sa douleur dans le casino. Mais rien ne lui venait en aide. Il l'appela à nouveau, marchant à petits pas sous la tempête, espérant qu'il ne soit pas enseveli sous le sable, mais sa voix paraissait infiniment basse face à tout ce vent déchirant.

Puis, soudain, la silhouette noire d'un homme se dressa à quelques mètres de lui, et Poe resta en retrait, se demandant s'il pouvait bien s'agir de lui.

« Ben… ? » finit-il par demander en tentant un pas vers lui.

Une lame rougeâtre vint briller dans la main de l'homme. Un sabre laser s'était activé.

Mais celui-ci possédait deux lames.

Cependant, lorsque Poe comprit, il était trop tard.

* * *

 _Je suis cruelle, tapez-moi mais pas fort sivouplait... !_

 _On se rapproche petit à petit de la fin (18 chapitres normalement, je le rappelle) et j'espère que vous aimez toujours autant._

 _Gros bisou et merci à vous tous !_

 _Prochain chapitre : **Le cauchemar prend réalité**_


	14. Le cauchemar prend réalité

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 14  
 **Le cauchemar prend réalité**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Crachant le sable qui s'était introduit dans sa bouche lors de sa chute et de sa rencontre sur le sol torride, Ren se redressa sur ses coudes, maintenant toujours plus fort le sabre entre ses mains. Le sable irritait son visage et fouettait sa peau.

Il chercha des yeux Poe alors qu'il se levait en immobilisant son corps une fois debout, mais aucune trace humaine n'était dans les alentours, et son anxiété ne fit que s'emmagasiner.

Il réactiva son sabre et prit une grande inspiration, ignorant la tempête, la douleur de sa joue qui était entrée violemment en contact avec le sol mais aussi, sa peur qui allait brouiller ses sens. Il respira. Une fois.

Deux fois.

D'un seul coup, ses yeux se rouvrir, et il se retourna avec force pour faire tournoyer sa lame rouge et l'abattre contre une seconde épée. Son sabre grésilla rudement au contact de l'autre laser, et Ren fronça les sourcils alors qu'il faisait face à un second adversaire, protégé par une cape, capuche retirée à cause du vent, dévoilant la peau d'un jeune homme à la peau métisse.

« Malgré ta Force quasi inexistante et la tempête, tu restes paré à toutes éventualités, » remarqua alors l'inconnu en gardant sa lame fermement opposée à celle de Ren, appliquant de plus en plus de force pour la lui faire lâcher.

« Et tu n'as encore rien vu, » lui assura Ren entre ses dents, soupesant la force de son ennemi.

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi ! »

Après un grésillement sourd, leurs lames se séparèrent et ils reculèrent tout d'eux d'un pas, s'examinant chacun du regard. Kylo Ren espérait que Poe ne soit pas tombé sur lui.

« Qui es-tu ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu au sein du Premier Ordre, » fit alors Kylo Ren d'une voix forte tout en faisant tournoyer doucement son sabre avec adresse.

« Je suis celui qui te tuera une fois ta trahison payée. Celui qui prendra ta place. »

Un ricanement de la part de Ren vint disparaitre avec le vent, et il attaqua son adversaire sans crier gare, celui-ci parant ses attaques avec finesse.

« Je suis Jazm Pi Oa, » annonça l'homme d'un air solennel tout en frappant Kylo de revers, attaque pourtant elle aussi parée. « Alpha. » Second coup plus proche du visage, mais aussi arrêté. « Ayant eu Snoke pour maitre. » Et un troisième qui fit riposter Ren plus fort, frôlant le cou du prénommé Jazm qui se pencha juste à temps. « Mais aussi Uru-Dam Go. »

Ren tourna sur lui-même après avoir répondu à l'attaque ennemie, et attrapa son sabre des deux mains pour abattre sa lame avec force contre celle de Jazm qui sembla avoir eu du mal à bien prévoir cet assaut.

« Uru-Dam Go doit être vraiment déçu d'avoir un élève aussi pittoresque que toi ! » hurla presque Ren en reculant pour ensuite frapper l'épaule de l'homme avec rage, sa lame crépitant en brûlant le tissu.

Le jeune inconnu grimaça de douleur, mais ne se déroba pas et porta une seconde attaque plus puissante, mais ne visant aucun point vitaux, ayant besoin de Ren en vie. C'était là un avantage pour l'ex Jedi qui aurait aimé pouvoir jouir un peu de sa Force à l'heure qu'il est, et pas seulement pour faire léviter un morceau de fruit.

« Il m'a dit avoir été très déçu par toi, » répliqua pourtant Jazm en soufflant un peu, jugeant Ren du regard.

Kylo Ren recula lui aussi d'un pas, se remémorant cet homme proche de devenir un vieillard. Il avait été son apprenti pendant l'espace de deux mois.

« Il était trop laxiste, » lâcha Ren avec appréhension alors que la tempête commençait à se calmer tout autour d'eux. « Je ne pouvais accepter être élevé par cet incapable encombré d'émotions en pagaille. »

« Il sait les maîtriser à la perfection. Faire un avec son pouvoir et ses émotions. Et en tirer un avantage révolutionnaire. Contrairement à toi. »

Il est vrai que ce don et cette maîtrise avaient toujours fasciné Ren par le passé, mais il savait que jamais il ne pourrait suivre ce chemin étrange que prenait cet homme pourtant plongé dans la noirceur. Car Ren avait été beaucoup trop émotif et marqué par son passé. Mais aussi bien trop impatient pour suivre la sagesse d'Uru-Dam Go.

« Tu ne lui arriveras jamais à la cheville, tu es comme moi, » largua Ren en analysant le regard de l'homme qui haussa les épaules pour ensuite s'élancer vers lui.

Ren recula, para l'attaquer et répondit en se retournant. Cependant il serra la mâchoire suite à la douleur abdominale qui déchira ses muscles. L'enfant en lui semblait ne pas apprécier cette bagarre, surement éreinté de devoir partager sa Force avec Ren qui puisait dedans depuis le début du combat et garder tête face à Jazm qui l'utilisait sans modération.

De plus, ces mouvements brusques et les chocs n'étaient en rien bénéfiques pour le bébé, Ren le sentait clairement. Instinctivement, alors qu'à nouveau il faisait tournoyer la lame entre ses doigts, prêt à répondre, il passa son avant-bras contre son ventre, comme pour rassurer l'être qui y dormait.

Jazm le remarqua et abaissa son sabre, tout en scrutant avec curiosité doucereuse l'avant-bras de Ren.

« Tu ferais mieux de te rendre tout de suite. Ce n'est pas bon pour ton gosse, tout ça, » lui conseilla-t-il.

« Je te tuerais bien avant. Crois-moi, » cracha Ren.

« Et comment vas-tu venir à bout d'Uru-Dam Go après m'avoir tué ? »

« Lorsque je le croiserais pour planter sa tête en haut d'un piquet, je n'aurais plus cette gêne dans mon ventre et la Force sera de nouveau entre mes mains, » répliqua Ren en faisant quelques pas à gauche, tournant lentement autour de son ennemi tel un prédateur prêt à bondir.

« Ah… Ça risque d'être problématique pour toi. »

Ren fixait son adversaire qui n'était absolument pas dérouté, et il se figea, attendant la suite de son discours, sur ses gardes.

« Car Uru-Dam Go est aussi sur Tatooine. »

Ren ne put cacher son effarement et la première chose qui vint à son esprit fut le visage insouciant de Poe.

Ça faisait bien cinq ans que le Premier Ordre n'avait plus de nouvelle d'Uru-Dam Go, celui-ci travaillant toujours en solo sur ses missions, et étant parti à la recherche de Luke Skywalker et du premier temple Jedi. Alors comment se faisait-il qu'il revenait au moment où Kylo Ren était enroulé dans tout un tas de problèmes ? Surement la malchance. Ou le destin.

« Eh oui, Ben Solo. Les choses se compliquent. »

Cet homme du Premier Ordre était bien le second à l'avoir appelé par son prénom d'enfance, et Ren serra les dents de colère, attaquant de front son adversaire, décidé à l'achever. Il devait l'anéantir et partir à la recherche de Poe, tout de suite.

Car il était évident que dans l'état actuel des choses, Ren était incapable de venir à bout de ce Chevalier de Ren au nom d'Uru-Dam. De plus, il a toujours été un homme plus puissant que Ren, mais trop modeste pour s'être proclamé à la tête de cette confrérie. Trop modeste pour montrer son réel pouvoir. Voilà pourquoi Ren ne l'avait jamais apprécié, n'aimant pas tous ses non-dits.

« Ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver. Ton Alpha est surement auprès de lui, à t'attendre, » le provoqua alors Jazm en répondant aux à-coups de Ren. « Ton pilote préféré aura peut-être la ch-… »

Mais sa phrase fut brusquement coupée par le violent coup de sabre laser de Ren qui atteint sa hanche avec brutalité, le faisait gémir de douleur et tomber en arrière sur le sable chaud.

« Tu vois, si tu savais maîtriser correctement ta colère, tu serais fort, Solo, » lâcha alors Jazm dans un sourire de douleur alors qu'il se redressait, son sabre toujours en main.

Il ne paraissait pas effrayé, et ceci enragea à nouveau Ren qui se dirigea vers lui, près à en finir. Mais alors qu'il allait franchir les derniers mètres les séparant, une voix grave et lourde se fit entendre.

« Kylo, un peu de bon sens. »

Et cette voix figea l'ex Jedi qui tourna la tête vers la source de celle-ci, remarquant que la tempête s'était presque levée, laissant flotter un léger brouillard de sable fin tout autour d'eux. Et à quelques mètres de lui, se trouvaient un homme fort, habillé en noir, aux cheveux blonds platine et à la barbe blanche.

Ren déglutit lorsqu'il aperçut Poe Dameron à genoux devant lui, mains liées derrière son dos, fixant avec appréhension Jazm toujours par terre.

« Tes gestes futurs contre mon apprenti risquent de coûter la vie de ton ami, » dit alors le vieil homme en plaçant sa main gantée contre le crâne de Poe qui grinça ses dents.

Le pilote jeta un regard soucieux vers Ren qui ne bougea pas, se sentant soudain bien désarmé face à deux Alpha en puissances, si l'on ne comptait pas Poe mis hors-jeu.

« Snoke t'a ordonné de ne pas le tuer, je le sais, » répliqua Ren, immobile, avec hargne à l'adresse d'Uru-Dam.

Mais le blond parut s'amuser par les hypothèses de son ancien apprenti et secoua négativement la tête, tapotant doucement le cuir chevelu de Poe à ses pieds.

« Jusqu'à présent tu avais raison, Maître Snoke nous avait interdit de tuer ton Alpha, car cela aurait perturbé l'Oméga en toi ainsi que la croissance de ton enfant. Mais aujourd'hui, il est vraiment trop en rogne pour te laisser ce plaisir… Il se fiche bien de son sort. »

Poe vit la lame du sabre de Ren tressauter, signe qu'il perdait son sang-froid et qu'une peur semblait l'envahir à cette entente.

« Tu as tué deux des nôtres et fait perdre ton temps à Snoke. Il est en rage, » glissa alors Jazm en se relevant avec finesse, époussetant sa robe noire sale de sable.

« Comment tu nous as trouvé ? » largua l'Oméga qui ne désactiva pourtant pas son sabre.

« Sur Naboo, les langues se délient vite quand on est armé, » expliqua Uru-Dam en montrant à sa ceinture son sabre laser désactivé, reprenant le design esthétique et combatif du célèbre Sith Dark Maul. « Et puis, un couple étrange qui crèche des jours dans un hôtel éloigné de toute vie, ça rend suspicieux. »

« Nous avons trouvé la référence de votre vaisseau sur la planète pluvieuse… Et puis on a suivi les traces de votre engin… »compléta Jazm maintenant debout.

Malgré son envie de gagner encore plus de temps, la voix de Ren resta bloquée dans le fond de sa gorge. Il jeta un regard presque désespéré vers Poe, ne sachant que faire pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Même si l'enfant lui cédait assez de Force pour produire une prouesse, l'un des deux hommes l'arrêtait rapidement, et la vie de Poe semblait ne tenir qu'à un fil.

« Bon, Snoke a assez attendu, » annonça l'homme à la barbe en reculant de quelques pas, laissant Poe devant lui.

Le cœur de Kylo Ren battait de plus en plus fort, inquiet pour Poe, sachant que Snoke avait besoin de l'enfant vivant, mais plus de l'Alpha en question. Poe semblait chercher des yeux une échappatoire, mais celle-ci ne vient pas.

« Si tu le tues toi-même, maître Snoke te sera plus reconnaissant. Tu nettoieras une partie de tes péchés. »

Les mots d'Uru-Dam Go étaient durs et tranchants. Les yeux de Ren tombèrent vers Poe toujours agenouillé, les mains libres dorénavant. Mais les choses se gâtaient.

Oui, il y a quelques mois, au début de leur périple, surement que Kylo aurait accepté ce deal. Ou peut-être pas. Qui sait ? Mais aujourd'hui, il en était clairement incapable. Ainsi, le cœur serré et la gorge sèche, en proie à une terreur de plus en plus forte, il désactiva son sabre, et d'une main tremblante, lâcha le manche, sans rompre le contact visuel houleux avec son ancien maître.

Le sabre roula au sol, et fut rapidement recouvert de sable suite au vent léger qui planait autour d'eux.

Non, il ne tuera pas Poe Dameron aujourd'hui. Car il voulait garder cette lumière.

« Tu es donc tombé bien bas… » fit alors Uru-Dam avec un faux soupir, récupérant le sabre de Ren à l'aide de sa Force. « Si tu avais continué de suivre mes enseignements, peut-être n'en serais-tu pas là. Oméga ou pas Oméga. »

Poe observa craintivement l'homme jouer avec le sabre désactiver de Ren. La tension tout autour d'eux était tout aussi suffocante que le désert. Jakku n'était que de la rigolade à côté.

« Je me rends sans rechigner. N'est-ce pas ce que vous vouliez… ? » cingla Ren en serrant les poings, n'aimant pas savoir cet homme trop proche de l'Alpha, surtout avec un sabre laser.

 _Son_ sabre laser.

« Pas tout à fait… »

Et les paroles de cet homme aux cheveux presque blancs furent accompagnées d'un geste que ne vit pas venir Ren. C'était rapide. Précis. _Parfait_.

« NON ! »

La voix brisée de Kylo Ren fut attisée par le vent doux du sable de Tatooine alors que la Force de Jazm l'empêcha d'accourir vers Poe Dameron.

Poe Dameron qui venait de se faire empaler par la lame rougeâtre qu'avait récupérée Uru-Dam. Le sabre rouge de Kylo Ren.

Les yeux du pilote s'étaient écarquillés de stupeur, la souffrance étant trop grande pour que son cerveau ne puisse comprendre qu'il était dans la douleur la plus abominable, et l'inciter à crier.

Alors que le cri de Ren déchirait le cœur de Poe, le pilote tomba sur le dos, dans le sable, haletant, portant ses mains tremblantes à la plaie béante de brûlante de son abdomen. Le sable lui semblait froid, et le vent glacial.

Le rêve de Ben Solo prenait réalité.

Tout comme celui d'Anakin Skywalker.

Les genoux de Kylo Ren rencontrèrent le sol avec lourdeur, ne pouvant accourir vers lui pour sauter sur Uru-Dam Go et l'égorger avec ses dents. La Force de cet idiot d'apprenti le maintenait à genoux.

« POURQUOI ?! » hurla-t-il à plein poumon, ses poings se serrant dans le sable ardent du sol.

Cette peine, il ne l'avait encore jamais ressenti avant, et son cœur lui faisait si mal, s'en était presque suffocant. Il voulait hurler. Pleurer. Entraver Poe dans ses bras. Il ne remarqua même pas les larmes chaudes qui se formaient dans le coin de ses yeux pour s'y échapper, et se coller à ses joues rugueuses.

Des larmes d'une douleur particulière. Une douleur qu'il avait souhaité ne jamais ressentir en rejoignant le Premier Ordre.

La douleur d'Anakin Skywalker.

« Snoke nous a demandé de le tuer devant toi. Punition adéquate, disait-il… » annonça Uru-Dam en désactivant le sabre pour ensuite l'attacher à sa ceinture. « Ne t'en fais pas, tu peux encore lui faire tes adieux, il vit encore. »

« POE ! APPELLE LA RÉSISTANCE ! » ordonna Ren qui tentait de se dégager de cette emprise invisible. « Pitié ! Appelle-les, ils te sauveront ! »

Jazm aux côtés de Ren laissa échapper un petit sourire, presque triste. Tous trois savaient que cette action était inutile. Ils étaient sur Tatooine. Poe perdait son sang. Il était perdu.

« POE ! » appela à nouveau Ren avec force, un sanglot venant briser le ton de sa voix.

Mais le pilote était incapable de répondre, assailli par la douleur, se sentant déchiré de l'intérieur. Il ne l'avait pas tué sur le coup, et Poe aurait aimé, finalement. Il tanguait entre la vie et la mort, portant le poids de la douleur sur ses épaules avec peine. La voix de Ren lui paraissait si lointaine, et il ne les sentit même pas partir, Jazm trainait presque l'ex Jedi derrière lui.

Non, Poe voyait seulement sa mère qui lui souriait doucement. Allégeant doucement ses tourments. Et puis, un tas de souvenirs forts et puissants.

Tout ceci avait pourtant pour objectif de l'aider à partir du mieux qu'il pouvait. Son esprit essayait en vain. Car Poe ne pouvait mettre de côté cet infini regret, cette immense peine et chagrin.

Ben Solo allait retourner avec le Premier Ordre. Et quoi qu'il advienne il finira tué, et peut-être même torturé pour avoir trahi mais aussi utilisé en tant qu'Oméga fertile.

Et il n'allait jamais pouvoir voir, porter et élever son enfant. Sa petite fille. Leur petite fille.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Kylo Ren trainait. Jazm devait parfois tirer sur son bras pour le pousser à avancer, mais celui-ci se laissait tomber sur les genoux pour ne pas avancer. Et ceci irrita rapidement Uru-Dam Go qui se retourna ayant pour but de porter l'Oméga jusqu'au vaisseau.

Mais alors que le vieil homme se plaça devant lui, la voix faible et cassée de Ren se fit entendre.

« Laissez-moi le sauver, et je vous suivrais sans question. »

Ren savait qu'Uru-Dam Go était un Jedi noir à part. Inédit. Ayant des principes et des valeurs uniques.

Cependant, celui-ci ne répondit pas, plissant les yeux avec prudence, presque sidéré par tant de tristesse et d'accablement provenant tout droit de cet homme aux cheveux noirs, porteur de l'enfant prodige. Il sentait la faible Force de Ren totalement paralysée, saccadée et déchirée, ce qui ne devait en rien être bon pour l'enfant.

« Snoke ne le saura pas, » reprit Ren en levant alors la tête vers son ancien maître, les yeux rougis, le visage humide. « Et s'il l'apprend, vous lui direz qu'il a été sauvé par la Morsure que nous avions déjà faite lui et moi il y a un moment. »

« La Morsure… ? Tu l'aimes à ce point ? » demanda alors l'homme puissant en haussant un sourcil, intrigué.

« Ne fais pas semblant de t'y intéresser. Juste, laisse-moi le sauver. »

Uru-Dam Go se pencha, et abaissa le col du haut de Ren pour entrevoir son cou et sa clavicule tout en maintenant son crâne sur le côté, l'Oméga se laissant faire, ne voulant pas envenimer la situation. Il examina donc cette peau granuleuse et pâle, puis fronça les sourcils tout en le lâchant sans douceur.

« Tu n'as pas la Morsure, ne te fout pas de moi. »

« Dameron la fera. Laisse-moi juste cinq minutes. Pitié. »

Jazm resta un instant interdit. Il en avait beaucoup entendu sur Kylo Ren et jamais il n'aurait pensé le voir supplier pour un autre. Non, Kylo Ren était censé être insensible, monstrueux, puissant et sans cœur.

« Tu as tué Poe Dameron, le meilleur pilote de la Résistance. Snoke n'en sera rien, » renchérit Ren avec affliction. « Cinq minutes. »

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Il faisait froid. Vraiment très froid. Et pourtant, quelque chose de chaud vint rencontrer sa main.

Poe Dameron vit le sourire de sa mère s'enjoliver et elle disparue, et il crut que son heure était enfin venue. Mais une voix dans le lointain semblait ne pas vouloir lui laisser cette joie.

Les yeux de Poe s'ouvrir avec peine, ses larmes de douleur ayant presque collé ses cils humides, et malgré le flou de sa vision et les flashes de lumière qui venaient la brouiller, il entrevit le regard inquiet de Ben Solo sur lui.

« La Morsure, Poe ! » répéta-t-il de plus en plus fort.

« Qu-… Quoi ? »

Sa voix était lourde et rauque. Poe toussa violemment alors que Ben Solo le secouait vivement, l'obligeant à rester éveiller.

« Donne-moi la Morsure ! Tu m'entends ?! »

La Morsure… ? Pourquoi voulait-il cela ? Être lié avec Poe à jamais ? Pourquoi pas ? Peut-être est-ce un rêve finalement ?

Mais la douleur torturante et l'odeur de Ben qui l'enivrait lui prouvaient amèrement le contraire. Il allait _mourir_. Ainsi, il sera alors fort la main de Ben qui était déjà contre la sienne afin de rester accrocher à sa dernière ancre sur terre.

« Je pourrais transférer la Force en toi qui t'aideras à tenir le temps que quelqu'un arrive ! Les points vitaux ne sont pas touchés ! »

Poe ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, commençant alors à comprendre les paroles de Ben.

« Tu seras lié à jamais avec m-… » commença-t-il d'une voix creuse, ses yeux balayant le ciel qui s'offrait maintenant à lui.

« Arrête de parler ! Et dépêche-toi avant que je ne change d'avis ! »

Mais Poe ne répondit pas, connaissant le contrecoup de la Morsure. Poe pourrait utiliser la Force de Ben à sa guise, et lui aussi. Mais dans ce cas-là, c'était Poe qui était gagnant. Ben aurait une marque à jamais démontrant sa possession, et ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaiterait. Car Ben Solo voulait être indépendant, maître de lui-même, volage et fier.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites… » murmura Poe en secouant doucement la tête, sachant qu'il y avait bien d'autre histoire sur la Morsure qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.

« Je ne te demande pas ton avis ! FAIS-LE ! »

Et Ben dégagea son cou et son épaule en déchirant le tissu noir pour ensuite se pencher sur le corps faible et étendu du plus âgé, afin de le pousser à le faire. Poe entrouvrit les lèvres, proche de la peau nue de l'Oméga, étourdi par cette si bonne odeur.

Ben entoura le crâne de Poe de ses bras, approchant son visage de sa clavicule, ses propre lèvres frôlant son lobe d'oreille du pilote.

« Je crois que… Tu es l'Alpha que recherchait cet Oméga en moi, » chuchota alors Ben Solo dans un murmure.

Murmure qui atteint les oreilles de l'Alpha. Son cœur se mit à battre à la chamade, et ainsi, il leva ses bras tremblant pour placer ses mains rouges de sang contre les joues pâles de Ben et approcher ses dents blanches de la peau parfaite.

C'était juste une Morsure à un point stratégique. Radicale. Rapide. Laissant une marque bien plus importante qu'une morsure normale. Ce genre de pratique avait été longuement utilisé à l'époque où les Alpha voulaient garder possession de leur Oméga soumis.

Mais aujourd'hui, cette Morsure voulait dire toute autre chose. L'Oméga l'avait choisi.

Du sang coula le long de l'épaule de Ben lorsqu'il se redressa, et une vitalité soudaine et fraiche vint frapper Poe.

« C'était une jolie métaphore pour dire que tu m'aimes, » fit celui-ci dans un sourire alors que les mèches de cheveux de Ben cachaient son visage baissé.

« Je dois partir. »

« Quoi ? »

Malgré la Force que puisait maintenant Poe, il était encore incapable de se lever et arrêter son amant. Son corps était en régénération lente mais efficace.

« Je ne veux pas d'une autre mort sur la conscience. Surtout par la tienne. Je m'occuperais d' _elle_ , au Premier Ordre, ils feront attention à elle… »

« NON ! »

Mais Ben se leva avant que Poe ne puisse l'agripper. Il savait que Ben mentait, et qu'il ne pourra peut-être jamais avoir le plaisir de porter son propre enfant. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Uru-Dam Go l'attendait à quelques mètres, prêt à intervenir et impatient.

C'était fini.

« Je ne souhaite pas avoir le même fardeau que Dark Vador qui avait la mort de Padmé Amidala sur la conscience… »

« Ben, bon sang ! » supplia Poe en se redressant difficilement sur ses coudes, le visage en sueur, la peur étirant ses entrailles. « Là-bas, ils-… ! »

« Ensemble, on a procréé la lumière… »

Poe se tue soudain, sidérer par les paroles qu'il entendait là.

C'était lui qui avait dit cette phrase sur cette planète pluvieuse alors que Kylo Ren semblait s'être endormi suite à sa blessure.

« Et elle continuera de briller, » affirma Ben en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers les membres du Premier Ordre dans le lointain.

Puis, Ben Solo observa avec chagrin l'homme à ses pieds, passant une main conter la marque sanglante au-dessus de sa clavicule droite. Poe ne pouvait accepter ceci, mais il entrevit au loin avec horreur Jazm se rapprocher d'eux.

« Adieu… »

Ses mots furent emportés avec le vent, mais avant que Poe ne puisse répondre, Ben lui insuffla une grande partie de la Force qui apaisa l'esprit du pilote et le plonga dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Sa tête tomba lourdement sur le sable chaud, et Kylo Ren tourna les talons, pour rejoindre les deux membres du Premier Ordre, afin de quitter cette planète de sable.

* * *

 _Ne me tuez pas, pitié. Je suis obligé de couper ici... Mais je me penche tout de suite sur le chapitre 15 (qui est bientôt fini)_

 _Gros bisous et merci à tous mes lecteurs/lectrices, je vous aime._

 _Prochain chapitre : **L'éclat de lumière au sein des ténèbres**_


	15. L'éclat de lumière au sein des ténèbres

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 15  
 **L'éclat de lumière au sein des ténèbres**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Le général Hux avait senti un poids disparaitre de ses épaules lorsqu'il eut appris que Uru-Dam Go et son apprenti avait ramené Kylo Ren vivant et tué l'Alpha. Il avait eu raison de se fier à cet homme sage et puissant, et il lui tardait de voir quand quel état allait se trouver son adversaire de toujours. Non ce n'était pas un plaisir malsain, ni une vengeance, mais seulement une certaine curiosité.

Apprendre que Kylo Ren était un Oméga lui était resté en travers de la gorge, n'ayant jamais imaginé que l'homme qui lui tenait tête depuis des années était un Oméga dissimulé derrière de fausses phéromones Alpha, protégé par sa Force.

C'était une chambre aux murs rouges et blancs, possédant un grand lit noir, ainsi que d'immenses baies vitrées épaisses qui dévoilaient l'extérieur du Finalizer. Il y avait aussi un canapé assorti aux cloisons corpulentes, ainsi qu'une table basse en verre où était déposé un plateau-repas encore tiède, non entamé.

Hux fit coulisser la porte derrière lui après l'avoir dérouillé, mais le prisonnier de cette prison d'argent ne bougea pas, affalé dans le sofa vermeil, bras croisés contre son ventre, jambes tendues devant lui, pieds contre la table basse.

Le regard de Kylo Ren était rivé vers le panorama extérieur, scrutant les soleils, âtres et planètes qui défilaient lentement dans le lointain.

Cette chambre était tout aussi confortable que celle qu'avait eue jadis Ren dans le Finalizer ou sur une de leurs bases. Mais celle-ci restait une prison, et l'Oméga ne pouvait quitter cette pièce. Il avait essayé de forcer la serrure sans trop d'espoir, sachant qu'une fois dehors, il serait perdu.

« Toutes mes condoléances pour ton Alpha. »

La voix de Hux était diplomatique, raide mais aussi teintée d'une certaine touche de moquerie. Ren ne prit pas la peine de regarder son interlocuteur, et resta silencieux, ses yeux rencontrant alors Tatooine qui devenait de plus en plus petite, là où se trouvait toujours Poe Dameron.

Il avait partagé sa Force avec Poe jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte la planète, de plus, l'enfant en avait tout aussi besoin pour survivre dans son corps normalement incapable de porter la vie. Il espérait que Poe aille bien. Qu'il soit tiré d'affaire. Mais la Morsure continuait de brûler sa peau, alors peut-être est-ce un signe ? Bon ou mauvais ?

Il espérait aussi que personne, que ça soit un Jedi noir quelconque ou Snoke, ne pénètre dans sa tête, car Poe serait débusquer.

« Sans moi, tu n'aurais jamais pu avoir l'enfant que tu sembles déjà aimé, » reprit le général en croisant ses mains derrière son dos, humble, toujours contre la porte close.

Un ricanement ironique s'échappa des lèvres de Ren qui haussa les épaules.

« Elle ne sera bientôt plus à moi. »

Hux resta un instant plongé dans un lourd silence, pressentant la colère sourde de Ren. Alors comme ça, il s'agissait d'une petite fille.

« Elle sera promue à un avenir prestigieux et glorieux, » affirma alors Hux.

« Si ce n'est pas un Oméga. »

Ren marquait un point, mais Hux savait que son maître n'était pas dupe. La particularité d'être un Oméga étant un allèle récessif, il y avait plus de chances que l'enfant soit un Alpha ou même un Bêta. Hormis si Poe Dameron avait lui aussi un allèle muet d'Oméga lié à celui d'Alpha, peut-être porté par son père qui était pourtant un Alpha.

De toute manière Hux n'était pas très fort en génétique, mais il était pourtant au courant en général des chances que pouvait avoir l'enfant d'être un Alpha ou non s'il connaissait le génome des parents.

« Je suis sûr que Snoke a une idée en tête, » répliqua Hux d'un ton condescendant.

Un Oméga sur le vaisseau ne plaisait guère aux Alphas, et Ren pouvait clairement le ressentir. Il enserra un peu plus ses bras contre son ventre, ne se sentait pas à l'aise ici, comme mis à nu. Avant, il pouvait cacher sa véritable nature et agir comme les autres.

« Comment as-tu fais pour nous berner durant tout ce temps ? » demanda alors le général avec indiscrétion, curieux et avide d'en savoir davantage.

« La Force masquait absolument tout. »

La Force. C'était tout ? Hux haussa finalement les épaules, et ouvrit la porte derrière lui.

« Mais c'est aussi ce qui t'a trahi. Des brèches dans ta Force. On ne peut cacher éternellement ce que nous sommes vraiment. »

Et Hux quitta la pièce, refermant avec soin la porte coulissante derrière pour la verrouiller. Ren jeta alors un rapide coup d'œil à la porte, visiblement résigné et à bout de force. Six mois allaient être longs. Et son avenir surement court.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

La base Rebelle avait reçu un appel de détresse venant de Tatooine, ainsi que des coordonnées de son emplacement. Ni une ni deux, Rey et Finn étaient partis avec quelques hommes, l'escadron de Poe et BB-8 aux commandes du Faucon Millenium. Cet appel venait de Poe Dameron, ça ne faisait aucun doute quant à la référence de la signature du message. Il y avait eu un problème.

Ce fut Finn et un homme de l'escadron de Poe, Iolo Arana, qui trouvèrent un vaisseau blanc près d'une falaise. Et à l'intérieur, Poe était là, adossé aux cloisons fraîches, et avait bandé son bas-ventre à la va-vite. Son visage était tordu de douleur et de tristesse.

Malgré la Force que lui avait transférée Ren, Poe avait besoin de soin, et les deux hommes avaient tiré Poe à l'extérieur du vaisseau pour le ramener à bon port, alors que Rey et les autres arrivèrent vers lui.

« Où est Ren ? » demanda Rey avec dynamisme alors qu'ils installaient Poe dans le vaisseau, en position allongée.

Mais le pilote secoua négativement la tête, sa main pressée contre sa lésion fraîche. La jeune femme prit un air désolé, et serra alors la main rouge sang de son ami.

Les membres de la Résistance fouillèrent la zone, mais ils ne trouvèrent rien, hormis une petite chaumière vide qui avait dû accueillir les deux hommes. Le vaisseau décolla alors avec difficulté pour quitter cette planète ensablée, loin de cet atroce souvenir.

« C'est Kylo Ren qui t'a fait ça ? » s'exclama Finn avec horreur lorsque Karé Kun nettoyait la plaie de son ami.

Finn reconnaissait ce genre de blessure. Du type, être empalé par un sabre laser. Mais Poe secoua alors de nouveau la tête, tirant son crâne en arrière, frappé par la douleur de sa chair déchirée et brûlée. La jeune femme qui s'occupait de la plaie lui chuchota des mots doux afin de le détendre.

« Comment peux-tu être encore en vie après ça ? » marmonna Finn, déconcerté alors que Rey nettoyait le front en sueur de Poe avec une serviette humide.

Un Jedi aurait peut-être pu survivre grâce à la Force. Mais Poe n'en était pas un.

Finn et Rey se concertèrent du regard, et se reculèrent finalement à l'écart pour échanger leurs pensées respectives. Certes, ils avaient retrouvé leur ami laissé pour mort par le Premier Ordre, mais les choses semblaient être tout aussi terribles. Un silence de mort s'était installé dans le Faucon Millénium.

« Tu crois que Ren est parti de son propre gré… ? » finit par demander l'ancien Stormtrooper en se rongeant presque les ongles.

« Aucune idée… Ou peut-être l'ont-ils obligé de les suivre pour avoir leur enfant, » proposa Rey qui observait Poe dans la couchette à quelques mètres d'eux, entouré par son escadron heureux de le revoir.

« J'aime pas ça… »

Et lorsque Poe se réveilla dans une chambre blanche, au sein du Q.G. de la basse rebelle, Leia était assise sur une chaise près de lui, avec Finn à ses côtés, lui, endormi dans son siège, tête tirée en arrière.

Les yeux du général étaient emplis d'hésitation et d'inquiétude, mais elle parut soulagée de le voir se réveiller et en bonne santé. Mais Poe eut soudain la nausée, l'image de Ren suivant les hommes du Premier Ordre et disparaître derrière le vent de sable déchira son cœur.

La douleur physique s'étant pratiquement estompé, il put faire face à la souffrance psychologique. Ben Solo était entre leurs mains, et ils ne voudront surement pas le lâcher de sitôt. Ils avaient Ben mais aussi leur fille. Et Poe était ici, faible, démuni, ne sachant où commencer à chercher.

Il plaqua une main contre son visage pâle, et serra la mâchoire alors que des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues rugueuses. Leia se leva derechef, passant un bras protecteur autour des épaules du pilote alors que Finn se réveillait en sursautant, manquant de tomber en arrière.

« J'ai échoué… M'dame… » murmura Poe Dameron, désemparé et détruit.

Finn se figea, stupéfié par l'état dans lequel se trouvait son ami.

En effet, c'était compréhensible. Poe Dameron venait de perdre une seconde fois l'homme qu'il aimait, mais aussi sa fille, aux mains d'êtres abjects et sombres.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Rey s'entraina encore plus férocement avec Luke Skywalker, partageant la peine de son ami. Et cette colère l'amenait à utiliser la Force de manière saccadée et involontaire. Luke fut d'abord surpris mais ensuite inquiet par cette soudaine hargne et désir de devenir plus forte. Comme Ben Solo à l'époque.

« Pourquoi tant d'effort si condensé ? » lui demanda un jour le vieux Jedi alors que Rey suait à faire des tractions, accrochée à un arbre en fleur. « Il faut du temps. Tu ne pourras pas maîtriser parfaitement cette Force si tu te précipites. »

Rey n'avait pas arrêté son renforcement musculaire, et continuait avec détermination, serrant les dents sous l'effort physique intense. Luke resta un instant à l'observer, n'ayant jamais eu un élève si motivé.

Puis, elle sauta à terre, essoufflée et assoiffée. Après avoir bu quelque gorgée dans sa gourde d'eau fraiche, elle se retourna vers son maître.

« Il faut que je progresse vite. Nous devons retrouver Ben Solo. »

C'était donc pour cela. Luke avait entendu parler de cette folle histoire, n'étant pourtant toujours pas retourné à la base depuis un long moment déjà. Le Skywalker hocha donc lentement la tête, alors que Rey repartait pour un autre tour, voulant prêter main-forte à ses amis.

« Pensez-vous qu'il est perdu… ? » demanda alors Rey alors qu'elle entamait des pompes corsées.

« Ben Solo est perdu, en effet. »

La jeune femme figea dans son geste et leva la tête vers Luke qui la regardait avec infinie douceur, le vent doux balayant ses cheveux blancs.

« C'est l'homme qui tente de se dépêtrer des traits de Kylo Ren qui peut être sauvé, » annonça alors Luke après un lourd silence.

Car pour Luke Skywalker, Ben Solo restait l'homme qui avait assassiné ses apprentis.

Finn quant à lui participait à la remise en forme de Poe, et s'entrainait dur avec lui. Lorsque le pilote n'était pas là, Finn partait s'entrainer avec l'escadron de Poe.

Leia passait des journées enfermée dans la salle de réunions, face aux cartes immenses et brillantes, montrant planètes, systèmes solaires et Galaxies. Les autres commandants et chef de départements cherchaient une solution, mais même s'ils arrivaient à trouver l'emplacement de Kylo Ren, infiltrer leur base ou vaisseau serait du suicide.

De plus, la plupart des membres de la Résistance était d'avis de laisser Kylo Ren là où il était malgré l'importance du bébé pour l'ennemi, car les pertes des troupes déjà assez basse ne feraient que de s'accroitre.

Malgré les sifflements d'indignation et les conseils parvenant de BB-8, Poe partit plusieurs fois en reconnaissance dans la Galaxie, avec son fidèle Droïde. Parfois, sans en avertir Leia, sachant que le général l'en empêcherait. Il tentait de percevoir la présence de Ben Solo, essayant de se connecter à la Morsure.

Mais rien à faire, Kylo Ren devait être loin.

Et les jours passaient. Trop vite. Rey s'entrainait toujours plus, Finn et elle accompagnaient souvent Poe dans ses périples, mais revenaient toujours bredouilles.

Plus les jours défilaient, plus Poe était effrayé. Parfois lorsqu'il se concentrait sur leur lien, il arrivait à presque toucher la Force de Ben Solo, sans pour autant se l'approprier, non le bébé en avait besoin. Mais ça voulait dire qu'il allait bien.

Les mois passaient. _Trop vite_.

« Mais où sont-ils allé, merde ! » cria brutalement Poe en plaquant brutalement ses mains contre la table où étaient entreposés diverses cartes et matériel de détection.

Ce jour-là, Poe perdit patience, et Finn ni même Rey ne réussirent à apaiser son âme.

Ce jour-là, alors que le pilote allait quitter furieusement la salle de contrôle, un cri déchirant claqua ses tympans et une sensation de malaise et de mal infini vinrent frapper tout son être.

Incapable de rester debout, il tomba à genoux, ses mains plaquées contre ses oreilles pour se protéger de ce cri infernal et gémissements de douleur qui parvenaient à lui. Rey et Finn accoururent vers lui, et appelait son nom, mais Poe n'entendait plus que cet hurlement de souffrance brute.

C'était le cri de Ben Solo. Aucun doute. La Morsure permettait cet échange abominable. Ben _souffrait_.

« L'enfant… » murmura Poe dans un souffle, sa mâchoire serrée, ses yeux fermés avec peine. « L'enfant arrive… »

Rey et Finn échangèrent un regard paniqué, l'enfant était précoce visiblement, comme Poe, ou peut-être poussé par le Premier Ordre. Mais Poe n'entendit pas ses amis lui parler, et ne sentit pas leurs mains rassurantes contre son bras ou ses épaules. Il voyait des images, cherchant à consolider le lien pour trouver la location de ce carnage.

Une salle noire. Des tâches de rougeâtre. Des hommes en capuche. Un liquide visqueux écarlate coulant de la table sombre jusqu'au sol carrelé de noir. Un couloir plus clair. Un paysage bleu. Des nuages blancs. Une planète éclairée. De l'eau partout. Des vagues immenses. Des infrastructures au milieu de la mer. Un océan gigantesque. Le Finalizer proche de la planète, se dévoilant derrière les nuages.

« Ka-… Kamino… » souffla Poe en reconnaissant cet endroit.

Le cri était toujours plus fort, et Poe voulait vomir. Il plaqua une de ses mains contre le sol frais, sentant sa tête tourner. Ce partage était terrible. Ben Solo subissait.

« Il faut y aller… VITE ! » s'exclama le pilote en agrippant le bras de Finn, levant ses yeux rougis par des veines éclatées vers l'ancien Stormtrooper paniqué face au comportement de son ami.

Il n'y avait plus une seconde à perdre. L'avenir de Ben Solo était flou. Et cet enfant allait partir loin d'eux. Ils devaient agir vite.

Rey l'eut compris, et courut à l'extérieur pour prévenir Leia Organa.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _« Ne la touchez pas ! »_

Jazm Pi Oa entendait encore les cris déchirants de Kylo Ren qui avait traversé la porte de la salle noire, et parcourut les longs couloirs blancs et purs de Kamino.

 _« NE LA TOUCHEZ PAS ! »_

Il se souvint aussi de la porte noire qui s'était ouverte alors qu'Uru-Dam Go attendait près de lui. Un homme habillé de noir était sorti de la pièce, suivi par trois créatures blanches aux longs cous et yeux immenses, vêtements tâchés de sang frais.

L'homme inconnu, un Chevalier de Ren quelconque, portait un minuscule bébé rougi et sale, enveloppé dans une serviette écarlate. L'enfant de Kylo Ren et Poe Dameron. Une petite fille aux cheveux clairs et fins.

Et les cris de Kylo Ren s'étaient éteints. Peut-être tué ? Évanoui par le tout le sang perdu ? Résigné ? Et à ce moment-là, les cris et pleurs du bébé s'étaient élevés alors que l'inconnu partait avec l'enfant pour regagner le vaisseau.

Puis, Jazm et son maître étaient allés voir Snoke et écoutèrent les prochaines directives.

Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés, et Jazm entendait encore les cris déchirants et implorants de Ren. Ces souvenirs restaient gravés dans sa tête malgré le silence. Et lorsque l'apprenti entendit les hommes de Hux annoncer la venue future d'un bataillon de la Résistance, arrivant tout droit vers leur vaisseau, Jazm s'était dirigé vers la chambre celée de Kylo Ren qu'ils avaient rapatrié dans le Finalizer.

Il remarqua que la porte était ouverte, et la voix en colère de Hux se fit entendre.

« Tu pourrais t'estimer heureux. C'est grâce à moi que tu as ton gosse dans les bras à ce moment même. Profites en, d'ici une semaine il ne sera plus le tien. »

À peine ces mots acerbes furent lâchés que le général quitta vivement la chambre et tomba nez à nez avec lui. Le général portait toujours fièrement son uniforme noir et ses cheveux étaient impeccablement tirés en arrière, dévoilant son visage aux traits tirés mais aussi fatigués.

« Tu viens voir ton futur Oméga… » fit-il alors en observant avec neutralité le jeune apprenti face à lui.

Jazm grimaça presque à cette entente, mais n'émit aucun jugement, ni même une réponse. Puis, Hux grogna ensuite quelque chose, et passa en coup de vent près de lui, disparaissant au coin du couloir après quelques grandes enjambées. La porte était de nouveau fermée à clé, mais Jazm s'était vu attribuer l'honneur d'avoir le code de cette pièce pour faire plus _amplement_ connaissance avec l'Oméga.

Il hésita, mais finit par approcher sa main du boiter numérique et y tapa une série de chiffres qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur, ce qui fit coulisser la porte silencieuse, laissant échapper une odeur de forte de désinfectants, chlores et médicaments.

Fermant la porte derrière lui, ne faisant pas comme Hux pour être ainsi à l'abri des regards, Jazm s'arrêta quelques instants pour détailler Kylo Ren des yeux, à l'autre bout de la pièce rouge et métallique.

Celui-ci était à même le sol, adossé contre l'immense baie vitrée qui dévoilait l'espace froid et démesuré. Ses yeux injectés de rouge s'étaient levé vers le nouveau venu, sur la défensive. Ce qui surprit Jazm, ce fut la pâleur presque maladive de Kylo Ren, qui rendait sa cicatrice faciale bien plus proéminente qu'elle ne l'était en temps normal. Il était habillé de noir comme toujours mais semblait avoir délaissé son costume accoutumé comportant une longue robe noire et lourde par un simple pull et pantalon près du corps. Un bandage abdominal rougeâtre était percevable juste au-dessus de sa ceinture.

Ses cheveux paraissaient encore humides, tirés en arrière, alors qu'une mèche rebelle tombait devant ses yeux et lui donnait un air presque effrayant, prêt à tout pour protéger ce qu'il y avait dans ses bras malgré la faiblesse de sa Force qui réparait petit à petit ses blessures intérieure lourdes et grave provoqué par l'opération douloureuse.

Oui, l'enfant était calé fermement dans ses bras, la petite tête de celle-ci plongée dans le cou de Ren. Elle était habillée de blanc et de beige, ce qui faisait tâche avec la noirceur qui l'entourait.

C'était un tout petit bébé aux cheveux clairs, visiblement en bonne santé malgré sa certaine maigreur, surement liée à la morphologie de l'Oméga. Un petit bébé qui serait bientôt arraché à son père. Un bébé qui n'avait rien à faire là, mais trop précieux pour Snoke et le Premier Ordre. C'était l'enfant direct d'un Jedi noir et puissant. Peut-être un futur Alpha.

Kylo Ren le fixait avec aigreur, serrant plus fort le bébé endormi, les cheveux de sa fille chatouillant ses joues pâles et humides.

« Solo, » le salua alors Jazm en faisant un en avant.

« Pi Oa… »

La voix de Ren était acide mais aussi rauque et accablée. Il était encore faible et brisé, ayant été ouvert au niveau du bas-ventre sans avoir été anesthésié suite à l'arrivée précipitée du bébé. La Force avait été happé, mais revenait petit à petit par à-coups, régénérant doucement les organes touchés de Ren, et ainsi endormir la douleur.

Jazm s'assit alors sur le rebord du canapé, observant rapidement la chambre de Ren.

Le lit de la chambre était défait, et les couvertures froissées trainaient un peu partout dans la pièce alors que la table basse en verre était brisée pour une sombre raison. Il y avait aussi un petit lit en verre près de la fenêtre. Un lit de fortune pour bébé.

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? » demanda alors Jazm en montrant du doigt l'enfant endormi.

Mais il n'eut pas de réponse, Ren se contentant de le fusiller du regard. Il n'avait décidément pas envie d'entretenir une conversation avec lui, haïssant déjà cet homme qui pensait pouvoir le remplacer en tant que Chevalier d Ren.

« Très bien, » reprit Jazm en haussant les épaules, se levant alors lentement.

Mais il ne quitta pas la pièce, observant le bébé dans les bras de Ren. Mais celui-ci s'en rendit rapidement compte et plaça une main protectrice contre le crâne du bébé, afin que les yeux vils de l'apprenti d'Uru-Dam ne salissent pas l'âme de la petite.

« Tu sais, si tu avais été un Alpha, tu aurais pu aller loin. Tu es fort, » avoua alors Jazm en croisant les bras, contemplant cette fois-ci l'Oméga à ses pieds.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Hormis te procurer une certaine jouissance à me voir dans cet état ? » largua brutalement Ren entre ses dents avec acerbité.

L'enfant bougea un peu, et Jazm put voir une petite main de bébé s'agripper au col du pull de Ren. Il recula alors d'un pas, et prit un air… Presque désolé, qui intrigua alors Ren.

« Je suis ton prochain Alpha. »

* * *

 _Je sais, c'est cruel. Je ne fais pas exprès juré._

 _Je vous juuuuuure que dans le prochain chapitre, ça va s'arranger... Quoi que... MAIS ! Tout est calculé, gardez espoir pour moi :3_

 _Il ne reste plus que 3 chapitres. Et je vous remercie de m'avoir suivi jusque-là, je vous aime !_

 _Prochain chapitre : **Ce soir, il allait mourir**_


	16. Ce soir, il allait mourir

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 16  
 **Ce soir, il allait mourir**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _« Je suis ton prochain Alpha. »_

Cette phrase laissa un lourd blanc dans la pièce et Jazm put clairement sentir tous les muscles de Ren se tendre et bouleverser la plénitude de la Force croissante en lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » maugréa Ren d'une voix mal assurée.

« Maître Snoke m'a désigné pour produire le second Jedi noir. »

Instinctivement, Ren replia un peu plus ses jambes contre lui, fixant avec effroi l'homme en face de lui. Poe avait eu raison. Snoke allait encore se servir de lui et l'épuiser jusqu'à la moelle. Maintenant, Ren se sentait en danger mais pourtant, l'homme face à lui ne bougea pas, et se contenta de se gratter nerveusement la nuque pour ensuite éclairer un peu l'esprit de l'Oméga.

« Malgré la formation de Snoke, Uru-Dam Go m'a pris sous son aile. Je suis devenu son apprenti sous les ordres de Snoke. Et il est devenu mon maître, » expliqua-t-il en marchant lentement dans la pièce, évitant avec soin les morceaux de verre brisés, draps rougeâtres et vêtements en pagaille. « Mais contre toute attente, Go était compréhensif et sage malgré son air bourru et dur. Mon cœur n'est pas encore possédé par cette noirceur sans pareille, même si je rêve pouvoir achever mes ennemis sans arrière-pensée. »

Ren vit avec irritation que Jazm sortit un sabre laser de son fourreau, et qu'il s'agissait du sien dérobé par Uru-Dam sur Tatooine.

« Te voir prendre la place d'un Oméga pondeur ne m'enchante pas. De plus, je sais que tu possèdes la Morsure, et il te sera extrêmement douloureux d'avoir des relations charnelles un autre plutôt que ton Alpha. »

Le sabre qui tournait avec adresse entre les doigts de Jazm se figea net, et Ren le scruta avec envie, désireux de pouvoir récupérer son bien.

« Je te laisse la voix libre. Je te laisse une chance de devenir ce que tu es vraiment. »

Et suite à ses dires, Jazm tendit l'arme éteinte à Ren toujours adossée à la fenêtre qui l'observa avec incrédulité, sur ses gardes. Mais l'apprenti ne bougea pas, visage fermé, déterminé et conscient de ses actes. Une opportunité unique s'offrait à Ren.

« Le Premier Ordre est donc parsemé de traîtres et déchets… » marmonna alors Ren en tirant l'un de ses bras vers son interlocuteur, récupérant son arme avec précaution.

« J'ignore comme quoi tu me considères, mais je vais oublier tes paroles. »

Le bout de métal était frais et Ren le porta contre sa poitrine, serrant un peu plus le bébé qui babilla doucement pour ensuite soupirer et se rendormir derechef. La voix du bébé était claire, aigüe et apaisante. Jazm resta un instant interdit, plongé dans ses pensées.

« Tu as déjà perdu quelqu'un… » comprit alors Ren en plissant les yeux comme s'il pouvait de nouveau lire dans l'esprit de son interlocuteur. « Un enfant. »

« J'avais une femme jadis. Notre enfant était tout aussi jeune que le tien lorsque sa vie lui a été arrachée. »

Pourtant, l'apprenti paraissait jeune. Mais il ne s'étala pas plus sur sa vie, et se racla la gorge, visiblement désireux de chasser rapidement ces souvenirs.

« Tes amis arrivent. Si j'étais toi je mettrais ta fille en sureté. Et vite. »

Et sous ces mots presque doux, l'apprenti traversa la chambre à grandes enjambées, et quitta la pièce en laissant la porte ouverte, sans hésitation aucune.

Ren resta un instant interdit, la gorge serrée. _Ses amis_. La Résistance ? Poe ? Quoi qu'il en soit, on était venu le chercher. Quelqu'un était venu pour lui. Pour le sauver. _Les_ sauver.

« Tout va s'arranger, je te le promets, » murmura Ren en embrassant doucement le crâne doux et chaud du bébé.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Les rebelles s'étaient introduits dans le vaisseau ennemi, aidé par un agent qui s'était infiltré deux jours avant. L'alarme n'avait pas tardé à sonner lorsque le Finalizer détecta une multitude de vaisseaux ennemis dans le lointain, mais certains membres de la Résistance étaient déjà à l'intérieur, dont Rey qui venait d'assommer un Stormtrooper par-derrière, mettant en pratique les leçons de Luke Skywalker.

Elle courait dans les longs couloirs, ne sachant pas trop où aller, ayant pour mission de fouiller la zone. Son sabre à deux lames dans sa main droite, elle ne prit pas le temps de lire le peu d'indication ou de s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Non, elle essayait de ressentir la Force de Ren dans ce labyrinthe froid et morne, celle-ci étant très faible et presque indétectable.

Mais elle le sentait. Quelque part. Pas loin. Faible et toujours vivant.

Soudain, à un carrefour similaire à ceux qu'elle avait passés précédemment, elle se figea net alors qu'à quelques mètres un homme était apparu à l'embranchement du couloir. Un peu plus et ils seraient entré en collision.

« Te voilà… » fit alors Rey entre deux souffles rapides, alors que Kylo Ren fronçait les sourcils, peu enjouée d'être tombée sur elle.

En effet, depuis la mort de Han Solo, et la bataille dans la forêt enneigée, les deux Jedi n'entretenaient pas de très bonnes relations.

« Le bébé… » murmura alors la jeune femme en remarquant l'enfant agrippé au col de son père, maintenu contre son torse à l'aide de son bras libre, le second armé d'un sabre laser éteint.

L'enfant était vivant, tout comme Ren, malgré son état de fatigue extrême. Rey avait du mal à percevoir sa Force ainsi que son aura tant il était épuisé.

« Comment va Poe ? » demanda vivement Ren sans bouger d'un centimètre.

« Tu pourras bientôt lui poser la question. Il est à ta recherche. »

Soudains, des tirs de blaster et des cris se firent entendre non loin d'eux, alors que l'alarme sonnait de plus en plus fort dans le périmètre, résonnant dans les couloirs immensément longs et froids. Rey se retourna en alerte, activant son sabre laser bleu à deux lames. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de parler plus, chaque seconde était comptée avant qu'un homme capable de leur tenir tête ne vienne à leur rencontre.

« C'est ta dernière chance qui s'ouvre pour toi ! » s'exclama alors Rey en se retournant vers Ren. « Si tu choisis cette voie, suis-moi ! »

La jeune femme respirait fort, et fixait Ren droit dans les yeux. La lumière, elle le sentait clairement. En ce bébé, mais aussi en Ben Solo. Kylo Ren hocha alors la tête, résigné, sachant que c'était la meilleure solution pour sauver l'enfant même s'il fallait se plier à cette jeune Jedi qui lui avait fait cette cicatrice.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Poe étudiait avec réticence le vide immense qui se trouvait devant lui, celui-ci coupant la route qui était à quelques mètres devant lui. La belle affaire. Il venait de quitter deux de ses compagnons pour s'engouffrer dans la zone des prisonniers et voilà qu'il se tenait face à une cavité gigantesque qui laissait échapper une odeur nauséabonde.

Devait-il tenter de sauter et attraper la barre à quelques centimètres du rebord pour continuer sa route ? Ou retourner sur ses pas ?

Alors qu'il reculait, décidé à faire demi-tour, ne voulant pas tenter le diable, car ça aurait été vraiment idiot s'il mourrait de cette façon alors qu'il était censé secourir sa fille et son Oméga, il entendit des bruits de pas précipités derrière lui.

« Un rebelle ! » s'exclama un Stormtrooper dans le lointain.

Poe déglutit et se retourna vers le trou béant.

« D'accord, d'accord, je saute ! »

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« _Suis-moi._ OK, quand tu as dit ça, tu avais vraiment une idée précise de la direction à prendre, ou tu as dit ça dans le feu de l'action ? » grogna Kylo Ren alors qu'une porte en fer barrait leur passage.

Si des ennemis se montraient, ils étaient faits clairement comme des rats. Surtout s'il s'agissait d'un homme comme Uru-Dam Go. Rey tapota la porte avec anxiété, cherchant un moyen de l'ouvrir.

« Comment on ouvre ça ? » s'exclama-t-elle en s'attaquant au boîtier numérique, hésitant à taper un code qui pourrait les détecter ou alerter leurs potentiels adversaires.

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Tu crois que j'étais technicien ou je ne sais quoi sur ce vaisseau ?! » s'énerva Ren en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet vers le fond du couloir.

« Tu habitais dans ce vaisseau ! »

« Pas dans la partie prisonnier figure-toi ! »

Et comme l'avaient redouté Ren, les patrouilles n'ont pas été longues à les retrouver, et deux Stormtroopers arrivaient déjà vers eux, les mettant en joue.

« Lâchez vos armes ! » s'exclama l'un des soldats blancs en les menaçant de son arme.

« Ouvre cette putain de porte, je m'occupe d'eux, » railla Ren en activant son sabre, prenant soin de ne pas blesser le bébé emmitouflé dans un drap blanc.

« Et je fais comment ? »

« Tu coupes les fils. »

Et pour accompagner ses dires, Ren arracha le boîtier de contrôle juste avant de dévier un tir de blaster à l'aide de sa lame rougeâtre.

« Tu ne me demanderais pas de faire ça si tu savais ce qui s'était produit par le passé… » marmonna Rey en se remémorant le moment où elle avait malencontreusement ouverts les portes des monstres marins à tentacules.

« Dépêche-toi, y'a un poisson plus gros qui se ramène ! »

En effet, Rey pouvait clairement ressentir une présence écrasante et puissante non loin d'eux. Peut-être un Chevalier de Ren prêt à les arrêter.

Les tirs de blaster se mirent à pleuvoir, évitant pourtant l'enfant, mais n'épargnant pas Rey que Ren dut protéger avec regret. Sa dextérité à l'épée n'avait pas changé, et Ren en fut secrètement fier, même si l'arrivée éventuelle de la Force aurait été la bienvenue.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

La bosse contre le front de Poe était devenue presque bleue suite au choc de son crâne contre la paroi une fois qu'il eut sauté pour s'agripper au rebord du sol de la plateforme opposée. Mais il n'en avait que faire.

« _Poe !_ » s'écria la voix de Finn dans son oreillette.

Poe ne stoppa pas sa course à travers les corridors malsains et porta deux doigts à l'engin pour mieux entendre son ami qui paraissait anxieux mais aussi agité.

« Je t'écoute, Finn ! »

« _Je viens de voir sur les caméras de surveillance que Rey est en bonne compagnie !_ »

Il semblait entendre qu'un sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres de l'ancien Stormtrooper surement situé dans une salle de commandes, celui-ci connaissant parfaitement bien ce vaisseau.

« _Ren est avec elle ! Et le bébé aussi !_ »

Le cœur de Poe se serra, et il se mit à courir plus vite, déterminée à retrouver sa famille.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Rey avait réussi à ouvrir la porte. Si on lui demandait comment, elle aurait répondu par « c'est probablement un miracle » ou bien est-ce un signe du destin qui était de leur côté ? Qui sait ? À peine la porte s'était-elle tirée vers le bas pour dévoiler la suite du même couloir, que Rey avait écarquillé les yeux de surprise et qu'un tir de blaster frôla son visage.

Alors que Ren abattait son sabre sur un soldat trop proche de lui, Rey lui cria de la suivre, sentant une lourde présence approcher. Une présence qui fit frémir Ren. Ce n'était clairement pas Uru-Dam Go.

La jeune femme ne savait pas réellement où aller, mais n'arrêtait pas sa course, essayant de se souvenir des chemins qu'elle avait pris un peu avant, ayant aussi pour but de semer leurs ennemis vraisemblablement bien armés. Ren était derrière elle, sabre dans la main, bébé dans l'autre, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas blesser l'enfant.

Soudain, le couloir vit sa circonférence s'amplifier, et de lourdes portes closes parsemaient les murs noirs sur une centaine de mètres. Rey se souvint alors avec soulagement être passé par là, reconnaissant l'architecture de ces corridors équivoques. Ren aussi se remémora être déjà passé par là une ou deux fois lorsqu'il allait chercher un prisonnier ou pour en pousser un entre quatre murs.

Mais dans le couloir adjacent, une horde de Stormtrooper apparut, Phasma en première place, sa cape suivant ses mouvements décidés et audacieux. Elle se figea en apercevant les deux fugitifs au fond du couloir.

« Tuer la fille, récupérer l'Oméga et l'enfant ! » ordonna Phasma avant que Rey ne fut cibler par tous les blaster et arme à feu quelconques.

La jeune Jedi évita les premiers missiles pour ensuite en dévier quelques uns à l'aide de sa lame, mais n'était pas aussi performante au sabre que l'était Ren.

« Tu connais le chemin jusqu'au hangar maintenant. Vas-y ! » s'écria-t-elle avant que Ren ne l'ait poussé avec lui en arrière.

Le dos de Ren claqua douloureusement contre le mur, se dissimulant derrière une bouche d'aération provoquant une crevasse dans le mur, Rey juste devant lui, pour se protéger des tirs ennemis.

« Tu te crois assez puissante ? Des Chevaliers de Ren rodent, » répliqua Ren avec une touche de moquerie alors qu'il calait sa large main contre le crâne du bébé comme pour l'éloigner le plus possible de la bataille.

« Je vais les ralentir ! » fit Rey en haussant le ton pour se faire entendre sous la pluie de missiles, alors que leurs ennemis se rapprochaient petit à petit. « Rejoins les rebelles dans le hangar ! S'il n'y a personne, cache-toi dans un vaisseau de la Résistance ! Allez, va-y ! Tu vas me gêner ! »

Malgré la froideur de ses derniers mots, la jeune femme paraissait déterminée et consciente de ses paroles et actions. Et elle avait raison. Avec un bébé dans les bras, Ren était ralenti et vulnérable. S'il était attrapé par le Premier Ordre s'en était fini. Ils auraient fait tout ça pour rien.

« Comment peux-tu être si complaisante après ce que j'ai fait… ? » demanda alors Ren en fronçant les sourcils, ne pouvant encore croire à la présence de la Résistance sur le Star Destroyer.

« Je ne le fais pas pour toi. Mais pour Poe et le bébé. De plus, la Résistance ne souhaite pas que ton maître utilise ton enfant comme une arme. Il en a bien assez. »

Rey s'était alors tournée pour lever une main tremblante vers la tête du bébé, et caresser avec douceur ses cheveux clairs. Pour la première fois alors que Ren avait l'enfant, il laissa quelqu'un d'autre entrer en contact avec la petite.

« Si jamais tu te fais tuer par eux, » reprit Kylo Ren alors que Rey retirait sa main sans lâcher des yeux l'enfant. « Sache que ma fierté en prendra un certain coup… »

Oui, car Rey aurait pu tuer Ren dans la forêt enneigée si le tremblement de terre n'avait pas fissuré le sol en deux et écarté les deux combattants. Ren avait échoué à battre Rey, alors il espérait tout de même que Phasma ne soit pas en mesure de le faire, sinon il se remettrait lourdement en question. Du moment que les Chevaliers de Ren ne savaient pas encore où les trouver, Rey pouvait être sauve.

« Allez ! » ordonna-t-elle en poussant Ren sur le côté.

Et Rey sortit de sa cachette pour faire face à ces adversaires et commencer à se battre, mettant en pratique les leçons de son maître alors que Kylo, après un ultime regard amer vers elle, tourna les talons et courut au sens inverse, disparaissant à l'intersection du couloir.

Rey ne se laissera pas faire. Les pertes alliées devaient suffire.

Kylo Ren savait où aller, ou du moins, savait comment se rendre au hangar principal, celui-ci suivant les néons bleutés incrustés au sol qui délimitaient les chemins à parcourir, comme si un liquide brillant circulait avec vitesse à l'intérieur. Il avait désactivé son sabre pour maintenir plus fermement la petite contre lui, celle-ci commençant à gigoter et à pleurer doucement, alertée et apeurée pour tous ses bruits étranges autour.

La Morsure brûlait. Toujours de plus en plus fort.

Alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans une salle circulaire, sombre, traversée par de multiples filets bleutés appartenant aux limites des passages qu'il avait empruntés, il se figea à la porte de celle-ci, le cœur battant. La salle des stabilisateurs d'énergie était silencieuse et froide, mais la Morsure brûlante réchauffait le corps de Ren qui sentit un soulagement détendre tous ses muscles.

« Poe… » fit-il dans un souffle.

« Ben ! »

Poe Dameron au visage rougi et en sueur due à sa course, se précipita vers lui alors que Ren fit de même, traversant la salle bleutée à grandes enjambées. Alors que les mains tremblantes du pilote se pressaient contre les épaules maigres de Ren, ses yeux tombèrent vers l'enfant agité dans les bras de son amant.

« Oh mon Dieu… » souffla Poe avec émotion.

Inutile de demander à Ren s'il s'agissait bien de leur fille, car Poe le sentit instinctivement, et ses doigts frôlèrent le crâne de l'enfant toujours contre le torse de Ren à maintenir fermement son col à l'aide de ses petites mains.

« C'est elle… » murmura Poe, la gorge serrée, des larmes de soulagement se formant dans le coin de ses yeux pétillants.

« Elle a cinq jours, » dit alors Ren en tendant avec délicatesse le bébé à l'Alpha qui accepta derechef de prendre l'enfant.

Elle était si légère, si petite, bien protégée dans cette couverture blanche. Le bébé arrêta de trembler et de pleurer pour essayer d'ouvrir les yeux, comme apaisé par l'aura de Poe Dameron. Les pupilles du bébé étaient brouillées de larmes chaudes et Poe reconnu presque le regard de Ben Solo en elle, tandis que ses cheveux clairs devraient très certainement se foncer avec le temps pour aller en accord avec ses deux parents.

C'était _leur_ fille. Une petite fille que Poe serra alors contre lui, apaisé et heureux de la savoir en bonne santé et maintenant sous sa protection. Le bébé ne rechigna pas et ferma les yeux en contact du torse de son second père.

« Tu as réussi… » reprit Poe en levant ses yeux humides de larmes vers Ren qui n'avait pas bougé, celui-ci commençant enfin à sentir la fatigue le frapper à nouveau après l'apparition soudaine de l'adrénaline qui l'avait fait courir presque un marathon avec Rey.

« Ça va ? » demanda alors le pilote d'une voix cassée en passant une main tremblante d'émotion contre l'épaule de Ren pour ensuite serrer son bras, souhaitant ressentir pleinement sa présence.

La Morsure de Ren semblait s'être calmée elle aussi, elle ne brûlait plus sa clavicule, dissimulée derrière son pull noir.

« Oui, » répondit Ren alors qu'il observait avec une certaine nostalgie l'Alpha avec son enfant dans les bras.

« Ne me mens pas. J'ai senti-… »

Mais Poe ne finit pas sa phrase, et l'Oméga serra les dents, se rappelant soudain de ce qu'il avait enduré par le Premier Ordre. Une colère soudaine vint frapper son être, conduit par la noirceur qui était toujours présente en lui, qui bataillait toujours la lumière vive et ardente.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Oui j'ai souffert. J'ai souffert comme jamais. J'ai hurlé, surement pleuré et supplié de mourir des centaines de fois. J'ai aussi dû me vider de mon sang et être examiné par tout un tas de personnes étranges pour ensuite retirer mon enfant sans que je ne puisse l'entendre crier. Oh attend, suis-je bête. J'ai dû m'évanouir avant. »

Poe resta interdit, conscient du mal qu'avait dû endurer Ren aux mains du Premier Ordre. La Force lui permettait d'être toujours debout et pas en convalescence comme l'aurait été tout humain normalement constitué. Mais le sarcasme de Ren semblait s'être dissipé pour laisser place à un regard chagriné alors qu'il contemplait sa fille dans les bras de pilote.

« Je te protégerais maintenant, » lui affirma Poe en serrant un peu plus son bras. « Il faut y aller. »

Mais Ren se tourna derechef vers la porte ouverte derrière lui, là où s'échappaient les filets de lumière bleue, Poe lâchant prise. Une aura puissante et écrasante s'approchait. Inutile d'être en parfaite osmose avec la Force pour le sentir clairement.

« Ramène-la à la Résistance. Loin d'ici, » lui dit alors Ren en activant son sabre laser rouge qui faisait contraste avec la pureté de cette salle bleue.

« Tu ne comptes pas rester ici tout de même ! » s'exclama Poe avec effroi. « Allez, il faut y aller ! _Maintenant_ ! »

« On va se faire arrêter tous les trois… » commença Ren sans lâcher le couloir des yeux.

« Ben, ne fais rien d'inconsidéré ! Je suis venu pour elle, mais aussi pour toi ! »

« POE ! Par pitié, écoute-moi bon sang ! »

Il s'était retourné violemment vers l'Alpha inquiet par la tournure que prenaient les événements. Kylo Ren avait les traits tirés, les sourcils froncés, résolu à rester ici, comme avait fait Rey pour lui. La priorité était le bébé. La cicatrice qui barrait son visage rougeoyait de sang suite à la lame du sabre qui projetait sa lumière écarlate autour de lui.

« Emmène-la avec toi, loin d'ici ! Ne la laisse pas se rapprocher de ce pouvoir, ni de _moi_ ! »

« Je ne pars pas sans toi ! » s'écria Poe en agrippant le poignet libre de Ren avant que celui-ci ne se défasse brutalement de sa poigne en reculant d'un pas.

« Vire le mélodramatique, tu veux ! Pense à ta fille ! »

« NOTRE fille ! »

« J'ai déjà échoué _partout_ , je suis un parasite ! Le Premier Ordre en est la ruche ! Eloigne-toi de nous ! »

Poe Dameron n'en revenait pas. Il ne pensait vraiment pas que ça se finirait comme ça. Certes, il y avait de forte chance qu'un gros lourdaud du Premier Ordre leur tombe dessus et fasse tout foirer, mais ils devaient tenter le tout pour le tout, et essayer de sauver tout le monde.

« Be-… !»

« Bordel, Poe, dégage avec elle ! »

Cette fois-ci, le sabre rouge de Ren se plaça à quelques centimètres du cou dégagé de Poe, lui intimant de s'en aller, même si chacun savait que jamais cette lame de transpercerait le corps du pilote. C'était au visage de Poe de briller d'un rouge sombre, faisant luire les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient contre son front et ses joues sales.

« Je peux de nouveau sombrer à tout moment. Je ne veux pas influencer sur _sa_ vie. Pas _maintenant_. »

Ren était conscient que lorsque la colère frappait son âme, la noirceur reprenait place. Avant, il en jouissait, mais aujourd'hui, c'était trop dangereux pour les gens qu'il aimait. Cependant, Poe ne bougea pas, défiant son amant du regard.

« Je suis encore instable, Poe ! Regarde-moi ! Pour le moment, c'est de toi dont elle a besoin ! »

Instable était le mot adéquat, et Poe pouvait le sentir, mais avait confiance en lui. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse emmètre son jugement, Ren se retourna vivement vers la porte derrière, le cœur battant, effrayé et angoissé.

« Snoke arrive, je le sens ! » s'écria Ren en se retournant vers l'Alpha, le poussant alors pour le faire reculer d'un pas.

« Quoi ? »

Poe savait maintenant que Snoke était le maître de Ben Solo, celui qui l'avait fait sombrer. Une entité divine selon des écrits et des témoignages. Et quelque chose qui semblait grandement terrifier Kylo Ren à l'heure actuelle, celui-ci étant devenu son ennemi.

« Il est sur le vaisseau ! Tu dois partir ou tu es un homme mort, notre fille sera vouée à un avenir terrible et je serais contraint à servir de pute pour le Premier Ordre ! »

Ren tentait de rassembler toute la Force possible pour lui donner le courage et la puissance de tenir tête à Snoke qui n'était vraiment pas loin. Heureusement, il ne savait pas que Poe était encore en vie, donc son maître irait directement chercher Kylo Ren, et pas le pilote. La chance était là, et nulle part d'autres.

« Je t'ai dit comment j'ai souffert… Je t'ai dit que j'ai hurlé de douleur comme jamais ! » renchérit Ren qui se voulait froid et dur. « Alors fait en sorte que ça ne soit pas en vain. _Pitié_ ! »

Pitié.

Poe Dameron était face au dilemme le plus difficile de toute sa vie. Il devait faire un choix, rapidement, et son esprit était presque paralysé, sachant déjà quelle était la meilleure chose à faire.

« Je vais les retarder. Quitte le vaisseau ! »

Laissez Ben Solo ici le conduirait à sa perte. Snoke le ferait payer. Mais se servirait à nouveau de lui.

« ALLEZ ! »

Le cri déchirant de Ren fit sursauter Poe ainsi que le bébé qui serra plus la veste de son père, enfouissant son visage comme pour se protéger de cette histoire bouleversante.

« Je jure sur ma propre vie que je te retrouverai ! » s'exclama Poe en empêchant ses larmes de désespoir de couler.

« Va pas jurer sur ta vie. »

Sans crier gare, Poe brisa les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, plaqua l'une de ses mains contre la nuque de Ren, et attira avec fermeté son visage vers le sien, permettant à leurs lèvres de se rejoindre.

Le sabre laser tressauta, et Ren passa sa main libre contre la joue humide du pilote, approfondissant se baiser qui était le dernier.

Oui, le dernier, car Kylo Ren savait une chose.

Ce soir, il allait _mourir_.

* * *

 _Je suis à battre, allez. Je sais._

 _J'ai fini le boulot plus tôt aujourd'hui, à cause d'un problèmes d'horaire, et donc depuis 16h je me suis mise à peaufiner ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous a plu ! Notamment les retrouvailles entre le bébé (dont on ne sait toujours pas le nom, les paris sont ouverts mdrr) et Poe._

 _Merci et encore merci de lire cette histoire, je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait autant de succès... (je vois ça surtout dans les graph' de visites) Donc merci ! Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une trace de votre passage, histoire de discuter mais aussi, pour m'aider à m'améliorer._

 _Prochain chapitre : **Le chemin de la rédemption**_


	17. Le chemin de la rédemption

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 17  
 **Le chemin de la rédemption**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _Oui, le dernier, car Kylo Ren savait une chose._

 _Ce soir, il allait mourir._

La chaleur de Poe était un baume, et cette lumière qui frappait tout son corps était magnifique, soudaine et puissante, tout ce que haïssait Snoke. Ils bougeaient leurs lèvres à l'unisson, avides, assoiffés et perdus. Poe sentit l'enfant se détendre. Ben sentit la Morsure se calmer.

Puis, Poe brisa cet échange chaud et agréable, et laissa son front pressé contre celui de Ren, qui était étrangement _glacial_.

« La Morsure me conduira à toi, » murmura Poe avec espoir, caressant ensuite doucement la joue froide de son amant, son pouce rencontrant une lame égarée provenant des yeux de Ren.

Oui, aujourd'hui, Ben Solo voulut laisser Poe espérer. Alors il ne dit rien.

Puis, la main chaude de Poe Dameron disparue. La chaleur s'éteint. La lumière tressaillit.

Poe partait.

« Comment l'as-tu appelé… ? » demanda soudain Poe alors qu'il était à l'extrémité de la salle, prêt à le quitter pour toujours.

« … Shara… »

Le prénom de l'enfant raisonna avec force dans toute la pièce bleue.

Le cœur de Poe Dameron se serra, et il caressa le dos du bébé avec une infinie douceur sans lâcher des yeux l'homme qu'il avait aimé. L'homme qu'il _aimait_. Ben Solo.

Shara était le nom de sa mère défunte. Morte durant sa jeunesse, et Ben Solo se rappelait du chagrin de son meilleur ami à l'époque.

« Merci, » murmura Poe, brisé et dérouté, sachant qu'il fallait qui parte le plus vite possible pour sauver la vie de son enfant.

Et Poe partit. Laissant Kylo Ren dans cette noirceur et le froid de cette pièce triste.

Ben Solo resta un instant figé, à observer le chemin sûr qu'avait emprunté l'Alpha. Son sabre était dirigé vers le sol, ses yeux étaient fatigués et éteints alors que son corps fut parcouru par un frisson de terreur.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, sa main enserra le sabre avec fermeté et courage.

Snoke était juste derrière lui.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Poe courait, maintenant avec fermeté l'enfant contre lui, amortissant les moindres secousses pour ne pas la blesser ou la traumatiser. Son blaster était à sa ceinture, mais qu'importe, il ne voulait pas s'attarder sur des ennemis potentiels. Non, il était proche du hangar. Il fallait juste qu'il traverse la salle de contrôle normalement vidée par les rebelles et-…

La chance semblait finalement ne pas lui sourire. Poe dérapa et se paralysa alors qu'un homme était debout, au centre de la salle de contrôle dont la fenêtre dévoilait le hangar vide de vie, mais aussi encombré de vaisseaux utiles pour leur fuite. Poe scinda son souffle, reconnaissant cet homme aux cheveux roux et à la posture raide.

Le général Hux plissa les yeux avec colère, et dégaina une arme à feu aussi grande que la paume d'une main, visant Poe, surement mortelle malgré la petitesse de celle-ci.

 _Et merde._

« Dameron. Encore en vie ? » lâcha durement Hux en se rappelant pourtant du compte rendu d'Uru-Dam Go stipulant avoir arraché la vie du pilote sur Tatooine.

« Je suis increvable. Faut s'y faire, » lâcha Poe en reculant d'un pas, défiant du regard l'homme, cherchant des yeux une échappatoire.

Du moment qu'il avait le bébé dans les bras, il était sauf. Pas qu'il voulait l'utiliser comme bouclier, mais il était extrêmement précieux pour Snoke et ses hommes.

« Qu'importe. Tu ne le seras pas pour longtemps. Tu ferais mieux de me donner l'enfant tout de suite. »

Hux haussa un sourcil moqueur, surement enjoué de pouvoir mettre fin à la vie de ce pilote en fuite et récupérer le bébé prodige. Impermutable, il déverrouilla l'arme noire, prêt à mettre ses menaces à exécution.

Mais le visage de Poe se mit alors à briller d'une lueur de malice alors qu'un sourire perfide vint étirer ses lèvres gercées.

« En fait, c'est toi qui ferais mieux de baisser ton arme, mon pote. »

Le bruit d'un sabre laser qui s'activa et d'un blaster qu'on déverrouillait chatouilla les oreilles du général qui fronça les sourcils et examina sa droite et sa gauche avec crainte pourtant contrôlée.

« Comme ça fait longtemps, Hux, » jubila presque la voix de Finn à sa droite.

« Désolée, on ne fait que passer » fit Rey en menaçant la carotide de Hux avec son sabre bleu.

« Snoke va tous vous tuer, » grinça Hux qui abaissa son arme, sachant que celui-ci n'était pas très loin. « Mais aussi les Chevaliers de Ren présents sur le vaisseau. »

Pour toute réponse, Poe s'approcha de lui à grandes enjambées, et son poing rencontra avec violence la joue de l'autre homme qui gémit de douleur en tombant en arrière, assommé sur le coup.

« Wow… » lâcha Finn en massant inconsciemment sa propre joue.

Puis, Rey croisa le regard de Poe, attendant la suite des directives. Finn resta silencieux, observant alors avec surprise le petit bébé agité dans les bras de Poe.

« Il faut partir, » annonça gravement le pilote.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Même à taille humaine, non amplifiée par un hologramme, Snoke était terrifiant et menaçant. Grand, maigre, au visage pâle et défiguré, portant des habits noirs et protecteurs. Son aura était écrasante, sombre et herculéenne.

Snoke était là, derrière Kylo Ren, à quelques mètres de lui, et la pièce s'était nettement refroidie depuis son arrivée ici. Ren entendait sa lourde respiration, et il pouvait percevoir une colère immense, saupoudrée d'une forte déception à son égard.

Puis, Ren prit une inspiration, et se retourna lentement vers lui, faisant tournoyer une fois son sabre, mais pourtant n'ayant pas pour intention de se battre contre lui. Non, la Force était absente et l'épuisement terrassait son corps. Il était fini. Mais pourtant, ce fut avec un regard provoquant et sombre que Kylo Ren observa son maître.

« Toi, » commença alors la lourde voix de Snoke qui semblait détailler Ren des yeux. « Mon apprenti. Un _Oméga_. Impuissant. Loin de toute Force. Tu espères me vaincre ? »

Ren tremblait, mais il ne baissa pas son regard et serra les dents. Les mots de Snoke avaient été crachés et il regardait son ancien apprenti avec aversion et répugnance.

« Où as-tu caché l'enfant ? »

Sa voix était gorgée de menace, et la Force émanant de Snoke terrassa l'Oméga qui gémit de douleur en tombant à genoux, des chaînes invisibles le clouant au sol. Ren lâcha son sabre qui roula sur le sol mais il leva à nouveau les yeux vers son maître, son regard enragé et audacieux rivé vers lui.

« Elle est en sécurité… Avec son _père_ , » annonça Ren entre ses dents, s'opposant à la lourdeur de tous ses membres qui lui ordonnaient de rejoindre le sol.

Un cri de rage résonna dans la salle, faisant trembler les murs suite à la Force qui poursuivait l'écho tonitruant. Snoke venait de pressentir l'esprit de l'enfant quelque part avec un autre homme. Poe Dameron.

Kylo Ren venait de commettre l'irréparable.

« TUEZ-MOI ! » hurla alors Ben Solo en fermant les yeux, ses poings serrés se plaquant contre le sol, sentant sa résistance s'effriter de seconde en seconde.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Poe courait avec l'enfant, protégeant sa tête avec l'une de ses mains, se penchant pour éviter les tirs ennemis. Rey déviait les décharges électriques et mortelles alors que Finn visait les Stormtroopers qui barraient leur passage.

Le pilote sautait par-dessus les cadavres qui jonchaient le sol, parfois les contournait, et se précipitait avec peur jusqu'aux vaisseaux alliés, là où les rebelles les attendaient et les soutenaient de loin.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _Je refuse que cet enfant qui est de moi et Poe vive ce que j'ai vécu…_

L'immense sabre rouge de Snoke s'éleva, éclairant avec puissance la pièce calme.

 _J'ai confiance en toi, Poe._

Ben Solo, agenouillé, serra les dents, attendant la mort.

 _RESTEZ EN VIE !_

Le bruit d'un laser qui crépitait avec force fut la dernière chose qui résonna dans la pièce.

Puis, l'odeur de tissu brûlé et chair carbonisée s'éleva dans les airs.

Une main non gantée rencontra lourdement le sol, inerte.

Des cheveux noirs en pagaille faisaient contraste avec les dalles claires.

Le sang vint couler le long de la plateforme pour disparaitre dans le trou noir et bleuté.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Alors que la porte se refermait derrière Poe, que le vaisseau décollait déjà, et qu'une femme de la Résistance prenait le bébé pour examiner son état, l'enfant pleurant à chaudes larmes, Poe se figea net.

Les bras ballants, il ne bougea pas, fixant un point invisible devant lui. Finn le remarqua et ne prit pas le temps de reprendre son souffle, s'élançant vers son ami pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas.

Mais Poe resta muet. Quelque chose s'éteignait.

Et pour toute réponse, des larmes vinrent couler le long de ses joues, puis dans son cou, rencontrant son col en sueur.

« Ben… » souffla-t-il alors que le bébé se mettait à crier plus fort.

Le vaisseau s'éloignait, mais Rey avait senti la Force de Kylo Ren lui être pratiquement arrachée. La jeune femme baissa la tête, et Finn comprit. L'ex Stormtrooper n'attendit pas et tira son ami dans une longue étreinte chaude et amicale, réconfortante et puissante.

Dans ses bras, Poe cria.

À quelques années-lumière de là, Leia Organa se laissa tomber contre son siège, ébranlée.

Elle venait de gagner une petite fille, mais aussi de perdre un fils.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 **Sept ans plus tard**

Rey observait à nouveau Shara Dameron jouer avec ses jumeaux à travers ce champ somptueux. Elle était radieuse, enjouée et surement une future puissante Jedi.

La fille de Poe avait sept ans. Elle était assez grande, et avait bien trop entendu parler de son premier père. Des rumeurs, des histoires, des légendes. Parfois, s'en était presque incompréhensible. Son second père passant d'un nom à un autre, d'un camp au suivant. Ben Solo, Kylo Ren. Jedi, Chevalier de Ren. Ami, traître. Faible, puissant. Lumière, pénombre. Et _Lumière_.

Rey se remémora le jour où Poe Dameron partit avec son X-Wing, promettant à sa fille Shara de revenir avec son père. Car au fond de lui il était persuadé qu'il était encore en vie. Mais pas Rey. Ni Leia Organa.

Rey se souvint voir le vaisseau partir alors qu'elle tenait fort la petite main de Shara qui pleurait à chaudes larmes, âgée d'à peine de cinq ans. Mais elle avait espoir. Comme elle avait eu espoir pour tous les trois. Poe, Shara et Ben.

C'était Shara qui avait supplié Poe de retrouver son deuxième héros. Et Poe ne pouvait rester plus longtemps à attendre, sachant qu'il était quelque part, en vie. _Vivant_.

Et sa fille gardait aussi espoir de retrouver son papa. Ses deux _papas_.

Mais Poe n'était pas revenu. Cela faisait deux ans maintenant. Rey était la marraine, et prenait soin de Shara du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

La jeune femme se remémora alors les visions noires qu'elle avait pressenties entre Poe Dameron et Kylo Ren par le passé. Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la Jedi. Mais Rey avait eu tort le jour où elle avait ressenti le chaos et la pénombre dans le futur de Poe Dameron ce jour-là dans la cafétéria de la Résistance. C'était seulement un éclat de lumière affaibli, mais bien présent, et qui brillerait encore pendant longtemps dans le corps de cette jeune enfant.

Jeune fille qui souriait radieusement. Qui était aimé. Leia avait réussi à faire céder son frère, Luke. Un jour, le Skywalker l'aurait comme apprenti, et il ne referait pas les mêmes erreurs.

Soudain, un sentiment étrange et doux s'empara d'elle. Quelque chose qui apaisa ses pensées meurtries et les souvenirs de Poe Dameron en pleurs, détruit par la mort de Ben Solo. Une seconde fois.

Intriguée, elle se leva doucement, fixant la plaine chatoyante dans le lointain.

« Finn, je pars un instant. Prends la relève, » dit alors la jeune femme sans se retourner vers l'ancien Stormtrooper allongé dans l'herbe haute qui somnolait jusque-là.

Finn se redressa en sursaut, épis de blé coincé entre ses lèvres, et observa la jeune femme se diriger vers un point invisible dans le lointain.

Rey marcha durant de longues minutes, faisant appel à la Force pour comprendre quel était cet étrange sentiment de soulagement et béatitude qui s'était emparé d'elle.

Alors qu'elle grimpait une colline à l'herbe chaude et dorée, son cœur rata un battement alors que la Force semblait avoir détecté quelque chose. Ou plutôt, _quelqu'un_.

Une fois en haut, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et sa bouche s'entrouvrit bien qu'elle fût incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

« J'ai terminé le voyage de ma rédemption… »

Cette voix grave, elle ne l'avait pas entendu depuis des lustres.

L'homme à quelques mètres d'elle, face au vent, aux bottes et pantalons noirs, et au haut écarlate était le retour d'un vieux fantôme. Ces cheveux noirs flottaient dans le vent, et son visage dégagé dévoilait la cicatrice que lui avait faite Rey il y a des années de cela.

« Tu es en vie… » lâcha Rey, ce qui fut la seule chose qu'elle put dire tant sa stupéfaction était grande.

Un sourire presque moqueur vint étirer les lèvres du nouveau venu, et il fit un pas vers elle. Rey ne bougea pas, tout aussi surprise par l'aura sage que dégageait l'homme, dévoilant un Oméga puissant et lumineux. Loin de cette aura maladive noire et torturée, altérée par de fausses phéromones d'Alpha qu'elle avait perçue à l'époque.

« Ben Solo, » souffla Rey qui ne pouvait en croire ses yeux, déboussolée par cette aura nouvelle.

« Ben Solo est mort. »

La jeune femme plissa les yeux alors que Ren s'approchait toujours d'elle pour s'arrêter à un pas afin qu'ils puissent se détailler du regard.

« Et Kylo Ren aussi, » reprit-il avec sérieux alors que Rey se détendit.

« Ta Force avait complètement disparu de la surface du monde… » reprit Rey qui voulait avoir une explication, sentant dorénavant parfaitement l'aura vivace de l'homme en face d'elle.

Un vent chaud vint brasser la cape noire de Ren, et les cheveux longs de la jeune femme. Ce face à face était un pur contraste avec leur premier, qui avait été un combat enragé sous le froid et la neige.

« Un Chevalier de Ren a menti à Snoke, et au lieu de faire disparaitre mon corps, il m'a aidé à m'enfuir… J'ai été guéri et aidé sur une planète lointaine, là où j'ai atterri, » expliqua-t-il en abaissant son col pour dévoiler à Rey le début d'une vilaine cicatrice surement dû au sabre laser de Snoke.

Rey grimaça. Pour la première fois, elle eut de la compassion pour Ren. Tout simplement car elle sentait que l'homme qui était en face d'elle n'était pas celui qui avait tué Han Solo.

Kylo Ren avait été recueilli après sa fuite sur une planète étrange au nom de Felucia. Il avait été soigné et aidé. Il lui fallut des mois et des mois pour guérir totalement car il avait été au seuil de la mort lorsqu'il s'était échoué ici. Peut-être est-ce l'énergie de Poe qui l'avait aidé à tenir ?

Et il avait voyagé. Aidé les gens autour de lui. Combattu des trouble-fêtes. Parcouru des Galaxie. S'entrainant dur. Méditant longtemps pour chasser le mal en lui.

Il ne voulait pas rentrer tout pendant que son cœur n'était pas lavé de toute noirceur. Car sa colère l'amenait à faire des choses terribles.

« Et aujourd'hui, me voilà. »

Ben tendit alors une main à Rey qui resta un instant muette, en pleine réflexion, analysant cette Force nouvelle et puissante. Puis, la jeune femme accepta ensuite cette main pâle. Jadis il était un ennemi. Aujourd'hui, il était le père de Shara Dameron.

« Tu as grossi. »

« Et toi t'es devenu plus con. »

Les deux Jedi échangèrent un faible sourire alors que leurs mains se lâchèrent.

« Où est Poe ? »

À vrai dire, Rey commençait à redouter cette question, mais elle n'avait plus peur de Kylo Ren. Ou de qui qu'il soit maintenant. Ren put alors lire le doute dans les yeux de la jeune femme qui lui expliqua alors la situation.

« Il-… Il a disparu en essayant de te retrouver. Il était persuadé que tu étais encore en vie, il le sentait. Il était le _seul_ à le sentir. »

« Jusqu'ici j'ai masqué ma Force. Pour être sûr que personne, que ça soit le Premier Ordre ou la Résistance ne me trouve, » dit alors Ren, ses yeux balayant alors le ciel, sourcils froncés.

Rey resta silencieuse, laissant l'autre homme dans la réflexion dans laquelle il était tombé. Il ne semblait nullement inquiet.

« Poe n'est pas mort, » fit-il alors en observant ensuite le champ dans le lointain. « S'il était mort, je le sentirais. »

« Je ne le sens pas… Luke non plus. Ni personne, » avoua Rey avec douceur, comme si elle ne voulait pas le brusquer.

Poe Dameron était peut-être trop loin pour le pressentir, mais il avait disparu depuis maintenant deux ans. La mort semblait être quelque chose de plausible.

« Il n'y a que moi qui peux le sentir. »

Ren la regardait maintenant droit dans les yeux, et la jeune femme resta silencieuse, se rappelant de ce regard qui avait tenté de fouiller son esprit à l'époque. Mais aujourd'hui, elle lui faisait confiance. Ce n'était plus le même regard.

« Pourquoi ? » finit-elle par demander.

« Parce qu'il est mon Alpha. »

Et Ren accompagna ses paroles avec la venue de sa main contre le col de son pull pour l'abaisser et dévoiler une ancienne morsure qui ne cicatrisera sans doute jamais. Une morsure humaine. Les dents de Poe Dameron. Rey cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

« On a établi la Morsure… » glissa Ren qui voyait l'incrédulité croissante de la jeune femme.

« Quoi ? Ça existe encore ? »

Ren hocha lentement la tête, et la jeune femme fut soulagée par la nouvelle, heureuse d'apprendre que leur ami était toujours en vie, quelque part. Pendant longtemps, elle avait cru que Shara finirait orpheline, tout comme elle.

« Alors comme ça, Dameron s'est encore perdu quelque part et fourré dans un tas de problèmes… » lâcha Ren en fermant les yeux pour apprécier la douceur de ce vent chaud et léger.

« À priori. »

« Et ça se proclame Alpha… »

Il sentait que Poe Dameron était quelque part. En vie. Et en bonne santé. Peut-être un peu affaibli. Surement avait-il rencontré dans problèmes sur la route, mais il était en vie et c'était le principal.

Aujourd'hui, Ben se sentait vivre. Et il en sera de même pour Poe.

« Rey, Finn demande si tu veux qu'on aille s'acheter des pancakes Lothalienne ! »

Rey se retourna vivement vers la petite voix, et vit Shara qui courait vers elle en grimpant la colline, son bâton en bois toujours dans ses petites mains bronzées.

Le souffle de Ren se bloqua dans sa gorge.

Ça faisait _sept ans._

« Shara, il y a quelqu'un pour toi, » sourit alors Rey, le cœur léger, en reculant d'un pas alors que la petite arrivait à leur hauteur.

La petite fille croisa alors le regard de Ben. Des yeux couleurs noisette. Les pupilles de Poe Dameron. Ainsi qu'une chevelure épaisse et bouclée, similaire à celle de Ben. Elle était magnifique. Son aura était douce. La lumière était en son sein. Il n'y avait aucun nuage en elle contrairement à Ben à son âge.

Il y a sept ans, Kylo Ren s'était sacrifié pour la vie de sa fille et celle de Poe. Aujourd'hui était la récompense de ses choix et efforts.

« Papa ? » demanda alors l'enfant qui semblait sentir une connexion, hésitante.

 _Papa_. Ben sentit ses yeux brûler de larmes chaudes et sa gorge se serrer. Oui, aujourd'hui, il méritait d'être nommé ainsi.

« C'est toi… Mon premier papa ? » fit à nouveau la petite en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté, détaillant Ren des yeux.

« Oui. C'est moi, » dit alors Ren en s'accroupissant à la hauteur de la petite.

À peine ces mots se furent échappé de ses lèvres que Shara accourait dans ses bras pour serrer fort con cou et sourire de bonheur. Ben enroula le petit corps de ses bras fort, sentant la Force de la petite bien présente. Il y a sept ans, lorsqu'il la portait comme ceci dans ses bras, il avait prié pour son bien-être futur.

Rey resta en retrait, émue par ces retrouvailles, alors que Finn arrivait près d'elle, faisant un bon titanesque en reconnaissant Kylo Ren dans une chaude étreinte avec sa propre fille. La jeune femme lui intima de se taire alors que mille et une questions percutèrent l'esprit du pauvre Finn.

Shara pleurait doucement, heureuse de pouvoir trouver l'homme que son autre papa avait tant vanté les mérites. Heureuse de pouvoir tenir dans ses bras la personne qui l'avait mise au monde. Elle attendait Poe depuis deux ans, et voilà que Ben arrivait.

Puis, ils se séparèrent, Ben souhaitant détailler chaque partie du visage de sa petite fille. Et Shara passa délicatement ses doigts contre la vieille cicatrice qui barrait le visage de son père.

« C'est rien, » sourit alors Ben en jetant un regard sournois vers Rey en retrait. « Juste quelque chose qui me rappelle de ne pas énerver une certaine furie… »

La jeune Jedi secoua la tête en soupirant, amusée alors que Finn frôlait l'apoplexie, ses yeux écarquillés comme jamais, rivé vers Ren.

Puis, Ben apposa ses mains contre les épaules frêles de l'enfant attendrie, et lui sourit alors avec douceur et détermination.

« Es-tu prête à devenir une Jedi ? Et à retrouver papa pour lui mettre un bon coup de pied aux fesses ? »

Shara, aux anges, se mit à rire et sauta à nouveau dans les bras de son père, en pleine symbiose avec lui. Rey sentait la Force de chacun se rencontrer en parfaite harmonie.

« Je suis prête, papa ! »

Et la chaleur du soleil caressa la peau de Shara. La lumière était là. Devant Ben Solo. Étincelante. Puissante. Enivrante. Douce. Lui et Poe Dameron avait mené à bien leur mission. Ils avaient procréé la lumière.

* * *

 _J'espère avoir ravi tout le monde (pour le moment !)_

 _Merci à_ ** _Pinky Cherry_ **_pour ta review et oui pour le prénom j'avais aussi pensé à Padmé au début !_

 _Le prochain chapitre sera un épilogue. Donc le dernier. Je vous laisse le temps de digérer le chapitre pendant que je me penche sur cet épilogue._

 _! Gros bisous à tous je vous aime !_


	18. Épilogue

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Épilogue  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Il y a dix ans, sur cette planète, avait été conçu la petite Shara. Il y a dix ans, ici, Kylo Ren était le mal. Aujourd'hui, il était une autre personne.

Il y dix ans, Poe Dameron apprenait que Kylo Ren était un Oméga mais aussi, son premier amour défunt au nom de Ben Solo.

Il y a dix ans maintenant, jour pour jour, le destin prenait un tout autre tournant et la lumière éclatante, avant tamisée, venait de renaître.

Lothal. La planète où s'étaient installée la Résistance et finalement une très grande civilisation vigoureuse et chaleureuse. La paix tentait de s'installer au sein de ces communautés, malgré les ravages de Snoke et de ses Chevaliers un peu partout dans les Galaxie, accompagnée d'autres menaces diverses.

Et aujourd'hui, Ben se tenait au milieu d'une forêt verdoyante qui laissait passer quelques rayons de soleil chauds et doux à travers les feuillages légers. Une tombe te tenait à ses pieds. Une pierre gravée était chargée de végétation qui s'était propagée au fil des années.

Les yeux noirs de Ben fixaient la pierre tombale, plongé dans un silence profond et nostalgique, alors que ses cheveux mis-longs, ondulés, flottaient au gré du vent, ainsi que sa cape à capuchon.

« Père…Encore une fois, j'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour… »

Sa voix s'était élevée. Forte et confiante, mais toujours teintée d'une certaine amertume. Il y a dix ans, Kylo Ren mettait fin à la vie de Han Solo, l'ex Jedi égaré et en proie à la folie du côté obscur.

Après une seconde inspiration, Ben reprit, la voix plus basse, le cœur lourd.

« _Papa_. Je suis un autre homme. Je ne suis plus Ben Solo. Ni Kylo Ren. J'ai un compagnon du nom de Poe Dameron. J'ai une fille au nom de Shara Dameron... »

Il énumérait ces propos sous un ton lent, mais aussi profond et envahi de passion.

« Et moi… Qui suis-je finalement ? »

Ben leva les yeux vers le ciel ensoleillé à travers le feuillage épais, éclairant une partie de son visage. Puis, un léger sourire parsemé de tristesse vint étirer ses lèvres alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil derrière lui.

« Père, je sais qui je suis maintenant. »

Il recula d'un pas, ses yeux se reposant sur la pierre tombale de Han Solo. Son père.

« Je suis Ben Dameron. »

Le vent caressa à nouveau son visage, comme un signe venant de la tombe elle-même. Comme un message de la part de Han à l'égard de son propre fils. Un vent doux, chaud qui le poussait en arrière afin de rejoindre sa famille qui l'attendait. Le genre de message qui te poussait à continuer et à ne plus te retourner sur le passé.

« Merci. »

Ce souffle s'envola avec le vent chaud d'été qui entourait la tombe, et Ben se retourna alors vers sa fille âgée de neuf ans maintenant, qui se tenait droite, souriante, à quelques mètres derrière lui, sabre laser fièrement attaché à sa taille.

Sous cette vision, Ben sourit avec émotion, et se dirigea vers _eux_.

BB-8 bipa joyeusement alors qu'une main bronzée se posa contre l'épaule de Shara pour la maintenir contre _lui_. L'homme à la peau dorée sourit à Ben en retour, ignorant la douleur qui tiraillait sa mâchoire encore endolorie. Un bandage entourait son front, tandis que ses magnifiques yeux pétillaient de vie. Et alors que Ben arrivait face à sa famille maintenant unie, l'homme tendit sa seconde main vers lui.

Poe Dameron tendait sa main à Ben. Anciennement Solo. Anciennement Ren. Main chaude et chaleureuse qu'accepta directement Ben sans hésitation aucune.

Un peu plus loin, Leia Organa observait la communauté soudée en contrebas, debout, fièrement. Aujourd'hui, elle percevait trois magnifiques lumières briller et vivre en parfaite osmose.

Aujourd'hui était le début d'une toute nouvelle ère. _Un nouvel espoir_.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Fin

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

* * *

 _Je l'ai écrit relativement vite, donc je le poste assez tôt. J'espère que cette fin vous satisfait tous !_

 _Alors qu'en avez vous pensez ? Globalement ? Content, pas content ? (j'ai une petite idée de fanfic sur le même couple qui germe dans ma tête, donc si jamais ça vous intéresse je pense que je vais commencer un petit peu déjà)_

 _Je tiens à tous vous remercier largement pour votre soutient, vos doux messages, vos encouragements... MERCI ! Car cette fic était assez étrange, dirait-on et j'ai eu peur de ne pas accrocher assez de personne à l'intrigue. Alors merci à vous tous, je vous aime très fort (vous allez tous vous reconnaître, hein :3) Quoi ? Vous voulez un petit crédit ? Allez on en fait un alors !_

 _Merci à particulièrement :_

 **N** ana Umi  
 **m** iss. death. paris  
 **B** akaNH  
 **M** aeva Cerise  
 **P** inky Cherry

 _Peut-être à très vite !_

 _Amanda A Fox_


End file.
